CSINY-Playing for Keeps
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: WHat happens when Mac goes head to head with a mob boss? Will only his life be on the line? Who else will be affected in a drastic way?
1. A Criminal Mind?

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 1 A Criminal Mind?**

**  
****Summary:** Just as they get involved; Mac is forced to marry Stella to keep her in the country. What strain will their new bond face? Will they survive marriage? Each other? Who is gunning for them? Romance and action and newlywed tension! Est D/L

**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

_"Mac Taylor, do you take Stella Bonasera,"_

_I look at Stella with a deep frown. She offers a timid smile before I take a deep breath. "I,_

XXXXXXXX

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

"Mac!" Stella exclaims as she rushes to my side and gives me a hug. My body is sore from the beating I sustained thanks to one of Dario Fastido's goons but once again my guardian angel, Stella, has saved my ass just in time.

"Did we get it?" I ask with a weary frown.

"Yes we got what we need. I just finished all the evidence and it's air-tight. There is no way Fastido can back out of this one, we got him Mac."

"Thanks to you," I tell her warmly. "Thanks for never giving up."

"On you? Never," she smiles as we slowly head back to the truck. "How are you feeling? You look terrible," she notes softly.

"We need to get to the drop scene."

"Mac why aren't you going to the hospital?"

"I need to see this through to the end. Fastido thought he could play me and I want to show him he's wrong."

"Maybe not a good idea to push him right now," Stella warns me. Looking back I probably should have listened.

"Just take me there. The Feds will be there to make the arrest but I swore to him I would be also."

"Mac," she starts.

"Stella, please?" I lightly beg. "I'm fine really. I have sustained worse before."

"Okay fine," she huffs as we slowly pull away from the latest crime scene. I look back and frown. My capture by Fastido's men actually worked in our favor as it urged Fastido to move up his timetable and get the deal done. But I would be damned if he wouldn't see the smile on my face when I was there to watch him being taken away. That's one of the most satisfying parts of my job, I remind myself. I offer a slight groan as I slowly take off my suit jacket and put on a bullet proof vest. Stella looks over at me and only frowns.

"Well I did sustain a _few_ hits," I tell her.

"Yeah well you look like hell," she offers in concern.

"What is the line you always hand me? Oh yeah, he didn't hurt what won't heal?" I lightly grimace. "Trust me there is no way he can walk away on us this time."

The ride to the drop scene was once again spent in quiet reflection. Over the past few weeks, the whole team had been busy working on a way to bring down Dario Fastido, one of New York's most notorious crime lords. Stella, however, had put in just as many hours as me and her name was on every evidence report and log. In fact, I couldn't have done anything without her. As I glance over at her I wonder if I'll ever be able to show her how much having her in my life means to me on a daily basis. We had finally had our first date the other week and while we both talked about taking it slow, but sometimes it's hard for me to be this close and remain focused.

How can I make this up to her? Something really special? I finally come up with the perfect setting as we pull up to the location the Feds gave us.

"Now we wait?" Stella asks in a slight whisper.

"I'm going in," I tell her firmly. "I am not going to wait on the sidelines and miss all the action."

"Mac," she groans.

"Just wait here for me," I urge with a frown. I push myself out of the truck and hurry to where I am told to wait. The next hour passes by with agonizing slowness and so it's once again time for reflection. We had stumbled upon a case involving a young boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I had found the link and with Stella's help presented a case to the Feds to finally offer a warrant on Dario Fastido. Going up against the mob I know is personal and sometimes professional suicide but I figured with the details of this deal I just couldn't lose. Boy would I be proved wrong on all accounts.

The big moment arrived and despite the fact that I had just sustained a beating, my body was on edge and my veins surging with adrenaline. I glance over at Stella, still waiting for me in the truck and I offer a timid smile. Without her there I doubt I'd have the strength even now to get this done. The activity starts and soon enough the trap is set and Fastido is caught!

I finally emerge from all the carnage and slowly walk up to a group of undercover officers who are working to finally subdue the large and angry mob king pin. He is finally pulled to his feet and stands facing me with an angry scowl, offering curses that would make a trucker blush.

"Taylor!" He hisses in anger as he's finally cuffed. "Think you've won today?"

"So long Dario," I reply with a tight smile. "Told you I'd be here when they'd put you away."

He leans in close and curses. "You took from me and now I'm going to take from you; the one thing you care about most. Did you remember my promise?"

He pulls back and I just frown. "Can't do much in prison Dario. Oh and if you think you'll be able to pay your way out of this? Think again."

"Remember what I told you Taylor?" He smiles and my brain quickly replays the taunt a few weeks back. _'Taylor, I have an ACE that you'll never defeat. If you force my hand you'll be sorry.'_

"You'll never," I start.

He just looks at me and smiles and for the first time I feel my nervousness starting to grow. "You know Taylor," he starts in a low tone. "The funny thing about me. I'm like a bad penny, when you least expect it, I'll turn up."

"Idle threats," I huff.

"Oh I know that taking your life won't accomplish much, Mr. Big Time Hero. But I'm not thinking about _you_. Hope you sleep well. Try not to worry about tomorrow."

"You can't hurt those people any more Dario. Get him out of here," I snap; my patience finally starting to wear thin with my nemesis. I watch as he's finally loaded into the dark SUV and taken away from my view before I slowly turn and head back for Stella.

I get into the truck and just lean back in the seat and offer a heavy sigh before I look over at her with a weary smile. "Can't believe we finally got him."

"I think it's about time you went home and got some sleep," she tells me in a warm tone.

I offer a look of hurt and she's quick to pick up on it. "I was going to take you for dinner to express my thanks and appreciation for all your hard work on this. I couldn't have helped bring him down without you."

"We always have tomorrow," she reminds me warmly. And while my body does feel like hell I just dont want to part. However, she's right and I need to get some much needed rest. The ride back to the lab we spend talking about the case and what the next few weeks will hold for us and Fastido. We know there will be backlash but that's out of our hands now. We did our part and now the Feds can do the rest. Stella drops me off at home and I offer her a warm kiss; regretting that I am parting so quickly but reminding myself that I'll need to make this up to her tomorrow.

I head inside and finally start to feel the effects of the last twenty-four hours wearing off. My mouth displays a smile as I think about the dinner I'll have with Stella tomorrow; hopefully working to further cement our growing affection.

To be honest it did take me a bit by surprise that she would be interested in me in a personal way; especially since she knows me so well, which is very unnerving. But I tell myself that a secure relationship should have a solid foundation based on true friendship. Stella is my best friend; the woman I would give my life for. How did I not realize this sooner? In truth, after Claire had died I did lock myself away; telling myself I wouldnt find much less want another. Peyton wasn't what I wanted in truth so that bond didn't last. But each day; little by little Stella would slowly chip away at the hard shell I created for myself. And in truth there is no other woman on this planet that I would want in my heart other than her. That happy thought played upon my brain as I finally succumbed to darkness.

I awoke the next morning with a slight headache from the beating the day before. I'll have to remind myself to be kidnapped by a person with a lighter fist next time. I tell myself that as soon as I get into work I'll make the dinner arrangements for tonight. The lab of course is busy getting back to normal and filing away all traces of Dario Fastido.

"Sheldon, where is Stella?" I ask in wonder as I approach her now empty office.

"New case with Danny," he informs me. "A kid down by the pier early this morning."

"Thanks," I note as I just offer a slight shake. Once again her dedication to justice and the job have me impressed. Another thing we have in common. I head back into my office and stare at the morning's newspaper headline: _'Mob Boss Vows Revenge on NYPD and FBI'_.

"Choke on it Dario," I huff as I put the paper aside and start my day. But an hour into it and I get one of the most disturbing calls of my life.

"Danny, calm down, what's going on? Where is Stella?"

"Mac, she's been arrested!" Danny's excited voice explains.

"What?" I offer in shock. "What the hell," I try.

"We were down her on Pier 94 on a new case. We were minding our own damn business when suddenly these four large guys come and arrest Stella. Mac I'm still here at the pier, they won't let me see her. What the hell is going on?"

"I'll be right there," I state in a panic as I grab my keys and rush for the door. I race down to the truck; dialing Stella along the way. "Pick up, pick up," I urge as I am only rewarded with empty rings. I finally reach the pier and see Danny being talked to by two large men in black. "What the hell is going on here?" I demand in anger. "Where is Stella Bonasera?"

"She's been arrested, who are you?"

"I'm her partner, Detective Mac Taylor. Where is she?"

"Immigration holding cell," one of the man informs me.

"Pardon? Why Immigration?" I manage as my world starts to shrink. I look at the two men before me and feel my fists starting to tighten. "Why is she there? And I better get more than a few smart words!"

"She's had her citizenship revoked. Seems like Ms. Bonasera has been living and working here as an illegal immigrant and the law finally caught up with her!"

"Mac?" Danny questions.

I can only offer a dumbfounded look as my world continues to crumble around me. "She's, uh, this is not possible. On whose authority?"

"The state of New York sir," the man informs me. "It seems her birth certificate was forged; her parents aren't American and she never applied for the appropriate citizenship. She's being deported."

"WHAT?" I half yell. "Okay there has to be something," I try again. "Can I at least see her?"

The man looks at me and then at his partner and finally nods. "Danny, head back to the lab. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. This has to be a mis-understanding."

I quickly follow after the large man and get into the dark SUV. The ride over to the Immigration cell is short but pain filled. Did Dario do this? Could he actually have pulled something like this off? Would he stoop this low? YES! My brain screams at me on all accounts. What the hell have I done? The SUV stops and I dont wait for the man to direct me as I push myself out of the backseat and race for the two orange doors. I hurry inside and up to a small desk with a rather angry looking man waiting for me.

"Stella Bonasera?" I lightly ask. He quickly calls for her to be brought forward and my heart breaks. She's dressed an orange prison outfit and has no personal effects I can tell she's been crying.

"Mac I tried to call," she offers in remorse.

"Can I have a minute?" I manage.

"You have twenty-four hours and then she's gone," the man informs me.

"Gone? Where?"

"Greece."

I look at her with a blank stare as I have no words to offer. Finally after talking to the Immigration Judge for what seemed like forever, I head for Stella, I take her by the hand and lead her over to a small bench. "Mac, what's going on?"

"Your um, citizenship has been revoked."

"What?"

"They told me that your birth certificate is a fake and that," I start in a low tone.

"Mac, I might be an orphan but I know I'm American. I was born on US soil just like you!" She insists in sorrow.

"I think Fastido did this. His last call before I was kidnapped was to tell me had an ACE and that it would suck the life out of me if I forced his hand. He knew if he just killed you, I'd come after him. He knew if he had you arrested I'd find a way to counter the evidence. But this," my voice trails off.

"Mac, if I'm deported, I might never be allowed back into the country. If Fastido can do this then,"

"Hell find a way to block your re-entry. I know. I just can't," I tell her looking up into her watery green eyes with anguish.

"Mac, I'm at a loss. If he has had everything over turned then," she starts.

"And with your name now declared illegal that means any evidence that you submitted,"

"Will also be inadmissible and he walks. Damn it! All my hard work down the drain."

"He walks free," I manage. "I swear to you we will get him for this."

"Mac, this can't be the end," she tells me as she takes my hand. "He can't have won like this!"

I look at her in sorrow. "You are not leaving this country, I promise you that. Obviously Fastido has paid off the right people but I will get to the bottom of this."

"How long do I have?"

"Twenty four hours and then they deport you."

"Mac,"

"I know. I need something. Something to fix this and fast. I am so sorry," I tell her with a frown. "I just need," I say; leaning back as I notice the female guard heading our way. "I am out of time. But I will be back, I promise."

"Bonasera!" The female guard stated firmly.

"Now I am being treated like a common criminal," Stella moans. "Hurry back."

"As soon as I can, I promise."

"Let's go now," the guard urges. I can only squeeze her hand once more as she's taken from me; her morbid expression burned into my soul.

I offer an angry curse as I head for the exit doors. But just as I pass by the Immigration receiving desk, a conversation catches my attention and I am forced to stop and listen.

_"Here is the Marriage License. We get married and she gets to stay right?"_

_"Yes," Judge Porter replied. "She gets to stay and apply for American Citizenship. Here are the details. Those two men will escort you to city hall where a marriage will be performed right now to ensure this isn't an escape tactic. Here is the rest,"_

I look at the Judge and then at the couple and then an idea starts to formulate in my tired brain. I will marry Stella to keep her in the country. It was the only way. I am an America Citizen; Fastido would be stupid to challenge that. But there is no other way and I can't lose her to a technicality and there is no way I am going to break the law to fix this; she'd kill me. The fact that I care for Stella makes this a bit easier but it's still a rash act. Am I doing the right thing? Do I have another choice? Am I running out of time? Yes! It will just be of a technical nature to keep her here. I won't actually expect her to be my wife, how could I? But aside from a jail break right now, what other option do I have?

I slowly pace the front of the waiting area; making sure I am doing the right thing. There was no other option. I try to think of another option but can't. But this was the law. And in the eyes of the law she was now being treated as one who broke the law. I am not above the law and the integrity of this country and its systems is something I'd die for; could I turn my back on it now? Just to save a friend? No. I have to play by its rules. I pull out my phone and call the one man I hope will back this rash decision. "Chief Sinclair?"

"What if Judge Reinhold doesnt allow this?" He asks after I have explained what I can.

"I think Reinhold is someone on Fastido's payroll."

"And if he won't allow it?"

"Judge Porter will. He's the Immigration judge today and I over heard him tell another couple this very thing and he told me I could do the same. By the time Reinhold is back this will have been done today," I frown. "This is only way. I can't let her be deported!"

"There has to be another way," Chief Sinclair tells me.

"For the past half hour I have tried to come up with every other option. There is no other way and I won't break the law to get even. This has to work. Can you see a way around this?"

"Actually, I can't," he huffs. "Mac,"

"Sir, we are running out of time. If I let her go back, I know Fastido will send his men, kill her and then send her body back to me to show he's won."

"But all her hard work on this case. If her name is on any of those documents,"

"I know, he walks," I sigh. "What else can I do? Either way he has us over a barrel with her life as the trump card. What else does she have?"

"Nothing."

"Meet me at the courthouse. I need a witness."

Under and hour later, Rick arrives and I can only greet him with a deep frown.

"Mac, are you sure about this?" He asks me. "I know you two are close friends, but this is a big step."

"I know," I reply slowly. "But, there is no other way. This will keep Stella in the country and at least buy me time to get to the bottom of this and either get it reversed or her citizenship status reinstated. She'd do it for me if the situation was in reverse."

"You sure?"

"Can you think of a better _legal_ option? Trust me I thought of a jail break or calling in whatever favour I can think of. Nothing will work. This is the only way."

"You're right," Rick tells me. "Let's do this then."

"What do I tell the team?" I ask as we head into the courthouse.

"The truth. They all know where Stella is right now and why. A sudden marriage might seem, well suspicious. So just tell them the truth and deal with the heat. Trust me they'll forget about it sooner than you might think."

"Right," I reply with a flat smile. "And what about you? Will you allow two Taylor's at the helm?"

"Under these circumstances? Do I have a choice?"

"Always," I frown.

"Let me worry about running my crime lab. You have a wedding to get ready for."

"Right," I huff. "Thanks for the support."

"This day is far from over Mac. Trust me you'll need support from tomorrow on if you are going up against Fastido again."

"And the Feds?"

"Will probably not want to play with you anymore," he replies and I grimace.

"All that hard work. Damn it!"

"We'll get him again Mac, count on it."

"Oh I won't rest until that is a fact."

Finally after arguing for what seemed like forever, I finally head into City Hall to obtain a Marriage License and then speed back to the Immigration holding center. My heart is racing at the thought of what I was about to do but I know there is no other way. She is more a part of my life than she will ever know; I am not about to just walk away on her now. Besides, I know inside that she would do the same for me. She is always there when I need her; always found me when I was in trouble. In her darkest hour, can I really let her down?

I head back inside and my heart is racing so fast that I think I'll have a heart attack before I even say her name once more. But I already lost one woman I care for to a terrorist and I am not about to lose this one.

I hear them call her name and watch as she slowly walks toward me; still dressed in her prison orange outfit. My heart breaks as I can tell she's trying to be brave but I'm sure has probably broke down at least once for a good cry; if for anything else to curse Fastido's existence.

"Mac?" She asks with a frown; obviously able to read the expression on my face.

"You are being released," I tell her quickly. "I found a loophole of my own."

"How did yo, " she starts.

"Stella Bonasera!" Judge Porter calls out.

"Mac?"

"It's going to be okay," I try to reassure her; not really believing it myself. "Trust me."

I watch her numbly walk over to the Judge and sign the forms. "What is this? We are,"

"We are getting married," I tell her as she looks at me in shock.

"What?" She asks in surprise, keeping her voice quiet. "Are you serious?"

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for," I state dryly.

"No it's not that, I'm just, surprised," she utters in a calmer tone. "Mac you can't,"

"By you marrying an American Citizen you'll be able to stay here while you apply for Citizenship once again or until I figure out what the hell Fastido did with your real Citizenship information and how to have it all reinstated. This was the only way, Stella I can't,"

"Mac, I can't let you marry me out of pity," she tells me with a frown.

"I can't let you be deported either," I counter. "Stella I know you are scared, in truth so am I, but you are my best friend and, best friends to things to help each other and, I can't lose you like that," I tell her with some uncertainty. "It would kill me. And I refuse to let Fastido win or lose you."

"But he,"

"With you by my side we'll get him again. I promise he will pay for this. But we have to go now. This License has restrictions and,"

"Mac if I'm, that form said I would have to do,"

"Yes you'll have to go through the Citizenship process but it buys us time to figure this out. Trust me I have thought of breaking you out of here or bending the rules to keep you but you know I can't and,"

"And I wouldn't let you. Not to save me."

"This is the only way. Dont think of it as pity. Trust me Stella, I dont expect anything other from you today other then to sign this form and continue to work with me to help me bring down Fastido. We have no other option."

She looks at me with a tight smile. "Let's do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Mac, do I have any other choice?"

"I wish you did, trust me, I didnt want us to be, well forced together like this. But I can't see another way that works in this situation. Time is against us we are out of viable options. There are other choices but this is legal and seems to make sense right now."

She looks at me and then finally nods her head. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I will marry you. Let's make this work."

"Okay be right back."

I slowly walk over to the Judge and filled out my part of the paperwork while Stella hurries back to the small change room to change and get her personal items back. She returns and stands beside me; her hands are lightly shaking as she signs the last release form and then looks at me with a tight smile.

I can tell by the look on her face that she is just as nervous about this as I am. Will she want a divorce? I should mention it, I dont want her to think she's trapped to me forever, are we really doing this? Yes. Is there another way? No.

"Ready?" I ask softly, extending my hand and taking hers.

"Ready," she answers. We follow the two Immigration escorts who would take us to City Hall, witness the marriage, ensuring that I wasn't trying to release her so she could escape someplace else in the country and elude the officials.

The ride the in SUV was done in silence as we sit side by side, holding hands. There would be immigration meetings, employment sanctions and a few other new roadblocks that we will have to face because of this rash act. But it would buy us time to find out what kind of deal Fastido made to have this all happen in such short time and then work to get it all put back to where it belongs.

"I wish I was wearing something nicer," Stella mentions softly as we walked into City Hall.

"You always look beautiful to me," I reply in a low tone.

She looks up at me and smile. "Thank you, I know it was a big step, I know you gave up a lot for me but,"

"Stella, I care for you and you are my best friend. I will not let some madman ruin our, friendship," I carefully choose. "It's a sacrifice I had to make."

We nervously wait our turn to be married and then finally stand before the Court Appointed Minister. He starts into his standard speech but we just once again stand in silence; holding each other's hands and wondering what the future has in store for each of us. I can't imagine what she's thinking right now. Probably the same as me. What the hell am I doing?

"Do you Mack Taylor take," the minister starts.

I look at Stella, offer a light frown follow by a smile and then take a deep breath and answer. "I do."

"And do you Stella Bonasera take,"

Stella looks at me and smiled warmly before answering, "I do."

The appointed Minister hands us rings and I look at her with some hesitation. She offers a slight nod and I carefully place the simple gold band on her lightly trembling finger. She does the same for me and I am wondering when my heart attack will actually happen. He pronounces us husband and wife and I offer her a brief kiss on the cheek. He announces us Mr. and Mrs. Taylor and then we are then ushered into another office to fill out more paperwork.

"Can we go?" I numbly ask the court official after another half hour.

"Yes," he answers. "The rest of the documents will be sent by courier."

We slowly walk outside and stop at the top of the steps to city hall. Chief Sinclair has already gone back; his job as witness to the situation just added further testimony to the fact that my intentions were legal and justified.

"Thank you," Stella whispers.

"What?"

"I was so caught up in all this that I forgot to say thank you," she tells me.

"You are more than welcome," I offer quickly.

"Mac I," Stella starts, looking at him in a small panic. "I promise I will make this up to you in some way, whatever way I can. We will get to the bottom of this."

"I am not fooling myself into thinking this won't be a challenge," I tell her in a kind tone. "But people get married for far less noble reasons."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" She questions.

"Is it working?" I counter.

"A little."

"Good," I huff. "Because the easy part is over; the hard part is yet to come. So now it's time to go and face the firing squad. Ready?"

"Ready."

We slowly head down the stairs and hail a cab that will take us back to the lab.

A million questions now race through my head; the same I'm sure Stella's wondering about. What just happened? Did I do the right thing? Was there any other way around this? How do we explain this to the team? What will they say? Who else will be affected by this? Any ex's that will try to undo what I've done? What will Fastido do when he finds out what I've done? Where will we live? What will we discover about each other now that we are forced to be intimate? Or around each other all the time? Will she kill me? How will we cope? How about our regular routines? Do we just give that all up?

But the biggest question for both of us has to be will this actually work?

* * *

**A/N:** okay so hopefully this garners at least a bit of interest. Please let me know what you think, either good or back. Feedback, if it's constructive is always helpful!


	2. One Small step toward Tomorrow?

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 2 - One small step toward tomorrow?**

**A/N: **so if you had read chapter 1 previously (aka old version), I have revised and reloaded (this version) so the premise of them getting married is the same but the method is a bit less shady (more in character). Hopefully you still enjoy. Lots more to come. I like to update on a regular basis so the more reviews = faster writing and more updates! Thanks again.

* * *

I glace over at Mac as we head back to the office. He just saved my life by making a huge personal sacrifice. How do I ever repay that? By killing Dario Fastido thats how, I lightly grimace. What do I even say? Thanks? Seems so inadequate. Mac is my best friend and the one man I care more about than any other. Sure I have dated others in the past but when he asked me out the other week I was more than excited to be finally taking things to the next level with him. I had at one time hoped I would marry my best friend, but this way? Forced? No ceremony? No nothing? Just a stuffy official in a less than private room; forced to wear a band of gold because of a mobster? Not exactly the dream I had as a small girl.

I look out the window; a permanent frown now plastered on my face. Do I have to live with him? If so, what will living with him on a daily basis be like? How about living with me? Where will we live? What will the team say? Danny was there, he saw me being arrested? Knew the charges? They know we aren't married? Will they go along with this? And what happens when something does develop? How can we go back? And what about a divorce? Oh my brain hurts thinking about this.

I look over at Mac again and he finally locks eyes with me an offers only a slight frown. "Nervous?"

"For some reason yes," I answer in a timid voice. "Still trying to wrap my head around how he was able to just have my entire life history wiped out over night?"

"Well I don't believe it was overnight, but I'm sure the man behind this is Reno Carlito," Mac answers.

"Fastido's right hand," I grimace.

"If anyone could have pulled this off, I'm sure it's him."

"But this would take," I start.

"A lot of money and a few favors," he replies slowly. "Fastido had nothing to lose. He knew if he had you deported he walks away free. You can't buy that kind of false contentment."

"False?"

"Stella, there is no way I'm going to just hand free reign of his city back to him!" He tells me in anger. "This was a setup; I'll prove that and send his sorry ass back to jail. No matter what."

"And if it gets you killed this time around?"

"At least you'll be alive," he offers weakly.

"You are my life," I admit in truth; making him look back at me and me offering a smile. "But that means we are back at square one?"

"For now," Mac huffs as he looks down at his wedding finger. He looks back at me with a nervous glance. "We haven't even had a second date yet and already we are married."

"Should have moved to Vegas," I smile. "At least we could have blamed a drunken dare. Or a nearby Elvis church."

"I know that you'll probably," he starts.

"Mac, before you say something you know you'll spend the rest of the day regretting, stop. Thank you doesn't even cover what you did for me today."

"How are you feeling?"

"Besides frustrated, okay," I offer weakly. I know he doesn't believe me but right now, but if I fall apart he'll just have more regrets than I'm sure he already has. Married? To Mac? Is this possible? I glance down again and stare at the ring on my finger. "What do you think the team will say?"

"I told Danny not to tell anyone outside the core team," Mac replies in haste. "But you know office gossip."

"Do we have to live, I mean," I start and then stop.

"Live together?" Mac dares to ask. "I don't think so. Stella, I'm sure that you can just keep your own place under your new name," he tries to assure me. "This isn't a normal situation so I'm sure that," he tries again. "Why don't we wait until the documents arrive today before we make any rash decisions? And I am not going to waste my breath by suggesting that you go home and rest or leave early but if you need even a quick break to yell, scream, swear, or whatever, you promise me you'll take one. I know this can't be easy."

"One hour at a time right?" I offer in a small but firm voice.

XXXXXXXX

I look at Stella and can only agree. This morning I thought the only plans I'd be making for after work would be what shirt I'd be wearing for the dinner I'd be taking her to, to thank her for helping me put Dario behind bars. Thanks to my stupid arrogance; thinking I could challenge a mob boss and just walk away scot free, has changed my plans entirely. Tonight I could possibly be going home with my wife. My wife? My wife! Stella is my wife, wow. My heart starts to beat a bit faster as we near the lab. I look over at Stella in a panic. Even now, her face is calm and she looks ready for another challenge. I'm a nervous wreck. How on earth will I survive the rest of the day? As we near the building, I quickly call Danny and tell him to gather up the team and meet in the small office room.

"Here we go," I mention softly as the cab comes a halt out front. Thanks to Immigration we were forced to meet our vehicle here. "Ready?"

"You know if Fastido thinks he can just screw me over and walk away laughing, he has another thing coming."

"That's my girl," I smile warmly and am rewarded with a warm smile in return. However, as we both get out and head into the elevator my nervous tension once again starts to build. How on earth can I explain what I did?

"Just tell the team you found a technical loop hole. Dont mention any more than you have to," Stella reminds me.

Right, I can do that. Can't I? We both exit the elevator and hurry for the small boardroom where multiple sets of eyes greet us in eager expectation; including Adam and Sid.

"Stella?" Lindsay is the first to pipe up. "What happened?"

"Let me start from the top," I interrupt quickly. "I'm sure Danny told you that Stella was arrested this morning. Seems I pissed off the wrong man and he tried to get even. Fastido, I believe, somehow managed to get Stella's citizenship revoked; including her birth certificate deemed false, which would lead to deportation."

"What?" Sheldon asks in shock. "How can he,"

"He has a lot of money and powerful friends," I huff. "However, I was able to find a small technical loophole and have prevented her from being deported. I have managed to buy some time so that she can stay here, with us and work on getting this sorted out and clear her good name."

"What was the loophole?" Lindsay asks, eyeing my hand. Obviously those small things are not lost on women; even younger ones like Monroe. That still amazes me.

"We got married," I frown.

"What?" All ask at once.

"Mac, how is this possible?" Flack questions.

"Immigration just allowed us to go to city hall and get it done. I don't have time to explain all the details, but as of right now, Stella and I are married. I'm an American Citizen and Fastido won't be able to challenge that. By her being married to an American Citizen allows her to avoid deportation."

"But _why_ Stella?" Lindsay wonders.

"Because with her labeled an illegal immigrant, any information she worked on; which was the bulk of the deal is now deemed inadmissible," I offer with a heavy sigh.

"So he walks?" Flack asks in anger. "Damn it!"

"He's a smart man who had the ACE the whole time," I frown. "Now outside of this room no one knows the particulars. If gossip spreads about us being married let it. There was no other way without having her deported and I wasn't about to allow that to happen. The mafia does not dictate the future of any member of my team. That's my job."

"And if I'm gone then Fastido would be able to track me down in Greece," Stella finally pipes up, her eyes starting to lightly water. "Game over."

"Bastard!" Danny curses. "So what do we do now?"

"As far as case load, nothing changes," I direct. "We'll have to start all over with regards to Fastido but if we do find anything, we'll do it with Danny as the co-lead. Your heritage also is without question," I finish in a soft tone. "We got this guy once and we'll do it again."

"Stella, are you okay?" Lindsay finally asks.

"Besides being really angry, I'm fine," she replies quickly.

"What do we call you?" Adam pipes up.

"Stella Taylor," I interject. "The only way to beat Fastido at this is to make him and whoever he has watching or listening believe that Stella and I are married." I finish and listen as a dead calm starts to encompass the entire room.

"Wow," is all Sid can finally offer.

"Sorry to shock you all with this, but we are both going to take this day by day," I frown. "Support and understanding is what is needed now. This team has survived other personal mishaps and always stood by each other so I have no doubt we'll do that again until this is all cleared up."

"What do we tell people?" Lindsay wonders.

"Tell them the truth. We are married; simple ceremony and that's it. Anyone wants details they can talk to me or Stella," I huff; my heart racing at top speed. A few more minutes of silence and the room finally starts to break up. Lindsay walks over to Stella and offers a hug, looking at the ring with a happy smile.

"Do I want to know the details?" Flack asks me in a low tone. So much for being a mystery to others, I mentally berate myself.

"It's done Flack," I answer, tight lipped. "It wasn't something we planned or expected but it was legal and has to stand. At least for now."

"Chief know?"

"He was there," I frown.

"And the Feds?"

"Not yet," I huff. "Oh I'm sure once they do there will be hell to pay I won't have very many friends over there."

"I have your back Mac, you know that, and Stella's. However, if there will be backlash over this,"

"Then I'll have other things to worry about. This was my call Don. The Feds can direct their anger at me not you," I look at him directly.

He looks at me square on. "Okay." And with a final heavy sigh turns and quietly takes his leave out of the room.

"Okay so if no one has any other questions of a relevant nature, we have work to do," I tell the team with a heavy sigh.

XXXXXXXX

I finish talking to Lindsay and then look up at Mac with a weak smile. I can tell he's trying so hard to keep his composure, but I'm sure like myself, both of us inside are massive wrecks! How can we not be? Both our lives and our futures were changed in the blink of an eye; re-written for us without our input.

"Well despite the circumstances, I think I'm happy for you," Lindsay whispers as she turns to leave. "I always thought Mac liked you."

"What?" I ask in a quiet hush. So much for us keeping things quiet.

"I'm a woman Stella. Did you not suspect Danny and I right from the start?"

"I did," I lightly frown.

"But if you uh need help with anything, I don't know what I can do but I'm here okay?"

"Thanks."

I watch her leave and can only offer a tight smile as I turn and look at Mac.

"How are you holding up?" He asks in concern.

"Just wondering what the rest of the lab is going to say?" I can't help but ask.

"The last thing I thought about was gossip," he frowns. "Trust me Stella," he starts only to have me quickly cut him off.

"Mac, I'm not mad. I just can't help but wonder," I smile at him. "So where do we start? If we start investigating anything on Fastido the Feds,"

"I know will be pissed as I am sure they already are. Sinclair was going to try to get a hold of Agent Dan Grier, the one in charge of this whole thing but he might not be able to right away. But we need to be smart about this. Fastido has already shown he's ready to play a very daring game of hardball. We push too hard and one of the team could end up six feet under. I know neither of us are willing to take that risk."

"So we are back at square one?"

"For the time being, but Fastido will mess up. We only need one thing, one thing that we can connect to him and we can start the ball rolling again. In the meantime, we need to find out what happened to your files. Trust me if there is a needle in the haystack to find then I'll find it. I won't lose you Stella, not like that. If you are going to walk out of my life, it will be on terms we both understand, not ones dictated to us by a coward!"

"Well I hope we never have to walk away from each other on any terms," I offer softly and his tone instantly calms.

"I'll get Adam started on the computer stuff. If anyone can find a good hacker it's," he starts.

"Stella Taylor?" The man asks Mac. Mac looks at me with an amused face and signs for the documents.

"I see Judge Porter wasted no time with this," Mac huffs as he takes the documents and then opens them. He looks at them with growing concern.

"What? Is it bad? Has everything been overturned?" I ask in haste; thinking that even this avenue is now road blocked.

"No, it's just," Mac starts and then looks up at me. "There are employment restrictions and a meeting schedule."

"Restrictions? You're kidding right?" I squeak.

"No, sorry."

"And a meeting for what?" I wonder.

"Green card."

"Pardon?"

"They want to schedule a meeting with the _Taylor__ family_," he tells me softly.

"I guess that takes care of the living arrangements," I frown.

"Stella, I have an extra bedroom," he mentions quickly.

"Like a sleepover?"

"Of sorts," he replies. "This is temporary at best. Trust me I'll get this back to normal for you as fast as I can."

"What the law requires right?" I ask in quiet anger.

"Look just get done what you need to right now and then head home and get a few things and, and we'll take it from there. I wish I knew what else to do," he finishes as he hands me the paperwork.

"You have already done so much," I tell him. "We'll make this work. He won't beat us, I promise," I assure him and he offers a slight frown. "Trust me."

I look at his face and smile. I know he's worried inside that this won't work, and I'd be stupid if I said I one hundred percent believed it would myself. But inside, I'm just as uncertain as him. I love him; at least I know I do inside. I haven't said that to him but if I say it now, will he just think I'm saying instead of thanks? How can I let my true feelings play out now without him thinking it's because I owe him something more? Damn you Fastido! Oh I want to ring his neck!

I watch Mac leave the room and frown. However, what I failed to mention to him was that in a few days I would have to reprise my undercover role to help bring down Chloe Walker, a girl I shared a foster home with at one time and who was now working to exploit young girls. I had to help her; but what I failed to tell Mac, was that I agreed to the assignment without telling him. I just haven't time with all the Fastido stuff going on.

Now with us forced into living together; as man and wife, what will he think when he finds out? Maybe it will happen without incident? Yeah right! This is going to be bad. But if I have to stay with Chloe then maybe that will give Mac and I some breathing space? Oh Stella, what have you done?

XXXXXXXX

I leave Stella and quickly head for Adam.

"So boss can I give you a high five?" Adam asks me and I just look at him in surprise.

"What I need is a way to find out what happened to Stella's documents. I don't know the extent of your hacking skills but I need a place to start."

"This might take some time," Adam offers sheepishly.

"I don't expect you to uncover this in the next few hours but I need you to put this as your top priority for the next few hours."

"You got it boss," he lightly frowns. "Congrats by the way," he says in a low tone. "And if you need any, you know personal pointers," he starts and I look at him quickly. "Right, no pointers. Okay so where was I?"

I offer a slight shake of my head and then turn to leave; heading back to my office.

I ease into my chair and offer a heavy sigh. The Fastido case had taken up so much of our time in the past few weeks that I realize why I was also looking forward to tonight's meal. I hadn't had much to time to just talk to Stella or spend time with her on a personal level. Tonight was going to afford me that opportunity; now that was moot. She had told me in passing she was working on a special project but damn myself for not pressing for further details a few weeks back. I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later. I'm sure it will be no big deal or she would have mentioned it already.

"I'll get you Dario," I offer in quiet anger. "If it's the last thing I do, I swear I'll bring you down."

XXXXXXXX

I head back to Danny to try to occupy my brain with the case from this morning, but as I round the corner and my eyes spy the evidence that I gathered, I'm hit with sudden pangs of doubt and remorse. Those items might now also be inadmissible. I can't work this case until I know what's going on with those employment restrictions. Still clutching the folder in my hands, I turn on my heel and head for my office. I close the door and settle down for a read.

"What the hell," is all I can offer as I come to the end of the employment restrictions about an hour later. I look up and see Mac standing in the doorway with a perplexed expression. I look up in a panic. A week? What about my undercover sting? Oh I'm screwed! I can't blow this on a technicality. Not after all the hard work I've put into this.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I am being forced desk duty for at least one week, maybe longer," I tell him as he slowly walks up to my office. "It says I can't carry a gun, I can't handle money or drugs, or," my voice rattles off in a panic. "Or be around a member of a known mob." I finish with an ethnic curse and Mac just offers a brief smile.

"Desk duty," Mac huffs as he sits down before me and takes the paper. "Doesn't seem too bad," he mentions softly.

I look at him in surprise. "It's like with the blink of an eye my life is just taken away; everything I've worked so hard to build has been stripped from me by a madman. Do I not matter to the system?"

"Fastido has made you a," Mac starts and then quickly stops.

"You can say it, a victim of the system?" I ask crossly.

"Stella, I didn't mean it like that," he rushes in haste.

"Well this is stupid! I am damn good at my job and, I don't have to listen to this, do I?"

"What do you expect me to say? We aren't above the law and can't break it you know that. Those laws exist to protect us and,"

"Protect it from me?" I offer in anger.

"Stella, Fastido screwed the system. The government doesn't know that," he huffs and I try to calm down a bit.

"So much for our highly touted moral guidance," I frown and he just smiles. A strange silence starts to develop and the room is suddenly too quiet for my liking. "Are you nervous?" I ask quietly.

"About being married to you? A little," he admits in truth. "Wondering what you'll think of me up close and that personal so quickly," he frowns. "I wish we had gotten more time to get to know each other, you know on a more, uh, intimate level before,"

"You have the spare bedroom right? It'll be like roommates or something," I tell him quickly.

XXXXXXXX

Roommates? Shesh she makes it sound easy. I look at her with a lighlt frown. Sadly what I didn't tell her was that the spare bedroom wasn't clean, ready and basically had nothing in it that human being would find useful. Great not even a husband for twenty-four hours and already I'm at a loss to do things right. I guess I'll take the couch? Oh grief! But I hear the small spark of optimism in her voice and tell myself that we'll get through this like any other problem. This will either cement our friendship, or drive us both to suicide. Either way, we'll be together right?

I look at my watch and then up at Stella. "It's almost dinner. Why dont you head over to your place, pack a few things and then I'll come and get you? I just need to finish a few things first."

"I'm almost afraid that if I leave here, I might walk in tomorrow and be told that I dont belong; everything has been overturned and that I'm being shipped someplace far far away."

"Well since you and I will be walking in together tomorrow, I dont think that's going to happen," I tell her in truth. "Besides I just got you back; I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you again. Please? For me?" I lightly beg.

"Okay already," she replies with a smile. "But don't be long, I don't know if I can go back to my place and pack up my life, alone."

"I give you my word, an hour at the most. I need finish up a few things here. I already have Adam started on the computer, trying to at least find some kind of trail that Fastido left with regards to your paperwork."

"Think Adam will find something?" She asks with a frown.

"I think it's a bit of a long shot but other than calling up Dario and asking what he did, this is the next best thing," I tell her as I stand up to leave.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac go and am about to leave myself when my phone rings. I look at the number and frown and then look up to make sure Mac is out of earshot.

"Agent Carter," I answer in a low tone.

"Stella," I can her him say with a smile.

"Everything okay?"

"Just wanting to cement plans for the drop. Chloe has agreed to a buy and we have word the buyers are already in place. Are you good to go?"

"Sure," I manage weakly.

"We might have to move things up a few days, will that be a problem?" He asks.

It is if I can't leave this damn office, I tell myself. "Whose name will be on that arrest report?"

"Do you want your name on there?"

"You know I'm thinking maybe not. Is that okay? Just in case she can track it back or something?"

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"I guess it hasn't reached your desk yet, well it will tomorrow," I huff.

"What happened?" He wonders.

"Just give me your word. I help, but my name isn't on those forms in an official capacity."

"Stella, I trust you and I give you my word. You help us and your name wont show up on any form." I listen to a few more details and then hang up.

Oh Mac is going to kill me, I moan inside. But if I tell him now, he'll be furious. I listen to the rest of the details and then quietly hang up the phone. I just stare numbly at my computer; my heart is racing. Right now I have to go home and pack a suitcase because tonight I'll be staying at Mac's. Tonight? I'll be there until all this is over. My panic starts to build as I slowly push myself up and reach for my coat and put it on. I numbly walk out the door and into the elevator. Finally pushing myself into a cab and heading for home.

I dont have secrets from Mac. But if I tell him about Chloe now, what will he say? Will he let me? How can he stop me? Will he support me? He has so much to deal with right now, I'm sure it'll be no big deal. In fact I'm sure it'll be a few hours and then that'll be it and I'll be back home. Home? Where is home now? Mac's? I close my eyes as they start to slightly water.

Mac cares for justice more than any man I know so I know he'll back me on this case. But Agent Carter told me I wasnt allowed to share details with anyone. Mac is my husband. Well technically only. Stella! Are you now justifying your secretive actions? And as I think on that morbid thought my eyes water again.

I finally reach home and slowly push the door open. My home. The only one I have known for so long. So much has happened here and now I have to just up and leave it all behind. Everything I have worked so hard to build is now being torn down each minute by a jealous human being. A monster!

"Damn you Fastido!" I offer in anger as I close the door behind me. But as I look around at the home I have built; as I listen as the silence starts to consume me; the only thing I can do is slowly sag to the floor, bring my knees to my chest, bury my face and cry.

XXXXXXXX

However, on the other side of town, a man who should be happy is being given some bad news.

"What the hell do you mean she never got on that damn ship?" Fastido shouts at one of his goons from behind his prison wall. "What the hell happened?"

"Sorry boss, I was told there was some kind of screw up and, and she's still here in New York," he mentions in a low tone.

"What kind of screw up? The plan was foolproof you idiot!" The large mob boss hisses.

"She got married."

"What? Who the hell did she marry?"

"Mac Taylor."

"Damn that bastard!" Fastido curses; offering other ones too vial to mention. "Where the hell is Reno? Get his sorry ass in here NOW! This is far from over! If Mac Taylor wants to play hardball, then game on! He'll rue the day he ever heard my name or decided to breath the same air!"

XXXXXXXX

The ride over to Stella's is one of nervous anticipation. I have been to her apartment on other occasions but none quite like this. When I leave she'll be coming with me. To my apartment; to stay with me as my wife. For how long? That depends on how much we can rush the system. I stop out front but linger for a few more minutes, trying to get my heart rate to slow. And as I slowly walk inside I can't help but wonder what she must be thinking. She had told me at one time that all she wanted was a secure home where she would be loved, wanted and needed. She had worked so hard to build up a normal and descent life for herself and now; in the blink of an eye it was being taken away from her.

But Fastido's words about him having an ACE now ring loud and clear. From the first piece of evidence I should have known he'd never go down without a fight and I was right. But I just didn't realize the stakes would ever be this high. And I know when he finds out; the stakes will be set even higher. A life even? Possibly mine?

I gently knock on the door and hear her offer a word and I just wait. She quickly pulls the door open and I know she's been crying.

"Stella, I'm sorry I took longer than expected," I offer as I gently pull her into my arms and hold her close. "I should have made you wait for me."

"I don't know if I can do this, just up and walk away from everything I have worked so hard to build," she stammers in a sad tone.

"I know this is hard, I can't imagine what you're feeling or thinking or anything," I tell her. "But I am here and I know that I well I'm not that much of an emotional," I try, making her look back at me. "I just want you to know that I will always be here for you and do what I can to support you."

"I know you will," she smiles warmly at me. I take her in my arms and just hold her once again. "How do I just walk away?" She asks me.

"Stella"

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" She shouts. She looks at my face and quickly calms down. "Mac I'm, sorry."

"Stella, it's me, your life has been torn away from you. Why are you saying sorry? If yelling makes you feel better than yell," I tell softly.

"But I'm not mad at you, why am I yelling at you?"

"Because I am the only one here," I smile.

"I," she starts and then stops. "I know it won't all fit in your place so I guess I can get rid of it."

"I am not going to let you do that."

"But how can I, it's like my whole life up until now never mattered to anyone but me," she lightly moans.

"It matters to me," I tell her warmly. "When you hurt so do I. Trust me it's hard to see you like this and not feel bad. I wish I could make it all go away right now but I can't and I'm sorry."

"Mac you don't have to be sorry, it's Fastido!" She snaps; finishing her sentence with an ethnic curse, making me smile.

"I like it when you talk dirty," I offer, lightening her mood.

"But I can't impose on you for,"

"Tell you what, you can still pay for, oh I guess you can't," I frown. "We need to live together now. If Immigration suspects that our marriage isn't real they might revoke the license before we get this all worked out. And the last thing I want is something to be stalled because we are afraid to share a living space."

"Mac you have already done so much, I don't want to seem ungrateful. I'll just bring what I can now and then, put the rest in storage?"

"That sounds good," I assure her. I watch her head back to her bedroom and her hand lingers on the small suitcase. "I know this hurts but you don't have to pretend with me," I tell her quickly.

"I'm not," she starts.

"Stella, it's me. I have always admired your strength. Your ability to see the light in dark places; to stare evil in the face and basically laugh and kick its ass. But at times, well you show your weaker side and, and you don't have to pretend with me. Please?"

"I've always prided myself on being able to survive the worst. I have been bounced around from place to place and, and I've had to always fend for myself, but I have always landed on my feet and ensure that in the end I always came out on top. Now,"

"And this feels like you don't have a home again?" I ask in agony. "That wasn't my intent. I didn't want to cause you more pain. I wish there was another way, I wish I could, " I stop as she comes and stands before me once again.

"I am not mad at you Mac, at Fastido yes, but this just, it's hard and I'm not a weak person,"

"Wasn't it you who always said it are a sign of strength to show your weaknesses to those that care about you? That's why I did this."

"I did say that didn't I?" She recalls in a soft voice. "You care? I thought you did this because you had to."

"This was part of it," I tell her in truth. "Stella you are my best friend, I couldn't imagine a day without you by my side. But I would be lying if I didn't tell you that part of me wanted to marry you, granted not in this way or this soon; and I'm sorry if that is too soon to tell you or if it freaks you out. I was going to not tell you but," I ramble on, only to have her plant a soft kiss on my nervous lips; immediately stopping my angry self-directed tirade. "Thank you, let's go home."

"Why does that sound so inviting when you say it?" She asks with a smile.

"Because home implies that we'll never be alone again. Now we are a family," I mention softly. "For better or worse right?"

"Right. I'm sorry."

"Stella, what on earth are you sorry for? This is my doing," I insist. "I dared to take on a notorious man and he showed me what he's capable of. Don't think of this as permanent. If it makes you feel better, think of this as a small detour."

"My life Mac. Everything that is me is here and now," her voice trails off in misery. "Now I have to just up and walk away. It's like Stella Bonasera didn't exist; much less matter to anyone."

"You matter to me," I tell her in truth. "Please look at me?" I ask and she finally listens. But as she looks back at me, my heart breaks. "I know this is hard so let's not think about giving any of this up tonight. Let's get that bag and get to my apa,"

"You mean home?" She dares to ask.

"Only when you're ready to call it that," I answer in haste. "Let's not make any rash decisions tonight. With any luck, I'll be able to push through your paperwork and then you'll have your old life back."

"And if you can't do any 'legal' pushing?" She asks. "Because you know I won't let you do anything illegal on this."

"Im not going to break the law but I promise I'll make this up to you in any way I can Stella," I lightly beg.

"Mac, if anyone has anything to make up it's me. You risked a lot more than I did to keep me,"

"In my life? I would do anything to keep you in my life," I offer with a soft smile as I pull her close once more. "Are you okay?"

"I think I will be."

"So, are you ready to go, Mrs. Taylor?" I ask lightly.

"Let's go home, Mr. Taylor."

* * *

**A/N: **okay so want to know how the first night will be? Settling in? trying to make it work? What about the undercover sting? What will happen when Mac finds out? More tension? Without escape? Eek! Please let me know if this story needs to continue? Thanks again for the feedback in advance.


	3. Crossing the Threshold!

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 3 - Crossing the Threshold!**

**A/N:** okay so this chappy is kinda angsty and sappy and a filler. But lots of romance and danger ahead for both! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews so far, as always they are my fuel to write faster!! So please keep em coming!

* * *

The ride to Mac's is one of tormented silence; each of us trying to contemplate what we can expect from the other and what to offer the first night. I mean technically we are husband and wife, I tell myself as I look over at Mac. I wonder if he's as nervous as me? Doubt it. He's been a husband before; I have never been a wife. He has someone to compare me to; I don't have that luxury. To be honest I never thought I would be married; especially to a man as great as Mac and that in itself is unsettling. But I tell myself that I need to help make this work and settle my mind on that. We finally reach his apartment and he takes my suitcase and we both head upstairs in silence.

"Okay so I know this is going to be well awkward the first few days and nights," he frowns. "Did you want to stay in a hotel?" He asks quickly.

"Mac, you're place will be just fine. You have the spare right?"

"It's not ready yet. I'll take the couch," he offers in haste and I can only offer a weak smile as he opens the door. "My place isn't much and I didn't have time to clean today; wasn't expecting company overnight. I don't know if I have food," he starts rambling.

"Mac," I tell him softly. "It's going to be fine," I tell him as I gently touch his hand and he quickly calms.

"Right," he offers in a huff as the door closes behind us. "So please make yourself at home and, and I'll try to find us something to eat. I don't have much but it should be edible," he tells me with a timid expression and I can't help but smile at it.

"Whatever you make will be just fine. To be honest, I'm kinda too worked up to eat very much. So I'll just put my things away and be back here?"

"Sure," he replies slowly. "You can put your stuff in the closet and dresser if you want. Just make whatever room you need."

"Okay but, I really don't mind sleeping on the couch," I offer.

"Out of the question," he tells me. "I'll sleep on the couch; I'm used to that anyways."

XXXXXXXX

I watch Stella take her suitcase and head into my bedroom to put a few things away. My heart wants to slow but as I watch her defeated posture I can't help but feel my anxiety start to grow. What happens after supper? Do we have sex? Forced? No Mac, that's just stupid! She doesn't expect that. Really? What about in a few days? Will I live that long; if I am totally denied which I expect to be? What about in the morning? Do I still shower alone? Oh my head hurts. I quickly shed my coat and then dump my suit jacket on one of the kitchen chairs and then slowly head into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"If she eats my cooking and she dies then all my worry is moot," I offer with a slight smirk; which is quickly followed by a heavy sigh.

XXXXXXXX

I head into Mac's bedroom and smile. It's so him. Very neat, orderly and has a faint scent of Mac Taylor. He always told me he didn't sleep well and I could tell by the fact that his queen size bed looks hardly used that he wasn't lying by any means. But as I continue to gaze upon it I quickly wonder what he'll expect of me tonight? Sex? Already? No Mac's not like that. Stella, give it a rest. But as we continue to live together this topic will have to be discussed sooner or later. Oh I might not survive tonight and then this will be null.

I quickly make some space in his closet for my things and then move a few things around in his dresser for my items. Much like his closet, even in his dresser; everything is in place. I can't help but smile at the black underwear and although my day has been one of hell; my mind tries to picture Mac with only the black underwear on and I feel my core start to warm. Stella! Right, back to basics!

But I just can't help myself, as I pick up a bottle of his cologne and take a smell, it is him. I close my eyes and let my senses briefly play with his scent before putting it back down before he enters and catches me. I quickly put the rest of my things away and try to make it like I wasn't snooping. Then I head into the bathroom and put a few of my overnight things away; trying not to be too invasive.

I know that as part of my Immigration process if needed; there will be Green Card meetings and so I need it to make it look like this is my home, like I have always belonged here just as much as he. I would also have to spend some time getting to know where everything is just in case I am quizzed. But without any further lingering I quickly pull on a sweater and go in search of Mac.

"Smells great," I mention with a smile.

"Reserve judgment until you try it," he replies; his back still to me.

"Well at least let me help. I can't just sit here and do nothing," I tell him. "I'll set the table."

Mac shows me where the dishes are and when he turns back the table is set and he just smiles. "This is kinda nice; usually I just eat in front of the TV."

"Well your new wife won't let you," I tell him warmly. Mac just smiles at me as he finally brings two plates with a modest meal on them and puts them down on the table. He looks at me and we can finally start to feel the silence building to an uncomfortable level.

"This feels, forced," he tells me in a glum tone. "Stella that wasn't my intent. I don't want you to have to live like this," he finishes. "This is no kind of life for you. So as of tomorrow, I'll see if we can get you another room in here fo,"

"Mac," I start, taking his hand and holding it, making him stop. "Of course this is going to be, well I guess strained, for the first few days but I'm sure that,"

"Stella you are here because you have to be, not because,"

"I could have said no," I quickly tell him.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Yes," I answer. "Is it working?"

"No," he admits in truth. "I know you'd be happy if you were at home in your normal life, doing what you normally do; not forced into a living arrangement without choice. I do feel somehow responsible."

"Mac, you did not convince either Carlito or Fastido to take this action. Granted, this is certainly not something I would have imagined but, we'll make it work okay?"

Mac just stares at me in amazement.

"What?" I ask quickly.

"Your day has been one of hell. A roller coaster ride of emotions and it ended in a false marriage of convenience, offered by a man you might not love and probably wouldn't have said yes if he would have asked; especially this soon. And you are trying to make me feel better?"

"First of all, don't sell yourself short all the time," I tell him warmly. "Today has been hell but I'm glad it's you that asked me, I don't think I would have wanted anyone else to be here with me except you. And by making you feel better I feel better, as it is I know you'll be up all night beating yourself up over this. But please don't, you saved my life," I finish; my hand still lingering on his.

"I will make this up to you, in whatever way I can, I promise," he tells me in a firm tone, giving my hand a squeeze.

We finally start into our meal, our discussion based around how the office would now work with two Taylor's in charge. Mac tries to assure me that our professional relationship won't change but inside I think he knows that is a lie _everything_ for us is about to change.

"But you don't believe that do you?" I counter.

"That we could live together, work together and still be professional around each other? Yes," he tries.

"Oh you are so lying," I retort.

"Why do you know me so well? I mean we haven't even been married for a day," his voice dies out.

"Can you imagine a year from now?" I ask with a smile.

Mac looks at me with an amused smile. "Actually, I can."

"Yeah? What do you see for us a year from now?"

"Well, I'll probably have more grey hair trying to keep up with you," he tells me, making me laugh. But he eluded the answer. Inside I know he doesn't even know if we'll survive the month. "But in truth, I know there will be tension but I do think that we can make this work," he tells me.

I look at him and smile. Inside I care for him deeply. But he did jump to the conclusion about love and that I might not love him. He always jumps to assumptions but inside I know I can fall in love with him. Could I make him believe it? Would he even want to believe me? Would he think it's genuine? Or just something I am saying instead of thanks because he saved my ass?

The rest of the mealtime is spent making small talk about the rest of the day's events; mostly the discussion with the Chief and the fact that there would be forms now to be read and filled out; and how I would fare being stuck inside.

XXXXXXXX

I listen to Stella's nervous laugh and know it's not the dinnertime conversation that is playing with her emotions. I want to believe she's happy I did what I did; but even now, after all these years of being around her I know she's a master of locking herself away when she needs to. She's had to remain strong over the years, especially after the hand her youth had dealt her. But I know by the nervous and the way her eyes dart around a bit that she's not exactly thrilled to be forced to be here.

With all this guilt playing with my brain how on earth am I going to be able to concentrate on anything until this whole situation is over? But Stella also won't allow me to wallow in my mis-guided misery and so asks me a question about music and I'm once again back where I belong. After supper we both head for the window and just stare outside in quiet reflection.

"So I know you've had a hard day and I just want you to rest," I tell her as I move in a bit closer. "I'll clean up if you want to just go and rest? Or do what you normally do to unwind," I frown.

"I think I'll just take a shower and try to relax," she tells me with a slight frown. "I usually shower at night and,"

"That's okay I usually do in the morning so," I offer in haste and she smiles. A shower? In here? In my apartment? How on earth is this going to work and me able to remain objective? What if I see her naked? Mac! Right back to reality, that won't happen. It might?

"Are you sure I can't help?" Stella offers with a kind tone.

"I'm sure. Please? You've already had a tough day."

"Okay already with the sad face. Thanks for supper."

I watch her leave and then offer a heavy sigh when she disappears into the bedroom. I head into the kitchen and lean against the fridge and close my eyes. I hear her softly moving about and feel my heart starting to beat faster once again. I hear her go into the bathroom as I quickly start to put the dishes away. However, as I finish up I head for the bedroom to get myself some sleep clothes; telling myself I'll change when she's in the shower.

I quietly make my way past the slightly closed bathroom door, thinking she's still there and rush into my bedroom. However, I stop short as I see Stella starting to undress; her top off and only her bra and dress pants on.

"Oh sorry," I stammer in a nervous tone as I let my eyes linger a little longer than they should before I quickly turn away. "I thought you were um. I just needed, sorry. Just needed some night clothes," I finally am able to finish my sentence. "I'll leave."

"Mac you can turn around," she tells me softly.

"I need to respect your privacy," I tell her as I quickly step outside the bedroom and lean against the wall. How am I going to survive this? Seeing her like that on a regular basis? Half naked? This is going to kill me, I moan inside. I hear Stella approach but it's not until she touches my arm that I finally allow myself to look at her. Thankfully she has her robe on, but it was already too late, her tantalizing image is already burned into my tired brain. What if I walk in on her completely naked? I'll die for sure.

"Thanks for your kindness," she offers me with a soft kiss on the cheek, her hand lingering on my chest as she slowly walks past into the bedroom and closes the door.

"Okay," is all my brain will offer in return as my eyes follow her until the door is closed and she's taken from my view. I close my eyes and offer a heavy sigh. I hear the water finally starting and then walk back into the kitchen and grab my suit jacket and head back for the bedroom. The second I step into what used to belong only to me, I notice her presence immediately.

"She's here," I offer with a soft whisper. I head for the closet and notice a few outfits already hanging beside mine and can't help but smile as she even matched the colors to my suits. Such a Stella thing to do, I tell myself. I slowly wander back to the dresser; quickly taking off my dress shirt, leaving my t-shirt on. I stand before the dresser and smile once again. I pick up her small bottle of perfume and take a gentle smell and close my eyes. It's Stella, I tell myself. Amazing! It's been a long time since such a small object has had such a big effect on me.

I look at the bed with a warm gaze but a frown quickly crosses my path. Mac, I warn myself. Get the 'guy' part of your brain under control. In truth I would be ashamed of myself to even think she'd want to be here for any other reason than she owed me a huge a favor for what I did. But part of me just wants to hold her and assure her that everything is going to be okay; just to feel her body next to mine. I know I have to be strong for her, but I would be lying to myself if I didn't acknowledge that having her here with me now is what will give me added strength to wage this oncoming war. I offer one more glance at the bed and then I quickly grab some bedding and head back into the living room.

XXXXXXXX

The look on Mac's face still makes me smile as I stand under the hot water. It was one of longing, desire and uncertainty. I know after Claire died he wrote himself off from ever loving again and part of me hoped in time I'd be able to help him come out of his emotional shell. In truth I hadn't counted on us being forced into such an intimate situation like we are now and this could either speed up what is already growing, or further hinder anything that might start. I remember Mac standing by the window looking out in sorrow and my heart felt like it was breaking. I know he blames himself for this situation but in truth if any other man would have asked me to agree to this arrangement I probably would have said no way.

I wonder if Mac will ever believe me? Probably not, I sigh as I finish washing my hair. I quickly dry off and put on my robe; my body still smelling of sweet mandarin. I look at my reflection in the mirror but it only offers a frown in return. I try to force a smile; I'm at Mac's, my best friend, the man I care for more than life itself. But instead of having a shower after a hot night of passionate sex, I'm here because I was forced into a marriage that isn't even real.

XXXXXXXX

I finish making the couch for me to sleep on and hurry back to the bedroom to get something to sleep in. I pull open my dresser drawer and then stop. "Her stuff," I utter in a soft whisper. I move a few of my clothing only to reveal some of her personal items and my lips can't help but smile as my eyes continue to gaze upon the lacy items within my grasp. Even her silky pajama's make me warm. I gently pick up a black lace bra and hold the item in my warm fingers. "This is going to kill me," I whisper in anguish; thinking I'm alone.

"Doesn't seem like a bad way to go," Stella mentions and I quickly stuff the bra back into the drawer and push it closed. Now why do I feel like a teenager that was just caught doing something wrong? I offer only a sheepish smile as she comes near and stands inches from my face.

"I need a nightshirt and," I try to manage as I try to move past. The sight of her in the robe; only slightly covering her perfect body is once again tempting the '_guy_' part of my brain. The scent of her freshly cleaned flesh is starting to make my desire grow and the soft touch of her hand on my arm is sending the wrong thoughts to the wrong parts of my body. "I should go and let you," I start and she stops me and forces me to look at her.

"I'll sleep on the couch," I offer in a numb tone.

"Mac, this is your home, you don't have to," she starts and I quickly cut her off.

"Stella, this is really hard on me. I am attracted to you but, but I don't want you to think that you have to, as much as I'd want to spend the night with you, I don't want to pressure you or make you feel, not today, today was hard and, I'll see you in the morning," I finally finish my incoherent ramble. I lean in and plant a small warm kiss on her cheek and turn to leave. Oh why does she have this affect on me?

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight," she offers as she tenderly kisses me on the cheek; making my face instantly warm. The nearness of her is almost suffocating and I want nothing more than to take her in my arms and plant hungry kisses all over her soft warm flesh and not stop until I have taken what I want. Mac! Right, time for sleep.

"Goodnight," I whisper as I finally turn to leave. "I guess this isn't exactly how you pictured your wedding night?" I offer to her in sorrow.

"I'm with my best friend, isn't that a big part of marriage?"

"You make it sound so easy," I tell her with a worried expression. "Are you once again saying that to make me feel better?"

"Is it working?" She asks me; moving in closer, standing inches from me. Is it warm in here? Mac, leave now, I tell myself!

"Yes," I finally admit, pulling her into my arms and holding her close. As I look at her my desire for her continues to grow. Leave now Mac, my brain commands me. Do the right thing. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to have sex with you right now; the way you look, the way you smell, the way you feel in my arms; but I know today has been one from hell and, and, please just get some rest."

She plants a soft kiss on my lips, her hand resting on my warm chest. Can she hear my rapidly beating heart?

"Goodnight," she whispers to me.

I can't help myself as I once again pull her body captive against my chest and offer another warm kiss. Her lips are warm and inviting; holding promise of something more, but never demanding anything else unless I am ready to give myself fully. How can I not fall in love with her?

But if I don't walk away right now, I'll do something I might regret and so I pull away. "I," I start. "Goodnight." I quickly take my leave and hurry into the living room; my heart racing and my core heated to the max. How on earth can I see her like this on a regular basis and not want more? And if she doesn't want to give me more, I need to respect that! Oh Mac, I groan inwardly. You are so screwed!

XXXXXXXX

I would be lying to myself if I at that moment didn't want Mac to take me in his arms and force me to make love to him; the taste of his firm but warm lips still playing with my emotions. But as I slowly wander to his bed and pull the covers open and slowly lower myself into the bed I am finally forced to feel the complete mental and emotional exhaustion of the day's events. Sadly as I lay my head where Mac normally does, his faint scent starts to play with my brain and I can't help but smile. Mac is my husband. Wow, I manage weakly.

The smile quickly fades however, as when I close my eyes I am once again forced into that terrible Immigration holding cell. I remember the ugly comments form the other women; the things they would say to me; the false charges they assumed; and the gossip that people in their situation dealt with. I was being punished in the worst possible way and at that instant I was back in a foster home being told I was here because no one wanted me. A victim of the system once again.

My eyes water as I remember the large angry man facing me and Danny and telling us that I was being arrested as an illegal immigrant. I remember being taken into the holding cell and all my personal belongings taken away; told to strip and being denied a phone call to Mac. I remember the look on Mac's face when he came and then his plan for us to marry. But as I try to force myself into sleep, I see Fastido laugh as he kills Mac and I offer a gasp and am once again awake.

I try not to wake Mac, but as I try to force myself to sleep again, I can only feel my body start to tremble and I can't stop the tears from coming harder. I hate to show myself weak and I don't want to wake Mac, but as I hear him softly coming into the room, I can only offer a whispered sorry.

"Stella, please don't be sorry," he tells me in a kind voice as he gently eases himself under the covers beside me. "I might not be able offer much else tonight but I can offer my shoulder for you to cry on. I can be here for you right now," he whispers into my ear as his strong arms wrap around me and hold me close. I lay my head on his shoulder and offer whatever emotion my body has left.

And as the night progressed no other words were needed from either of us. Mac was where he belonged; at my side, showing me that it was now his turn to take care of me. My turn to take care of him would come.

XXXXXXXX

"So Taylor found a damn loophole!" Dario Fastido hisses to his right hand man, Reno Carlito through the bars of the private holding cell. With Fastido's pull even the Feds had to grant him visitors. It was power, that even behind bars, money couldn't buy. He owned them; and in a few hours, would once again own the city. "Care to explain this?"

"Good for him," Reno sneers in return.

"Bad for you. You know how I hate to be let down!" Fastido ends in anger. "If you think my grasp is shortened in here, think again! If you think you are untouchable, you're not! So how the hell are you going to buy your way out of this?"

"Okay fine so his Greek mail order bride gets to stay in the country!" Carlito snaps. "So he found a Judge that I didn't count on! Trust me this is far from over. Mac Taylor will curse the day he decided to cross me in any way. I will make him sorry for showing me up!"

"We have another deal about to be discussed and, I'm still in here," Fastido starts in whispered tone. "I don't give a damn about your plan to take out Mac Taylor. How the hell do you plan to get _me_ out of here?"

"With Bonasera or whatever the hell she calls herself now placed on any Immigration waiting list, means any evidence she touched against you is also deemed inadmissible in any court in this State or Country. Your case is being thrown out as we speak and you my friend will very soon walk out of here a free man," Reno starts with a slow smile. "So let me work my magic and you and I will be sipping Sambuca before you can offer another foul word; discussing my raise and the details of this new deal."

"Fine! And Taylor?"

"Oh I am going to toy with him for a little while. But I swear this to you right now; when the time is right, you will give me _your_ blessing and Mr. _and_ Mrs. Taylor will be laid to rest, side by side in the gravesite of _my_ choice."

XXXXXXXX

I finally allow Stella to cry herself to sleep, but for some reason am unable to pull myself away from her embrace; as if I leave I'll make another mistake and I've already made too many today. So when she finally stops crying and I feel her heart rate starting to slow, I offer a soft kiss to the top of her head and finally close my eyes. I remember her words about spending her wedding night with her best friend and can't help but feel a smile play upon my lips in the dark. She's right, however, I wouldn't make this sacrifice for anyone other than her. Stella is my wife. Wow, am I really this fortunate? And while I know one half of my brain wants to tell myself that this won't last and she'll soon tire of me and leave as soon as the paperwork comes through, the other half finally tells me to shut up; take care of the woman I love and get some much needed rest. And for the first time in years; despite the days turmoil, my sleep is somewhat peaceful.

However, when morning finally comes, I slightly stretch and open my eyes and I realize that I am alone in a cold bed. I look around but Stella isn't here. "I knew it was a dream," I moan as I roll over onto my stomach. But as I lift my left hand, I look at the simple gold band and frown. "Okay so I think I'm losing my mind," I offer in a huff.

"Well you do work a lot," Stella offers me with a warm smile as she leans against the door frame and looking at me. "Morning."

I offer an automatic smile in return as I slowly roll over onto my back; my eyes locked on her. "Do I snore?" I ask in concern.

"No, I do but I am just used to getting up early," she informs me as she slowly sits down on the edge of the bed. "I made us coffee."

"I wanted to wake up with you this morning," I tell her sadly.

"I'm sorry," she whispers as her warm hand touches my face. "You need a shave."

"Don't like the caveman look?" I lightly tease.

"I like you better smooth," she informs me.

"I'll remember that," I reply. "How did you sleep?"

"Better when you came," she answers and I am once again rewarded with the answer that will set my mood for the rest of the morning at least. "Thank you for helping me through last night."

"Of course," I offer warmly. "Do you want to go in today? I mean you have a lot to do and,"

"A day off?" She smiles. "And when do I do that? Much like yourself, I don't take days off, remember," she tells me, intertwining her fingers with mine.

"I might have reason to now," I tell her in a soft tone as I look up with a frown. "Want to know why I never take a day off?"

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I'd be alone," I frown. "So coming into work just makes sense."

"You're not alone any more," she reminds me and I can only smile.

"I am really sorry," I huff.

"Are you sorry for me being here?" She counters.

"What? No," I tell her in haste. "I just, Stella I just want the best for you."

"Ever stop to think that could be you?" She smiles.

"I am not that lucky," I reply with a frown. "I am just worried. You have given up a lot and were just forced to walk away from your life. I know you are trying to be brave and I do admire you for that. But I won't delude myself into thinking that any of this is easy."

"I am angry and frustrated and yes I just would like to get my hands on Fastido and show him who he's messing with," she tells me with a light smile. "But I don't regret what you did, do you? Do you really regret marrying me?"

"No, never. I just wish that, well if was to be that it would have been, well normal."

"Careful what you wish for," she winks.

"I will make this up to you, Stella I promise I will," I tell her firmly. "I mean this isn't going to be easy for me either. Last night was well special, and I don't think you'll be sad every night and well unless you leave me chained to the bed it's going to be hard to have you this close and not want more."

"The chains might be fun," she smiles. "Mac, why don't you start by giving yourself a break and taking some of that pressure off yourself? You told me yesterday we'll take this one day at a time, right? So then maybe you should listen to yourself."

I can only look at her with an amused smile.

"What?" She finally asks.

"You, here, just seems so natural," I tell her; taking her ring finger in my hand and gently playing with it. "Like it was meant to be."

"Mac,"

"I know, I am not pretending this is going to last," I tell her in haste. "I'll be," I start once more as I try to get up. Stella puts her coffee cup down and then turns to me and pushes me back down to the bed. "Stella," I try again.

"What will it take for you to get it through your thick head that I am not mad at you in any way or upset or that I'd rather be anywhere else but here," she starts with a playful tone. "With you."

"But," I try as she pushes me back down. "Oh so that's how it's going to be," I start as my smile starts to widen.

"That's how it's going to be," she tells me firmly. "What do you want to make of it? _Mr._ Taylor?" She goads.

"Well, _Mrs._ Taylor," I start as I fake to sit up. Stella shoots out her hand once more to push me back down but I gently grab it and pull her back down to me. Then without saying a word I manage to twist myself around so that I am now on top of her; looking down at her with a warm smile.

"What I was going to say was," I start as I can't help but lean in and plant a warm kiss on her inviting lips. "There is no other place I'd rather you be either."

Stella looks up at me with a warm smile. "This is going to be complicated."

"And that scares you?" I ask in concern.

"Not for a second," she tells me; pulling my lips back to hers. "But I think it scares you," she whispers.

"Maybe a little," I frown. "I need a shave," I tell her quickly. "And a cold shower."

"Okay," she offers with a slight pout.

I offer a slight frown as I regrettably pull away and head for the bathroom. I close the door and lean against it; my heart is racing at top speed. Stella's nearness always makes my heart skip a beat but having her this close on a regular basis might make my heart stop altogether.

I finally turn on the hot water and then reach for my razor while the bathroom warms. With Stella as my wife now I am under a special oath once again to take care of her and put her needs before my own. And although it wasn't a union we both entered willingly; it's a union I hold sacred and need to fulfill the best I can as long as it's mine to cherish. But I remind myself I haven't had to look after another human being that I care for, for a long time now and I can't help but wonder if I'll fail. But with her at my side, will she even let me fail? She hasn't yet and I am starting to think that maybe this might work. Mac! Right, it's temporary.

But I'm used to being closed off and emotionally stunted to people around me. It's true that Stella has forced me over the years to become a bit more human on an emotional level; but will she expect me to open up completely? I have become a master of hiding my feelings as caring for someone hurts too much when they are gone. And when she gets her paperwork, how can I just go back to being in separate worlds? How can I lose another woman I love?

But now I will worry more. What if she's late? Or goes on a case alone and something happens? I can't make her check in all the time, but what if she doesn't when she says she will? She just broke up with Rick Jacobs, will he come back and try to cause trouble? Will I be jealous? Oh that's easy, yes! I always was jealous of him. But if he ever found out, would he make her feel guilty? And as I finally step under the hot water, my mind is now filled with more questions than a few minutes back.

Oh Mac, you need a new plan of attack.

XXXXXXXX

I hear the water start up and smile. Having Mac this close to me each day will be hard indeed. I am attracted to him and would be lying to myself if I didn't want more from him on an intimate level. But now with a husband, my life is forced to change. Would I be able to control my concern if he was late? He always does things his own way and always likes to go without help at times or into danger without backup? What if he got into trouble? He's always getting into trouble! He does that very well. I have an undercover case in the next few days, how do I broach that subject without messing any of this peaceful harmony up? Can I accept all he has to offer without any reservations? Mac has become a master of hiding his emotions and locking them away; will he resent me now even more if I want to draw him out a bit? And if not, then will I tire of the constant emotional struggle?

I finally try to push all my million questions out of my head and walk over to the closet to figure out what to wear. Today is going to be tough for both of us. Two Taylor's at the helm. Will we both be alive at the end of the day?

I finally look up as Mac walks into the room; a towel the only thing covering his body. "I like the purple," he tells me warmly and I can't help but smile; my eyes devouring the naked flesh before them.

"Really," I answer with a smile. "Didn't think you looked that closely."

"Always have," tell me as he slowly walks up to me; once again invading my personal space.

I can't help but continue to stare at his smooth chest with a growing smile. "You smell good; you know it's going to be just hard for me if you are going to walk around here half naked."

"No way, you look better naked than I do," he insists.

"Not to me," I throw at him in truth my hand resting on bare skin.

"Ah," he smiles, trying to reach for some clothes. His hand fumbles nervously for a dress shirt and I can't help but smile. "I am a trained professional, what is wrong with me?" He lightly moans.

"You're also human," I remind him. "I like this color on you," I tell him as I hand him a dark blue dress shirt; a suit to match. Mac takes them from me and turns to leave. "You can dress in here," I tell him quickly. "Your wife doesn't mind."

"I uh, okay, sure," he lightly stammers. "I can't, I mean I'm not, Stella I can't."

"Are you seriously worried about what I am going to think of you if I see all of you?"

"Yes," he stats plainly.

"Why?" I ask in surprise.

"Well I'm not exactly, I mean your expectations might not be, but, you know never mind, Ill just change in the,"

"Mac I have just as many expectations to live up to," I tell him.

"Why is that? You are perfect in every way," he smiles at me.

"Hardly," I reply as I slowly walk up to him, my hand immediately drawn to his bare chest and resting on his rapidly beating heart. "Mac you were married before, I never have been. You could compare me to,"

"Never," he says quickly; shaking his head. "I will never compare you to Claire. That wouldn't be fair to either. You are both different but I lo, um, admire qualities about y, I just won't," he tells me. Then without another word; he takes his clothes and then hurries into the living room.

Was he going to say he loves me? Does he really feel that way, I wonder? Could be. With that happy thought, I quickly finish getting dressed and when I emerge from the bedroom; Mac is already dressed and waiting.

"So I thought for today, we probably can't get the movers on such short notice so let's head into work get done what we can and then go to your place later and work on the small stuff and then you can do half day this week and arrange the rest," he tells me.

"Actually that sounds pretty fair. Are you coming with me to my place later to help?" I ask with a slight frown.

"I got you into this mess," he smiles. "I am not going to walk away now."

"Good to hear," I offer in return.

However, as much as we try to tell ourselves this new arrangement will actually be okay, I know we are both wondering how the next few days, even weeks would play out and we will actually survive being around each other on such an intimate level?

* * *

**A/N:** okay so do you want more? Want to know what Mac discovers when he helps Stella move? Want to know what else Fastido has planned? General thoughts? Thanks!


	4. Introducing Stella Taylor?

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 4 - Introducing Stella Taylor?**

* * *

The ride to the office is also once again mostly in silence. I glace over at Stella and offer a light smile. Stella Taylor. That's what she would be called now; Stella Taylor, my wife. And while I selfishly want to enjoy it, I know that it's only temporary and something she didn't expect or really enter into with open arms. So I can't help but wonder if I did ask her to marry me, would she? Or after all this would she still want to? Or worse, say yes because it's something she'd know I'd want? Oh Mac, I tell myself. You need to give your tired brain a rest. Can't help it, when it comes to Stella my brain never rests; has to be awake to keep up with her.

I look at her and offer a slight frown. This morning was special because we didn't know what to expect. Stella told me at one time that she wasn't much of a breakfast person. But I'm not used to having someone around each morning on a regular basis. What if she makes dinner and I'm am late? And my usual routine after work is just to watch the game or just read. It was boring but it was my way to unwind. Would that bother her? Would she expect me to do more? I would think she would but if I have a really bad day or she does, will the tension ruin our bond? With me a part of it, probably.

XXXXXXXX

I look at Mac and offer a smile. Stella Taylor. That's what I would have to spend time doing today, personalizing my personal documents to reflect my married status. I can't help but smile at the name as I look away. What was a typical after work day like for him? What does he like to do to unwind? Would he mind dinnertime conversation? Would he already remember to tell me if he was going to be late for dinner if I planned it? What does he like to do on the weekends? Will we even get to the weekend? He finally looks at me once again and thankfully breaks the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks with a slight frown.

"Just wondering about what things I am going to learn about you," I reply.

"You mean how many skeletons will you find in the closet?" He counters.

"That too," I answer.

"Well I think you'll be pretty disappointed," he answers in haste. "You've seen me here and my after work life is pretty boring. Last night was, well, unique."

"What do you like to do to unwind? After a hard day at the office?" I ask warmly.

"Well if the Rangers aren't playing and I'm not at the club then I like to read," he finishes in a soft mumble.

"Thats,"

"Boring?" He finishes.

"I was going to say interesting. What do you like to read? I like to read also," I inform him.

"Interesting is boring," he huffs.

"Mac I don't find you boring. If I told you that to unwind I like to reading research or industry magazines, would you find me boring?"

"No but,"

"Then cut yourself some slack," I offer with a smile as we finally reach the office. "Besides you might learn a few new things about me," I tell him.

"Should I be nervous?" He asks quickly.

"Probably," I offer and he sighs. "Stella Taylor," I mention as Mac brings the truck to a stop.

"Has a nice ring to it," Mac tells me as we get out of the truck and slowly wander inside. I notice Flack waiting for us and glance over at Mac.

"Morning Stella. Mac, Got a minute?" Flack asks with a frown.

"Of course," Mac replies and I leave them and go in search of Lindsay.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Stella leave and then lead Flack into my office and wait until the door is closed before I turn around to face him.

"Anything from Agent Grier?"

"I think he's going to use the same hit-man Fastido hired to take you out. It's his neck on the line for this one," Flack tells me. "I have just heard bits and pieces that he's pretty pissed at you. Just thought I'd come by and give you the heads up. If he's not in to see you today he will be tomorrow."

"And if we start looking at Fastido again? Don, I'm not about to walk away from this now. I will get him again."

"Mac, no one expects you to just forget about him. But unlike last time, word is we won't be allowed to help at all if we do find another lead. Grier has made sure everyone over there knows your name and not to answer the phone if you call. Sorry."

"Damn it!" I curse angrily. "And you? Any backlash on your name?" I ask in concern.

"I guess the same," he huffs. "But trust me, _my picture_ isn't on their dart board," he frowns as he's called into the hall. I watch him leave and then slowly sit down and stare at the phone. But just as I'm about to pick it up my blackberry rings.

"Taylor."

_'How was your wedding night Taylor?'_ Fastido asks me.

"Strained thanks to you," I huff.

_'Think you found yourself a nice little loophole, huh Taylor?'_ He asks in an angry voice.

"I put you away once Dario, I'll do it again."

_'At what cost? Her life? Yours?'_ He lightly laughs.

"You'll never," I start in anger.

_'I'm the wrong man to piss off Taylor!'_ He shouts in anger. _'In a few hours I'll be a free man. If you were smart, you'll erase my name from your memory.'_

"Enjoy it while it lasts Dario," I warn. "Because it won't be for very long."

He just laughs in my ear. _'I'll see you around Taylor. COUNT ON IT!'_ He finishes with a shout and I slam my phone down in anger and offer another angry curse. I lean back in my chair and look at yesterdays headline. Yesterday my life made sense. I was free of Fastido and was about to take things to the next level with my best friend. Today, especially now after that call, my main nemesis is threatening to take away once again all I have worked so hard to build. What I care about most? Stella.

"I'll get you Dario," I warn into the empty air. "Even if it takes my life; I'll never let you hurt Stella again. Ever."

XXXXXXXX

I leave Mac and go in search of Lindsay. But as I pass by a group of people, I notice them look at me and stop talking as I walk past. I offer only a frown as I pass and then I hear them start talking again. Oh high school politics, I sigh. Aren't we old news yet? Stella, it's only been two days! Oh right, two days. Wow, feels like a lot longer. Is that a good thing? Not sure yet.

"Stella," Adam says as he rushes up to me.

"Morning," I offer with a strained smile. He stands before me with a sheepish face. "Adam?" I press.

"Right. File for Lindsay," he huffs. "I was uh talking to a few people and they were talking about you," he starts as his eyes travel to my ring finger. "Just wondering the details and such."

"Word travels fast," I frown.

"Small office," he admits. "All asking about the new Taylor family."

"Did they ask specific details?" I can't help but wonder. And as much as I want to tell myself that I'm nervous and this is only temporary, hearing Stella Taylor, I can't help but smile.

"I said it was pretty quiet; a private ceremony and didn't know much more."

"Thanks Adam," I offer.

"High five Mac!" He exclaims with a big grin. "I mean high five Stella?" I can only laugh at the younger man before me. "Way to go team?"

"Right," I say as I go in search of Lindsay.

"Morning, _Mrs. Taylor_," the younger woman greets me with a slight smile.

"What's wrong?" I'm quick to note.

"Wrong? Nothing," she rushes and I know she's lying.

"Lindsay?"

"I'm jealous," she whispers.

"Over Mac?" I ask in shock.

"No," she laughs. "That you got married before me. Danny and I, well we uh, I'm just, I'm happy for you," she finally huffs.

"Don't worry, that will come," I tell her and she finally smiles.

"So what's it like? I mean to be married?" Lindsay wonders. "To be Mrs. Mac Taylor?"

"Actually not as scary as I thought it would be," I reply with a smile; my mind remembering Mac half dressed this morning. "I guess it helps that I know Mac so well, kinda like a sleepover,"

"Oh really?" Lindsay smiles. "So what's Mac like? Do I get any _private_ details?"

"No way," I reply in haste. I have to spare Mac the gossip about him having been denied sex on the first night of his being a newlywed; no matter what the reason. I care for him too much to ever hurt him like that. "So what have we got?" I ask her; hoping to change the subject.

"Well it's about the case from yesterday," Lindsay starts. "Did Adam give you the file?"

"Right here. Let's get started."

XXXXXXXX

"Mac," Danny says walking up to me. "Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" He lightly teases.

"Did you need something?" I ask in mild annoyance.

"The boy by the pier yesterday. Take a look at this," Danny frowns as he holds a picture up for me to see. I look at the picture but as I am looking at it my eyes look up and I see Chief Sinclair heading for me. "Here comes the heat," Danny half whispers.

"I'll look at these later," I tell Danny as the Chief approaches.

"Taylor a word," he tells me as he heads into my office.

"Am I on the FBI most wanted list?" I ask quickly. "Flack told me they're mad. Dan Grier right?"

"Well you certainly won't be winning any upstanding citizen awards from them this month," he frowns. "Got a call from Grier's boss, Director Murray Boyles."

"Mad?"

"Mad doesn't even come close to what he was," Sinclair frowns.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. I got a copy of the Immigration documentation and showed him that Stella's citizenship has been revoked and that legally anything she admitted was deemed void. He couldn't argue with the law. Sadly he's just as pissed as you and just as helpless."

"I hear a _but_ in there," I tell him.

"But Fastido is about to walk. We all know that. And he's going to do something stupid in time."

"And you are here to tell me that when that happens, I have to just give up anything I find on him, right?" I demand in anger. "Walk away and pretend I never knew the man?"

"Sorry Mac, they don't want to take any chances second time around. I know you understand that."

"But I don't have to like it," I shoot back.

"Fastido has men all over this city Mac. They don't care about the two bit losers on his payroll unless any of them can be tied to a capital case that can bring him down personally. And if that happens then they get invovled and we walk away."

"Thanks for the enlightenment."

"Just play by the rules," Sinclair frowns.

"I have Adam Ross starting a computer search into what the hell happened with Stella's paperwork."

"Mac," he starts.

"I'm not going to do nothing either. This is her life and all she's worked hard for. She's my partner and a valuable member of this team. He can't just erase her life and walk away that easily; expecting me just to watch but do nothing. And you can't expect me just to sit here and do nothing or wait on someone else to maybe fine something to fix this for her."

"At least get Adam to work with one of the FBI computer guys. This way Fastido can't block that or the FBI can't fault us for mis-guided loyalty."

"I'll take it under advisement," I offer.

"You'll do it my way or else," he states firmly. "I don't want my lab to come under suspicion for not listening to the rules; even if we don't like them. Talk to you later."

I watch him leave and my mood instantly drops. But when I see Stella approach I quickly shed my angry posterior

"I saw the Chief leave. Are we both still employed?" She wonders softly.

"You are," I huff as I turn around. Even when I'm mad enough to murder someone, when I see her face and she offers even a weak smile, I feel myself instantly calm and know I'll be able to work objectively the rest of the day. "This will die down. Are you okay? Being stuck here?"

"It's a bit unnerving," she admits. "Not used to sending others into the field and me opting to stay behind. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be. Flack, has another lead on Crystal Beam's killer. Remember the dumpster diver? Talk to you after?"

"Of course," she smiles as I approach.

"Anyone say anything?" I venture.

"Adam. He wanted to give you a high five," she tells me and I can't help but smile.

"Well that makes two of us," I offer. "See you later." I take my leave from Stella and hurry to find Flack. Thankfully the rest of the day is filled with the case and I can start to put aside my showdown with my nemesis.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac leave and then offer my own silent curse. He did it to save me but he'll be the one to pay for every small mistake and detail that will come to light. With one more frustrated glance at his empty chair, I slowly turn and head back to the lab; offering to help in whatever way I can with this case, but making sure my name isnt on any report. Can't believe this, I moan inside. I walk up to the table and stand beside Lindsay with a frown.

I take a piece of evidence in my hand and try to concentrate on it; but inside my mind can't help but wonder what retribution, Fastido has planned for us both.

XXXXXXXX

"Don't look so smug Fastido," Agent Dan Grier calmly tells the mob boss in the FBI holding area. "This release is temporary."

"Judge Leo Bolderson signed the forms himself," Fastido replies with a smile. "Not my fault you guys hired some illegal immigrant to work on my case. Next time, check your personnel records!" He finishes with a shout as he signs his last form. "Or maybe I should thank Mac Taylor for this screw-up," Fastido laughs. "Blame this on his poor judgment."

"My new BFF is you Dario," Grier continues. "Where you go, I go."

"Then prepare for overtime. Am I free now or what the hell is taking so long?"

"In a minute."

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah thanks," I frown as I hang up.

"Mac?" Flack asks me with a quiet tone. "Fastido?"

"Is a free man," I huff as we slowly walk back to the office.

"We'll get him again Mac," Flack reminds me. "We got him once before and I know we'll get him again."

"Yeah now I'll have to worry about is a mob lord on my ass without FBI protection or help. Bad timing," I grimace in anger. I look sideways at Flack and frown. "What?"

"You married again," he notes softly. "How's Stella with all this?"

"Trying to cope like I am," I answer in a low tone. "She's trying to be very brave and put on a good show around me but I know inside she's ready to cave. How can I expect anything else? She was a part of that system. And now after she has worked so hard to remove herself from that system, she's a victim of it once again. But this time, it's my doing."

"That's not true. She'll never blame you Mac," he tells me in kind.

"She'll never have to," I shoot back as we reach the doors that separate the lab from lockup. "See you tomorrow."

I push my way back into the lab and go in search of Stella. I find her talking to Lindsay and Sheldon and walk up and just stand and wait, before I interrupt.

"Broke the case," Sheldon offers as I once again just listen. After he's finished, Stella walks with me back to my office.

"Fastido is out," I inform her.

"Too late to ask for police protection?" She wonders.

"Stella, I refuse to live in fear of this man. He might think he's won a small victory here but in the end I will win this damn war," I answer firmly as my office door finally closes. "How was today?"

"Tiring," she replies with a frown. "Just sick of sitting around not feeling useful."

"Stella," I start.

"Mac, I belong in the field," she moans.

"And you will be soon enough. It's only been two days," I frown.

"Feels like a lifetime," she frowns.

"Just a few more days and then the meeting with Immigration Employment and then that's it, right?"

"You make it sound easy," she sighs.

"Trust me, in a reverse situation, I would have gone postal by now and created a new crime scene for you if I was stuck here," I offer lightly and she smiles. "You will get through this. Trust me I miss you in the field also. Danny's chatter is tiring."

"Case finished?" She asks.

"Yes. So, let's go back to your place and,"

"At least I was able to arrange for the movers," she informs me. "They will have boxes and stuff ready for us and I'll just mark what I need to and then," her voice dies out.

"You know we could always sublet on a temporary basis. Offer to someone here that we trust and put the apartment in their name; then when this is all figured out you'll at least have a home to go back to."

"I have a home," she smiles warmly.

"You know what I mean."

"Tired of me already?" She lightly teases and I look at her with a frown. "Come on let's go before you say something else you'll regret."

I offer a look of amusement, but can only follow her out the door and into the hallway, toward the elevator. Thankfully the ride to her place was filled with talk of the day's events and before we know it we had already taking in the packing supplies and were standing in her living room in silence.

"So that I don't feel like I'm about to do something wrong, just tell me where to start. I'm at your service," I tell her.

"Tempting offer," she smiles and I feel my core start to warm. "Want to start in here? Just the small stuff I guess and or just perhaps label the large items," her voice trails off as she looks at me in sorrow. "Mac, I can't do this."

I offer a look of remorse and pull her close into my arms. "I know this isn't easy but I'm trapped. I can't rush the system and if I push anything further I will probably be fired. I'm sorry."

"Let's just label the large items," she finally tells me. "And the rest we'll just figure out."

"I can do that," I reply as I regrettably pull away. I watch her walk into the bedroom and I slowly wander over to the kitchen for a small glass of water. I notice a picture of us that was taken at a company event. "Didn't know she had this," I offer with a small whisper and a growing smile. I quickly down my water and then head into the living room. I walk up to a table with a chair beside it and I casually glance down and let my eyes rest on a magazine; one I never really thought she'd read but has me guessing once again. Oh why does she do this to me? I pick up the issue of Cosmo and read, "_Hot Sex, how to make him_," my voice trails off as I feel my core start to warm. Yeah like she'd ever try those things with me. "So much for industry reading."

"Actually it's Lindsay's; but kinda insightful. There is stuff inside for you to read also if you want," she winks as me and I quickly drop the magazine; my face instantly going red.

"Right, I've uh, seen that before," I lightly cough as I quickly turn away. Oh way to go, I scold myself! "Any other surprises I should be warned about?" I dare to ask.

"Probably a few," she smiles and my core instantly warms. What kind of surprises? Any personal ones? Mac! Right. But I think I'm doomed. I can't help but wonder what else I might find out about her that I thought she kept hidden; so much for knowing someone so well. She's a woman! You'll never know everything about her! Right. Why bother trying, just go with it. I can do that.

I finished tagging all the large items and then slowly wander into the bedroom to find her. She has done a good job of packing most things away but I can't help but notice a small black velvet box on her bed. With her back turned to me I just have to know what she keeps inside and so reach for it. I figured special jewelry or papers but when I opened it my heart stops. I pick up an item and arch my brows just as she turns around. Oh Mac, so busted!

"I uh," I quickly stammer, my face goes instantly red and my heart is now racing. But somehow my well educated brain fails to tell my hands to release the item and put the box down.

"I see you found my _toy box_," she smiles at me.

"Uh right," I reply, quickly dropping the black fuzzy handcuffs back into the box and closing the lid; hiding the scented oil and other items. She takes the box from my hands; her body inches from mine. I look at her with a frown.

"Did you like those?"

"Sure, why not?" I manage weakly.

"What is it?" She asks in concern.

"Just taken by surprise," I whisper.

"Do you like surprises?" She lightly dares.

"I uh, sure. Of course I do," I smile as she leans in close.

"Careful what you wish for," she whispers.

"Just never thought," I frown. "Well I mean I know you but," I start. What am I saying? I have no idea. "I guess I have a lot to learn." Sadly she offers no reply but offers a small kiss and my body instantly warms.

"I'll finish up in there," I finally manage a complete sentence and take my leave; before I demand she offer me more. Like that stuff will ever find its way on to me, I lament inside. But I can't help but wonder which lucky man she'd use those on. If I wasn't the first, would she compare me? Of course Mac, she's a woman I tell myself. With a heavy sigh I quickly force myself to concentrate on writing labels. Sadly the '_guy_' part of my brain has once again taken hold and I'm completely distracted. I wonder what being at her mercy would be like? Mac! Right that will never happen. Never? That's one fantasy you can toss aside. Damn it!

XXXXXXXX

I can't help but laugh at the look on Mac's face when he opened the box and looked at the items. Does he think I dont find him sexually appealing? I can't help but think that he has written himself off to love and romance in every avenue and that would be a real loss; for both of us. But still my brain shows me Mac from this morning; coming out of the shower; warm and naked and captured with those cuffs and I can't help but smile and feel my core start to warm. Stella! What? Can't help it, his quiet reserve just makes me want to have him under my control! That happy thought carries me for the next few hours until I finally wander back into the living room and smile at Mac.

"Good job," I offer in praise.

"Thanks," he replies slowly. He takes my hand and we finally are able to sit down in front of the couch; covered in dust and sweat but happy to be together. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close and I once again feel my nervous tension starting to subside. But as I continue to look around at my now empty place my eyes water and I can't help but lightly cry; forcing my tears to make trails down my dusty face.

"Still hard to believe," I whisper in torment.

"I wish I could have moved in here," he tells me; gently brushing away a tear.

"I'm not sad about that," I sigh. "I was thinking about what if you weren't here. What if Danny hadn't called you in time and you weren't here to come to my rescue and I was sent away."

"Stella,"

"It might have happened. I keep trying to tell myself that this is all a joke and I'm just in the process of having my place fumigated or something, but it's not and I'm,"

"But," he tries again.

"I'm not mad at you," I offer with another soft whisper. "Just hurts."

"I'd like nothing more to be alone with Fastido and force him to make this right," Mac admits in truth. "But I can't, and as much as I have tried to think of a better solution I can't find one. Even if the whole department was to vouch for you, you'd still be sent back and it would have been months before I would have had you with me on a daily basis," he tells me, taking my hand and looking at the ring on me finger. "I have thought about every angle, granted not very long or hard, but it was the only way to keep you with me. I was selfish and now I feel bad that you are hurting."

"Thanks for caring so much for doing all this for me."

"Of course," he whispers, kissing my dusty cheek.

"You told me, you'd make it up to me," I tell him, taking his hand and looking at the ring on his finger and starting to play with it, intertwining it with mine. "But I promise, that I will make this up to you. I am not sure how yet, but Mac I will. You did so much for me and I, I just will," I offer to him in sincerity. We sit for a bit longer; tired but once again happy to be together. I try to move and finally once again feel the events of the day starting to take their toll. Finally we lock up and now it's just up to the movers to come and haul it all away; some to Mac's, some to storage.

"Man I'm tired," I tell Mac as we slowly head back down to the truck.

"You shouldn't work so hard," he tells me in concern. "Well when we get home you can just take a bath and I'll make dinner," he continues as we start for his place.

I can't help but look at him and offer a kind smile.

"What?" He asks quickly.

"You, using the word _home_, in such a natural way, makes me feel wanted," I smile.

"You are," he replies. "In every sense."

We finally got back to Mac's place and carry the rest of the boxes inside and then dump them in the spare room.

"So you have your bath and I think I'll just order in," Mac tells me.

"Okay," I smile as I give him a hug. He's tired, dirty and smells like sweat but when his arms hold me close there is no other place on earth I'd rather be at this moment. He lowers his head and despite the fact he tastes like dust; his lips are just what I need to ease my tension. A few minutes later he smiles at me. "Go and have your bath and I'll get dinner."

I finally pull away and then head into the bathroom; start the hot water and then hurry into the bedroom to change. My body is tired and achy but actually not as bad as I thought it might be. I'm glad Mac was with me, I smile. If he hadn't been there, I think I would have just broke down and wallowed in my misery. But he would never let me; one of the things I love about him.

As I unpack a few more personal items I can't help but smile when I remember the look on his face when he found my 'toy' box. I quickly take it from the suitcase and stuff it under my side of the bed; at least I hope that's going to be my side of the bed; that is if we ever do share it. My face once again warms as I picture Mac on the bed; handcuffed and at my mercy. I quickly feel myself warming and know I had to quickly change the picture before something more happens, something we aren't ready for. I know he doesn't believe I find him that sexually desirable, but how can I make him believe otherwise?

I think to our first date with a smile. But sex was never discussed. Mac was too much of a gentleman to ever pressure me or force something on me that I wasn't ready for or wanting just as much as he. That was part of the draw to him. I know he wants more, his actions and sometimes words; his body for sure, all betray that to me. Will he ever let me have more? Will he ever give more?

I finally undress; grab my robe and hurry into the bathroom and then slowly slide into the bubbles, letting the warm water sooth my aching body. I lean my head back on the edge of the tub and close my eyes; a smile still fixed on my lips.

XXXXXXXX

I finally finish getting a few things in order for dinner and then looked toward the bedroom; I spy Stella's clothes on the bed and assume she is getting changed. Then without thinking, I head for the bathroom, push the door open and stare at her in the soapy water.

"Stella," I lightly stammer as I quickly take my leave, my face instantly reddening.

"Sorry, forgot to close the door," she states quickly. "Thought I was at home."

"No, its okay," I frown. "I just came in without thinking, never mind."

"I am covered with bubbles," she calls out to me. "You can come in."

"Oh I better not," I manage weakly. I'll bet she's laughing at my nervousness. Great Mac, way to go! I can't help but wonder what she thinks of me in a normal setting. I can command the attention of anyone in a work setting; go head to head with a mob lord without blinking an eye, but around here; at home; seeing her like that and I feel lost. Like a regular guy? Does she think that of me?

I slowly walk into the bedroom; my heart is racing. The picture of her warm soapy, naked body burned into my memory, my face is still flush. I want more than anything to ask if I can join her but I know it isn't the time. But as I hear her softly humming in the bathtub I can't help but smile and start to relax. It sounds so normal, so natural that she is at ease in my apartment; our home together.

I quickly change and then walk back into the living room. I'll have a shower later as I have worked up a sweat moving stuff and hate to sleep when I'm this dirty.

XXXXXXXX

As much as I want to stay in the hot water forever, I know that Mac will have supper waiting. So with regret I quickly up the bath and then head into the bedroom to change; the look on his face still making me smile. Around here he seems so normal. Normal? Loose, not so uptight or reserved like he is at work.

I still feel a bit nervous as I rummage around in his dresser, moving his stuff around to get to my things. I walk into the kitchen and smile. I have spent so many years on the move but when I see the set table, him moving around with the food I finally feel at home. I have always wondered what a real home would be like, one where I was safe and loved, wanted and needed. And now I know; with Mac, I am safe, wanted and needed; even loved? I just can't help but wonder how long this will really last? When will the bubble burst? Oh man, now I sound like Mac!

"Sorry I really can't cook so I ordered pizza," Mac admits to me and I just smile.

"Sounds perfect," I answer as I take my place beside him. Mac tells me about the new lead on the Crystal Beam case and how he and the Chief finally came to terms on the FBI deal.

"You know he'll always have your back, right?" I ask softly.

"I know," Mac tells me with a frown. "I just didn't want him to get involved. I tried to spare him the hassle but I guess that was moot."

"Sinclair, much like you, blows hot and cold very easily," I tell him. "But trust me, he has you on this."

"Any other gossip to deal with?" He asks me.

"A few stares, questions and, really? Oh okay we didn't know type of stuff," I inform him with a slight frown. I finish telling Mac about the rest of my day and soon we are both lightly cleaning up and when it's all done, I can't but give him a hug.

"You go and have a shower and I'll clean up," I lightly suggest.

"But you're tired and I can," he starts in protest.

"Mac, just go already," in insist. "You smell like dust. Please? I need to get to know my way around this place. After all I am the woman of the house," I smile.

"The woman of the house," he whispers in return. "I like that."

XXXXXXXX

I can only offer a smile and a quick kiss as I turn to go and have a quick shower, leaving Stella to explore the kitchen. I grab a few clothes and then head for the bathroom and close the door. I look at my reflection in the mirror and frown. This is going to be harder than I thought, having her here, not expecting more but wanting and needing more. Mac, give your tired brain a rest. Yesterday her world was ripped out from under her. This is temporary; you won't get more. And the toy box? Definitely won't get more from that. Damn it!

But as I hear her rummage around in the kitchen, mumbling to herself I can't help but smile once more. Seems so natural. Oh that sounds dumb. But it's true!

With a heavy sigh I finally push myself under the water, washing away dust and sweat. I quickly dry off, dress and then pull the bathroom door open. I see her near the window; just looking outside with a sad expression and my heart breaks once again. Is she still sad to be here? Of course she is, this place isn't personalized yet; it's not her home. Stella, forgive me, I whisper inside.

I finally spy one of my books by the couch and hurry to put it away. But just as I am about to stuff it into the side of the couch, she turns around and catches me in the act.

"What book is that?" She asks, walking up to me.

"Uh nothing," I lightly stammer, trying to move her away from my hiding spot.

"Is that a Romance Novel?" She teases.

"What? No!" I answer in haste as I try to push myself up from the couch.

"Let me see," she says as she plunks herself down on me lap and tries to reach for the book.

I playfully grab her arm and push it away; there is no way in the world I'd want to ever want to hurt her.

Stella pokes me in the side, making me laugh; but that allows my grasp on her arm to loosen. She quickly twists herself around and is able to grab the book from my hand.

"Clive Cusler?" She asks in amusement. "Talk about a surprise."

"Well at least it's not a war novel," I frown as I try to get it back.

"Hmm and I wonder what kind of other surprises I'll find about you?" She smiles.

"Nothing as exciting as yours."

"Exciting?" She dares. "You thought that stuff exciting?"

"Im a guy," I frown. "Different," I huff.

"Different good?" She counters.

"Do you like making me sweat?" I offer.

"Yes," she smiles.

"Okay already. Yes different good. Now give that back," I insist; trying to reach for it.

"No way," she teases as she pulls away from me and starts to read it. I grab her around the waist and pull her close, her face now inches from mine. I look into her eyes, getting lost in the green pools before me; windows into the soul before me. "I didn't know you read this kind of stuff," she tells me. "An adventure novel."

"It's light reading. Besides, I didn't know you read Cosmo," I counter.

"Funny, after so many years together I guess there is still a lot we have to learn about each other," she tells me; leaning in closer.

"I uh," I start, lost once again in my desire for her.

"Mac we have kissed before," she whispers as she leans in close; her lips inches from mine.

"I know," I start only to have her tenderly kiss my lips.

I gently wrap my arm around her neck and pulled her closer, tasting her lips in return. I feel her body lean into mine and can't help but feel my core start to warm and my brain to send certain signals to my body. I keep a firm hold on her waist; ensuring she can't get away from me, my mouth starting to taste her lips and moving to her neck; hearing her offer a small moan. But when I whisper _'I want you,_' I sense her body tense, and I quickly pull back. Damn it Mac! I curse myself. Maybe she's just not ready yet. Maybe she's just not into me?

"I could read some if you'd like," I whisper in regret. Did I do something wrong? She won't tell you! Do I dare ask for more? No! For once just listen. Fine!

"I'd like that," she tells me quickly.

I move myself into a comfortable position on the couch and put a pillow on my lap, allowing Stella to lie down and just rest. She's been through so much once again today and while my body craves to have her in a sexual way, I know I have to respect her wishes; which, I falsely reason, isn't me. I hold the book with one hand and then tenderly stroke her face with the other.

Stella listens to my soft voice and then finally closes her eyes. But because of the events of the day, the warmth from the bath and the soft rhythm of my heart, in no time she closes her eyes and is asleep.

I read for a bit longer until I hear her lightly breathing but her eyes don't open. I very carefully put down the book and very gently pick her up and carry her to the bed, gently placing her inside. I pull the covers over her and smile, planting a soft kiss on her cheek and offering a gentle sigh.

"Goodnight Mrs. Taylor," I whisper with a light smile. However as I stand up I just can't for some reason bring myself to leave. As if I do, I'll once again come back in the morning and she'll be gone. Every day Fastido's warning replays in my brain, _'I'll take what you care about most,'_ and I tell myself that if I don't spend every second I can enjoying having her in my life, a time will come when she'll be gone and my life will end.

All my adult life I have prided myself on my strength and determination. Now more than ever, those two characteristics need to come to the fore. It will take all my strength and whatever determination I can muster to bring down my nemesis and keep her at my side; safe and alive. I watch her at peace and offer a slight smile. My wife; my most prize possession. The one thing I will now give anything I have to in order to protect her and keep her safe and alive. I love her; that much is certain. I know that like I know my own name.

"_I love you Stella_," I whisper into the darkness. "I have to tell her," I offer with some hesitation. But if I do, and if she doesn't feel the same, forget it Mac, it won't happen. But I have to try. Maybe tomorrow. Over a special evening out? Just the two of us?

And as I finally feel my eyes starting to get heavy I take my leave. I would curse myself right now if I awoke her, and although it's taking whatever willpower I have left to actually slowly walk out of the room and head for the couch, I tell myself I have at least one more day. With that happy thought and the promise of dinner tomorrow night fixed in my brain, I slowly lower myself into the couch and close my eyes; telling myself that tomorrow night I'll hopefully be in bed beside my wife.

However, unbeknownst to me, Stella's blackberry buzzes to life with a message that was about to change things for us and force us into a very interesting position. Forcing each of us to take things to the next level; to a place we can't return from.

_Stella, we go tomorrow. Chloe is ready for the buy. Details tomorrow at 9am. Agent Carter._

* * *

**A/N:** okay so remember the undercover sting when Mac gets caught? That was promised and now it's coming in the next few chapters. Hopefully it'll add some more tension before things escalate between them. What do you think so far? Hopefully not to boring!! Want to see how this continues to unfold? Feedback please and thanks! You guys are so amazing!!


	5. Undercover Blues!

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 5 - Undercover Blues**

**A/N: **Thanks for the great reviews so far. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and hope the chapters aren't too long. I like to write long and pack lots in so hope that's okay. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

I don't remember falling asleep or Mac carrying me to the bedroom and putting me to bed; but as I wake a few hours later I slowly open my eyes and realize where I am. I remember lying down on his lap and surmise that the exhaustion of the day finally took its toll and I must have fallen asleep. Great Stella, I groan as I roll over onto my side, way to make him open up intimately. And although he mentioned something I just wasn't ready. He probably thinks I'm not interested. Oh Stella, way to go, I chide myself.

I lay awake, thinking about Mac. I can't hear him in the other room as he told me he doesn't snore but I hope he's asleep on the couch; but when I hear him offer a soft grunt, followed by a whispered curse, my heart breaks. Is it my fault he's awake? Probably.

I quickly push myself out of the warm bed and slowly walk into the living room. Mac had told me that after being in the marines, he never slept well; 9/11 only served to further that sleep deprivation. I don't know how he goes all day; for such long hours without a good nights rest. Part of me worries about him just dropping altogether one day and that will be it.

I walk a bit closer; my heart starting to beat faster. I stop just as Mac turns over and looks at me. "Hey. Did I wake you?" He asks in concern.

"No. Did I wake you?" I ask.

"Don't sleep well."

"Know what your problem is?" I ask him.

"What?"

"You sleep alone," I smile.

"I know. Are you okay?" He tries again.

"Yes," I answer warmly. "Just missed you," I admit softly. "I can't sleep either."

"Come here," he invites in a soft whisper. He pushes himself further into the couch and I happily lay down beside him; his strong arms pulling me against his warm body, he head resting near mine.

"How come you're not asleep?" I ask him in concern.

"Just thinking about things," he tells me with a small sigh. I know he's frowning and his heart is beating rapidly.

"Such as?"

"The discussion the Chief is going to have with Agent Grier and what backlash I'll face. What kind of office gossip you'll have to endure from those that know you well. If anyone finds out and makes you guilty or me seem desperate. What Fastido is up to and who Carlito paid to make this all happen."

"That's a lot," I huff. "What happened to one day at a time?"

"You know me," he answers with a deep breath.

"Is that it?"

"Well I can't wonder about later."

"You mean tonight?" I ask him in wonder.

"No, when this is over and you leave me," he replies with a sad whisper. My eyes water at his sad words and I feel his arms start to tighten; as if he's afraid when he lets go right now, I'll up and leave.

"Mac, don't do this to yourself. Don't think like that. Don't keep yourself up worrying about things beyond your control," I lightly urge. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Right now," he huffs. "Do you even want to be here with me?"

"Is this about what you said on the couch?" I ask softly.

"Partly."

"I know you wanted sex tonight and I'm sorry I wasn't able to comply," I frown. "I guess you haven't been around a woman for awhile," I tell him and I think he finally gets it. "Did you think it was you?" I dare to ask.

"I think you know the answer to that," he tells me in a low tone.

"And now that you know the truth?" I question.

"Better, I suppose," he answers slowly.

"But you have doubts," I frown. "Mac you need to listen to me more. You need to give yourself a break and stop all the negative thoughts."

"I know," he sighs, giving me another warm hug. "Do you forgive your narrow minded husband?" He asks and I lightly laugh.

"Yes. Now will you please try to sleep." And although I know he won't listen, I know there is nothing more I can do at this moment to try to change his mind. But a few minutes later I finally feel his heart rate starting to slow and his breathing starting to shallow and I think he's finally falling asleep. I always told him his problem was that he sleeps alone. Maybe I'm right? How could I leave him? Oh Mac, I love you. I finally close my eyes and am taken into the same dark world as he.

XXXXXXXX

I finally feel myself starting to wake and I slowly open my eyes. Stella is still in my arms and she's still sleeping. I can't help but smile as I feel her warmth still playing with my senses. She feels so right in my arms; like she's always belonged here. She once told me that my problem with my lack of sleep was that I sleep alone; and maybe she was right. I wonder how rested I'll be a week from now? Oh Mac, just take it a day a time. Her paperwork could come through today. But if it came through today that would be okay; it's when time has passed and then it comes through that will be the hardest to walk away from. Once we have build a strong bond and it's torn away.

I hope I didn't scare her by telling her I am thinking about her leaving but I had to be honest right? If for nothing other than my own peace of mind. I know she'll leave; I have to be reasonable about it also. This is temporary and she's my wife because she has to be. I didn't court her; didn't buy a ring, didn't pick a special spot and she didn't say yes when I proposed. I asked her in an immigration cell and we had two guards as witnesses; while a JP performed a marriage of convenience.

I try to twist myself to a better position but offer myself a curse when she starts to move. "Sorry," I finally whisper when she utters my name. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. It's time to get up. What time is it?"

"It's early," I answer warmly. "Are you going to arrange for the movers today?"

"Yes. I need to do a few things this morning and then I'll leave. I mean I can't take liberties right?"

"Well you are in charge also," I remind her as she finally twists around to face me with a smile.

"We both are, remember?" She reminds me.

"So if I said you can't take liberties, would you listen to me?" I wonder.

"No," she teases and can't help but wipe that smile off her face with a kiss. I quickly pull back with a frown.

"Mac, what is it?"

"I'm just waiting for this bubble to burst," I frown.

"Do you want to cause an argument this early?"

"No but," I start and she quickly covers my mouth with her warm hand.

"Because if you continue down that path, I'll get angry. Do you want to see me angry?"

I can only shake my head no and she takes her hand away. "Time to get ready," I tell her as I slowly push myself up. "I am pretty sure I'll get a nice call from Grier today. Fastido walked yesterday and I'm sure he's cooled down now; probably after spending all night throwing darts at my picture," I tell her and she smiles.

"Well how about you make yourself feel better by taking me to dinner?" I offer, not realizing that tonight I won't be coming home; at least not to Mac and that the next few days are going to test our new bond to the emotional breaking point.

He looks at me and arches his brows in wonder.

"Well it will give you something to look forward to when you're head is on the chopping block."

"And you? Will you look forward to it also?"

"With my new husband? How could I not?" I smile as I slowly push myself up and stare down at him. Mac only offers a cryptic smile in return and I know the day is going to progress okay. "I know we are both worried about Fastido but as you said we can't let him run our lives right?"

"Right," Mac huffs as he pushes himself up to stand before me. He leans in close and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you."

I offer only a smile as I turn and head for the bedroom and he to the bathroom. My mood is happy and light as I close the bedroom door but it quickly changes when I pull out my blackberry.

_Stella, we go tonight. Chloe is ready for the buy. Details tomorrow at 9am. Agent Carter._

"Oh damn it!" I lightly curse as I quickly stuff my phone into my purse. "What about dinner?" My brain now races with panic as I hear Mac moving around in the other room. I take a deep breath and then start to think of a plan. I'll call Carter and see if we can push this to tomorrow night. At least that will give me one more night with Mac before all this happens and give me a chance to explain.

And while I did tell him in passing that I was working on a special project, what I failed to mention was that for the past couple of months, my overtime hours were spent on this case and Fastido. My dedication to help bring down Chloe Walker in addition to Dario. "Mac is going to kill me."

I hurry to the closet and as I pull it open I notice that my hand is lightly trembling. I quickly dress and slowly walk back to the mirror. I need to tell Mac. I need one more night. Maybe I can just back out? My mind is racing with so many questions that I don't hear Mac until he touches me on the shoulder.

"Stella?" He softly asks, breaking my thoughts. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah fine," I offer with a tight smile.

"And you get after me?" He counters.

"Mac, I'm fine, really."

"Stella," he starts as his phone rings. "Taylor," he answers quickly. "What?" He huffs in anger. "Damn it! Yeah fine," he hangs up in anger.

"Grier?" I dare to ask.

"Damn that guy! So much for a good day! What the hell else can go wrong!" He lightly curses and I know if I mention my undercover work he'll be in an even worse mood. I'll mention it tonight over dinner; hopefully he will have calmed down by then.

"Sorry," he frowns.

"It's okay, I'll let you get ready," I smile as I lean in and give him a kiss.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Just gossip," I lie. "No big deal." I quickly take my leave and allow him to dress; not giving him a chance to offer a protest or make an excuse about me seeing him naked.

I slowly pace the living room area as I wait for Mac to get dressed for the day. I have to tell him, I debate in my anguished mind. If I don't, he'll kill me. Oh I should just leave. But I know I can't; not after what he did. Damn it! Why the hell did Fastido do this? I finally hear Mac emerge and quickly paste on my trademark smile. Can he tell it's backed with tension?

XXXXXXXX

I walk out of the bedroom and for the first time since she came here the tension is heavy. Is she tired of being here? Does she resent what I did? She'll never tell me, but do I assume that? Maybe my anger scares her? I see her offer me a quick smile but it doesn't feel genuine. Maybe she's not that attracted to me? As we finally head out, the tension is worse and I feel like I'm starting to dig my own grave. But she did mention dinner tonight. Do I bring it up now? No Mac, wait until later, I tell myself.

The ride to the office is one of small talk but nothing important or enlightening. If I did something wrong, she's not telling me and it's killing me inside. Oh why don't women come with an instruction manual?

As the elevator doors open I see Agent Grier waiting for me and I frown. "I'll talk to you later. Time to face the firing squad."

"Good luck," she offers as we quickly part ways.

"Taylor," he frowns as I approach.

"I guess I don't have to ask why you're here," I offer as I lead him into my office.

"You know it's taking everything I have right now, not to reach out and hit you really hard," Grier tells me in an angry hiss.

"I was set up!" I turn and counter. "Trust me I'm as pissed as you!"

"You know usually after a hard day's work, I come home, play with my son, have dinner and then have sex with my wife before I go to sleep. Want to know what I did last night?"

"Trust me if there was another way," I start.

"HE'S FREE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Grier shouts at me. "His case was thrown out yesterday and he's back home as we speak! My life is now on hold following that bastard around until we get him again!"

"I'll get him for you again. That's a promise," I offer.

"You know what Taylor," he starts with a slight smirk. "The first time you came to us, I offered a laugh. Remember? Some two bit marine hero turned science geek; isn't that what I called you? Whatever, your case held water so I said why the hell not. I wanted Dario behind bars as much as you did."

"That never changed," I try again. "He'll screw up and I swear to you I'll nail him!"

"Don't bother Taylor. As far as the FBI is concerned, my team on this case, I don't want or need _your _help. If you are just going to piss in the face of,"

"Fastido played us all from the start! In fact if I was a betting man, I'd say he set up this whole thing just to prove what a bunch of incompetents we are."

"Yeah? Well it worked! Thanks to your partner's shady past!" He snaps and my anger finally reaches the boiling point.

I reach out and grab his arm; yanking him close. "You can call me whatever the hell you want, but if you ever talk about Stella in anything other than a professional manner, I'll,"

"You'll what Taylor?"

"I will make you sorry," I warn as he yanks himself free. He steps back and we both take a few deep breaths.

"The good of the many always outweighs good of the few or the one!" He states in anger. "You got to keep your little mail order bride. Think that will bring you comfort the next time he slices open another innocent victim!" He half yells.

"This might not mean much, but I'm just as mad as you that he's free. But he forced my hand with a setup that was perfect," I offer in a calmer tone. "I did what I had to. I don't owe you any further debate into what I did."

Grier looks at me and I finally see his face calm a little as well. "Was she worth it?"

"Worth my life," I huff. "Does that matter to anyone other than me?"

"To me it doesn't," he frowns as he turns to leave. "Watch your back Taylor, because from where I stand, there is a big red target on it now. And me? Well I won't be there when he comes after you. And if _I _were a betting man; I'd plan on him coming after you. If for nothing else to show you who's really boss in this city."

He pushes himself out of my office and I can only offer an angry curse. "Damn you Dario! I will bring you down; I swear."

XXXXXXXX

"Reno, what can you tell me?" Fastido asks his right hand man as the hit-man walks into the living room of the lavish mob mansion.

"Taylor and Bonasera were married by a court justice that Judge Porter allowed. But it's signed by a sitting judge; approved by marrying agent and is now registered with Immigration. So while Stella Taylor gets to stay, your case is as we speak is being filed away as dismissed on a technical error."

"Judge Bolderson is certainly earning his keep," Fastido smiles. "However, Taylor and that twit Grier will be out for blood -- mine!"

"Want me to take them out?" Reno Carlito asks quickly.

"Not yet, that will only put more heat on us. That will come. Taylor will be before me once again and I will have his blood! But for now we have other things to worry about."

"When does the deal go down?" Carlito asks.

"I'm working on a date now. But we need to prep before then and make ourselves appear as clean as choir boys," Fastido replies. "Can you keep yourself out of trouble until then?"

"Define trouble?" Reno smiles as he looks at a picture of Mac.

"I know he knows you by name and reputation, but has Taylor seen your face yet?"

"Maybe in passing. But trust me, in time, the only face Detective Mac Taylor will commit to memory will be mine."

XXXXXXXX

"Yes Agent Carter, I understand," I frown as I listen to his call.

"Stella, I just heard about the Immigration thing. Are you okay? Is that why you didn't want your name on the forms?"

"Yeah," I huff. "I can't bring a gun with me there anyways so that part is covered. Are you sure I'll be allowed in the field?"

"Stella, I give you my word that only my immediate team knows and they are sworn to secrecy. Trust me, these small lives are worth a lot more than petty gossip. I have your back on this. I need you on this. Have you told anyone? Your new husband?"

"No," I answer in regret.

"Stella, you'll only be gone for a few days at the most. Your superior will be told the day of the deal that you agreed to help us out, and trust me in light of this new information, we'll use the utmost discretion. But you've worked too long and hard on this to just walk away now. You are the only one that Chloe trusts."

"I know," I sigh. "Trust me Adam I want her stopped. I know what it's like to be a victim of the system."

"Sorry," he offers in remorse. "So can you come tonight?"

"Six pm?" I ask weakly as I hear Mac enter my office. My back is to him but with the heavy sigh I dont have to look up to know when he's near. Mac's heavy sighs are something I have down pat.

"That's right. I'll send the rest of the details to your blackberry. Remember once you go under, no outside contact until the drop."

"I understand," I offer with a sigh.

"I know this is hard but I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help and how two little girls will be saved because of this."

"Thank you," I reply as I hang up. I take a deep breath and turn around to face Mac. "I saw Grier leave. Still alive?"

"He just needed to vent," Mac replies with a slight frown.

"Mac?"

"He's pissed and so am I," he huffs. "Just talk. What's up? You seem anxious," he notes as he places a cup of coffee on my desk.

"Okay before I tell you, do you promise not to be mad?" I ask quickly.

"Stella," Mac starts in frustration. "I'm not in the mood fo."

"Just promise," I lightly beg.

"I promise," he tells me simply.

"I'm leaving," I state.

"What?" He asks, almost choking up his coffee. "Stella,"

"Not for good," I add in haste.

"Who was that? What's this all about?" He asks me in concern.

"The FBI needs my help on a child exploitation case."

"In what regard?" He inquires. "A forensic capacity?"

"Well I have been helping to consult on a case that involves children in foster homes," I start with a slight frown.

"Helping? When?"

"Don't worry on my spare time," I answer with a tight smile.

"For how long?" He lightly demands; his anger, I can tell is rising.

"Mac, I have to do this. One of the foster girls I grew up with has broken the law in a bad way,"

"Mindy Sanchez?" Mac asks, referring to my blood sister.

"No, a Chloe Walker. Turns out she is running her own foster home, but instead of providing a safe haven; the little girls she gets, she sells to the highest bidder or helps to smuggle overseas. Thinking no one will care," I stop in sorrow; Mac looking at me in anguish.

"Sorry," he offers. "But what are you doing if they know this woman and what she's doing?"

"Well so far it's only the hearsay of a child and whenever the state police have gotten wind of it, she's either closed up shop and moved on or has a solid alibi and they can't touch her."

"Again, the reason you're needed?" Mac presses.

"They have a line on her, here in New York, and I almost didn't believe that until I ran into her about a month ago. So far everyone they've sent in has been weeded out. I was contacted the following day by the FBI and told this whole story. She knows me but not what I do; so the FBI thought,"

"If you can gain her trust then you can help bring her down? When?"

"Four days from now, it's rumored that another sale is going to take place, I have to do this, I can't let children suffer for whatever reason she's doing this. I mean she was a victim of the system; why turn against those like her?"

"Money makes people do bad things. Why didn't you tell me this sooner? You've been doing this behind my back for a month?" He asks in hurt.

"You promised you wouldn't be mad," I try to remind him. "And it wasn't behind your back. I just didn't have time to tell you. Mac you don't tell me everything."

"When it involves my team I do," he shoots back. "Especially when it involves you."

"The first time you worked with the FBI on Fastido did you tell me everything? No," I remind him firmly. "You were told not to and you listened. I remember because when you finally came back things were tense but you never told me all the details. I got after you about not keeping secrets and you said even best friends have secrets. Remember that Mac?"

"I thought we had progressed since then?"

"This doesn't affect you," I try again.

"If it affects you, it affects me," he challenges. "You should have told me."

"I tried."

"You should have tried harder," he lightly demands.

"Mac, there wasn't time. You were so busy with all the Fastido stuff and," I try. "And the past two days have been hell on both of us. You've had heat from the Chief, the FBI, and this morning Grier. This was supposed to be a routine operation and that was it. There wasn't time to explain."

"So that was the special project?" He asks in anger.

"Yes and in light of recent events they have even cleared it for me to remain in this case and not have my name on any forms so that the arrest will hold," my anger matching his.

"So they are sanctioning this?"

"Adam has arranged,"

"Oh _Adam _has," Mac shoots back in anger. "What a swell guy."

"That's childish Mac, even for you," I throw at him.

"So you have thought of everything, except how to tell me?" He demands.

"Adam told me I couldn't," I huff.

"Oh him again," Mac offers in contempt. "So you pick now?"

"I just found out that it's been moved up."

"Stella, in light of everything that's happened," he tries in an angry voice.

"Are we really going to spend our last few hours arguing?" I counter in a firm tone.

"You leave tonight?" He asks in shock.

"I have to," I admit. "Chloe is expecting me. I spend tonight and tomorrow with her. The following day hopefully we'll arrange the set up and the following morning the deal goes down. No contact, sorry."

"Perfect," he huffs.

"Mac,"

"Stella, this aside I thought we were at least best friends. Why the hell didn't you tell me about all this?"

"I tried but something always came up. I got a text and thought I could stall and was going to tell you this morning, but your mood was so down after talking Grier and now I'm not able to change anything. I tried, but..."

"You should have tried harder," he tells me in anger. "I tell you everything."

"No you don't. You have secrets and so do I. Damn it! We are going around in circles," I huff. "Agent Carter told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone."

"So now I'm labeled as just _anyone_?" He shoots back.

"I gave my word," I try to justify.

"I thought we had moved past that?" He questions.

"Mac, this was set up before you and I connected. So much has happened in the past few months that," I start. "Things were strained before the whole Fastido fiasco and now..."

"Why the hell didn't you trust me?" He demands.

"This isn't about trust. I didn't think you'd be this mad. I'm not doing anything illegal and I thought if anything I'd have your backing," I tell him firmly.

"You do, always, but you should have told me. You could have been seriously hurt. Has anyone been killed over this?" He questions.

"You're right, but I didn't. Right now the only thing that matters is these two innocent girls," I state in anger.

"Has anyone?"

"Yes," I snap.

"You should have told me," he argues.

"There wasn't time," I argue in return.

"You should have made time!" He stammers in anger. "You owe me."

"I will next time!" I snap.

"I'm your husband," he reminds me firmly.

"On paper only," I shoot back. I stop in horrible realization and feel my world starting to cave in. "Oh my god, Mac, I..."

"Right," he offers lightly as he looks away.

"No. I didn't mean that. I..." I rush, cursing my very existence.

"I think you did," he tells me in sorrow.

"Mac, I swear that was just," I rush in anguish as he finally stands up to leave.

"See you in Four days," he offers as he turns on his heel and leaves me to stew in the miserable silence. I offer a string of ethnic curses into the empty room. I am about to follow after him when my phone rings. I let the phone go to voice mail and am about to after Mac when I see him walk past with Danny in tow.

"Oh Mac, after everything you did for me, what have I done?" I ask as my eyes start to water. "Damn my anger!"

XXXXXXXX

"Yo earth to MacT," Danny mentions as we head for to a new crime scene.

"What? Oh sorry," I reply with a frown as I pull myself out of my morbid stupor. I try to listen to the details that Danny is offering but inside my head all I can see is Stella's face and her words that I'm only her husband on paper replaying over and over again. Well it's true, I remind myself. Still hurts to hear.

"Hey you okay? Because I just asked you how last night was at the Elvis concert and you said it was fun," Danny tells me.

I look at him in anger but quickly calm. "Just today hasn't gone as planned."

"More political fallout?"

"Well I got a nice friendly visit from the FBI this morning so that never helps," I huff. "Stella is going to work on a special project for them for the next few days and that's strained."

"Ah so back to baching for a bit huh," Danny throws at me. "Think you'll survive?"

"Probably not," I grimace.

"How's married life again?"

"It's uh," I start.

"Hey man never mind, I was just askin'," Danny smiles.

"It's an adjustment," I offer in truth. We finally reach the scene and get out. Sheldon is already with the body and maybe this case is what I need to take my mind off Stella's absence. I grab my kit, but as I kneel down beside the body I am already feeling her missing beside me and my sorrow just can't seem to subside. Oh how the hell am I going to survive the next few days? And when she's back then what? I'll be reminded of our argument. Then the guilt trip will start. Things will be worse then when she left today. Oh Mac, I chide. What have you done? I backed her into an emotional corner and she snapped, it's my fault really. Is that why I feel so bad? Yes!

XXXXXXXX

I let myself into our apartment and am instantly hit with the absence of Mac. I hurry into the bedroom and pack a small overnight bag. My hands are shaking but my mind can't erase the picture of his handsome face that is now filled with pain and rejection when I stupidly blurt out that he was my husband on paper only. The next few days will be hell, but what about when this is over? I have no other home but this one to come back to? What will that be like? Misery! I yell at myself inside. Why did I let my anger get the best of me?

I finish my packing and then slowly head for the door. Do I leave a note? I'll send a text, I tell myself. Oh what have I done, I inwardly groan. I offer one more sad glance and then I'm gone. I hurry down to the FBI vehicle and get inside. I offer only a polite smile to Agent Adam Carter and close the door. On the ride to the place I'll get my spare car before heading to Chloe's and he briefs me on new case details. But even though I should be paying attention, my mind is still in my office with Mac. I betrayed him. How can I ever repay my mistake? He risked his life; his future his career for me. And with one stupid, false statement I took all that away. He married me to save my life and I threw it back in his face as if it meant nothing to me. Stupid!

"Stella?" Agent Carter asks me.

"Yeah sorry."

"No, I mean you have to remove your wedding band. Sorry but she doesn't know you're married, remember?"

"Oh right," I reply in remorse as I look down at my finger. I gently slide the ring off and carefully tuck it into my purse.

"All set?"

"Let's just get this over with," I offer in remorse.

XXXXXXXX

Thankfully this day is over but as I slowly walk past Stella's empty office I feel my heart instantly shatter. Our last few hours together were spent in heated anger I and curse myself for backing her into an emotional corner. When I heard the nature of the case I should have backed off. Of course I know Stella is a product of the system; shesh if she wasn't I wouldn't have had to do what I did. And I should have known better than to see her right after Grier left. Damn it Mac! I curse myself in anger as I slowly head downstairs in a sullen mood. Will I ever learn?

I had to call and cancel my dinner reservation and that made my mood even worse. I wasn't looking forward to going home alone but I wasn't about to impose on Danny and Lindsay or Don and Jessica. I finally reach home and slowly push the door open. Instead of being greeted with a warm smile and a kiss, I am greeted with silence and misery. I close the door and just stand in my place. I can still smell Stella's faint scent and my eyes slightly water. I offer another angry curse and then quickly shed my coat and head into the bedroom.

I start to unbutton my dress shirt and look into the closet. I spy her clothes and my heart breaks once again. I can't imagine the guilt she's feeling right now but part of me knows it's my fault. Now when she's back she'll feel obligated to make up and that will be even worse. The last thing I want is for her to feel like she needs to pretend to be my wife to make it up to me.

"Good going Mac," I chide myself in anger. I finally change into regular clothes and head into the kitchen. I try to picture her at my side; talking about her day while we prepare dinner. But all my tormented brain shows me is an empty space before my tired eyes. As there isn't much in the fridge I grab a beer and head for the TV. I absently flip it on and then settle into the couch. Once again her faint scent starts to play with my tired brain and my eyes water once again. I want more than anything to call her or text her and tell her that I miss her and I'm sorry but I can't take the chance. If I was to blow her cover in any way, I'd ruin all her hard work and my mental sanity would be forfeit.

So with the last swig of my beer, I finally turn off the TV, close my eyes and try to find solace in sleep. But I'm alone once again and peace and contentment left long ago. Sleep? That would be a luxury that tonight I'll never be blessed with.

"Sorry Stella," I offer in whispered remorse. "Please forgive my ignorance."

XXXXXXXX

I listen to Chloe rattling on about something stupid but my mind is distracted. One half of my brains keeps hearing the two small girls crying in the other room and the other half of my brain keeps replaying Mac's image when I told him he was only my husband on paper; crushing any hopes of our future and I'm sure breaking his heart in an instant.

I want to text him and tell him I'm sorry but Agent Carter said my actions might be monitored and if I messed up the drop in any way then it could be months again before Chloe would surface and all my hard work would be for nothing. So with a deep frown and another hard swallow I force a small smile to my lips and try to sound interested.

"So what are you going to do with your share of the money?" Chloe asks me.

"I'm on the next flight to the tropics," I offer; telling her the line that Agent Carter scripted. "I am getting tired of the rain."

"Think you'll find yourself a hot stud?" She lightly laughs; taking another puff of her cigarette.

"Not interested," I frown. "Don't trust men."

"Yeah I hear ya on that. Don't mind the occasional screw," she laughs. "But never found one that I want to keep around longer than one night. How about you? No one special?"

"Not any more," I offer in half truth. I know when I get back there will be hell to pay. And while I know he won't be able to give me a divorce, my guilt I think will consume me. How will he ever be able to forgive me?

"What happened?" Chloe asks absently.

"I lied to him," I frown in truth. I did lie to Mac. He is my husband and while it might be on paper right now, I was starting to look forward to trying to be his wife. But I said those words and can never take them back. "Well I need a shower," I huff as I slowly push myself up out of the ratty chair. With us sharing only one room there isn't much privacy. I create a small distraction as I am then able to grab my phone in my clothes and head for the bathroom. "I'll only be a few," I call out as I close the door.

"Whatever," Chloe calls back.

I press the small lock and then pull out my phone. I look at the blank message. What do I say? I feel such guilt right now that by the time I finish three letters, M,A,C, my tears are down my cheeks. _Mac, going well.__ Be home soon. Sorry. Stella_. Does that sound okay? How about I miss you? I do miss him; more than I ever thought I would. How about _Mac, going well.__ Be home soon. I miss you. Stella._ I look at the words as I turn on the shower. _Mac, going well.__ Sorry. Stella_ and finally press send. I wait for a few minutes but get nothing in return. It wouldn't be until morning when I would get the words, _Be careful, Mac;_ and then my day would once again be spent in silent misery.

I finally finish my shower and then head out of the bathroom; my phone still carefully hidden away. "All yours," I tell her with a frown as I push myself into the small bed; turning my back to her so she can't see my anguished expression. I close my eyes and will sleep to come. But sadly for me as my eyes slightly water once more; sleep will never find me. Not for the next few days.

"Sorry Mac," I whisper as I hear Chloe's shower start up. "I hope one day you'll forgive me."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so tension, guilt, angst and Mac captured all ahead! Feedback and reviews are welcome!


	6. Caught!

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 6 - Caught!**

**A/N:** Okay so I noticed the reviews dropped and my humble apologies, I wasn't trying to make anyone overly sad by the last chapter but I had to build the tension before Mac gets caught. Hopefully that's okay and you'll trust me to make things better for our fave couple. Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks in advance.

* * *

I think I remember moving back to my bedroom in the middle of the night but when I wake up without Stella beside me my mood is once again sour; even the faint scent of her on the pillow does little to lift my mood a little higher. It has only been two mornings since we woke up together, but already I am feeling the effects of her not here. And even though we woke up on the couch yesterday morning, it was better than me waking up alone today. I roll over onto my stomach and bury my head into my pillow and offer a yell of frustration; damning myself for my short fuse.

Stella would be gone another three days. Today and tomorrow to set up and the following morning for the deal to go down and then she'd be back.

"And then I'm screwed," I moan in misery. Oh I'm sure she'll be remorseful about what she said; something spoken in the heat of the moment she'll tell me. But the last thing I want is for her to spend the rest of her time trying to erase her guilt by complying with my every whim. Yeah like she'd do that; that's just not her. So then her silence will torment me even more than her words. Either way, our reunion promises to be strained at best.

I lay a few more minutes in bed before I finally push myself up and out of the bed and head into the bathroom; not having much food the night before, my head is dizzy and my frustration is growing. Thankfully my place isn't filled with many breakables or I'm sure the neighbours would call the police and report a break and enter.

I gaze upon Stella's personal items and offer a slight smile as I reach for my razor. She must have touched it because when I reach for it and bring it close to my face it smells like her and I have to quickly put it down as my sorrow grows. But knowing I have to go into work looking presentable I bring the razor to my face and perform the fastest shave in my adult history. Quick shower and then I head into the bedroom. I am trying to keep my mind focused on anything other than my own personal misery; but as I head for the mirror I see my plan is not working as my shirt and suit dont match. With a heavy curse I finally re-dress and then hurry out the door.

By the time I reach the office my mood hasn't improved; especially as I pass by Stella's still empty office which only serves as a reminder of our heated showdown. But thankfully the rest of the day is spent just finishing up paperwork for the Crystal Berm case and then I have to take my leave to be at home when the movers arrive with some of her things. She was supposed to be here but now it just seems so odd that I'm doing this alone. In truth I dont mind as it's better than just sitting and dwelling on all that's happened.

"Just leave those over there," I direct some of the medium size boxes. The larger items have gone to storage and Stella's apartment is almost empty; that thought itself makes me anxious. When this is over she can only come back here. Oh Mac, you'll be a doomed man, I tell myself as I start to move a few things around.

"Where do you want this sir?" One of the movers asks me and I just nod with my head and watch. They move the dresser into the corner and then bring in a few more boxes.

I help set up the bed in the spare room and then watch as the movers arrange the last of the items in the small room and then take their leave. I slowly move around; unpacking a few of her personal items, trying to make it look at least a little bit welcome for when she returns. And in a few hours I'm once again alone in my misery. I lean against the door frame; stare at the spare bedroom with a heavy frown; I miss her more than I care to admit. My mind displays an image of her sitting on the bed reading something; looking up at me with a smile as she explains whatever it is that has caught her attention. I feel a small smile tug at my lips but it's quickly replaced by a frown. Why did I go and see her right after my showdown with Grier? If I hadn't maybe our reunion in a few days wouldnt be as strained as I know it will be. And although I want in my heart to believe she's thinking of me but I just can't be sure and so try to think on anything else that will keep my tired brain occupied until I fall asleep. Sadly there is nothing and sleep would be tormented at best; a pain from her absence that only her being at my side can fill.

Finally I head back into the kitchen to get myself something to eat. Today passed by without event and I pray tomorrow is the same. Little did I know but I would be very wrong; tomorrow would push both of us to the emotional limit; forcing things from us that haven't even been an inkling in the mind. _Goodnight Stella_, I whisper into the empty apartment; willing myself unsuccesfully in the darkness of sleep.

XXXXXXXX

I look at my watch and lightly cringe. Today the movers would be at Mac's bringing my dresser, small desk and a few other things. It wasn't fair that he now had the burden of taking care of my things on his own; that was my job, I should be there with him. And as much as I hope Mac leaves everything for me to do; even as just punishment for my stupid comments, I'm sure I'll be back to find everything already set up. That's just him and I can't help but smile in spite of my misery. I listen to Chloe making the final arrangements with the buyers and offer a timid smile.

"So thought about what you're going to buy in the tropics?" Chloe wonders as she finally puts the phone down and just leans back in her chair.

"A new life," I whisper in misery; a fake smile keeping her guessing.

"Sounds nice," Chloe replies as she reaches for another cigarette. "And some authentic rum."

"Lots of that," I reply absently. Oh please let this night be over already. Sadly Chloe wants to keep making mindless small talk and I can only comply; offering a comment here and there but not really caring about the topic at all. Thankfully an hour later, well into the night it's time for some much needed rest and my only reprieve from the evil woman before me; someone I thought I knew, but has proved to be the opposite of anything descent. I lay my weary head down on the pillow and try to close my eyes; my back once again to Chloe's bed so she won't by any chance see any anguished tears that might form.

I remember when I woke up this morning; my face resting on Chloe's bed instead of Mac's and I was filled with sorrow for the entire day; angry at myself for not just marching up to him and telling him the truth right off the bat. But I didn't and so spent whatever free time I had today, dwelling on what I could have done differently to prevent our strained parting; tonight would be the same; my mind once again in silent torment. I wish he was here to hold me in his arms and tell me this would all work out like we had planned. Holding me and telling me those two small girls in the other room will be safe; that nothing was going to go wrong because he wouldn't let it. Oh I need this to end. Tomorrow can't come soon enough. _Goodnight Mac_, I utter in my anguished mind.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Mac," Lindsay calls to me as I enter the office the following morning. "Is Stella sick today?"

"She's helping with another case, what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how she's doing with everything. She told me she was worried about you because of your meeting yesterday with the FBI. Heard about Fastido. Sorry, that really sucks," she offers with a slight frown.

Yeah and I screwed up yesterday, I huff inside. "She's fine," I lie; knowing inside that the nature of the case alone is going to haunt her for some time. "She'll be in, in a few days," I tell her. "I'll be back shortly," I mention as I push past.

"Boss," Adam says rushing up to me.

"Anything?" I ask eagerly.

"Not yet," he huffs. "Chief Sinclair got me in touch with the FBI computer contact Bill Gates," he frowns.

"Bill Gates?" I wonder.

"Yeah don't ask," Adam offers. "Anyways they were able to find a few things that a guy name Reno has taken care of but can't access anything. It looks like this is being blocked at a higher level."

"Pardon?" I question. "Inside the FBI?"

"Yeah I think so. But if the FBI wasn't involved with the deletion of Stella's paperwork then why would they lock the files?" Adam dares to ask.

I look at him and feel an uneasy feeling starting to develop. But as I look up I see Sinclair nod in my direction.

"Do you think someone inside the FBI is involved?" Adam asks in a hushed tone.

"I hope not," I frown. "Keep trying. I don't care how long it takes or what you have to do, I just need a place to start. Even if its a name I don't want to hear. Just get it to me."

"You got it," he tells me as he hurries away. I head for my office and see Sinclair waiting for me.

"Two days in a row?" I lightly grimace.

"This is anything but a social call Taylor," he tells me firmly.

"FBI?" I wonder.

"More like a friendly warning," he offers. "Fastido make any contact with you?"

"Yes," I admit with a heavy frown.

"What?" Sinclair asks in shock. "Mac! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"It was a two second mocking," I huff. "Why?"

"He calls you again and you better call me."

"Trust me sir, the last thing Dario Fastido wants is to get on my bad side, again."

"Just watch your ass. Word is that the FBI won't back you now. Just be careful."

I watch him leave as Sheldon and Danny stand near my door. "Hey Mac," Danny calls to me and I look up with a slight scowl.

"Bad time?" Sheldon lightly questions.

"Is this work related?"

"Always."

"Then it's a good time. What do you have?"

"Young woman down on Charles and Rumble," Sheldon informs me.

"Rough neighborhood. Let's go."

I quickly follow after Danny and Sheldon; once again thankful for the work distraction and hoping this will keep the rest of the day busy and my mind off Stella. Sadly that hope is going to be dashed in a few hours.

XXXXXXXX

"Stel!" Chloe snaps at me.

"Yeah hold on a sec!" I call back from the bathroom. I hurry after her voice and stop short in the room where the two little girls are; it takes everything in my power to control my temper and swallow back my tears as they look up at me and plead for help. "What is it? I'm busy."

"Here hold this a sec," she says handing me the laptop. I gaze upon the other pictures and lightly frown. I had a terrible sleep; filled with images of Mac's tormented face and spent the rest of the morning wallowing in silent agony trying to help set this deal up. I was thankful for any type of distraction but sadly that only allowed me to replay Mac's tormented words and my mind was once again set in guilt. I am now dreading our reunion in a few days. Will he even want to believe that I am sorry? Or will he just accept it, knowing it's something I want to hear? Then it could be the stony silence or the fake smile; Mac is a master at hiding his feelings or pretending to those around him that all is okay and there is nothing more to discuss.

Chloe calls my name and I hurry back to her side.

"Here are the details. We'll meet at this address early this evening and then we just wait. All goes right and these little twerps will be our ticket off this god forsaken continent."

"Let's do it," I offer with a fake smile.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly start to work the scene, thankful that I have the camera as I have to focus my mind on any details that our victim can offer. Sheldon is already working on a cause of death; Danny is working the surrounding area; Flack talking to witnesses and I'll finish whatever is left.

I slowly put down the camera as I kneel near the right side of the body. My eyes scan the area before me until they finally rest on a small sliver piece embedded in a cut in her side. I quickly pull on a pair of gloves and reach for the small silver piece. I hold it up and look at it closely.

"Damn it!" I offer in a soft curse.

"Mac?" Danny questions.

"I think I've seen this before," I offer; but mostly for my own benefit. I quickly bag the piece but keep with my own evidence, not allowing another team member to take it. I help out a bit more but am anxious to get back and look at the piece.

"Danny, ride back with Sheldon," I tell him. "I'm going back to the lab to check on something."

"Right, see you later," Danny calls out; his back to me.

I take my kit and head back to the office; an uneasy feeling starting to grow inside. My mind flashes the image in my head and then replays an incident that happened one year ago.

-----

_'Nice cufflinks Dario. Custom made?'_

_'I have five sets, Taylor. The only five in the world. What do you want?'_

_'I found a cufflink like that on the body of a dead man.'_

_'Good for you.'_

_'And if I find your DNA on it?'_

_'You got gumption Taylor, I'll give you that. But you walk into my club with a story like that? Are you trying to piss me off?'_

_'Is it working?'_

_'No. Want to know why?'_

_'Dario,'_

_'DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?'_

_'Tell me.'_

_'Because I didn't make them. So if I can't control who else he sells them to, then why the hell are you wasting my time?'_

_'You're going down Fastido, I give you my word.'_

_'Taking me on Taylor, that's to request a dance with the devil.'_

_'Then let's get started.'_

-----

I reach the lab and my anxiety is starting to build. If this was tied to Fastido in any way then things could escalate to a level that I dont need right now. Hopefully this is just an odd coincidence but I don't believe that. As I get out of the elevator I notice Officer Rick Jacobs hovering around Stella's office and offer only a frown. Rick and Stella broke up a few weeks before I asked her out but I was always jealous of his attention to Stella and he never stopped pursuing her; even when she said she wasn't interested any longer. This can't be good; yeah for me. Oh why now? This is one more headache this week that I just don't need.

"Taylor," he nods to me. "Stella in today?"

I eye the small box in his hand and frown. "Not for a few days. Anything wrong?"

"Nothing at all," he smiles at me. "I'll just leave this for her."

"I don't think she..." I start only to be cut off.

Rick leans in close and glares at me in anger. "I know you have a little crush on her, but really give it up old man, it's not going to happen. Trust me, she wants a stud and believe me, that's not you. We'll see who she chooses when she's back!" And with those challenging words he pushes past me and heads into Stella's office, leaving the small box on her desk and then walking back out; obviously the office gossip hasn't reached his thick skull yet. When it does, do I really get the last laugh? Husband on paper only? Maybe Rick will have the last laugh at my expense. Damn that guy!

"Have a good day, Taylor," he smiles as he purposely bumps into me as he takes his leave. I utter a small curse under my breath and then head for the lab. Work is the best thing to clear my mind but it seems as if this day is just dragging on to torment me every second it can. "What else can go wrong?" I utter fatefully.

I start examining the small silver piece and sure enough it's a match to the one that Fastido was wearing a year ago when I first heard his name in a case. "Damn it," I lightly curse as Lindsay walks up to me.

"What did you find?"

"Two names," she informs me.

"Our victim is Maria Gattan. She's a meter officer," she starts. I listen to the rest of the particulars but so far nothing about her places her in Fastido's world in any way. "And the other?"

"Annabelle Womack. Her partial print was found on Maria's wrist. I am not sure the connection but I'll keep looking."

"Do you have a home address?"

"I do for Womack. Carlson and Dundas."

"Rough neighborhood," I mention as I take the sheet from Lindsay. "Keep working on a connection. I'll check this and try to be back later."

I take my leave and head for my office. I don't have any intention of coming back so I take my coat and then head for the elevator. It's funny but in the past, no matter how tired I was I didn't want to go home because if Stella was still here then this is where I wanted to be. Now all that is left for me here is glass walls with no smile behind them; begging me to stay and offer whatever help might be needed. Nothing more but my own tormented reflection staring back at me with deep frown and a glance that says, why are you here?

Not allowing myself any further miserable thoughts, I look at the slip in my hands and am in the truck with a mission. I'll go it alone as I know Flack is probably still working with the scene and I can't pull him away from viable suspects if this is just for a routine call. Besides if she's alone; she'll probably be more open to talking to just me, instead of having two men confronting her. In times like this, however, I wish Stella was at my side.

I finally reach the apartment and notice the sun is about to set. I head for the front door, unaware that I am being watched and walking into a trap; one that might cost the life of the woman I know I love for than life itself. I push the door open and listen to the silence. I quickly head for the second floor; my heart is starting to pick up the pace. Maybe coming alone wasn't a good idea, but I have done it before so it's not unusual for me. Stella would probably just shake her head at me. Damn I wish she was here to do that right now!

I reach her apartment and knock on the door. "Ms. Womack?" I gently call out. I knock a bit harder and the door slightly opens and I immediately pull my gun.

"Annabelle?"

_Silence._

I hear faint shuffling and my senses go into high as I push the door all the way open and carefully step inside. "Annabelle? NYPD," I mention as I quickly scan a small room to my right. Empty. My eyes pull themselves back to the main room and I nervously look around. I see a dark shadow in the far room and frown. "NYPD, I see you. Come out right now," I demand in anger.

A young man dressed in black slowly walks out of the room toward me; a lead pipe in his right hand.

"Are you _lost_ cop?" He sneers.

I see his hand flinch and I raise my gun. "Drop that," I order.

"I live here. Why are you here?"

"I'll ask the questions," I huff. "Who are you and where is Annabelle?"

"Annabelle moved out long ago and I dont answer to you _pig_," the young man sneers as he takes another step toward me.

"If you dont drop that, I will shoot," I warn him firmly. "And trust me, I dont miss."

"Ohh tough guy," the young man taunts; not backing down. "You here alone, _tough guy_?" He laughs; not afraid of a showdown.

"Where is Annabelle?" I try again; this time taking a step back to give myself some room in case a fight ensues. He might have a pipe in his hand but I have faced worse and know he's no match for my fighting skills. Sadly my over confidence will be my downfall.

"She's gone to hell, which is where you're going," the young man laughs at me; forcing my anger to rise once more. "Now drop your gun!"

With his demand I can't help but arch my brows in amusement. "Son, do you know who," I start only to be hit in the back of the legs by the man I never saw; a man who stepped out of the shadows with a heavy piece of wood.

I fall to my knees; my gun flying from my hand. The first man rushes for the gun, but I shoot out my hand, pull the man's wrist and jerk him forward. I manage to fall to the ground, roll out of the way as the first man then collides with the second. However, the first man, doesn't lose his footing and takes advantage of my fallen state by throwing himself down on me; sending me crashing back to the floor on my stomach. I am temporary winded but I refuse to give up.

With my adrenaline pumping; I hit him in the side and he's off. I try to twist myself around but in doing so I bring the right side of my face up and in hard contact with the led pipe; opening a small gash just above my right eye; making my eyes instantly burn with tears and blood. Thanks to the blow, I fall to the floor in a slight daze allowing the first man to finally grab my gun and the second man to hit me again in the ribs; winding me and making my eyes slightly water once again. My gun is pressed into my cheek by the second man while the first one looms over me. Damn it Mac, I curse myself. How the hell did this happen?

"You were going to say to watch who I was messing with right?" The first laughed as he kicks me in the side; making my eyes water further. I lightly cough but can do nothing more than lay on the dirty floor in a dazed heap; breathing hard.

"What do we do with him? They'll be here any minute!" The second man hisses.

"Kill him!" The first one says as he takes my gun; presses it to my temple and cocks the trigger.

"We can't, we'll be screwed," the second one shoots back in anger. "We don't have time to dump the body! And we can't have a dead cop lying around!"

I try to lift my head but the first man hits my open head wound a second time, sending me back to the floor in a painful heap; the wound opening further; fresh blood forming a small pool on the floor.

"STAY DOWN COP!" The first one yells at me. "We keep him on ice until they come. Let them deal with him. Take his coat and jacket. Here use this," he says tossing the second man a roll of tape. "Tie his wrists. And make sure he can't escape!"

My head swims with dizzy pain as I am roughly stripped of my coat and then suit jacket, which are fairly tossed aside; along with my badge and handcuffs. The first man keeps his gun trained on me while the second starts to bind my wrists tightly together behind my back with the tape. I have to reason with these guys before they do something really stupid.

"Look guys I," I start only to be silenced with a piece of tape, pressed down harshly over my lips.

"SHUT UP!" The first man yells as he drapes a dark hood over my head; sealing out my captor's and the light. "Take him in back, keep him quiet; they'll be arriving soon."

The second man; grabs me by the arm and roughly hauls me to a standing position.

"And you better behave, or else!" The first snaps as he punches me hard in the gut, winding me once again and sending painful shockwaves to my feet. How the hell did I let this happen to me!

The second man drags me to a small room in the far back, and fairly throws me to the floor; closing the door and then sitting down beside me; cocking the trigger so I know I have to just take it easy.

I land hard on my side and it seems this is where I am supposed to stay. My head is pounding and my ear drums are about to burst at any second. I feel fresh blood seeping down my forehead from the cut above my eye and my chest is still sore. I offer a grunt into the gag as I try to shift my position but my captor quickly hits me in the head once again and I subside.

"Stop moving!" He hisses at me and I finally comply. Who's coming? Gang members? Drug dealers? Probably. Great Mac, just great, I scold myself as I try to calm my rapidly beating heart. But as time slowly ticks by, I can only think on what fate awaits me. And no matter how long and hard I think on what the ending might be, the one I come up with is the one I never would have imagined would happen.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella you ready?"

"I am," I huff.

As I near the back of the rundown apartment my heart starts to pick up a bit more. All this planning and waiting will hopefully be coming to an end very soon. The two little girls are behind me in the van; clutching each other and lightly crying. With each tear they shed my heart breaks and I know the emotional recovery from this is going to be fraught with stress; adding of course more tension to the stupid words I told Mac. Oh if only he were here now; he'd make this situation right. The van finally stops and we quickly get out. My heart is starting to race, and I feel at any second that my ear drums will shatter.

"Gordon," Chloe snaps. "You wait down here with these two. I have to go upstairs and see what the two stooges have been up to."

I watch Gordon take the two girls into a small room in the basement and then we slowly head upstairs. We finally reach the second floor and Chloe knocks on the door we were told to meet and just wait for the buyers.

"Open the damn door Frank!" Chloe huffs in anger.

"Welcome ladies."

"Lewis!" She hisses as we both enter. My nervous tension is on edge but I have walked into tense situations before so am no stranger to being around those that break the law on a regular basis. However, with this case, the stakes are a bit higher than with a regular crime scene. I quickly study the room before me. Being a CSI I am trained to instantly scope a room and pick out what doesn't belong. I see a pile of clothing in the corner, half covering something shiny and I know that doesnt belong. Lewis the idiot in front of me has as much taste in clothing as a blind animal so I know it's not his. What on earth, I can't help but wonder? But when I notice Lewis acting odd I have to call it on him.

"What the hell is that Lewis?" I lightly demand. "You brought a change of clothes?"

"Well it's a special occasion so of course I did," he boasts as he walks over to the clothing, grabs the dark suit jacket and puts it on. But it's not until he turns around that I feel my heart stop suddenly.

I watch in helpless horror as he turns around with Mac's jacket on; his trademark Marine pin on the upper left lapel. WHAT THE HELL, I yell inside; my panic instantly rising. I didn't see his truck. Where is he? What happened to Mac? As Chloe talks about the deal, I try to pay attention to the details that are being discussed about what is going to take place very soon, but my mind is only occupied in wondering what has happened to him. I finally notice there is some fresh blood on the floor and so can only assume the worst; my heart now racing. Oh no, Mac! Had he walked into something and got himself caught? Or worse, what if he's blown my cover? Or this case? Is he hurt? Damn it Mac! Where are you?

My panic is still raging inside of me until all of the details of the deal are cemented; the buyers are contacted and will be meeting us in a few hours. Now it was time to just relax. Relax? I can't relax. What happened to Mac? If there is fresh blood then these idiots know where Mac is then I need to know; praying that nothing fatal has happened to him.

"Where is Frank?" I ask in annoyance.

"He better not be wasting his time either jerking off or getting high," Chloe huffs.

"He's with a friend," Lewis sneers at Chloe.

"What friend?" Chloe huffs.

"Your friend!"

"My friend? What the hell are you talking about?" Chloe hisses in return. "I have no friends!"

"Mac Taylor," Lewis starts; bringing my worst nightmare to life. "Detective Mac Taylor..." he mocks pulling out Mac's badge that has fresh blood on it. "Of the N.Y.P.D.!"

WHAT! But as I look at Chloe; I have to try to play off Lewis' hysteria. Mac, forgive me for what I have to do. I know inside, the only way now to save us both and the two small lives that depended on me, is to do the one thing I will probably regret; act like I hate the one man I'd willingly give my life for; my husband, that is if he's still alive. And after my words to him the other day; this is going to be hell, for both of us.

"Chloe! What is this about? You are talking to a cop?" I demand in anger, moving over to Lewis's side. "Tell me this is wrong!"

"This is crap! What the hell did he want? How do you know he was looking for me?" Chloe asks; mirroring the same questions I want to know; but more importantly what did they do with him.

"He was looking for some bitch named Annabelle Womack, who is she Chloe?" Lewis demands; forcing me to wonder the same answer. "Why the hell was he here?"

"No idea!" She shoots back. "Look this is a mistake," she growls at me and Lewis.

"Where is he?" Chloe snaps.

"He's gone!" Lewis sneers.

"Okay so what did you do with his body Lewis?" I finally ask; not being able to contain myself if he is in fact dead.

"He's still with Frank. In the other room."

"Bring him out here!" Chloe states in anger.

"Frank! Bring out the cop!" Lewis shouts; making my stomach instantly lurch. I can only watch in helpless horror as Mac is dragged out toward us from the small back room. His hands are bound behind his back and his head is covered with a black hood; but I can tell he has sustained a beating at their hands and is in pain. And as Lewis meanly yanks the black hood off Mac's head, it takes everything in me power; while I look upon his helpless condition, not to attack the two men holding him firmly in their grasp.

XXXXXXXX

I finally hear talking in the other room and voice that sounds oddly familiar. But maybe I just want to hear Stella's voice again so badly that I imagine it's her. Why would she be here? That's stupid, I tell myself. This is a different case; like they'd do a drop in this apartment. But as I hear them shout to bring me out, my heart starts to race. What do I face now? I am unarmed, bound, gagged and no one knows where I am. Damn it! I curse myself angrily as I am roughly hauled to my feet and forced into the other room.

I am held firmly in my captor's grasp as the dark hood is finally yanked off my head. My head hurts and my brain is fuzzy and it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust but when they do I look into the eyes of the one person I wasn't expecting. Stella? Oh no, what have I done! Did I blow her cover? Did I just ruin everything she's worked so hard to build against these people? Oh she'll really hate me more than she already does! Thankfully my eyes only locked with hers for the same amount of time as the others as I dont want to blow this for her if nothing's happened. If I put her life in danger my own would be forfeit; so I force my eyes to the ground and keep them there. My compliance means her life; no matter the cost to me.

I hear someone walk up to me and soon my face is forced to look up at the other angry woman; Chloe Walker I presume who only looks at me with hatred.

"Who the hell are you?" She demands; meanly ripping the tape from my lips.

"I'm looking for Annabelle Womack," I try in truth; only to be hit in the back of the legs; painfully sending me to my knees.

"Maybe we should just kill him now," Lewis growls, grabbing some of my hair and jerking my head painfully back. "Nice and slow."

"Who is Annabelle?" Chloe demands of me, making Lewis get go of my head.

I refuse to answer and keep my eyes fixed firmly on the wall before me.

"Probably his little bitch girlfriend who cheated on him," Frank laughs.

"No he's married. Maybe his wife left him and he's looking for her!" Lewis sneers and my heart sinks. My wife is in front of me, I lament.

"Why are you really here?" I hear Stella ask. I however, can't answer her either and so once again remain silent. I'll be damned if I show fear to any of them; especially Stella. Whatever I tell them will just be lost, I remind myself. Silence is the only option now.

XXXXXXXX

His wife? That's me, I moan in anguish. Oh Mac, what have I done? I watch Mac being trying to be firm but I know inside he's probably just as uncertain as I am as to what will happen to him. I hate the way he's being treated and it's once again taking all I have to not rush at Lewis and kick his ass. But if I do, this deal is doomed and two small lives are lost as well as ours. Forgive me Mac, I beg inside. Please forgive me for whatever I have to do to keep us both alive.

"Fine be that way! We need to get rid of him," Chloe suggests.

"I get to kill him," Lewis smiles as he reaches for the tape and silences Mac once more; slapping him on the cheek a little too hard. I hate to see him in such a condition, but I know inside he probably hates himself even more for letting himself get caught. How did this happen? He's a much better fighter then these two morons combined. They must have gotten the jump on him somehow. And why is he here alone? But as I see Lewis reach for the gun I know I have to do something and fast. Mac's life now rests in my hands.

"Make it fast! Our buyers will be here in a few hours and the last thing we need is a dead cop around here and we need to set up!" Chloe snaps and I know I'm out of time. Think Stella, think.

"A word," I state in anger, dragging Chloe aside. "We kill a cop and we'll have the whole city on alert tonight if they aren't already. The deal goes down in a few hours; we'll keep him with us until then and then get rid of him," I suggest; offering a prayer that this will actually work. "It's downstairs; no one will know he's up here."

"Stella, he's," Chloe starts in protest.

"I need this money and can't afford to have a dead cop mess that up! Besides we need those two idiots here and if they don't take him far enough they won't get back in time; either way it's a bad idea to kill him first. I have another idea for him," I tell her as I lean in for a whisper; a rather unconventional idea coming to mind. Oh Mac is going to kill me for this.

"Nervous pig?" Lewis mocks; grabbing Mac's chin and forcing it to look at him. "You should be,"

I watch Mac jerk his head away in defiance; to which Lewis just laughs again. "First I'm going to beat that defiance out of you; that I'll really enjoy," he yells down at him and I narrow my eyes in anger. "Then I'll kill you nice and slow."

I watch Chloe walk back and stand directly in front of Mac; my heart is racing once again. What if this doesn't work? "We aren't going to kill you _yet_," she states to Mac in anger. "But you will die when this deal is over. However, right now my friend Stella has another idea in mind for you!"

* * *

**A/N:** hmm wife having her way with her captive husband? What do you think? Some tension ahead?Want more? feedback as always is most welcome. Please and thanks!


	7. A Little Hot under the Collar

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 7 - A little hot under the Collar**

* * *

I watch Chloe and Stella whispering to one another and then Chloe walk back up to me and my mind races with nervous anticipation. However, it's not so much her threat that worries me, as the fact that Stella has given them another option for my fate. Maybe she'll just put me out of my misery and be done with it; would serve me right for making her do this. But as time ticks slowly past I can't help but feel my world starting to close in a bit as I await my fate at Stella's hands; my wife.

In truth if she takes me into the other room and beats some sense into me, I'd probably deserve it for being here and putting her into this kind of situation in the first place. Once again because of a stupid error I have backed her into an emotional corner; forcing her to take actions she'll probably regret. Damn it Mac! I curse myself, don't you ever learn from your mistakes?

Sadly for me she won't do anything too drastic; and my mental sanity is once again on the verge of extinction wondering what her idea is for me. And if she does have a sane plan to keep me alive until the deal is over, and things do go well; there will be further emotional hell to pay when we get home. So I can only offer myself one more inward curse and wait as they decide my punishment.

XXXXXXXX

I walk back to face Mac and my heart feels like it will explode at any second. My husband! Oh the stubborn man! Part of me wants to take him into the other room and pummel some sense into his thick head for putting me into a tough emotional situation once again. But as I look into his blue eyes I can't help but feel my adrenaline starting to surge at what I am about to do to him; he's going to hate me for this for sure.

"I don't care! Do with him what you want!" Lewis growls in anger; obviously pissed because he can't have his way with Mac right now. "As long as it ends in his death then I'm happy!"

"Stella wants to have some fun at _his_ expense," Chloe smiles, bending close to Mac's captive face. "Whadda ya say cop, wanna amuse my friend here before you die?"

I notice Mac simply stare ahead in silent defiance once again; before Lewis hits him in the back, sending him crashing forward to the floor in pain.

My anger toward Lewis continues to grow by the second, but seeing Mac treated this way is garnering Lewis a royal ass kicking before this night is over; and I intend to make sure that happens. "Pick him up," I demand; trying to sound annoyed, rather than concerned.

I can only watch helplessly as Lewis roughly hauls Mac to his feet and then drags him back to the small room; throwing him against the wall; flipping on the small light as he turns to leave. As I approach Lewis takes my arm and pulls me close, looking at me with an angry scowl. "This door stays open; he stays gagged and after you're done with him, it's my turn!" He fairly shouts in my face.

"Fine," I snap in return; balling up my fists to keep myself from hitting him in the face right now. I slowly walk into the small room and look down at Mac with a frown. "Boy you have a way with people," I whisper.

XXXXXXXX

Have her way with me? What the hell? In what way? Here? With onlookers? Does she want me to die a slow mental death? My mind races with panic as Lewis drags me back to the small room and fairly throws me against the wall. Sadly I just lose my footing and crash to the floor on my side. I watch in anger as Stella is pulled close to that creep Lewis and I feel my anger starting to boil. I hear his instructions and curse; so much for offering her an explanation. How the hell can I do that if I can't speak! But as I hear her words and see her coming close; panic of a different nature sets in.

I try in vain to push myself up but can only lie on my side; breathing hard into the gag as I look up at her in defeat and frown and wait until she helps me. The last person I ever want to be helpless before is her, at least like this; thinking she is going to think me weak. But as I watch her eyes, flirting with my captive state I know things are about to get heated up; and not in the way I really expected or imagined. And damn the '_guy_' part of my brain. As much as my mind tells me this isn't how I want Stella to come on to me forced and contrived; despite my pain, my body is slowly betraying itself to her every passing minute. Mac, there is no hope for you, my brain tells me! Was there ever?

XXXXXXXX

Oh Mac is going to kill me for this, my mind keeps telling me. But I know that especially after the scene we created and the harsh words I said to him, at least he'll think this is all forced. Sadly for me, my time with him won't be that forced. How can I have him before me like this and not be turned on? I get to have my way with him? Oh Stella, I chide inside. You are so going to pay for this.

I walk up to Mac, pull him to a sitting position and then slowly straddle his lap; Lewis angrily pacing from outside the room, but always watching us closely. Damn, if only he would close the door and give us some privacy; but I know that's not going to happen and an explanation will have to wait until this is finally over. I stare into the blue eyes before me; begging for forgiveness but also telling him that what I am about to do will keep us both alive. As I feel his hard body trapped beneath mine; I have to tell my brain this is all an act to keep us both alive; not to enjoy it as much as I am probably going to.

I lean in close and start to lightly brush his face with my lips, the nearness of him sending small shivers down my already tingling spin. But I also keep one eye on Lewis and each time he looks at me I play with Mac's sweaty hair and neck and make like I am really enjoying it; never knowing that inside my heart is racing and part of me _ireally is _enjoying it. The faint scent of his cologne only serves to heighten my senses as my lips travel down to his neck. I feel his body slightly stiffen and I can't help but wonder if it's from desire, fear, or shame?

I feel his heart beating rapidly and I'm sure it's keeping time with mine. However, I can't imagine what's going on inside his brain; probably not the same as mine. I am trying to push aside my guilt from the days prior; telling myself this is not only my partner but my husband and I need to act this way to keep him alive. He did what he had to, to keep me alive; and now I need to return the favor. But from those ugly words I spoke in untruth I'm sure he's telling himself that this is the only action he'll ever get from me and that's it. "What am I to do with you," I whisper in frustration; offering only a frown as I start to drown in the blue pools before me. But when I look back into his eyes I see something else; daring? Or remorse?

XXXXXXXX

I look up at her in anguish. I want to tell her how sorry I am for potentially messing this up and that whatever she dishes out, I more than deserve. I keep telling myself that this is just Stella, my partner, performing an act to keep us alive. However, another part of my brain is trying to tell me that this is my wife and that she actually suggested this because she wanted to. Get real Mac, I huff inside. She's torturing you in the worst way possible; offering you foreplay with no hope of fulfillment! Sadly I can't help but be turned on by the thought that she can have her way with me. Course I can't do much else than sit here and accept what she offers, but my damn body won't cooperate with my tired brain and I know it's going to betray itself to her very soon. The way her body is on top of mine; the warmth coming from her core, heating mine further. The way she is playing with my face and neck; her faint scent teasing my brain; the nearness of her lips on my face and neck is all pushing me further into nervous oblivion. Her hands are basically touching what they want; commanding me to give all I can right now to whatever she has in mind. My body? Is doing whatever I tell it not to.

She leans in close; her cheek on mine and I automatically offer a sigh. But as her hand wraps around my head, her fingers playing with my hair and her lips on my face; I can do little more than offer contented moans. Damn it! If only this was real. I try to shift my body a little better but she makes sure that it's when she's ready and that she's comfortable; having her in command this way is driving me insane. But no matter how tired and sore my body is I don't want her to move off me so don't make a fuss when she presses down on a sore spot.

"Let's see what you keep hidden beneath this shirt," she whispers in a low tone; once again sending small shivers to my feet. Sadly we both hear loud footsteps heading our way and my heart starts to quicken. I look up to see Lewis standing in the doorway; glaring at me in anger and Stella pulls back a little.

"That's right, enjoy it now cop because I'm next and trust me, being gentle is the last thing on my mind when you're with me," he hisses in anger, finishing by spitting in my direction.

I just glare at him in anger but refuse to offer even a muffled reply; quickly turning my eyes back to Stella who is still slowly unbuttoning my dress shirt; her face now tense at Lewis' words. Her fingers are slow and tempting and I try to close my eyes and picture us at home in the bedroom where something might actually result from her actions. Sadly I hear angry voices and am once again forced back to my tormented reality where nothing is going to result from any of this.

"Mmm nice and smooth; like I like it," she lightly purrs; running a finger on my chest under my undershirt and sending small shivers down my spine. Her fingers are delicate and warm and are once again teasing bare flesh; making my brain crave more. Sadly the '_guy_' part of my mind wishes she'd just rip off the damn t-shirt and kiss my bare chest but I know that won't happen. I'll be lucky if I get a smile when all this is done.

XXXXXXXX

My fingers dance along his naked chest and I can feel the warmth coming from his body. I lightly brush up against his heart and it's once again beating just as fast as mine; faster even? I feel his body shifting beneath mine but not moving in such a way that he wants me to get off. His eyes would lock with mine every few seconds; begging for a reasonable explanation or even daring me to continue. I start to play with his face and neck again; planting soft kisses and can swear that he's warmer now then when I first started. I want more than anything to tell him that I am sorry for what I said but if there is even the slightest chance I'm overheard by Lewis who is constantly pacing outside watching us; it could be game over for both of us; and so that conversation will have to wait until we are back home in private.

Home! That word a few days back held such promise and happiness. Now it only promises to be a haven of tension and remorse. Will he ever believe how sorry I am? Or will he just allow me to wallow in my guilt. Sadly Mac's not the type. He'll probably just paste on his firm smile and tell me everything is okay; that will be even worse. I start to play with his face and notice some fresh blood still seeping from his head wound and I look at him in sorrow. Can he tell I'm upset he's hurt?

I start to once again plant soft kisses on his cheek, moving up to his ear. _"I'm sorry,"_ is all I can whisper before I plant a soft kiss on his ear; letting my lips linger until I get a whispered moan from his trapped lips. I want to take the gag off and taste those lips for myself but I remember Lewis's words and know Mac would just suffer further if I did. Sadly for me I am happy that he seems to be enjoying this at least a little and is not trying to move me off or beg with his eyes for me to stop. I move closer, my hands again on his chest, moving lower.

"_Do you know how turned on I am right now_?" I lightly whisper in his ear, brushing my lips on the side of his face; once again forcing him to moan in pleasure; my fingers moving lower.

However, I once again try to shift myself on his lap; but in doing so I firmly press down on his tender ribs, making him wince and offer a small curse under the gag; with my own curse for hurting him, I quickly pull my hand back. But I hear loud footsteps and just as Lewis storms into the room; I lightly slap his face. "Now listen when I tell you what to do!" I growl; making Lewis laugh and then walk away; offering a _'serves you right cop_,' in return.

My heart is now racing at top speed as I look back at Mac's face and know I am almost pushing it with my recent actions. There will be hell to pay when this is over and I wonder how we'll ever be able to work together much less live together after all this. When Mac had suggested that he would marry me to keep me in the country, sex was the last thing on my mind. However, seeing him half naked the other day and now feeling his body giving itself to me I can't help but wonder if that rule might be pushed beyond the limit. How can I go back to just being a roommate of Mac's? I've had this much; will I ever get more? No Stella, I tell myself. After your paper comment you don't deserve more!

XXXXXXXX

My body is on fire and the longer Stella keeps up this tormented faade the faster I'm going to be in trouble. Her lips are still on my face and as she moves from my ear to my neck and then to my face I can only offer automatic moans of desire. I don't want her to stop and yet I curse myself for hoping any of this is anything but an act to keep me alive. _'Turned on?'_ Is that the truth? Or maybe it's just something she said in jest?

As her hands start to move to my waist and then her fingers dance around my belt buckle I know at any second my body is going to betray my desire for her and then I'll be in real trouble. I try to force myself to think on anything other than my wanting her to go all the way but when I look at the fire in the green pools before me I can do little more than sit back and pray she continues. Oh why, even now, after what was said, does she still have this effect on me? Because despite her words, I still care for Stella; I still love her. I can't help but hope that her words from earlier, _I'm sorry_, were about what she said when we parted but I tell myself it was for what she was doing right now that she was sorry. Her fingers start to undo my belt buckle and I can do little more than offer another small moan of desire. Sadly for me that desire is cut short.

I watch in helplessness as Lewis storms back into the room, grabs Stella by the collar of her jacket and yanks her off my lap; my body instantly cooling and cruelly forced back to reality. He better not hurt her!

"Why the hell don't you look at me like that?" He angrily demands Stella; holding her away from me. I feel my anger starting to boil as I watch him mistreating her and I narrow my eyes in hatred. I try in vain to pull at my bound wrists but the tape holds me fast and I can do little more than remain a captive spectator. She twists around and knees him in the groin; to which he harshly slaps her face. I offer a curse into the gag as I watch her being mistreated and despite my own pain I want nothing more than to push myself to my feet and charge the punk before me. Sadly her next words keep me from taking such action.

"Get a life you ass, just like _you_, he means nothing to me!" She snaps, daring not to meet my defeated gaze. I know she had to say that for both our sakes but I pray inside that she will never mean such words. It's Stella stupid, I tell myself; of course she doesn't mean it. She cares for me right? I hear Chloe call Stella's name and without so much as another glance at me she turns on her heel and leaves me in the room; alone and in tormented misery.

"Was it good?" I hear Chloe ask.

"It was okay," I hear Stella reply. And once again I tell myself it was something she had to say to keep me alive; it was all an act and; but I am thankful for the reprieve as I am not sure how much longer my ego and body could have taken from the hot and cold routine. Sadly as I see Lewis approach I immediately wish that Stella was back with me; no matter what she said. I feel my panic starting to rise and I know whatever he has in store for me; is going to hurt a lot more than Stella's words.

"Hey cop," he says walking up to me. He grabs my foot and drags me back to a lying position. I feel my body starting to tense as it waits for the beating I know I'll sustain. "Time for some _real_ fun!" He sneers as he kicks me in the side; forcing fresh tears to my eyes. Unfortunately Stella's time for helping me is over; I can only endure whatever the hell this loser has in store; and by the third kick I am wishing I never got out of bed today.

XXXXXXXX

Having Mac hear me say that he was just okay is something I know I'll come to regret unless I remedy my words as soon as this is over. He knows I'm just saying that right? After the other words I said to him a few days before, I am not sure anymore. I hear Lewis's harsh words and then try to drown out Mac's muffled yells as he sustains another beating. But if I interfere in any way, both of us and those two small girls downstairs are doomed and so I force myself to just bite my tongue. I walk over to the window and stare outside in misery; my fists clenching with every curse and harsh word that Lewis yells at Mac, each time he hits or kicks him. Oh Mac, please forgive me.

I look over my shoulder at some of the pictures of the captive girls that Chloe is trafficking and know the laptop alone is enough to put her away; but the FBI needed this deal to go down; they need the buyers in action and so I just had to endure a few more painful hours until this is all over.

"Lewis!" Chloe finally yells and I am thankful it's not longer as maybe that will have meant less of a beating for Mac.

However, as Lewis comes back out with a broad smile on his face and I near the room Mac is in, I can't help but stifle a small gasp. His shirt is ripped and dirty and his chest has sustained a further beating. Blood flows from his nose and the cut above his eye; which had briefly stopped; is once again fresh and raw. Lewis will pay; I tell myself as I quickly look away, not wanting my affection or sorrow for Mac to bring him any more pain.

I look at my watch and am almost relieved. "Almost time," I huff; trying to sound anxious and angry; in truth, this day can't end fast enough. But I remind myself that when it ends and this is done it'll just be me and Mac going to the same place. I don't even have my apartment to go back to and cool down for a few hours. Oh maybe I'll be the one locked up tonight. A night in jail might clear my head. Get real Stella, I chide myself. You are going home to Mac! To face your husband who, you by your words you disowned a few days ago and now tonight forced into sexual torment. Oh he's going to kill me for sure when I get home.

"Getting antsy?" Chloe smiles at me.

"Can't wait to be in the hot tropical sun," I answer, a fake smile of my own is offered.

"I hear they have hot chicks down there," Frank pipes up.

"Yeah like they'd go for you queer," Lewis snides.

"I am not!" Frank shoots back. "You are!"

"Okay you two shut up now. We need to get our girls ready. Frank you stay with..."

"Like hell, that cop stays with me," Lewis shouts in anger. "And that's final!"

"Fine. Just don't kill him until they are gone, is that clear?" Chloe growls. "And no more beatings. If he tries to make noise; threaten to shoot him, but I don't want a peep from either of you! Nothing to spook our buyers! Is that clear? If you ruin this deal I'll lay you next to him!"

"Fine_ mom_," Lewis snides in sarcasm; offering her the finger when her back is turned.

"Okay let's get this deal done and get the hell out of here," Chloe tells us and my anticipation is once again high. I know the FBI is watching and ready but I can't help but wonder if this will go down without anything going wrong. If that happens, then Mac could actually die and then my life would be over literally.

XXXXXXXX

I hear Chloe and Stella talking, but can only lay on my side breathing raspy breaths into the gag. My head is pounding and my heart is racing at thinking about Stella stuck in the middle of this nightmare. I know in my heart if I hadn't witnessed all this for myself that she would have returned and told me everything was fine, mostly to spare me heartache, and I would have probably believed her. My chest is on fire and my face is in agony; but inside my mind races with panic at the thought that this deal will somehow be botched and we'd be back at square one; then I'd be dead for sure and she'd be stuck. But I also know this case will take its toll on Stella; and inside, deep inside, I know she's going to hide it away so I won't worry; especially after what she said before we parted. And that worries me further. However, as I hear their voices die and the outer door close and look up at Lewis's angry face looking down at me with a scowl on his face and a large knife in his hands; I know at this moment I have other things to worry about my -- own life.

XXXXXXXX

As much as I hate to leave Mac alone with Lewis I am here for a deal and it's about to go down; so I numbly close the door behind us, and follow Chloe and Frank downstairs where the two captive girls are waiting to be sold. In truth I hate this case and almost told Agent Carter no when he contacted me a month ago; what it stood for and what kind of people it brought out. But I told myself; that by doing this I am going help put away at least a few monsters and that will help to ease some of the mental horrors. I watch in misery the two small girls before me; lightly crying and holding onto each other in sheer terror. I try to treat like them Chloe does; as nothing more than a bargaining tool. But as I continue to look at them I can't help but see myself; at the mercy of the system and alone; no one to fight for me. And at that instant I know I can never back down; besides Mac would never let me.

"Almost time," Chloe's words ring out; words I have never so happy to hear. I can't help but let my mind drift upstairs to what Mac is having to endure with Lewis and inwardly cringe. Lewis better listen, I warn. He better leave Mac alone.

XXXXXXXX

I try to think about what Stella is facing downstairs; being forced into the same room as those two captive orphans, probably picturing herself as a victim and my mind is in anguish. But as I see that knife come closer my own panic starts to seize me; what if he does kill me right now and I never get to tell Stella another word?

"Now I can't kill you just yet," Lewis tells me as he slowly walks up to me and bends down; putting some ease back into my brain. He grabs some hair and jerks my head up. "But if you make a noise; give me a reason, or look at me the wrong way, I'll slit your throat and be done with it," he hisses in anger as he finally lets go and I pull my head back. "Your death is still to come."

In truth, I don't want to make a noise just yet; I need this deal to go down so that Stella can rid herself of this nightmare. So with a simple nod of compliance I simply close my eyes and pray for time to speed up. And although I know that after this is over I have go home and face her and the aftermath of all this; I want her to be free of these people and this nightmare.

XXXXXXXX

Finally, after another half hour painfully ticks by, I hear the buyers pull up outside and pray Mac's Avalanche won't be found. The buyers were told to come in the back just to be safe so I think Mac's truck will be okay; but there is still the chance something can go wrong. Then we'd be back at square one and that will be more than terrible, for Mac.

I watch as the buyers come in and start to look at and inspect the two trembling children. The buyers offered their approval and then a briefcase is presented. Almost time, I remind myself. Stella, just a little bit longer and all this will be over. The money just needs to change hands.

Chloe looks at me and I quickly set about counting the money. It was all there. I then look at Chloe and offer a nod of approval. The buyers close the briefcase; Chloe shakes hands with the buyer and it is finally done. As soon as Chloe sets the briefcase down that was the clue for the FBI to come in. As it happens, the room has been wired for recording and everything was caught on tape. The FBI storm into the room and I look at Chloe, offer an angry curse and then am pulled out of the room by one Agent's; making it seem like I am being arrested. However as soon as I am away from her view I turn for the stairs and am racing to go and get Mac from Lewis.

XXXXXXXX

I hear the commotion downstairs and look up at Lewis. He glances from me to the door and then back at me in anger. "Damn it!" He curses once more as he pushes himself to his knees. I watch as he rushes for the window and looks outside; probably seeing the FBI vans and then hurries back to me.

"Well I have you as a hostage and you will buy my freedom!" He yells as he grabs my arm and roughly hauls me to a standing position.

I need to buy some time; so I pretend to be too weak to stand and fall back to the floor.

"NICE TRY COP!" Lewis yells down at me as he drags me back to my feet; preparing to take me outside as leverage. Hurry Stella, I call in my mind as he drags me toward the front door.

However, just as we reach the entrance, Lewis is met in the face with the same led pipe that he used to inflict my head injury. I watch as Stella hits him again and he is finally on the ground on his knees; breathing hard. But I watch in anger as Lewis glares at Stella and tries to lunge at her. Thankfully my adrenaline takes over and I quickly push myself in front to protect her and despite my own weak condition, I am able to bring my foot up and kick Lewis in the face; snapping his head back in pain; one more kick to the side and he is down. Told you creep, not to mess with me, I huff through the gag.

"STAY DOWN!" Stella yells in anger, kicking him the stomach once more. One more thing I admire about her, the way she handles herself in a tight situation. "That's for hurting Mac!" She growls, making me look at her in surprise.

I watch her rush for my suit jacket; grab my handcuffs and quickly restrain Lewis just as one the FBI Agent's burst through the door; me still bound and gagged in her grasp. Is she seriously trying to punish me by leaving me like this?

"Take him," she says, pointing to Lewis and then looking at me with a frown; making my nervous anxiety grow once again.

"You know if you weren't hurt I would leave that tape on until I told you everything I had to. Until I made you believe how sorry I was for my stupid comment and for not telling you sooner. Then I would only remove it when you agreed with everything I said," she lightly smiles. But she gently peels the tape from my lips, offering a '_sorry_' and a wince as I lightly curse.

"Stella," I start only to be quickly cut off. I want to believe her but I need to say I'm sorry for being here first.

FBI Agent Carter finds my badge and picks it up with a frown. "Detective Taylor? Why are you here?" He asks angrily. Damn it! Right now I'm not exactly on the FBI most loved list and this won't help.

"Following a lead on another case when I was jumped," I try to explain in truth while Stella cut my wrists free. "Sorry, if I had known you'd be here, I wouldn't have come. I give you my word; this was all a misunderstanding on my part."

"So then I guess I should spare a call to your superior?" Agent Carter asks quickly.

"Would be appreciated," I reply with a heavy frown.

"Well it looks like you've sustained hell, so I'll spare you that stress after what you've been through tonight. Stella we need to wrap this up."

"Carter? Please, a minute?" Stella begs.

"Fine," Carter agrees. "Well done Stella. We make a great team," the Agent Carter smiles at her. "Could use you a woman like you on my team. Interested in moving on up?"

"Thanks Agent Carter, but I already work with a great team," she smiles as another man walks into the room. So much for some alone time, I huff. "Detective Taylor is my partner."

"Youre a lucky man, Taylor," he tells me.

"I agree," I offer in a hushed whisper.

"Okay, Agent Benson here can help Detective Taylor to get fixed up a bit before he goes home. When you are done, I need you to help me finish this up," Carter tells us.

"Detective Taylor, come with me please," Agent Benson states.

"Right now?" She asks softly.

"I'm sure his wife will be wondering where he is," Agent Benson pipes up; eyeing my wedding ring and obviously not getting the details that my wife is standing right beside me. I guess even gossip inside the FBI has it's own little circles.

"Actually," I start, looking at Stella as she tries to protest.

"But I'm h..." she tries.

"It's okay Stella," I manage lightly; looking at her in anguish. "This is your deal, you finish it up."

"Carter, I'll be right there," she tells him firmly.

"Fine. See you downstairs," Carter says turning to head out; leaving me and Stella alone in the now quiet room; Benson hovering outside the door. My heart is racing once again as the silence starts to grow.

Stella turns to me with a sorrow filled expression. "Mac," she starts, before offering me a small hug, her eyes watering. "I'm sorry he hurt you so much."

"I'm sorry he hit you. Are you okay?" I offer in remorse.

"I'm fine," she frowns.

I look at her and offer a small frown. "It's my fault," I tell her quickly. "Didn't mean to mess things up for you."

"You didn't. We won and this is now over," she says gently touching my face; wiping some of the blood away.

"Are the two girls okay?" I ask in concern; hoping to avoid a heated discussion here about our last conversation.

"They will be," Stella sighs heavily.

"I know it wasn't easy for you but, I'm glad it worked out. I know you have to finish up here so I'll see you at home," I mention as I turn to leave.

"Mac."

"I need to get my head looked at."

"Mac, look at me," she lightly begs. With the sound in her voice and her soft hand on my arm I cam unable to do anything other than turn around and gaze into the tormented green pools before me.

"Stella you don't owe me anything," I offer in torment.

"How on earth can you say that to me? I owe you an," she starts as Agent Benson comes back in the room.

"Detective Taylor?"

"Yes," both Stella and I answer; forcing me to look at her in wonder. Benson looks at us and frowns. "Pardon? Sir, can you come with me now please? We need to lock this place down and get you tended to."

"I have to go," I tell her quickly.

"Mac."

"See you at home," I half whisper as I take my leave. I hear her offer a curse but I know this isn't the time for a family showdown so I gather my things and then leave the room with Agent Benson; Stella heading for Carter.

I slowly head down the stairs after Benson but in my mind I can't help but wonder what Stella wanted to offer before she was interupted. An apology? An explanation? An untimely death? While I want one and hope for the other I think I deserve the last. How on earth can I live with her now? Forcing her to act this way tonight? Having a small taste of the forbidden but never allowed to enter paradise? Oh Mac, I warn myself, you're doomed.

Agent Benson helps me to a waiting stretcher and I slowly sit down and allow the paramedics to tend to the wounds on my face and chest. I can only watch in silence as Agent Carter holds Stella's attention captive while I'm forced to wallow in my misery. Thankfully I am told that nothing is broken I am tended to a bit more and then told I can go home; and for the first time since our forced marriage I am actually not looking forward to going home. She's probably just as nervous about coming home as you, I remind myself. Yeah right, she has guilt driving her; I have nothing but my own short sightedness.

I see her glance over and try to make eye contact but Carter asks her another question and our connection is broken. I look down at my wedding ring and offer a slight smile. My wife worried? No, she's right here. But I couldn't help but smile when he called out Taylor and she actually answered; that one small second gave me hope that maybe she was actually happy to married to me. However I know she had to legally change her name; that's all there is to it. I slowly push myself up and take my leave; the solitary walk around to the front of the building is spent in quiet reflection. What do I say when she gets home? Welcome home, I missed you? No that's stupid, I was with her. But not all the time and I did miss her. I'm glad it's over? I already said that. I offer a curse as I get into the truck and then am on the road.

I finally reach home and stop the truck and slowly get out. My whole body aches and I want nothing more than to have a shower and get some much needed rest. But even as I turn the key my heart starts to beat faster. Stella will be here soon. And as soon as she walks through that door there is only one question that I will want to answer -- what can I expect from the rest of the night?

XXXXXXXX

I feel my impatience starting to grow as I continue to listen to Agent Carter finish with the case details. Thankfully I am spared the paperwork hassle but I do feel my anger starting to grow when I hear a few of them mention Mac's name in contempt; obviously Grier has painted him in an unprofessional light with this whole Fastido fisaco and wish I had enough clout to set the record straight; this just once again reminding me that professional protocol can sometimes take a backseat to personal gossip and even the FBI isn't immune. Sadly this is one battle we'll just have to watch from the sidelines and allow time to settle this for us. He finally finishes; thanks me and allows me to take my leave. Chloe is gone, the two girls safely returned to Child Services and I go in search of Mac.

I reach the paramedic and am told that Mac was fixed up and already sent home. Damn it! I curse inside. I wanted to ride back with him and explain things along the way and now I'll have to take a cab. But I can't fault him for being upset at me; I'm upset at me. Now as I sit in the back of the cab I can't help but wonder what will happen when I get home.

I can't help but offer a small smile when I automatically answered to Detective Taylor. Legally that is my name and in although it's only been a few days since I have taken it; for some reason it feels so right to hear it being referred to me. But while I think on that I remember what I told Mac; only on paper and I'm sad once again.

The past few days are finally starting to catch up with me and in truth even though I know Mac will have the spare bedroom made up, I'm glad I won't be alone as every time I close my eyes I see those two small girls. I can hear their soft cries; pleading with me for help as I can only look down upon them in false anger. If Mac had been there he would have assured them that all would be okay, while he held me close and took away all my past tormented memories. I quickly gulp back my sorrow and dry a few tears that are threatening to spill.

His wife. When I heard the comment I was about to say, even though she was here she was still worried about him; referring to myself of course. But I never got the chance; Mac made sure I took the easy way out. Now I fear he'll lock himself into a deeper hole that he might never come out of. How can I tell him that I was in truth turned on by him tonight when he was at my mercy when he'll probably tell me it was all an act just to save his life? Then he'll wallow in his self pity and I'll feel guilty.

I finally near our apartment and I feel my heart rate start to climb. I pay the cab driver and slowly push myself out of the vehicle and stand on the curb for what seems like a small eternity. I force myself to take steps into the building and then into the elevator. My mind is racing at what my first words should be. Honey I'm home? I missed you? Please believe me that I'm sorry? Why the hell were you there! I get off on our floor and look at the door in anguish as I pull out my key and go for the lock. As I turn the door handle I have only one question in my mind that wants an answer --what can I expect from the rest of the night?

* * *

**A/N:** sorry for the cruel cliffy but had to end it there. Want to know what the reunion will be like? Please review and let me know. Thanks!


	8. Show me What's Inside

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 8 - Show Me What's Inside **

**A/N:** a note in advance before you read this chapter. So we both know that Mac and Stella are private people who usually only open up to each other on the show but even then it's not very much. So since they just need to have an emotional showdown of sorts after all that's happened in this story and just talk to each other about what's inside, I hope I do them justice in this chapter and it won't seem to OOC and you guys won't hate me and stop reading! Eek! Thanks in advance.

* * *

I gently ease off my coat and then dump it on the table and slowly head for the bedroom. My whole body aches and so when I take off my suit jacket I can't help but offer a small curse as my body is forced to relive Lewis's beating. As I slowly remove my dress shirt and toss it into the garbage, due to the fact that its ripped and bloody; I look at the time. By now Stella will probably be on her way back here and my mind is in anxiety. I'm sure she'll want to talk about tonight but I really have no interest in going over what she put me through so I'm hoping I'll be able to just take the easy way out.

But after all that happened, how can I go back to being just a roommate? Having her tempt me the way she did tonight not ever expect or get more? However as I remove my t-shirt and look at my reflection I sigh. "Yeah no worries in her finding you attractive now," I frown at my battered reflection in the mirror; my eyes fixed on the ugly bruises. But as my eyes travel to my neck and face I see faint traces of her lipstick mixed with dirt and blood and I can't help but offer a faint smile; even if tonight was just an act on her part.

I'm actually hoping I'll be in bed with the door closed by the time she gets home; but I fear I'm not that lucky. I know inside its kinda childish but I need to spare both of us another heated argument; and if we get into tonight's actions a heated argument is all that can be offered. Maybe she'll just want to go to sleep and get some rest. Yeah right Mac, you are going to have to talk to her about what happened tonight. Damn it!

I turn on the water; uttering another angry grunt as I kneel down to pick something up. When I raise myself back up I cant help but feel a smile tug at my lips as I gaze upon a small earring; I carefully place it back on the shelf and then close the door. I finally shed all my clothes and push myself under the hot water; offering a yelp as the hot water starts to tease any cut it can land on.

XXXXXXXX

I very carefully push the door open and I hear the water running and I know he's in the shower. Part of me is very tempted to just shed all my clothes, walk into that room and force him to take me right now; but I know he'd just think it was still the adrenaline feeding my brain or that I needed to make it up to him in some mis-guided way so of course I dont. But I'm sure he's just going to try to push aside tonight as if it was nothing; true Taylor style. I'm sure he'll clam up, tell me nothing is wrong and try to get away without discussing anything that happened earlier. But we have to talk about tonight; we have to or it will drive an emotional wedge between us.

I pick up his coat and hang it next to mine in the hall closet and then slowly head for the spare bedroom, which as I correctly suspected is already made up and ready to be used. I can't help but smile at the single red rose he's placed on the bed with a small note card. Although I can tell its a few days old; I pick it up and as my eyes water I read the words, _'Welcome home, I missed you. I'll sleep in here.' Mac_

I turn my watery gaze to the bathroom where the water has now stopped and I feel my heart starting to beat a bit faster. I take the rose in my hand and feel my nervous anxiety starting to grow as I hear him moving around inside and offering small curses every time I'm sure he moves a part of his body that is cut or bruised; but as I hear the door slowly open my heart starts to race at top speed. I lean against the doorpost, rose in hand just watching him. Mac finally realizes I'm here and looks up at me with a slight frown.

"Sorry for not waiting. I didn't know how long you'd be, but I'm glad you got here okay," he manages and I can easily hear the tension in his voice.

"Me too," I offer. "Thanks for setting everything up, but I'm giving your bedroom back to you. I don't feel belong there," I tell him in torment.

"Okay," he mumbles as he turns and heads for his bedroom. Oh I knew it! But since I won't allow him to wallow in misery, I quickly take a few steps and am now blocking his path. He looks down; unable to bring his eyes up to face mine. When I gently lift his face up, I notice for the time since I think I've know him that his eyes are watery; his face is slightly bruised and I can't help but wince when I look at the cut over his eye.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in torment; my warm hand gently resting on his flush face. He places a strong hand over mine; holding my fingers hostage against his cheek.

"I'm sorry too," he finally offers with a heavy frown; swallowing hard. "I know tonight was tough on you," he starts.

"Mac, I need to tell you this before another word is spoken," I interrupt in haste.

"Stella," he starts.

"Please just hear me out," I tell him in haste. "When I left, I said words that were untrue and spoken in rash anger."

"It's no big..." he tries again.

"For the past month I have spent my nights looking at images of foster girls who are being treated as nothing more than an item exchanged for money. Every face replaced with my own; a woman from my past, one I shared a childhood misery with, is now their instrument of torment. Every day I've came into work and put on a brave face, telling myself that to help bring down Dario Fastido is not only the good and moral thing to do, it's what you needed my help with the most. A week ago, my life made sense. Fastido was going away; I was finally able to start working on putting Chloe in jail and starting down a new path with you. That all changed in the blink of an eye. My words..."

"Stella, I backed you into an emotional corner because I was angry," Mac states firmly.

"My words," I continue. "Were ungrateful, untrue and uncalled for. You might have backed me into a corner but I lashed out in the wrong way. I should have just told you I was going and been done with it."

"Would have been less confusing," he frowns.

"Mac after what you did for me,"

"Stella, the last thing I want, is you wallowing in guilt because of me."

"Would you rather me wallow in pity? Because that's the other card I can pull," I tell him. "Telling myself to apologize because you married me out of pity just to save my ass."

"It wasn't out of pity," he adds.

"And my words were unkind and I'm sorry. Mac, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," he offers lightly. "Do you feel better now?"

"No," I frown; my nervousness still very high. "Do you?"

"You just need to rest," he tells me slowly; once again refusing to open up as I suspected he would.

"I'm sorry Lewis hurt you."

"My body will heal," he frowns.

"And your heart?" I dare to ask.

"If you want a shower, I'm finished," he answers as he turns to leave; not offering me even a facial response to my wondering question. I gently grab his arm and turn him back.

"Mac, we need to talk about what happened tonight."

"No we don't," he says in haste; turning to leave.

"Yes we do," I insist.

"Stella, there is nothing more to say. You were playing a part and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. End of story. I'm sorry I was there and had to force you into an uncomfortable position; one out of character."

"You truly believe that dont you," I state and he turns around; looking at me in anguish.

"I have no reason to think otherwise," he huffs.

"Mac," I try in misery.

"Stella, I refuse to let you try to make me feel better because you think I'm mad at you. I was hurt; of course, I won't lie about that but..."

"But you think it's what's really inside me and that I dont view you as my husband other than what's legally dictated?"

"Stella, I'm not two years old. Your life was on the line and I did what I had to, to help out. I don't expect you to want anything more than a place to stay while you figure out how to get your life back to where it was before this all happened. And I certainly don't expect you to act attracted to me out of guilt or obligation; or to be expected to fulfill any wifely duties because that's what I might want."

I look at him with a blank stare; yelling inside that I just wish I a bat and beat into his head that I do care for him and that it is genuine.

"You can use the shower. I'm not that hungry but if you are, there are some leftovers in the fridge."

"Right, thanks," I offer in a numb tone as he finally pushes past me into his bedroom and lightly closes the door.

"Goodnight," I hear him whisper.

"Damn you Mac!" I curse angrily as I storm into his bedroom and force the door open.

"Pardon? Did you just curse me?"

"Yeah I did," I huff. "This is typical Mac Taylor right now, isn't it?"

"What? Just because I don't want to..."

"Talk?" I inject.

"_Argue_," he finishes.

"So as always you'll just put on your tight smile, pretend like nothing happened and let everyone else wallow in their own misery while you tell yourself there is nothing more that needs to be said."

"Well isn't that taking the higher road?" He tries in a huff.

"Clamming up isn't the higher road," I shoot back. "I know it's typical for you but after tonight we need to clear this up. I haven't seen you for four days and our reunion today was strained at best. I've been through hell and so have you; some of it my doing tonight and you just want to act like today was something normal for us? Like it was no big deal and not mention it?"

"I didn't want you to have to face another tense situation," he offers.

"And this isn't tense?"

"As I said, goodnight," he tries in a softer tone. "You just need to rest."

"Do you have any idea how hard tonight was for me?" I ask sharply; forcing his eyes back to mine.

"The case or the acting?"

"Either," I counter, my arms crossed.

"Of course I know the case was hard," he tells me in truth.

"And the so called acting?" I challenge.

"_So called_?" He lightly sneers. "Right."

"You actually believe none of that was real don't you?" I counter. "That I couldn't find you that sexually stimulating? That I couldn't be turned on at the thought of having my way with you? That when I said I was turned on it was just for show? It wasn't real?"

"Please," he starts as he tries to leave.

"Were you turned on?" I dare.

"Stella,"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Of course I was!" He turns around in a huff. "Much like you a week ago my life also had some semblance of normalcy. Thanks to Fastido that all changed. I have you here with me on a regular basis; I see you half naked and tell myself that I can't act on anything because that would be selfish and only thinking of me. I don't expect you to want to have sex like a regular couple but tonight I was, well, Stella you are a beautiful woman who was forced to have her way with me; how the hell could I not be turned on? But I don't expect that kind of..."

"Desire?"

"_Attitude, _to continue in a private setting on a regular basis," he huffs. "And let me finish a damn sentence!" He lightly stammers. "You don't owe me anything. This is just for..."

"Appearance?" I finish once again.

"Fine, appearance," he frowns in resignation.

"So if I was to tell you that I could have used any excuse to buy you some freedom for a few hours but figured that since I hadn't seen you in days that some alone time would be nice, you wouldn't believe me? I hadn't counted on stupid Lewis and his conditions but I want you to know that it was genuine."

Mac just looks at me in wonder. Does he believe me? Probably not. Silence builds.

"Do you believe me?" I finally ask.

"I want to."

"But you still think that I can only view you as my husband on paper only, right?"

"Your words," he throws back at me. "Are we done?"

"No!" I state firmly and he just leans against the wall and waits for me to continue.

"You know on the cab ride home I kept wracking my brain at what method I could use to beat into your thick head that I wish I could have taken back those stupid words and that I am truly sorry I ever uttered them. I kept wondering what idea I could come up with on how to show you that I do care and am attracted to you, without you foolishly jumping to the conclusion that every emotion I display toward you is forced or contrived. I wanted nothing more than to come home and greet my husband with a warm kiss, letting him know how much I missed him, but instead all I am served is a hearty helping of your bruised ego!" I half shout; my anger and emotion from the past few days finally starting to release; sadly it's Mac that has to bear the brunt.

However, he just looks at me without saying a word; allowing me to finish.

"Yes I am attracted to you, yes I would like to have sex on a regular basis like a normal couple, yes I want you to believe that I am turned on by you and it's genuine, yes I said those words and I'm sorry!"

"Stella," he starts and I hold up my hand, not allowing him to continue until I am done.

"I know that whatever I say to you right now in the way of affection, you'll falsely reason that I'm saying it out of guilt or obligation and that's why I said damn you; because you won't even allow me the _privilege_ of caring for you because I actually might want to. So if you want to play this childish game, fine. Goodnight Mac," I offer with a frown as I finally turn to leave.

"Stella wait," he calls as he hurries after me, this time forcing me to turn around. "Why on earth would I pretend to tell myself that this is anything other than a detour for you? That when this is over you'll have your paperwork and be back into your old life; where I'd like to assume you and I were working on a future together but even that wasn't certain," he tries in frustration.

"So that's what you spent the past few days dwelling on right? Am I right? So instead of thinking on how to make this work you probably spent each day thinking that I'll just up and tire of you even though I did say yes when you asked me out the first time? That very soon you'll be back here all alone and I'll be back with whomever else might come up," I throw at him.

"But," he tries.

"So by you always telling yourself those things, you'll be able to say _I told you so_ to yourself, and that way you'll protect your heart and mind from pain? Pain that _you_ mostly invented? That really hurts Mac, thanks. Thanks for not believing in me."

"Stella, the last thing I wanted from all this was to cause you anymore hurt," he confesses. "I keep trying to tell myself that this might work but, I guess after years of creating a wall for myself I still haven't taken it down yet. I'm afraid to let good things happen again as I might lose them."

"And what about me? I have been hurt in the past. I too have just as many walls and emotional fears and worries as you. Remember my last relationship?" I throw at him and he winces. "But despite all that, it seems like I am the only one who actually wants to try to make this work and it wasn't even my idea."

"Stella you married me because you had to. And when I asked I thought I was doing the right thing. And I don't regret that, but, I also have to be realistic about this too."

"And you are so afraid that when my paperwork is put through that I'll just up and leave and you'll be able to settle in your mind that you were right all along and that will be that. Of course then I'll feel bad for making you emotionally stunted once again. Wow, talk about guilting me into staying."

"Stella, that's," he tries in sorrow.

"No, Mac, its fine. Maybe you're right, maybe I'm the one who is wrong here for wanting to try. So I'm sorry, maybe I should just give up also," I offer with a tight expression, tears finally threatening to spill. "Whatever right? I'm tough, I'm strong, I can take it. I guess I've had to; knowing _you_ for so long."

And without letting him say another word, I finally push past, grab my robe and hurry into the bathroom, closing the door and actually locking it so he can't come inside. But once inside, the adrenaline finally wears off and all I can do is sit down on the toilet seat and burying my head in my hands and cry; letting out all the emotion from the month that passed. I hear his footsteps approach and then listen as the door handle jiggles and a curse is offered.

"Stella," he tries in sorrow.

"Mac, I just need to be alone," I throw at him in a huff.

But I can't open the door; I simply turn on the shower and let the running water try to drown out my name as he says it one last time. To open the door to him at this minute would mean emotional suicide for both of us and I just need to calm down a bit. I think this is the first time in my life since I have known him that I have actually told Mac what I feel, no strings attached; hopefully I won't come to regret it.

XXXXXXXX

I offer a curse at myself as I listen to Stella's soft whimpers through the closed door. Everything she said was true. It's amazing how this woman can see into my soul so well. Stupid! I scold myself. The last thing I wanted was for her to have more things to feel sorry about after what she had to endure. Of course I was hurt and I need to be practical about this situation, but I do need to give us both a break and try to push aside what might happen and start to dwell on what is happening. I guess with Rick's words still playing in my tormented brain I just have doubts.

"Way to go Mac," I heavily sigh as I slowly head into the living room and wander over to the window and stare into the night sky in misery. Despite the fact that I am tired and sore, there is no way I'm going to even think about sleep until I know this is settled and she knows that I want to try just as hard as her; despite my own personal insecurities. I want nothing more than to push my way into that bathroom, take her into my arms and beg her to forgive my stupid words; but she locked the door and that once again eats away at my peace of mind. However, I just patiently wait until she finishes; my heart starting to beat faster as I hear the water finally stop.

It seems to take a small eternity until I finally hear the door unlock and watch as the door pulls open. Stella looks at me with a frown and the air is so thick that I am almost unwilling to take a breath. She offers me no further words; only heads for the spare bedroom, closing the door and my heart is crushed. However, a few minutes later I watch as the door slowly opens and my breathing starts to pick up the pace. I allow a few more minutes to ensure I'm still invited and sure enough the door stays open, so I take that as my cue and slowly walk toward it. By the time I reach the room she's already tucked herself into the small single bed and looks up at me in anticipation. Okay Mac, I tell myself; get your ass in gear and beg for forgiveness already. If not you'll be sorry!

"I always believed in you; I just didn't believe in me," I offer in sorrow.

"I really want to stay mad at you, you know," she offers quickly.

"Well how about I be mad at me for both of us," I frown.

"Sorry for yelling earlier."

"You were being classic Stella Bonasera; putting me in my place where I belong," I offer and she rewards me with a slight smile in return.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Please believe me," I offer in remorse. "Most of my adult life has been spent trying to save those I care about; trying to bring justice to those who can't take it for themselves and worrying about what others feel instead of me," I start as I slowly wander into the small room. I reach the bed and ease myself to a sitting position; facing away from her.

"Mac what's really bothering you?"

"My father was a master at locking himself away; he had to with all the horrors he faced. As long as he came home and told us everything was fine, we had no reason to believe otherwise. It wasn't until I faced my first battle to the death in the Marines that I realized he had been hiding so many things from us all those years; mostly to protect us. I did what he did; became a wall around those I cared about so they would be spared my pain and misery. I wish he had opened up a little but that wasn't his style. That's what I learned. When I met Claire, she had tried to get me to change a little, and for a time it worked. Then she died and I realized that any effort just wasn't worth it so I built my wall and was there until I met you," I tell her in sorrow as I finally turn my watery eyes to face her. "And for the first time in a long time I actually wanted to change. I just don't know how or where to start. And I'm afraid to screw up, so becoming closed off just seemed to work."

"Come here," she tells me as she pushes herself up in the bed and allows me whatever space the small surface will afford; which isn't much. "You don't have to be afraid with me," she tries as I curl up on my side.

"Stella, you have to believe I never wanted to hurt you more than you already have been. I know you're strong, I know you're tough; that's some of the things I admire about you most. Able to look evil in the face and yet still be strong enough to get what's done without it affecting your work ethic. You also have built up a wall to protect yourself but I guess," I start and then stop, taking in a deep breath. Her hand lightly plays with my face and I can only frown.

"What do you want for us?" She lightly asks.

"I do want to make this work. Tell me what do to," I finally resign.

"How about giving us a chance?"

"Were you really turned on?" I have to know again.

"Yes you big dummy," she lightly teases, poking me in the side and forcing a slight smile.

"And you were right. Inside, part of me wants this so badly that I'm afraid that if it doesn't work; because of something _I _have done then I'll force you to leave."

"Why not give yourself a break?" She huffs.

I finally twist myself around so that I am on my back looking up into her eyes with a wondering gaze. "I don't know how."

She looks at me and leans over and lightly kisses my lips and then pulls back. "You make it very hard for me to stay mad at you, you know," to which I can offer a light smile.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," I offer in anguish. "That's the last thing I'd ever want to do on purpose. I know this case must have been hard and I wish I could have gone back a month ago and been there each night with you when you were forced into those hellish nightmares and tell you that everything was going to be okay and that I would never let anyone hurt you again. But I wasn't. And when you left, I was angry and hurt and yes, thinking only of my bruised ego. But I made this arrangement. I asked you to marry me. I should be the one pushing for it to work, instead of working to tear it apart. Do you forgive my short-sightedness? Give me another chance to make this work?"

"You're so dense you might need another after that," she replies lightly.

"I'll take what I can get, I guess," I frown.

"Do you forgive me for my ugly words that were in all honesty spoken in untruth?"

"Yes," I answer.

"And do you believe that I didn't mean them?" She asks again.

"Yes," I reply quickly. I notice her try to stifle a yawn and look over at the clock.

"It's okay," she tells me warmly.

"Stella it's really late and you really should get some rest. I dont mind sleeping in here," I offer as I try to push myself up. However, she puts a warm hand on my chest and lightly pushes me back down. I look up at her in wonder.

"I haven't seen my husband in four days," she tells me. "Please stay. I don't want to be alone right now. If I'm alone, my mind will dwell on tormented images and I dont know if I could handle any more of those."

"Do you want to talk about the case?" I wonder.

"I'm upset that I didn't get to spend some time berating Chloe," she huffs, playing with my hair.

"Think she would have cared what you thought?" I ask softly.

"I keep asking myself why would she do it? She was one of those girls? Would she have wanted to be sold as nothing more than a sex or drug slave?" She wonders and I see her eyes water.

"Stella, she is an ugly person," I tell her in a kind tone.

"Even Mindy sought help," Stella mentions.

"Chloe obviously thought there was nothing wrong with her," I huff. "No amount of berating, reasoning or ass kicking would have changed that," I offer and she lightly smiles. "Speaking of ass kicking."

"Why were you there tonight? What case?"

"It must have been an odd coincidence. A new case and the address was the same as the one you showed up at."

"How did Lewis get the jump on you?" She wonders.

"That other loser got me from behind," I frown. "I know stupid right? But the odd thing is the girl we found dead, the one who's friends with the one I was trying to find, had a piece of a cufflink on her body that only Dario has."

"What?" Stella asks in shock. "Seriously?"

"But his DNA wasn't on it," I inform her as I finally start to feel my body fatigue starting to take over. But lying in her arms is just too comfortable and I hate to leave. I just got her back; we just connected and I feel to leave right now would be emotional suicide and I dont feel like dying just yet.

"Mac?"

"Just thinking," I offer.

"About?" She wonders.

"About where I'm going to take you for dinner tomorrow. Before this all happened I had promised you dinner and I intend to make good on that promise. Besides I think we need a night away from this place."

"Mac, this is home," she says making me look at her. "A night in this place is always welcome."

"Except tonight," I resign.

"Mac couples argue and I hate to say fight but some do. But we are mature enough to work through it like we just did. That's the best part of us; we always have been able to see past our stubbornness and make things work. Right?"

"Right," I lightly smile. "So is that okay? Dinner tomorrow?"

"With my husband?" She whispers and I smile again. "That would be more than okay."

"Good. Are you going to be okay?" I ask.

"When the nightmares subside, I will be," she frowns. "And you?"

"I've been through worse," I frown as I lightly twist myself around so that I am able to push myself up to standing position. She looks at me in sorrow before offering, "goodnight," in a sad tone.

"Well it will be only if you come with me," I say as I hold out my hand. "Please?"

"I don't think I could say no now," she replies warmly as she takes my hand. But before she can take a step I lift her into my arms and hold her close; leaning in and kissing her lips. "Aren't you sore?"

"Yes," I admit in truth. "But I just want to hold you," I whisper as she turns off the light and we head into the larger bedroom. I gently lower her and Stella climbs under the covers and I quickly follow. I try not to wince as the recent beating from Lewis reminds me that I need to just rest tonight. And as much as I tell myself that we are just going to remain roommates, having her tempt me tonight with the promise of nothing further will offer me a quick and painful death. My mind is still worked up but to even think of suggesting anything intimate tonight would be selfish and I just can't do that to her. Tomorrow? Possibly.

So that will be my plan; what I am not telling her is that after dinner tomorrow I am hoping to take things to the next level and hope she wants the same thing; it was what I had wanted before this whole incident took place. And while I wish I was offering her a whole Mac Taylor, I know that even though I look like hell, tomorrow I'm hoping I'll be strong enough to make love to my wife.

"I know tonight was hell, so just try to rest okay?" I offer as I move myself beside her and wrap my arm around her, pulling her onto the side that isn't as bruised as the other.

"And if I gave you the same advice?" She throws back at me.

"I will try to listen," I whisper as I kiss her lips once more. I hold Stella until I think she's finally fallen asleep. But an hour later I am quickly pulled from my sleep by her soft moans.

_'Stop hurting me,'_ she offers in torment.

I frown in the dark and feel my sadness starting to grow.

_'Please let me go,'_ she lightly whimpers.

Her body is lightly trembling and her heart pressed up against mine is beating near critical I fear.

_'Don't kill Mac,'_ she states in anguish and my heart breaks. Should I wake her up? Probably not. So I gently tighten my grip and she seems to subside in her trembling. But as I feel her body temperature starting to raise my panic is growing.

"NO!" She finally utters and is pulled from her sleep by another tormented nightmare. I quickly turn on the small bedside light and look at her panicked expression. But her eyes are glassy and she's looking at me in terror. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouts as she puts both hands on my chest and pushes me back.

"Stella, it's me," I try in haste, trying to break her from her nightmare.

"NO!"

"Stella," I try again. "It's me, it's Mac."

"Mac?" She whimpers; shaking her head, trying obviously to clear the tormented images from her mind. Finally it works. "Mac, I'm," her eyes water and I pull her close.

"You're safe. They can't hurt you now," I assure her; my strong arms keeping her safe. But as I touch her face I realize that she's burning up. "When did you eat last?"

"This morning," she offers in misery and I just frown.

"Same with me, boy quite the pair," I huff. "Let me get you some cold water. Be right back."

XXXXXXXX

I watch Mac leave and then lean back in the bed. Mac finally opened up to me tonight and while I know it was probably the hardest emotional experience he's had in a long time, it's what was needed and right on time. I just hope that he'll really mean what he said and try to make this work. In truth I wanted to back him in to a corner and force him out of his emotional shell; to show him that he can open up to me and he wouldn't be shut down. And I wanted more than anything to let my mind dwell on the dinner that Mac promised tomorrow with the hope of something more afterward; making love to Mac, to my husband, that thought in itself should have cleared my mind. But when the darkness started to consume me, all my mind would display is images of the two girls or Mac's death at Lewis's hands and sleep was as tormented as the past month.

Mac comes back with a damp facecloth and a cold glass of water. He gently pats my forehead and then pulls back while I drink the water. I lean back and look at him with a small smile. This is how I wanted the past month to play out; him by my side when I was in trouble; taking care of me and making sure that I was back to my old self in no time.

"Should I make something to eat?" He asks with a frown.

"No, I'll be okay until the morning," I tell him as he settles in beside me once again. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.

I finish the rest of the water then the turn on my side and rest my head on his chest once again; my eyes refusing to close. And the rest of the night progressed; sadly each hour played out the same. I would have a few nightmares and Mac would be there to make sure that I was safe and he was there to chase any lingering demons away.

Finally as I forced my mind into a steamy scene with Mac I was able to get at least a few hours rest. I kept telling myself that tomorrow night maybe we'll be finally able to consummate our union and start to make a real go of being husband and wife. And in the darkness, a faint smile starts to finally display itself upon my lips as sleep finally consumes me.

* * *

**A/N:** So thoughts??? I just didn't want to drag out this emotional struggle as there will be lots more tense moments ahead with Dario's threat of taking away what Mac cares about most, Mac being kidnapped and then Peyton's return. Hopefully you are still excited about all that happening and will review and let me know. Thanks guys you all totally rock. Oh and if I dont manage to personally return every review please accept my humble apologies and blame my crazy life!

Okay full steam ahead??


	9. The Next Steps toward Together

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 9 - The next Steps toward Together**

**A/N:** Okay thanks for all the amazing reviews for the past chappy and I hope that you'll like the story as it gets back to the action and yes some romance as well for SMACKED! Hopefully you'll still be happly with the mix of action, danger and romance!

* * *

I finally allow Stella to fall asleep before I even think of closing my eyes to get some much needed rest. In truth my body feels like hell and my mind has been emotionally spent but I don't think the night could have progressed any better after we made amends. Opening up to her was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do; but it was something that was needed for my head to be screwed back on the proper way. My wife; that term brings a smile to my face in the darkness and as I finally allow myself to let sleep consume me, my thoughts aren't as tormented as the past few nights. Once again she is right; being alone is going to be the death of my mental sanity; so instead of pushing her away I need to make it my goal now to make this work no matter what comes up against us.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly open my eyes the following morning and I notice that Mac isn't around. I offer a frown and push some tangled curls out of my face. "Mac?" I lightly call out and he comes rushing into the room with a concerned look on his handsome face.

"Are you okay?" He asks in concern and I can't help but smile.

"Are you?" I counter and he smiles.

"I see you are back to old yourself," he offers as he comes and sits down on the edge of the bed. I start to lightly rub his back and he turns around and plants a warm kiss on my cheek. "Since neither of us had much in the way of food and I know we aren't big breakfasters but I just made something light," he tells me. "Basically what we have."

"Whatever you made will be wonderful. Thank you," I praise. "And sorry to have..." I start only to have him put a warm finger on my lips stopping my words.

"You'd do the same for me," he tells me.

"But Mac you were hurt yesterday," I offer in remorse.

"Never to weak to help after my wife. Part of my duty to look after you," he whispers with a soft smile and I can't help but smile in return. "How did you sleep?"

"Didn't I wake you?"

"Well you were okay for a few solid hours," he informs me.

"Do you ever have nightmares?" I wonder with a slight frown.

"More than you'd guess," he offers as he leans in close.

"Why don't you ever tell me about them?" I ask in concern. "Why keep them locked away inside?"

"Next time?" He asks with a slight frown. I gently pull his head down to mine and tenderly kiss them, mindful of the small cut on one of them. "I will hold you to that," I tell him.

"Are you hungry?" He asks quickly.

"Actually I am," I answer in truth. He moves himself off the bed; offers his hand and I push myself up and follow after him. I can't help but smile at the simple breakfast he's made that is already on the table. "Perfect," I offer and he just smiles.

We make small talk about the rest of the case details until breakfast is over and I help clean up as Mac slowly heads for the bedroom to get ready. I watch him in silence, knowing inside something is still bothering him. Why won't he just open up to me? I had hoped that after last night especially that he would know that I want him to share everything with me but I guess it will take some time for him to completely be at ease in discussing what's inside his head and his heart. He heads into the bathroom offering a small smile before he closes the door and I can only offer a sigh and frown. As he showered last night I don't hear the water, only a few curses and angry huffs.

"Mac?" I ask softly.

"Just sore, no big deal," he states through the closed door.

I just shake my head and wander into the spare bedroom where Mac has filled the small closet and I can't help but smile at his attempts at putting my things in order.

"Oh Mac," I sigh, thinking he's still in the bathroom.

"A man's job, what do you expect?" He offers with a timid expression and I look up with a smile.

"There is only half here," I inform him with an arch. "Where are the rest of my clothes?"

"With mine," he smiles. "Mine look very bland with no color next to them so they needed some help," he tells me and I can't help but smile.

"How are you feeling after yesterday's attack?" I ask in concern, walking up to him and standing before him, my eyes finally resting on the cut above his eye. "You made a mess of that."

"I know," he offers with a frown.

I lean in and kiss his cheek before taking his hand and dragging him to the bathroom. "Now just stand still," I lightly order as I gently peel the band-aid off his forehead. "Shesh Mac, why didn't you ask me to do this," I frown as I wipe the fresh blood away from the cut.

"Do you really expect an answer?" He retorts.

"Yes," I smile. He just shakes his head but offers a small smile as I quickly finish with the wound. I look at him in concern before he gently pulls me close and plants a kiss on my lips. "Thanks," he whispers warmly.

"In sickness and in health right?" I lightly tease as I turn and head back into the spare bedroom to get dressed. Mac slowly wanders into the main bedroom and part of me even now wonders if we'll actually have our wedding night or if lingering doubts and personal insecurities will keep him from wanting to follow through. But trying to concentrate on only positive thoughts, I quickly push my morbidity out of my head and finish getting dressed. In no time we are out the door and heading into work; back to our regular routine. Seems like it was an eternity since we drove in together and I hope that we won't have another situation where we are forced apart for longer than a few hours. Sadly with Fastido's threat still looming over our heads I know things will be a lot more tense with the mob boss before they get better.

"Why so quiet?" Mac asks in wonder.

"Thinking about the past few days and those little girls; I have to wrap up some case details today and not looking foward to that," I tell Mac as I look out the window of the Avalanche.

"Do you have to face Chloe again?"

"No thankfully. She was told I was arrested and taken away in a separate vehicle. Lewis and Frank will do minimal time as Chloe is the one they were really after."

XXXXXXXX

I listen to Stella talk about the case, hearing the hurt in her voice and wonder to myself if she'll ever really rid herself of those demons. I still have them from when I was in the Marines and so don't really expect her to just put them aside so easily. I would tell her not to lock them away, but that's what I do so why should I be hypocritical and expect her to do what I am not willing to? However, my mind is also wondering what she'll say about Rick's gift. Should I mention it? I should; would be the adult thing to do. And since I don't want to face another emotional round in the Taylor boxing ring; a round I know I'd lose, I do the mature thing and tell her.

"When you were away, Rick Jacobs placed a small gift on your desk," I tell her, trying to sound casual like it's no big deal.

"Really? You saw?"

"I talked to him," I huff.

"And?"

"No big deal," I tell her.

"Mac," she presses.

"I guess he'll be surprised when he finds out we're married," I offer lightly. I know she can tell what he said bothers me, but I'm more interested in what he'll say when she admits we're married. Will she tell him the real reason?

"Well I'm not going to tell him the details," she tells me; putting part of my mind to rest. Still I can't help but wonder if he'll make her feel guilty in some way and now my once calm mind is racing again with panicked anxiety.

We finally reach the office and once the elevator doors open its back to business as usual; as if the strain from the past few days is all but a distant memory and she's back at my side where she belongs. I see the Chief waiting for me and offer a frown as I know it's not good news this early.

"Morning Stella. Mac a word?" He lightly demands.

"Fastido?" Stella asks me.

"Probably an update," I reply. "Talk to you later?"

"Sure."

I watch Stella leave and then nod a good morning to the Chief as we head into my office. "Is this a social call?" I wonder.

"Have you checked your mail today?"

"No, why?" I ask quickly.

Sinclair hands me a piece of paper and I frown. _'As a token of my thanks,' Dario_. "He gave me a check? What the hell?" I ask in anger.

"Word on the street is his deal went down yesterday with much success. What the hell happened to you anyways?" He asks, nodding to my head wound; and cheek bruise.

"Wrong place at the wrong time," I offer with a grimace and he looks at me in wonder. "New case, no big deal. I thought the FBI would have given him a babysitter? What happened to him?"

"Dan Grier, he uh," Sinclair starts and I look at him in horror.

"Fastido took him out?" I ask in dread.

"Put him in the hospital with a broken arm among a few other things. Nothing major but it was a stern warning," Sinclair frowns. "Then he was able to give the other two the slip and the deal went ahead as he had planned."

"Any civilian casualties?" I ask in dread.

"A few," he offers and I curse.

I look at the check in my hand and quickly squish the paper in my fist. "Damn him!"

"Mac, next to Grier, you were the major lead on his case. He's already shown he doesn't care who he hurts as long as he's back in business."

"I will take him down," I vow in anger.

"Just don't do something stupid," he tells me as he stands up to leave.

"Define stupid?"

"Mac, I know you. Don't let me catch you going off alone and half cocked against this guy! If I have to, I'll arrest your ass to keep you alive," he warns with a firm tone.

"Fine," I offer in angry resignation.

"How are things with you and Stella?"

"We're both adjusting as best we can," I frown; my mind still on Fastido.

"I know this marriage is one of convenience but can I offer one small piece of advice? Always be honest, no matter what you think the personal emotional cost. Trust me, if I could go back and do anything over, it would be that."

"Thanks," I mumble in a low tone; my mind wondering if I should chance a call to Dan Grier. I watch him leave and then lean back in my chair and offer another curse in Fastido's name. I need a plan to bring him down and I need it fast before more bodies start piling up; mine or Stella's included. However, I know there is another case right now to solve so pushing Fastido to the back of my tired brain I finally push myself up and take the file in my hand. I am just about to head into the lab when my phone rings. _'Restricted.'_ I don't have to ask; I know it's him.

"What the hell do you want Dario?" I growl.

_"Let me guess," Fastido starts with a laugh. "You ripped up my donation?"_

"Blood money?" I snap. "I used it to wipe my feet, you bastard," I start.

_"My money too good for you?"__ He smiles._

"Your money won't save you this time around Dario, I give you my word!"

_"You got brass balls Taylor, I'll give you that. I'll see you around. Oh and trust me, you will see me around."_

And before I can utter another word, the line goes dead in my ear. I slam my phone down just as Flack enters my office.

"Who's pissed off?"

"I am," I growl.

"I guess you heard about Grier?" Flack asks.

"What the hell happened?"

"It was a simple enough set-up; one in a small restaurant but Dario was back to his old self taunting whoever got in his way. And that included Dan. And as a token of his appreciation he said he would allow Grier to live to walk away but if he got in his way again he'd be sorry. At least that's what the note along with some flowers said when Dario sent it to the hospital."

"I got a love note too from Fastido. Damn him!" I huff as I finally toss the check into the garbage. "Except mine didn't have flowers."

"Yeah I was with the chief when the courier came yesterday. Are you okay?" He asks in concern.

"I will be when that bastard is behind bars. Who died during the deal?"

"Delivery guy and two other patrons," Flack tells me as he hands me the file. "Some light reading."

"Thanks," I reply as I lean back in my chair.

"What happened to you? Stella, not like dinner last night?" He lightly smirks at the cut above my head and I offer a light smile. "How are you two doing with all this?"

"Actually okay," I offer in truth, a smile starting to grow. And despite the fact that I just had a heated debate with my nemesis, when Stella's name is mentioned I can't help but smile.

"I guess so with that smile," he replies as his pager goes off. I watch him leave and then open the FBI file on Fastido. I lean back in my chair and feel my anger starting to boil as I read the notes on the people that Fastido gunned down in cold blood. Sadly since no one dared to come forward, Dario said it was an unknown assailant and walked away scot free as he has in the past. Since the deal location was kept secret, no one had to time to prepare anything and so innocent civilians were murdered. I stare out the window in angry frustration, knowing when it comes to Fastido time is never on my side.

"File that Stella Taylor wanted," someone mentions as they place a manila folder on my desk and turn to leave. I mumble a thanks and then my head is clear for a few seconds and I realize that I need to make a special call. So before I get too involved with Dario, I pick up the phone; I need to make dinner reservations. And despite the fact that the day has progressed with anger, my mind is once again at ease when I use the name Taylor for tonight's dinner reservation for two.

XXXXXXXX

I stare at the small box from Rick Jacobs and am tempted to just toss it away. But I frown when I read the card and wonder why he didn't take the first hint when I told him I didn't want a second date. _'Stella,__ can't wait for round two. I know we can make it work; like another man will ever do it for you. Please? One more chance.' Rick._

Sorry Rick, but another man does do it for me, I offer in my mind; that other man is Mac; my husband; certainly not you. I pick up the phone and dial the police side of the building where I am told he is out and so I hang up with a frown, but make a note to talk to him as soon as he's back. "I need to resolve this right away," I tell myself quickly. "The last thing I want is to have dinner with Mac tonight and have this hanging over his head." And when I finish my sentence I am smiling; dinner with my husband. Sounds so...normal. And with that happy thought I flip on my computer and start my day. However, my smile quickly fades as I am forced back into the nightmare of the past few weeks as I try to put Chloe Walker out of my mind for good and finish up the few things the FBI requires of me.

Finally after another few hours my eyes are starting to cross and I push myself up and go in search of the team; I just need a break and being stuck in the lab like this is making me want to go postal. As I walk through the lab a few people stop and ask if it's true that I got married to Mac; a few offer congratulations; a few ask for details and a few even ask why. By the time I find Lindsay, my mind is a mix of anger, frustration and wonder. I hate being the subject of any kind of personal discussion; especially when it's about my love life. In that regard, Mac and I are very much alike. We are both private; opening up only to each other in matters of the heart and hating being the topic of heated office gossip.

"Welcome back Mrs. Taylor," Lindsay greets me with a smile. "Missed you around here. Mac said you were helping on a special project?"

"Yeah something that I had special clearance to wrap up," I huff. "So please let me help; I need to do something. My restrictions have a few more days and I am going stir crazy doing nothing."

"Well you can help me with these," she says handing me some fabric samples. "We need prints off all of them."

"Gee thanks," I lightly moan as I take the pile.

A few hours later, I finally see Rick walk past and know I need to talk to him and clear up his gift thing before any more time passes. I excuse myself from Lindsay and head for my office to get the box; but when I do I notice he's heading for the parking lot. Little do I know, Mac is also heading that way and will overhear a conversation that I wouldn't have wished on his fledging emotional state.

I finally reach the parking lot and call his name. "Rick."

"Stella," he turns and greets me with a smile. "Welcome back. Missed you."

"I am sorry but I can't accept this," I tell him, handing back the small box, unopened.

"_Taylor_ tell you not to take it?" He asks with some anger.

"_I _told me not to take it," I retort.

"Okay but before you give that back to me," he says taking my hand and holding it and the box in his; not letting go. "I just heard a nasty rumor that you got married? To Mac Taylor no less? I know you are not that desperate," he tries. "So tell me it's a lie."

I offer only an angry frown and try to pull my hand away. "Let go of me now," I order and he complies. "I did marry Mac Taylor. The rumor is true."

"Stella, forgive me but what the hell is going on?" He demands. "Last week you were single. You miss a few days of work and then the next thing I hear you're married? To Mac Taylor? Your partner?" He hisses. "This has to be a joke right? Because I'm not buying the gossip that is going around, that he just asked to marry him out of the blue and you said yes."

"I don't care what you want to hear. That's the truth. I married Mac."

"Well then that is pretty lame. And that ring? No offense but that's really sad," he tells me firmly. "Why did you do it? Bored? A dare? He paid you a lot of money?"

"Not that I owe anything to you, but, I married Mac because he asked, because I wanted to and because I love him," I state firmly; not realizing that Mac is right around the corner listening. "And even if I had to wear an elastic band around my finger it would more than be enough for me. So if that makes me sad then so be it."

"But what about us?"

"There is no us, we had one date and that was it. There was never an _us._"

"Well there might have been more had you let me finish what I started," Rick tells me.

"If I was interested I would have let you," I shoot back. "Are we done?" I ask in anger.

"For now. But I'll bet that boring old Mac Taylor won't work for you," he says leaning in close. "Stella, when it wears, you'll be back. And trust me, you'll tire of him pretty fast. Mac Taylor might think he's all that around here; commanding people and all that crap, but he doesn't have what counts in a personal setting."

"Well Rick he has right now and always will have the one thing you never will," I start with a smile.

"Yeah? And what's that?" He offers with a mocking smile.

"Me," I state firmly. "I think we are done now," I tell him as I go to take my leave. However, he grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Let go Rick."

"You know Stella..." he starts.

"I think my wife just gave you an order," Mac instructs in an angry tone, finally revealing himself to both of us. Rick looks at him in anger and I in shock. Did he just hear all that? All the things Rick said about him? Oh I hope not.

"Oh how sweet is this," Rick snides as he finally lets go of my arm.

"I guess she's made her choice Rick," Mac tells him with a slight smile.

"Yeah, well that's her loss," Rick throws at Mac, pushing past him, purposely bumping into him as he moves past.

"Mac? Did you hear all that?" I ask weakly. "I mean what he said before?"

XXXXXXXX

Of course I did and I want to kill him, I say inside. "Sticks and stones," I tell her; hoping to sound like the mature adult I am trying to portray right now.

"Mac, Rick is jealous and..."

"Stella, it's no big deal. I know what kind of man Rick Jacobs is and I won't lower myself to his level in any way," I tell her as Sheldon approaches. "Can't help but wonder why you said yes to him in the first place?" I ask her with a frown.

"You were busy," she counters and I just look at her in amusement.

"Right."

"Mac."

"I need to finish some stuff up and then we're still on for tonight right?" I ask quickly before Sheldon reaches us.

"You sure you want to with all the stuff on Fastido?"

"Stella, I refuse to allow a criminal to dictate my life. But it's your call. Do you still want to?"

"Of course," she answers me with a strained smile.

"Hey Stella," Sheldon smiles. The three of us head into the elevator and I feel the air start to tighten. Now I'll once again worry that he's planted seeds of doubt in her mind. Hopefully my plans for tonight will make me the only one in her mind; but damn my insecurity. We reach the main floor and I hurry after Sheldon to try to get done what's needed so that I can be on my way.

A few hours later, I finally finish my task and go in search of Stella. When I am told that she needed to file some paperwork for a special case and then left, I know it's time for me to follow suit. "Sheldon, finish up here, I have something I need to do."

"Ah cutting out early for a little action?" He winks; to which I can only offer a cryptic smile. I quickly grab my coat and hurry outside and hail a cab. I am glad she told Rick where to go but inside I am still worried about what he said. What if she does tire of me? I'm not exactly Mr. Exiting, I lament. And nowhere near the physical sight he is; especially after last night's beating. What if she's disappointed tonight? Oh Mac, I chide. Don't sink back into your insecure mire; if you do, you'll really screw yourself for tonight and the future. And I finally convince myself that I need to believe in Stella a lot more than I believe in myself or my negative thoughts and so pushing today's showdown to the back of my mind, I finally feel my tension starting to ease and I can concentrate on what I need to do.

As I sit in the cab I let my eyes wander into the stores as we pass. "Can you stop here?" I tell the cab driver as I finally see a store I need to stop at; an idea coming to mind. I rush inside and up to the counter and up to the smiling young woman. "I need something for my wife," I tell her in haste. "This is what I have in mind." Finally she shows me what I can afford and I pay and then am back on my original mission to get home to Stella. The anticipation of tonight is actually making me feel warm once again; and by the time I reach home, my heart is beating faster.

I slowly push the door open. "Stella?" I call out.

"In here," she calls to me and I dump my coat on the table and go in search of her. I round the corner to the bedroom and stop. "Wow," is all I can offer. She stands before me in a black satin cocktail dress; hair up and heels that are making me want to take her right now. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," she says warmly as I move in closer. "Smell great too. We might not make it out the door."

"Nice try," she tells me, leaning in closer. "I got dressed up for you and you are taking me out for dinner. But keep that thought in mind for later," she smiles warmly.

"I should change," I offer quickly. Although I am able to actually put together a suit and shirt that matches, my eyes can't remove themselves from her. Am I this lucky? This woman is my wife. However, as I look at myself in the mirror I can only offer a frown. "_Boring_?" I offer lightly as I finish my tie, thinking she didn't hear. But as always she did and is quick to call me on it.

"More like handsome," she tells me; walking up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist, kissing my cheek and giving me an instant ego boost. "Mac don't you dare start," Stella warns me. "Rick is a jealous ass and he can be a real jerk. Why do you think I only went out with him once?"

"Stella he could be right, you might tir..." I start, only to have her turn my face to hers and stop my untrue words with a warm kiss.

"Women never tire of a good man," she assures me. "He is jealous and angry and his words were petty and far from the truth."

I look at her warmly; knowing inside I am in love with her. "But you know he did say one thing right, your ring is pretty sad, so," I say, gently bringing her in front of me and taking the ring off her finger and putting in my pocket.

"What are you doing? I don't care if it's sad. Mac, I want..." she starts.

"I think this one..." I say, pulling out a little blue box. "Will be a bit nicer. A little more official." I open the little box to reveal a gold band with small diamonds around it; a real wedding band. "You always liked these blue boxes."

She looks up at me in surprise, her eyes watering with happy tears. "You, bought this for me?" She asks weakly. "Thank you doesn't seem enough."

"I can't picture my life without you in it so while I have you as my wife, I am going to try to enjoy it as much as I can," I tell her in truth.

"I didn't mind the other one," she says softly. "But I love this."

"I need to tell you something before I lose my nerve or ending up saying something wrong," I start in nervous tone.

"What?" She asks quickly.

"Please just hear me out. I was going to wait to tell you but I just can't any longer. This situation has forced certain feelings and emotions to the surface faster than I thought and, Stella, I love you, I think I always have; I have just been too scared to admit it to you or myself. But I do and I don't expect...well you don't have to say anything."

"I know you heard me tell Rick that I married you because I love you. And I meant it, I just didn't know how you felt but until now, it's true. I'm glad you told me," she smiles at me. "I do love you; with all my heart."

"Well my heart belongs to you," I whisper, lightly kissing her lips; making her eyes sparkle once more with happy tears. "Besides, I can't have my wife with a sad ring, now can I? That would be neglect," I smile as he slid the new ring on her finger. "I even remembered the size."

"It's beautiful, thank you," she half whispers, giving me a kiss.

"I wanted you to wear it out tonight," I instruct. I pull her close, not wanting to let go. "Okay we should go before something happens."

"It still might," she winks and I smile.

XXXXXXXX

"Dario, you want me to finish off Grier for good?" Reno asks with a slight scowl. "How could you let that bastard just walk away with a broken arm? I could have finished him off with a few more minutes!"

"I don't give a rats ass about Dan Grier," Fastido huffs. "He's just a warning message to Taylor, but if he gets in the way again; I give you my word you can finish him off for good."

"Well after today's check fiasco I am not sure what to expect from you. I realize your game is to piss Taylor off as much as you want before I finish him for good, but you should check with me first!"

"It's a moot point," Dario huffs. "It'll keep him distracted. What about the other stuff. The lovely Mrs. Taylor? Anyone snooping around her files?"

"Well we might have a problem with that," Reno frowns.

"A problem? Your job is to make sure I have no problems, just handle it," he growls and an evil grin starts to display on Reno's face.

"Oh I shall," he smiles. "And maybe I'll start tonight."

XXXXXXXX

"This is a really nice restaurant," I smile at Mac as we sat in a small booth, holding hands. "And I'm glad we are doing this. I think it's long overdue," I tell him in truth. I still can't believe the ring and the confession I got from Mac tonight. Even as we sit here together, making light conversation, my happiness is beyond belief; for him to have a hell of a day but to still focus his mind and heart on us tells me that despite his insecurity he wants to make this work. And for tonight, I'm Mrs. Stella Taylor; out for dinner with my adoring husband, the promise of something even better to come when we get home.

"Well only the best for you," he smiles at me. "Plus we have no food in the fridge," he admits, making me lightly laugh.

"Yeah I saw that, we need to do some shopping. Beer and left over Chinese and Mr. Noodles don't exactly count as _quality_ meal items."

"I suppose your right," he frowns, holding my hand in his, his fingers lightly playing with the new ring. "Any more office gossip to deal with?"

"Similar to the stuff you heard Rick say. She was single last week; didn't know they even knew each other that well; when did they have time to go out? No big deal really."

"Should I fire them?" He asks.

"Yes please," I counter with a smile.

"You know I didn't want to cause this pain for you," he frowns. "I know part of it is my fault."

"None of this is your fault Mac," I remind him quickly. "I could date President Obama and he still wouldn't measure up some way," I say, making him laugh.

"Well I wish I could take it away. But when I look at this ring, well I'm kinda happy you belong to me, okay I didn't mean it as in a property thing but..."

"I know what you meant," I say lightly. "Does that mean you belong to me?" I tease him.

"Works both ways right?" He counters. However, he looks down at his and offers a heavy frown. "I guess I wish you had been given the right to choose, not, were forced into it."

"Well I would have liked the opportunity to enjoy being engaged to you for a bit but, at least we didn't have to worry about who to invite and who to offend," I tell him, making him smile.

"Or which of the three coffee maker's to return," he replies.

"Speaking of that," I start.

"What's wrong with my coffee maker?" Mac asks in defense.

"It needs some updating," I tease. And before he can make another remark, I beat him to it. "And no it's not because it's old or boring," I tell him in haste; knowing after Rick's comments today that he'd probably think I'd was saying he was boring. "It just can't do all the tricks I want it to."

"Maybe it just needs the proper teaching?" Mac teases me in return. "Trust me it's got it where it counts."

"Are you flirting with me?" I smile.

"I think I'm trying," he replies. "Is it working?"

"Yes," I answer in haste.

"I'll have to remember that," he offers warmly.

"Please do."

Our supper finally arrives and we spend the rest of the dinner time talking about our day and what other things to expect from my new restrictions and what happened with Dan Grier. During dinner I can't help but notice a few people look over at us and smile. A regular couple, I tell myself; and that happy thought carries me through the rest of dinner and into the cab ride home. I hold Mac's hand in the cab, my head leaning against him, letting his scent tease my brain, offering hope of more things to come. Finally we reach home and my heart starts to race a bit more with anxious anticipation.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable, don't be long," I tell him. However, my idea of something more comfortable is black satin, something I hope he likes.

XXXXXXXX

I finish putting a few things away in the kitchen and then go in search of Stella. As I near the bedroom my heart starts to beat faster. It's been a while since I initiated anything of a serious sexual nature and my mind wonders if it's what she wants me to do. I have to try right? I have to believe that all the flirting during dinner was just foreplay for right now. I round the corner and once again stop and stare. I gaze upon her body, lightly draped with a black satin slip and my grin can't be contained.

"Now this I can get used to," I offer warmly; starting to loosen my tie as I walk closer. I wrap my arms around her as she finishes unbuttoning my shirt; her warm delicate fingers teasing my neck and face, sending small shivers to my feet. She plants soft kisses around my ear; whispering _'I want you,'_ and making my desire grow further.

"You smell so good," I whisper in return, starting to kiss her lips; first tasting them and hungrily devouring them. My jacket is already off and my shirt almost completely free as I feel her warm hands starting to pull my undershirt free and then completely over my head and tossed to the floor. My warm hands start to lightly pull her black slip up but I start when I see her look at my chest and frown, I quickly stop.

"I'm sorry if you're disapo..." I start in sorrow and she looks at me in surprise.

"Mac, I am just now seeing the damage that Lewis did. How on earth can you expect me not to be saddened by what he did," she lightly whispers.

"But I'm not..." I start only to have her kiss my lips and stop my self-deflating comment.

"I think you're perfect," she commends I can't help but smile; my enthusiasm renewed.

"Well that makes two of us then, because I have always thought that about you," I tell her in truth as I finally pull the black slip over her head and gaze at her longingly. "You are so beautiful," I whisper in a husky tone as I wrap my arms around her and then move us a few feet and gently lower her to the bed. "I want to make love to my wife," I tell her warmly.

"Well I want that from my husband," she whispers, pulling my lips back to hers. I feel her mouth on mine and then moving to my neck and lower and I can't help but moan as I feel her body moving into the position I want it; my lips continue to devour her mouth and neck; eliciting her own moans, further fueling my need for her.

And as we start to make love; each of us knows that with this act, our future has been altered. A path we never thought we'd venture; we are starting to pursue. And as our passion deepens, I know in my heart that my life will never be the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Hhope that wasn't too mushy and you smiled at least once! Okay so you all asked for some romance with the action and tension and I hope this at least somewhat delivered and you are still as enthused about this chapter as the last. Feedback please?


	10. Snakes & Ladders!

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 10 - Snakes & Ladders**

* * *

I slowly awake a few hours later only to find my whole body and mind at peace for the first time since I can remember. The room is gently bathed in light from the outside coming in from the hallway but I don't need to see Stella as I feel her naked, warm body pressed up against mine. I hear her softly breathing and a smile starts to form on my lips in the dark. Stella and I made love a few hours ago; my wife and I. How odd and yet reassuring at the same time those words sound to me. This amazing creature beside me, actually gave herself willingly; all she had, with no regrets, no remorse and nothing was fake. Am I really this fortunate? And while part of my stupid brain wants to say this will never last, I am finally able to silence it - at least for now!

I feel her body shift beside mine, snuggle closer and offer a small contented sigh and I can't help but feel my entire being finally at peace. All the emotional struggles of the past week have all but subsided and while I know that Dario remains a constant threat to our future happiness, I made a promise to myself before I closed my eyes last night that he would never take Stella from me again. Part of me selfishly hopes she'll never get her paperwork and then she'll be mine forever; but the other part says to play my cards right and when the right time is offered I'll be able to propose in a proper manner and she'll actually want to say yes.

"Mac?" She finally whispers and I curse myself for thinking I awoke her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" She wonders in a soft tone.

"Afraid to close my eyes. I might wake up and find out that I'm alone and last night never really happened."

"Let me ask you this," she offers. "Do you normally sleep naked?" And I can't help but lightly laugh.

"No," I simply state.

"Then we had sex," she answers I my grin widens. I feel her wrap her arms around my bare chest and plant a soft kiss on my heart. "I love you," I can't help but offer.

"I love you Mac," she whispers. "With all my heart," she whispers and my grin widens. "And when you wake up, I'll still be right here. Now get some sleep."

She pokes me in the side and I offer a small laugh, but know she's right. And so with the thought of her still being in my arms when I wake up I finally force my eyes closed once more and plunge myself into dreams of Stella and I making love. That one thought alone carries me through till morning.

XXXXXXXX

I slowly open my eyes and I'm still lying on Mac's smooth chest. I let my eyes wander a bit further to the bruise on his side and frown; I know he was in pain last night but he didn't say a word to ruin the moment. Our union was beautiful and more than I honestly expected. He gave all he had and allowed me to offer whatever I could in return. It wasn't selfish or demanding it was beautiful and passionate all in one. I look up at his sleeping face and smile. When I first met Mac he was very firm and rigid in his stance on most things. I was almost afraid to challenge him on anything I felt was wrong much less feel that I wanted to open up to him. I never thought when I first met him that I would ever grow this close; much less have a sexual relationship with him or even allow myself fall in love with him. But over time his demeanor toward me has softened; and while he's tough on those that seek injustice, when he's alone with me, in private, he's a different man. Tender, warm, caring, loving; selfless, just a few of the words that I will now think of when someone mentions his name.

My husband, I smile once again as I slightly move my head and adjust myself. My hair starts to tickle him and he finally stirs awake; offering me a lazy smile. "Did you actually sleep?"

"Yes," he replies simply. I twist myself around so that I am now on my belly, my bare chest on his; looking up into the deep blue pools before me. I am still careful of the bruises as I don't want my careless actions to ruin the moment but once again he doesn't seem to mind.

"You are very warm," I tell him.

"It's all your fault," he offers with a slight frown and then a smile.

"How are you feeling?" I ask in concern.

"Does Nurse Stella want to give me a complete physical?" He lightly teases.

"Oh I might be persuaded to do that," I smile. "What's it worth to you?" I tease in return.

"My wife likes to blackmail, does she?" He challenges.

"Is my husband game?"

"Depends on what I have to do," he replies and I feel his heart start to pick up the pace a little. Oh the power I have over this man is sometimes astounding. Stella! I scold myself; give him a break.

"Now I'll have to come up with something good," I tell him.

"And that would be?"

"I'm not going to tell you right now," I state firmly. However, before I can react he grabs my arms and pulls me up to face him. And just when I think he's going to kiss me, one hand holds my wrist and the other starts to poke my naked side; making me laugh.

"N-not fair," I laugh as I try in vain to pull away. His grip tightens but not enough to do any damage; although I know he's more than capable of that. With my one free hand, I return the favor, lightly grabbing the inside of his thigh and his hand immediately let's go.

"Not fair," he pouts. "That's my.." he starts.

"Weak spot?" I smile as I lean in close.

"_You are_ my weak spot," he tells me and I smile.

"Come on_ Mr. Taylor_," I tell him as I plant a warm kiss on his lips before pushing myself out of the bed, standing naked before him. "Time to get ready for the day."

XXXXXXXX

"It's not good to tempt a man like me," I frown as I push myself out of the warm bed and hurry after her into the bathroom. She finishes putting up her hair when I round the corner and the hot water is already steaming up the small room.

"I almost had to wait," she teases as I pull her close and kiss her neck.

"You smell good," I murmur.

"And when I'm done with you, you'll smell like oranges," she goads.

"What? No way," I frown. "Then I'll be getting the wrong kind of attention."

"I think Gus might like that about you," she winks, referring to a person in our office with different sexual taste than my own. I like women; can't understand why he doesn't. I follow Stella into the shower and reach for my own soap. "Seriously, nice try," I tell her as she raises her weapon. "And after this, I'll need a cold shower."

She looks at the bruises on my chest and then at the cut on my head and frowns.

"I'm fine, really," I tell her in haste. I take the soap from her hands and look at her with a smile. "Do you mind?"

"Can I return the favor?"

"Not with this you can't," I tease as I offer her my bar. She offers a pout but finally takes the bar. Our hands are warm and soapy and just can't seem to cover the naked flesh fast enough. I pull her close; my heart being faster and my body betraying itself to her. "If I don't get out now, I'm going to take you right here," I tell her in a husky tone.

"What are you waiting for?" She teases as she pulls me back into the steamy cell and pushes me up against the tiled wall. I try to offer a word but her wet lips quickly silence me. Her aggressive nature toward me just further cements in my mind and heart that there will never be another woman that will come close to what she means to me or how she makes me feel. And as we start into our quick morning make out session, I can't help but know inside that I will never love another woman again as long as I live.

XXXXXXXX

I can't help but feel completely alive as I finally finish putting my hair up and offering one more smile in the mirror before I join Mac in the kitchen. I dont know why Mac would even worry one second about Rick Jacobs. Rick is not even close to half the man Mac is; never will be. And the shower aside, when Mac looks at me I feel more than just love, I feel his desire, need and wanting me to be in his life. I know that insecurity still tugs at his brain that when my paperwork is over, he thinks I might just up and leave. But how could I? Each hour my love for him grows; and it's not just when he makes love to me. It's even the small things he does to make me feel a part of something special.

"We need groceries," he moans as he hands me my travel cup full of hot coffee. "We are out of staples."

"Beer and coffee aren't staples," I remind him and he smiles. "But you are right. Plus I think we should turn that small bedroom into an office of sorts. The kitchen table needs," I start and I notice him looking at me with an odd expression. "What?" I ask quickly.

"Nothing, just hearing you talk about stuff like that," he offers with a slight frown. "Makes me think you might want to hang around here a bit longer."

"Do you want me to?"

"Stella, when you leave..." he starts with a heavy sigh. But I quickly put my fingers to his lips and he stops.

"Remember? Only positive thoughts. You want this to work as much as I do," I remind him. "Take my suggestion for what it is. Your wife telling you what this place needs."

"I think we need a new place," he suddenly blurts out.

"What?" I ask in shock. "Okay now I know you didn't get enough sleep."

"A place of our own," he offers in a timid voice. "This place is mine, well it used to be, I guess a fresh start. Oh never mind," he huffs.

"Well I like the idea of a place that's just us," I tell him and he finally smiles. "Let's talk about that later okay?"

"Maybe I should have cashed that damn check from Dario," he starts as we leave the apartment and head downstairs. "Then I could have actually bought us a home."

I just playfully slap his arm and he smiles.

"Speaking of Dario, how's Agent Grier?" I dare to ask.

"I thought about going to see him in the hospital, but am told I'm not welcome and that he's fine," Mac tells me with a heavy sigh. "But we might have bigger problems than Grier's anger toward me."

"Do I dare ask what?" I ask as we get into the truck and head for the office.

"Well I'm still waiting on confirmation from Adam, but it seems there might be someone inside the FBI field office here in New York that is on Fastido's payroll."

"Not surprised," I huff in anger.

"And that someone probably helped with your paperwork," Mac finishes.

"Okay now I'm mad," I state firmly.

"But it's only conjecture right now," he reminds me.

"Who do we trust?" I wonder out loud; my gaze fixed out the window.

"Well that's what we now need to work on," he tells me. "If there is a Fastido plant inside the FBI office then we'll have a lot more problems than your missing paperwork to deal with. Like he'll have access to all the identities of every undercover FBI agent looking at his organization. Before this is over we might have more fallen agents than just Grier to work on."

"Mac, you can't keep this to yourself," I remind him. "Who can we trust?"

"Until this is over? And outside the team? Probably no one."

"Do you think he'll put someone inside our office?" I dare to ask.

"You mean if he hasn't already?" Mac counters.

"Great," I frown.

XXXXXXXX

"Now that's the look of a contented man," Dario Fastido mentions to Reno Carlito as he walks into his office that same morning. "You either got laid last night or we have another deal."

"Both," Reno replies with a grin. "Want to know who I got lucky with?"

"That bimbo inside Taylor's office?"

"You know you really are a bright man," Reno replies. "And with her help, I'll soon be able to know Taylor's every move."

"Which Taylor?" Dario counters.

"Take your pick," Reno offers. "However, I am wanting to have a quiet moment with Mr. Taylor," Reno says with a frown. "I like the cat and mouse game. If I can keep him busy wondering what I am up to by targeting him..."

"That leaves me free to do my business," Dario smiles. "But I want his blood and I don't want to wait forever."

"Oh you won't have to. I give you my word."

"You know you are worth your keep."

"Oh, I'm a simple man really," Reno says as he leans back in his chair and pulls out a picture of Mac and glares at it in anger. "I have simple tastes. I like carnage, bloodshed and the power of knowing I can inflict as much pain as I can on whomever I want. I like a challenge and Mac Taylor is that. At least while he's still alive."

XXXXXXXX

"So I have a meeting with an Immigration Employment official tomorrow," Stella tells me as we slowly head for my office.

"What about?"

"They want to see me in action," she lightly frowns. "This is stupid. I'm being quizzed on how to do my job."

"Stella, they don't know you can do it. It's just protocol but after it's over it's one less hurdle to worry about," I tell her as Adam walks up to us with a frown. "Anything from Bill Gates?" I ask, making Stella look at me in surprise. "Don't ask."

"Actually, we were able to find one name, Agent Cliff Ryder," he tells us in a hushed tone. "So far his name is only on file markers. I haven't found any documentation that states that he is joined to the Fastido organization or what happened with Stella's, uh, stuff."

"Okay so we need a profile on Ryder. Can you get that without setting off any radar?" I ask quickly.

"Sure thing boss. I'll get Billy," he starts. "Ah pet name. I'll let you know what I come up with."

"Bill Gates?" Stella asks weakly.

"Adam's friend at the FBI."

"So you think this Ryder might be involved in some way?" She asks me in a low tone as we enter my office.

"That's what I want to know. If there is even a chance he has crossed Dario's path in some way then we'll know for certain. But Dario has enough money to buy any man whatever he wants; that's a powerful motive no matter how high up in the department you are. But..." I start only to have a courier knock on the door.

"Mac Taylor? This is for you," he says handing me a package and then walking away.

"Letter bomb?" Stella mentions. As I look at the return address.

"Disneyland?" I wonder in surprise.

"Who the hell would send you something from Disneyland?" Stella wonders as I go to pull it open. "Mac you should have that checked," she reminds me and I offer a huff.

"I hate having my actions dictated by anyone," I state in anger before I turn and head for the lab with Stella in tow. I quickly run it under a scanner and thankfully it's clean.

"Shall we?" I ask as we step back into my office for some privacy.

I pull out the small envelope and frown. I notice a picture inside and quickly pull out a glove and extract the picture and turn it over.

"What on earth?" Stella exclaims as we look at the picture of a grave marker. "So much for the happiest place on earth!"

_'Mac Taylor, died trying in vain to be a hero on ________. To busy doing his job he forgot to actually do his job. RC_

"Damn that bastard!" I curse as I place the item on my desk. "Reno!"

"This isn't funny Mac," Stella tells me in a huff.

"I am not laughing," I state in anger. "I'd suggest we dust for prints but he's already given us his initials."

"He sends a threat and then expects us not to react?" Stella questions.

"Well he knows I can't issue an arrest warrant based on initials. And I doubt we'll find his prints so that means he could simply claim that a million people have those initials and that I am paranoid. And he'd be correct," I huff as I take the items and put them into a folder, labeled, Dario and then back on my desk.

"Dario is getting ready to do another deal," Stella pipes up.

"If he hasn't already," I huff as I slowly look around my office.

"What?" She asks.

"That guy waltzed in here pretty easy," I frown.

"You think that he," she starts.

"I think we need to be very careful what we say around here," I offer. I pick up a piece of paper and write, _'I'm starting to think this place has ears.'_ And put my pen down.

"Right," she agrees taking the paper from my hands. _'Where do we go that's safe?'_

"I'll get housekeeping," I start, writing down _'a sweeper team'_, "to ensure we have what we need," _'a private room for the team to discuss Dario and the FBI and you_.

"So I guess I need to get started on Sheldon's case load," I offer with a wry smile and thankfully she takes the hint.

"Sounds like a plan," she tells me. "Talk to you later."

"Right," I agree as I watch her leave. First I need to have my office checked so I go in search of help. "Vickers," I call to one of our internal security people who I hope is not the plant I am in search of. "I need a favor." I quickly give him the details and get him started on finding whatever bugs Dario has planted. To remove a few but leave others and clear a room so that team can meet in private to discuss our next move. "Get Adam Ross a new computer first."

I stand outside my office and frown. How the hell did it ever get his far? I'm now afraid to walk into my own office? And I can't help but wonder which person that passes me in the hall is looking at me with evil intent; their mind now being fed the lies that Dario wants them to digest. I pull out my phone and call Sinclair; thankfully as it's on me all the time I hopefully can trust it's clean.

"Are you sure?"

"Vickers is going to start looking now," I frown; still standing in the hallway. "But I'm sure the love note from Reno is just a way to ensure I know he's watching. I never stopped thinking that he wasn't however."

"But Mac, to think someone in Director Boyles team is involved is a serious charge," Sinclair reminds me.

"And that's why when _you_ go to them, I promise you'll have hard evidence. How's Grier?" I can't help but wonder.

"Broken arm, broken nose, multiple bruises, but he's going home today," Sinclair huffs. "Sadly they don't tell me much anymore either."

"Sorry," is all I can seem to offer as Danny heads in my direction. "I have to go."

"Mac, keep me informed on this. And watch your ass."

"Right. Danny, what's up?"

"Finally got a lead on Annabelle Womack. Remember she was the friend of Maria Gattan? The woman we found down in the low part of town."

"Where is she?"

"Flack ID'd her body just now," Danny tells me in remorse and I just offer a small curse.

"Let's go," I huff as I turn and follow him. Just as I turn to leave, my path is blocked by a smiling face with a file.

"Signature please," she tells me in an eager tone. However, everyone that I dont know to at least some degree is now a suspect in my mind and I hate the feeling that I have to second guess everyone in this lab. I glance at Stella down the hall and offer a nervous smile before disappearing from view.

XXXXXXXX

I watch the woman smiling at Mac and frown. Just a harmless crush or the plant? A crush I might be able to tolerate as I can't help but laugh when he didn't give her the time of day and I know Mac isn't the cheating type; however a plant would be a little more serious and that I can't ignore. Now I look at everyone like a suspect and I hate this feeling; wondering who I'll pass in the hallway is looking back at me with an evil thought in their head.

However, as I head toward the lab, I cant help but wonder if my office is also bugged. I had talked to Edward Vickers in the hallway and he told me Mac's plan, to which of course I agreed. But who would agree to turn against us? Sadly it's a question of money; and Fastido's supply is endless so in truth it could be anyone with something they either want or have to hide. I walk past a desk and grimace as I read today's headline: _'City feels grip of mob boss's hand. NYPD and FBI powerless!'_ I hope Mac didn't see the paper I huff as I head for Sheldon's desk; or his mood tonight will be even sourer than I'm sure it is right now.

"Need some help?" I offer weakly. He looks up at me with a frown.

"You okay?"

"Just tired of sitting on my ass doing nothing all day," I huff.

"How much longer?"

"I meet with them tomorrow," I inform him. "I just need do to something. What are you not working on yet?"

"Well if you want you can go and get the bullet from Sid and get started on that," he mentions in a soft tone.

"I'm on my way," I smile as I turn and head for the ME's lair.

"To what do I owe the honor, _Mrs. Taylor_?" Sid greets me with a smile. "Has a nice ring to it; Stella Taylor. Are you used to it yet?"

"Actually, I think I am," I frown. "What does that mean?"

"I think it means you like being married," he quips. "Do you?"

"Not as bad when you know the person really well," I offer.

"I guess after ten years that's true. Anything you learned in private about our fearless leader that took you by surprise?" He lightly pries and I can't help but feel my cheeks flush; not lost on him sadly. "I wasn't expecting any sexual details you know," he adds and I just look at him in shock.

"Pardon?" I arch a brow in wonder.

"Stella, your face went red," he smiles. "Mac isn't a hard guy to figure out here at work. I guess in private he's different?"

"In a good way," I praise.

"Well I for one am happy for you two," Sid smiles. "Temporary or not, it suits both of you; just what the other needed."

"Thanks. So what have you got?" I ask. But inside I can't help but beam under his words. It does suit me, being married to Mac. I love him. And with that happy thought, I collect the bullet and head for the ballistics lab; not even aware that for the first time in a long time, I am actually humming.

XXXXXXXX

We finally reach the scene and I can't help but curse as I gaze upon Annabelle's dead body; single gun shot to the forehead mob signature slaying. I have no doubt that Fastido or even Carlito are behind this and I curse myself again for not getting to this young girl earlier as I know I could have kept her alive. I bend down to examine her body, hoping to find another piece of cufflink; the same piece that was on her friend Maria Gatten. However, her body has nothing on it and I curse my dead end.

"Mac?" Danny asks in a low tone.

"Just such a waste," I offer in a sour tone. "I was hoping to find her alive so that she could lead us to Fastido."

"But the more bodies we find, he'll have to slip up, right?" Danny offers.

"Well that's what we need to prevent," I frown as I look at the marks on her wrist. I quickly put out my tools and start to dust for prints. "Maybe these can tell us what happened to her besides the obvious mob slaying."

"And if it is related to Fastido? Do we have to turn this over to the FBI?" Danny questions with an angry expression.

"Let's see what we have first," I reply in haste. "I am not going to tip my hand until I can get a solid lead."

XXXXXXXX

"Stella, here is what you needed," Lindsay tells me as I head into the busy hallway once again.

"Thanks," I reply, taking the file and heading into my office. I slowly sit down in my chair and watch people walking past. Anyone of them could be a Fastido plant. Who do we trust? I hate questioning integrity and loyalty but with all that's happened and all that Fastido is forcing upon us we have to question those things of the people around us. Thankful Mac's integrity is without question; but I can't help but worry at what cost it will come to both of us.

I start into my paperwork for my Immigration meeting tomorrow and offer an angry curse; the mere fact that I have to prove my worth to someone is just angering me. However, as Mac had reminded me, they dont know me and only want to see if I know what I say I know before the send in something official.

I give it one more thought before turning back to the work that Sheldon needs help with. I open the file and then start at the information that is before me. A few minutes later a frown crosses my brow as I stare at the paper in my hands.

I quickly pick up the phone and call Sheldon. "Are you sure? This material is only found at that one address?"

"Looks to be that way. Should I call Flack?"

"He's with Mac," I huff. "And since I'm stuck here."

"Right, Lindsay and I'll do it. See you soon."

"This is for us Mac," I whisper into my office. "If this works then Dario could be going back to jail a lot sooner than any of us expected. Then everything will be back to normal."

And with that sentence I turn and look out the window. "And if my paperwork goes through in the next little bit, and all this is cleared up and I'm free, how do I just walk away from Mac? Back to my old life? Can I really do that?"

XXXXXXXX

We finish up with the body and then head back to the office; my mood is still down. I was hoping to find Annabelle alive and that she'd be able to point us in the direction of Fastido or at least give us something tangible that we could use to start putting the pressure on him. It was a long shot but right now I'll take anything I can to bring him down.

We head into the lab and Danny follows the body down to Sid and I walk up to Stella with a smile. "So what can I bribe my wife with to put a rush on this?" I ask in a low tone. Sadly it's not lost on Adam who simply turns around and winks. I just shake my head and then look back at Stella.

"I'll surprise you tonight," she whispers in my ear and my core instantly warms.

"Deal," I offer as I hand her the box. But she looks at me and frowns. "I know that look? What is it?"

"I was hoping to find her alive," I tell her in a firm tone. "I just want Dario back where he belongs."

"Well Sheldon was able to isolate a specific compound on that cufflink. He went there but it seems to be a safe house of some kind," Stella tells me quickly. "Empty right now but there are indications to us that it might be still used. Especially if Maria was just there and her body moved."

"So then if we can catch him in a deal," I start in a firm tone.

"When we can send his murdering ass back to jail," Stella replies and I just smile.

"I love it when you talk dirty," I tell her with a smile. "However, we still need to find who murdered Maria and Annabelle. We need anything that would put her and Maria in the same room at the same time," I direct.

"Mac, what are you thinking?" She asks in concern. "A Fastido hit man, lured them, met them and then killed them? Reno? Seems small for him."

"Not sure yet but depends on how big a threat they really were to Dario," I huff as Danny walks into the room. "That's what we need."

"Sid recovered this bullet from Annabelle's temple," he frowns.

"Mob hit," I utter.

"Looks to be. I'll check it against the bullet that killed Maria," Lindsay offers, taking the item from Danny. "But do we really think it'll lead us where we want it to?"

"Not sure," I frown. "But it's worth a shot."

I greet Edward Vickers in the hallway and he tells me to follow him into another small room.

"This room is clean Mac," he informs me. "I changed out Adam's computer first and then started with your office and then Stella's," he says, showing me a list.

"Damn it!" I curse as I see that both our offices were bugged. "Did you leave a few?"

"I left one in your office like you told me to. The rest I left as dead beacons. Meaning they'll only transmit white noise but nothing discernable. But why do you want them to know anything?"

"Because this way I can control what they hear," I huff. "Thanks," I tell him as I take the list and head back into my office. I slowly look around, one bug is still in the room and even though I know it's there I can't help but hit my desk in anger. Thankfully Vickers was able to take the one out of my computer and so I am able to at least get a bit of work done, including sending emails to Flack and Sinclair about our 'bug' problem.

Finally I head back to find the team. "Stella," I call her to me and hand her the report and she just looks up in anger.

"Do we know who planted them?"

"Vickers is going to be going through the security tapes now," I tell her. "Until then, we need to hold any team meeting with regards to anything on Fastido in a clean room only. When we need to make him think anything else we'll do it in my office."

"Great, even now he's dictating what we do," she huffs in anger. "This is stupid."

"I agree, but in order to win this game we need to start to play it his way so we can figure out how to gain the upper hand and beat him."

"I wonder what he's up to right now?" She dares to ask.

"Probably setting up his next deal," I offer in quiet anger.

"Have they found someone else to replace Grier?" She wonders.

"Whoever it is better have life insurance," I frown.

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell do you mean you have to step out? We have a deal remember?" Fastido demands of Carlito as he watches him load a small needle. "And who the hell is that for?"

"My new BFF," Carlito smiles. "Look the deal goes down in eight hours. I have plenty of play time until then."

"Taylor," Fastido smiles. "Which one?"

"_The stubborn one_," Carlito retorts. "Just a quickie. I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hopefully once again this chapter had balance and sorry for the cliffy but had to keep you wondering hehe! please leave a review as it = faster writing! Thanks again AiP


	11. New Friends? and Old Foes?

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 11 - New Friends & Old Foes?**

* * *

"Mac, here is what you wanted on the two dead girls," Lindsay tells me handing a file.

"Thanks," I tell Lindsay as I take the file and start reading the information on Annabelle and Maria.

"So we know they were friends, had the same job and were going to meet with someone about something big," Lindsay offers as Danny joins us. "We are still looking for the third person they were meeting with."

"We need hard facts," I tell the team.

"Mac, the bullet that killed Maria Gattan also killed Annabelle Womack. The strias are perfect but there is no match to an owner in any system. Standard glock," Danny informs us. "Has to be Fastido."

"But these two girls? Not exactly his type if you know what I mean," Lindsay mentions.

"Okay, now we need to know what they were meeting about," I tell them firmly. "Even if it seems insignificant, just find it. Search emails, blogs, handwritten letters; I don't care. Someone thought it was important enough for them to die. And whoever that someone was could have been the person they met with and killed them; someone that could have been paid by Dario to make it happen. If they are alive they just might turn against him if he was offered the right deal. And trust me to put Fastido away the DA will offer whatever they can within their means."

"I'll run with that," Stella mentions quickly. "I need to do something or you two will be next," she tells us and I just offer a smirk as I watch her leave.

"Man it would suck to be stuck here all the time," Danny pipes up and Lindsay nods in agreement, my eyes still reading the information in the file.

"If these two girls were alone, no family and no boyfriends they confided in someone. Could be the same someone who had them killed," I ponder as my phone rings.

"Taylor," I answer.

"Detective Taylor, this Officer Jackson, Detective Flack told me to call you. I'm here at the scene still. He said you might need to come back and check on something; a witness who might have seen someone just after the girl was killed. He's busy so told me to get you to handle this."

"Right, be there shortly, thanks," I frown as I hang up.

"What?" Danny asks.

"I need to go back to the scene. Talk to you later."

"Need company?" Danny offers. "It's getting dark and that's a rough neighborhood."

"I'll be back in an hour at the most. I'm a big boy. Just finish what you are working on, we need answers and Fastido's future is more important than me going anywhere alone," I tell him as I turn to leave. I head for my office and get my coat. I'll call Stella on my way back and just pick her up and then we'll head for home. It's odd, before I didn't mind before working all hours or sometimes with no sleep at all; never really wanting to go home alone. Even with Peyton, I just wanted to be here. Thinking back now, I can't help but wonder if it's because I was away from Stella; but now with Stella playing a bigger role in my life, I actually can't wait to go home.

XXXXXXXX

"So Mac thinks maybe Fastido is involved in this in some way?" Lindsay asks me as we work on finding the meeting between Maria and Annabelle; and who else was there with them.

"I think that cufflink gave him hope," I frown. "I know he just wants something so badly on Fastido to put him away again. And don't even get me started on how I feel about him."

"Do you think Fastido will come after Mac?" Lindsay asks me.

"If he doesn't want to feel my wrath he better leave my husband alone," I offer and Lindsay just smiles.

"I can't imagine what those two girls must have been thinking," Lindsay mentions and I just frown.

"Especially if one watched the other die," I offer in a half whisper. "Reno Carlito is known to be merciless; his appetite for personal destruction is almost insatiable. I'd hate to go up against him; much less wonder about what he'd do to Mac if he ever was alone with him."

"I see the headlines everyday and can't imagine what the every day regular person is thinking? Will I be next if I eat in the same place he is? Will I be next if I walk down the same street he is? Will my children be safe if they are in the park he passes by?"

I look at the younger woman before me and know she has a lot more than just her own future to worry about and can't help but sympathize with her worry. I too wonder when he'll personally strike out against us; little did I know it was sooner than either I or Mac realized. "His reign of luck can't hold out much longer. Hopefully the new clue that Sinclair gave to the FBI will help to get the ball rolling down hill on Fastido and the next big deal will be his last."

"I'll offer a prayer that that happens," she tells me in a softer tone.

"Now let's see if we can find what they were meeting about."

"And the safe house angle?" Lindsay questions.

"That rests with the Feds now; and that's almost as troublesome."

XXXXXXXX

I reach the scene and see two officers lingering around. I stop the truck and walk up to them. "Detective Taylor, someone call me?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah there is some guy who says he saw the guy who did this but wants to talk to the guy in charge. Flack said that is you."

"Right, where is the guy?" I question; thinking to myself that with them throwing around Flack's name in such a way that I have nothing to worry about.

"There," one of them points and then goes back to what he was doing. Not realizing this is a set-up I head for the man leaning against the wall in the narrow alley; but as I near him, he rounds the corner and disappears from my view. With a heavy sigh I too round the corner; out of the view of the officers and the man turns and runs the other way; leading me to the place he wants; a place where en evil man is waiting for me.

"Hey, I just want to talk. You're not in trouble," I call out as I rush after him. I run after the man, only to see him duck into a rundown building and disappear. I race for the door and pull it open. "NYPD, I just want to talk to you. I just want to help," I offer in a firm tone as I pull my gun and my flashlight. I am about to take a step when a small boy darts into view. I raise my gun and he stops; allowing me to offer a heavy sigh.

"Sorry," he utters in haste.

"It's okay," I say in a softer tone. "What's your name?"

"Are you a cop?"

"Yes I am, NYPD," I answer as I show him my badge.

"Cool," he smiles. "Im Billy, the man went that way," he tells me.

"You're very brave," I praise. "Thanks," I call out as I rush through the heavy door. I enter another room and my senses are on overload. I raise my gun at every whispered move and my adrenaline starts to seize me at every fleeting shadow. I head through a dimly lit laundry area and then stop again and look around; squinting into the darkness before me but seeing nothing. "Hello?" I call out in anger.

I hear a noise behind me and quickly turn; nothing once more, just some rats playing games with my adrenaline. I head through one more door and it's a dead end. I offer a curse and then head back into the laundry area; rushing through the doorway and back into the open area; once again seeing nothing. However, before I can head through the last door that will take me back into the main entrance area, I am faced with a man holding a large shotgun, but wearing a dark mask so I can't see his face but I can see his eyes and lips and both look angry.

"NYP..." I start only to have him cock the shotgun, forcing me to raise my gun and offer an angry glare. "I just want to talk," I say, thinking it's the same man I chased in here; stupidly alone. Oh Stella is going to have my ass for this if something goes wrong.

"Backup," he demands of me and takes a step forward.

"Who are you?" I demand in return, not moving.

The man says nothing, only glares at me with a slow smile. I take one step to the right and he counters. I move to the left and he does the same. I stop and offer a huff. "Okay, now I'm getting pissed, so unless you want to be arrested," I start.

"All alone?" He asks in a slow voice.

"Drop your weapon," I order.

"You first," he counters.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You come in here alone Detective Taylor?" He asks in a low tone and my heart starts to beat a bit faster.

"Did you see outside?" I ask quickly; my tone a bit too nervous for my liking.

"How do you know they're _yours_?" He asks slowly. "They could be _mine_. Care to make a friendly wager?"

"Not really," I answer as I take another step and he just counters; forcing my anger to continue to grow.

"Going somewhere?" He taunts.

"I'm the wrong man to play games with!" I snap as I try to move past.

"Somewhere else better to be?" He smiles. "Perhaps with your wife?"

"Who the hell are you?" I ask the masked man before him; knowing now this can't be just a simple stranger. "How the hell do you know who I am?" I demand in anger

"I know everything about you. How's your lovely wife," he starts in a low tone. "She's a good looking woman you know. How on earth did you get her to agree to marry you? Oh that's right," he laughs. "You didn't. Someone else did. That someone who can just as easily write her death certificate as well. That someone might be me."

My panic hits high and I quickly cock the trigger. I am about to offer something else, when out of the shadows another man steps and hits me in the back of the legs; taking me to my knees and sending my gun flying. He's about to hit me again when I hear an angry voice stop him.

"Thats good," the first man orders. "Detective Taylor is where he should be, before me, on his knees," he laughs as I am about to lunge at the first man.

The second man, however, grabs my gun and cocks it, making me stop; forcing me back to my original position; I'm still on my knees breathing hard wondering what the hell is going on. Are they going to kill me now? "Get use to this Taylor, it will happen again," he laughs.

"Go to hell," I curse as I go to get up. The other man pushes the gun into my back and stops.

"Don't kill him," the first man warns as he walks in closer.

"What do you want?" I ask with a labored breath.

"Just to say hello Detective Taylor and see you in action," he taunts as he slowly circles me.

"Reno Carlito," I offer with a slight wince. I know Dario's voice and this isn't him. Damn it! "Am I right?"

"You can call me the tooth fairy if it makes you feel better," he laughs. "Pretty ballsy to follow just anyone in here; but then again you always like to rush in where angels fear to tread don't you. Could lead to your downfall you know," he mocks.

"What do you want?" I hiss in anger; refusing to show any pain to the man before me.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood and just wanted to say hello."

"Next time pick up the damn phone," I snap and he just smiles.

"I know your death doesn't scare you," he offers in a soft whisper as he leans in from behind and talks into my ear. "But how about those you care about? Your wife? Does she moan for you?"

"Listen you sick bastard..." I start.

"I'll bet I can make her scream for me," he laughs as he grabs some of my hair and painfully jerks my hair back. And even though it's dimly lit his eyes are black and offer only death when I look into them. "And before this is over, she will scream for me," he hisses. "But here is the question you need to think about, will you be _alive_ to hear it?"

"You'll never win," I state firmly as I jerk my head away in defiant anger; ready to lunge at the man before me. I feel the gun pressed into my cheek and immediately halt my actions.

"Well it's time to go," he says as he stands behind me. "Don't like to overstay my welcome. So long Taylor, until next time."

And before I can react, he wraps his arm around my neck, jabs a needle into my vein and allows me to sink into darkness. My body sags to the floor and he walks away laughing, offering one final sentence. "_And believe me, there will be a next time_."

XXXXXXXX

I finally finish my last task and then leave the lab. The sun has just set and it's time to go home. Funny, much like Mac, I am used to working long hours and having very little home time. Going home alone was never much fun and the few men I dated never really made me want to quit early to be with them; certainly none that I wanted to actually bring home as of late. That has changed now; the anticipation of another intimate night with Mac playing with my tired brain and I actually am looking forward to going home once again. But as I near his office I see he's gone and so is his coat, so I reach for my phone and call him.

"Odd," I mumble as I try home. Again nothing. "Where is he?" I remembered him talking to Danny and so go in search of him. I see him working and walk up to his workstation. "Have you seen Mac? He should have been back by now?"

"He went back to the scene to check on something," Danny tells me without looking up.

"Alone?" I ask with a hint of frustration. Why can't the man take damn backup for once!

"He's a big boy," Danny offers as I turn to leave. "But..." he starts.

"But what?" I ask quickly.

"Well the area we found the body in was pretty bad area and he went there alone," Danny start and then looks up. "He should have been back by now. He said only an hour."

"Can you call him? I dont want not seem the..."

"Overprotective wife?"

"Or nagging partner," I reply with an uneasy feeling stating to develop.

I wait while Danny tries Mac's cell but gets only empty rings in return and looks up at me in wonder. "Voice mail," Danny tells me with a frown as Lindsay walks into the room.

"Okay I don't want to jump to conclusions but he's not at home and not picking up. I am going go and just see what happened. It's dark already and that place is scary during the day. See you both tomorrow."

"You can't go alone," Danny tells me. "That's what Mac did and now he's missing."

"Who's missing. Mac?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah. Wanna come with us to find him?" Danny asks.

"Sure."

"Seriously guys you don't have to" I tell them in haste.

"Ah it's quittin' time anyways," Danny frowns. "Come on Linds, let's go."

"Right, I'll drive," I inform them as I hurry back to my office and get my coat. I try home just to be sure once more but again am only rewarded with empty rings. Mac! What the hell did you do now?

The ride to the scene is filled with small talk about the current case. I try to listen to their light banter but inside my mind is only offering panicked thoughts that Fastido has someone taken Mac and I'll never see him again. However, those panicked thoughts are once again on full alert as we stop at the scene and see his truck still there but not him.

"Well he's still here," Lindsay starts.

"Hopefully," Danny says looking sideways at her.

"Unless he was kidnapped and they left the truck?" Lindsay asks.

"That's a possibility," Danny adds.

"Thanks guys this isn't helping," I tell them in haste. We get out and immediately start to search the surrounding area.

"Mac!" I call out; my heart starting to race. Mac where are you?

A man darts out of the shadows, making Lindsay offer a small cry of surprise and me quickly draw my gun.

"We are looking for a police officer," Danny tells the man, pushing Lindsay behind him, me to his right. "Have you seen him?" He asks.

The man shakes his head no.

"He's not wearing a uniform," I try in desperation. "He has dark hair and is bit taller than me. Wearing a dark coat and a suit without a tie. Have you seen him?" I lightly beg.

The man finally nods his head yes and then gestures for us to follow him and my heart starts to beat faster. If he knows were Mac is, then why isn't Mac coming to us? He hurries down the narrow dark alley. He is so accustomed to the dark that he doesnt need help seeing, but the three of us quickly pull out our flashlights to help guide us after him. We follow him into a dark building, our guns now drawn once again.

"This place is creepy," Lindsay notes in a low tone; her heart I'm sure is now keeping pace with mine.

"Mac?" I lightly call out.

Our flashlights create eerie forms on the walls as it picks out shadows of squatters.

"Where is he?" I ask in a growing panic.

We follow the man into the open area and I catch my breath in horror as I gaze upon Mac's unconscious form; surrounded by angry looking squatters.

"Mac!" I exclaim as I rush to help him. However, the squatters tighten their circle around him; not allowing me to pass.

"They have guns," one of them hisses to another.

"If you don't move, I'll start dropping you one by one," Danny warns as he cocks the trigger.

"Danny," I offer in a hushed tone.

One of them looks us with a scowl.

"This man is a police officer," I try to explain to the group before me.

"He's hurt," a small voice pipes up.

"Quiet Billy!" A female voice hisses.

"We need to help him," Lindsay tries with a kind smile.

"We aren't here to arrest any of you," Danny states. "But if you stop us from doing our job we will."

"Please we don't to arrest any of you," I try again in concern. "But we are also police officers and looking for him."

"We just wanted to keep him safe from the bad people and didn't know who you were," the small boy tells us as he pushes his way out and walks up to me. "Are you Stella?" He asks holding out Mac's phone to my hand, showing me my name as a missed call. "He was kind to me."

"He's my husband," I smile at the child, bending down to his level. "You did a very brave thing in keeping him safe for me. Thank you. Who are the bad people?"

"Men with guns. They did this to him. But they left."

"Take him," his mother directs with a huff. "We didn't take his wallet or anything when we found out he was a cop. Besides my son said nice things about him."

"I believe you," I tell her as I stand up. "Thank you."

I keep a nervous look out as Danny and Lindsay rush to help Mac, each taking an arm and draping him over their shoulders as we all move toward the exit. The process is slow and my heart rate refuses to go down as we take our leave. Who are the bad people? Has to have been Fastido! But here? At a scene? Or Carlito? For what purpose? Damn that man!

We finally reach Mac's truck and I open the door just as he starts to come to.

"Mac?" I ask in a soft whisper, looking at him in concern. He offers a groan and Danny rushes in.

"Hey big Mac, just take it easy," he states in concern.

"Mac, can you hear me?" I try again. I am finally rewarded with contact as his blue eyes lock with mine. However, as he starts to look at the dark interior around him, he starts to panic, trying to sit up.

"It's okay, you're safe," I tell him and he takes a deep breath. "What happened?"

"Got a call...fake...was a set up," he answers in a groggy voice. "Where's my gun?"

"Right here," Danny says handing it to him. "Was on the floor. Nothing else was taken."

"How long was I out?" Mac wonders.

"A few hours," I frown. "Are you hurt?"

"No I was just drugged," he frowns. "I'm okay, really," he tries.

"Thanks guys," I tell Danny and Lindsay. "You guys can take the other truck back. We'll see you tomorrow."

"You know after this is all over and when you two are finally settled in we should do dinner or something," Lindsay suggests to me.

"You know we might like that," I reply, making Mac look at me in surprise and then at Danny.

"Women do that," Danny offers. "Part of the package. They arrange our lives and we just show up and do as we're told."

"Thanks for the tip," Mac replies dryly; making us lightly laugh. We watch Danny and Lindsay leave and then I close the door; sealing Mac in the back and get into the front.

XXXXXXXX

I watch Stella get into the drivers seat and can only frown as the silence builds. "Should I start groveling?" I dare to ask.

"Yes," she says her back to me.

"Sorry to have worried you, but I'm glad you came when you did," I offer in a softer tone.

"You sure have a way with people," she offers, finally turning to me with a kind smile. "Just rest will you?"

"I can sit in the fro..." I start only to have her place a warm hand on my chest and force me back down.

"Don't force me to take other measures to keep you down," she tells me and I offer a half smile.

"It was Carlito."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I didn't see his face but I'm sure it was him by the things he said," I frown.

"What did he want?"

"Just to say hello."

"Mac," she starts.

"Seriously, his threats were petty and pointless. He's just flexing his scary muscles, but it was just idle talk."

"Did he threaten your life?" She asks point blank.

"And that differs from when?" I counter to which she offers a small curse. "I am not going to get police protection if that's what you are wondering," I tell her as I just stare up at the ceiling in anger. "Damn it!"

"At least tell Sinclair," she offers.

"I will," I assure her firmly.

"What else did he say?" She wonders.

"He said he'd hurt you and I might not be around to hear it," I offer softly and she brings the truck to a quick stop; looking back in a panic.

"What?" She lightly demands as I finally force myself upright.

"Do you want police protection?" I ask in concern.

"What did he say?" She wonders.

"Harsh words but enough to make me stop and think," I offer in truth. "He's playing for keeps Stella, and I won't allow his anger to make you a casualty."

"I won't be bullied either, but we need to be smart about this. No more calls alone!" She lightly hisses. "For either of us; and no more dark allies alone," she warns me.

"I had my gun," I counter.

"Lot of good it did you," she retorts and I frown.

"Maybe I can get desk duty," I try with a heavy sigh as she starts up again; heading for home. "Feel like chaining me to my desk?"

"Yes," she replies in haste and I can only smile. "I tried Flack but he's on a call right now."

"I'll call Flack when we get home. I'm sure whoever Carlito sent in as a fake officer we'll never find," I state in anger. "And since I never got contact in any way we have no DNA to look for."

"How on earth do we monitor everything to ensure its safe?"

"We rethink our strategy," I huff.

"And every call that could have a fake officer or even a staged death to draw us out into the open?" She wonders.

I hear her questions but dont answer them; the reality of them too painful to contemplate because that means I'd have to acknowledge that Fastido is in control of my team and that's one position I'll never yield while I draw breath. But if it's that easy for him just to plant a few officers in broad daylight what else can his money buy? Fake loyalty; well that's a given? I can't question the loyalty of my team; they are beyond reproach, but who else? Who else is working with Dario?

XXXXXXXX

"That's excellent news Cliff," Dario smiles over the phone to his FBI insider, leaning back in his large leather chair. He hangs up and then looks at his watch and then up at one of his men.

"Where the hell is Reno?"

"Went to see Mac Taylor," the man informs me and I just roll my eyes.

"I know that you half wit, but where the hell is he? He should have been back an hour ago! This deal goes down in two hours and I need his ass back here now."

"I'm on it," the man replies in haste as he quickly turns and leaves the immaculate office. Dario pushes himself out of the chair and heads over to the window and stares into the dark night sky.

"I'm the wrong man to push Reno," he mumbles to himself. "If you are playing game with me; if you get carried away with this, you'll lie next to Taylor. I swear on your life."

XXXXXXXX

"Mac?" Stella asks; wondering why I have suddenly gone so quiet.

"Trying to formulate our next plan of attack on Fastido. I know a deal is going down tonight and I just hope the FBI can get him on this one but like all the others I have my doubts," I sigh heavily. "We just need one thing; one thing to connect Fastido to the double murder and we have him."

"We'll find it Mac," she assures me.

I offer a silent nod, but inside my worried brain wonders how much longer this will last; if it's allowed to last longer, Fastido's grip on the city will tighten to such a degree that I worry we'll never be able to loosen it.

We finally reach home and we both slowly get out. But then I remember we have no groceries and look at Stella in concern; mostly for her as after tonight's attack I'm not really hungry. "We have no food in the fridge," I say as I reach for my keys. Stella stops my hand and I look up at her in surprise.

"Mac, you are in no shape to go grocery shopping," she tells me in concern.

"But," I start in protest as he drags me for the elevator.

"Now if you don't listen I just might pull out those chains," she warns with a smile.

"I might like that," I tease as the doors open and we step inside. I pull her close and look into the green pools before me. "Sorry I worried you."

"Don't do it again," she warns.

"Yes ma'am," I reply.

"Chains huh. How about something a little softer? Think you'd like to be at my mercy?" She lightly flirts and my core instantly warms.

"Very much," I answer. But am I that lucky? My mind can't help but think to the small black box I saw a few days ago.

"You smell like vagrants," she whispers as she leans in closer.

"Is that a turn on?" I ask as the elevator doors open and she goes to pull away.

"No," she huffs.

"Oh really?" I tease as I pull her back.

"Eww, let go," she says playfully.

"No way," I tell her as I pull her back, wrapping my strong arms around and holding her close. "I'm never letting go."

"Nice try," she says looking up into my eyes. "I'm still not going to kiss you smelling like that."

"Man you're hard on me," I whisper with a smile. "When I'm clean will you kiss me then?"

"Maybe," she teases.

"Oh my wife is a cruel woman," I frown as she takes my hand and we finally reach our apartment. Once inside I just lean against the door and offer a heavy sigh; forcing Stella to come and stand before me with a wondering expression.

"Mac? What's wrong?"

"When I first met Dario, I wanted nothing more than to send him back under the rock he crawled out from; the case was air tight and we had a solid witness. His wife. You wondered why the case had taken such a heavy toll on me a year ago, that's why. His wife came to me and asked for my help to betray her husband to the authorities. I rushed in not worrying about how it might affect me; and for a time I didn't care. But the he found her and murdered her; blaming me the entire time. Then he came back and made his threat,"

"What threat? To get even?" Stella asks.

"To take from me the one thing I care for most. Retribution for me taking his wife," I frown. "You are what I care about most."

"Mac," she starts.

"I refuse to allow that to happen. And if that means my death," I start; my eyes slightly watering. But as I look into her eyes, Reno's words come back full force, _'she'll scream for me, but will you be around to hear it.'_

"Don't you dare," she warns with a slight frown.

"All my life I have had a clear path of justice to walk. Black and white is usually how I see things; I learned that from my father. He taught me so well that I would, without hesitation; rush into a battle, ready to die for my country, those I care for and whatever I cause I believed in."

"And now?" She wonders. "Has that changed?"

"In part," I answer in truth. "Because now I finally have something, not to die for, but to live for. You."

And without another word; despite her words from earlier, I take her into my arms, hold her close and offer whatever I have left inside; worried now that I might never get to do this again.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think of this chapter? The right mix of stuff? Still want me to continue? Feedback please! Thanks!

**PS** If you haven't yet please check out my new SMACKED steamy romance once shot called "one umbrella" would love feedback thanks!


	12. Proving your Worth!

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 12 - Proving your Worth **

**A/N:** hmm part of this chapter might make you blush hope that's okay.

* * *

I finally pull away and look at Stella in anguish. "I care too much to have you taken away from me like that."

"And what about me? Do you think I'd miss you any less? Do you think I care about you any less?" She counters and I just frown. "We caught him once before and we'll do it again."

"But..." I start and she puts a finger to my lips.

"You need a shower," she reminds me.

"Stella..." I huff.

"You are going to take a shower and I'm going to call Flack. End of discussion."

"What?"

"Just go already," she orders.

"Fine. But I better not wake up tomorrow and see a police cruiser parked outside," I lightly warn as I shed my coat.

"Get your ass in gear now Taylor, or else!" She warns with a half smile. I can't help but finally offer a smile as I head into the bedroom to undress; but my mind is still full of anxiety and panic; my head still pounding and my heart racing. I stare at my perplexed reflection in the mirror and frown. "What the hell did I get myself into?" I slowly take off my suit jacket and then dress shirt and finally head into the bathroom to wash away all that Carlito touched. But as the warm water starts to fill the small space, I start to feel my stomach lurch because of the drugs and lack of food, coupled with my nervous tension in my system and I finally throw up.

"Mac?" Stella calls in a panic as she quickly opens the door.

"Drugs," I lightly wheeze as she touches my back. "Nothing to worry about," I frown as I stand upright once more; my head lightly spinning.

"I'll order in," she huffs.

"I'm not hungry," I tell her. "But I'm okay. Just needed to get rid of what he put in me," I explain as she reaches for a glass and offers me some cold water, which in truth makes me feel better. I put down the glass and hold her close. "I will make this right, I promise you."

"Mac, this isn't a one man battle," she reminds me. "_We'll_ make this right."

"I don't deserve you, you know," I mention and she smiles.

"Sorry you're not feeling well," she says as she turns to leave. "You'll just rest tonight."

"But you promised me a surprise for tonight," I offer in protest.

"Mac, you need to rest," she insists. "You're sick."

"I'm not _that _sick," I tell her in haste. "Just tired."

"Mac, you just threw up, nice try," she chides as she turns to leave and I offer a curse.

"So much for a fun night," I offer in anger. "Damn you Reno!" I curse in anger. "Now you've ruined my private life."

I finally push myself under the hot water and close my eyes as the dirt finally starts to wash away. "I've finally got my life where I want it; at least for the most part, and I'll be damned if some two bit hood takes it away. I'll get you Dario and all who stand on your side will fall!"

XXXXXXXX

"Where the hell were you?" Fastido's angry voice booms at his highest paid hit-man.

"I was out."

"Cut the crap Reno," Fastido counters. "Why were you away so long?"

"I told you I had to pay Mac Taylor a visit!" Reno snaps in return.

"You are almost pushing it," Fastido warns, forcing the two of them to stand face to face in heated anger. "Your not irreplaceable," Fastido reminds him. "I know you live for the chase but my patience is wearing. I own the city now and I won't take any chances while you play your games. One more deal and then I make my move on Taylor. Is that understood?"

"When that time comes, I'll personally deliver him to you myself," Carlito promises with an evil smile. "And Mrs. Taylor? I have a surprise for her and in intend to see it through."

"What will it cost me?"

"Nothing," Reno replies in haste.

"It better not!"

"It won't," Reno smiles. "It'll cost her and her husband, but not you."

"Good, now that work is over; let's go have some fun. Who is our new babysitter?" Dario asks, referring to the FBI Agent taking over from Dan Grier.

"No need to learn his name; he won't be around long enough tonight to matter."

XXXXXXXX

"Stella, is he okay?" Flack asks me.

I look at the bathroom door and frown. "Besides being as stubborn as he always is, yes he's fine," I huff.

"We have no Officer Jackson on duty today so unless Mac got his prints..." Flack tries.

"No contact," I answer as I hear the water finally stop. "We need to meet tomorrow. Mac thinks that someone inside the FBI might also be involved in this and Adam found a name we can start with. The sooner we can get to the bottom of this, the better for all of us."

"See you then, bye," Flack huffs.

I hang up with Flack and the just look at the bathroom door and frown. For Mac to be that upset to throw up I know things are a lot worse than he's letting on. I wish he would just put my feelings aside for once and tell me it straight up what's going on inside his head. But when I heard the torment in his voice earlier I know he's holding back his pain. Damn him!

I watch in silence as he slowly opens the door and heads into the bedroom; but when he doesn't come out in a few minutes I go in search of him. "Mac?" I ask softly as I push the door open. He's sitting on the bed with a perplexed look; wearing just his underwear and a t-shirt.

"That's a bad look," I frown. "You can't fault yourself for walking into their trap today. If he wanted a meeting with you, he was going to ensure it happened one way or another," I tell him firmly. "As much as I hate to even admit that, I know it's true."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" He asks softly.

"Is it working?" I counter.

"No, sorry," he frowns.

"How are you feeling?" I ask in concern. "We have a few things I can put together," I offer.

"I feel a lot better, but you know I'm not that hungry," he states in misery. And for the first time in days I finally see a defeated look and am afraid that today's situation will force him back into his emotional shell.

"You need to rest," I tell him. "But I'm hungry," I tell him as I move in closer. I stand before him and push his legs open and then move in closer. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my stomach and offers a heavy sigh. I pull his head close, playing with his wet hair and letting his fresh scent tempt my brain. "You smell good," I offer him and he squeezes me tight.

"I can't live like this," he whispers in anguish. "Always looking over my shoulder; wondering when he'll send your body in a box; second guessing every damn thing I do each day. I can't!" He half shouts, lightly pushing me away and standing up.

"There is nothing you can do," I offer firmly, crossing my arms. "Fastido has control right now and..."

"He can't control us! I refuse to allow him to do that," Mac stammers, his face getting flush.

"Not control over us; over this city. Mac, he's flexing his muscles right now because he has a false sense of security, remember? Those are the same words you told me. We will get him."

"Yeah? And how the hell long do we have to wait?" He snaps. "Maybe I should just hire Reno Carlito and pay him to take out Dario myself!"

I look at him and roll my eyes. "Now you are just being stupid," I tell him flatly. "And as much as I would like the idea of playing one off the other, I don't think that is going to happen. Both of those men hate us for what we stand for. We stand for everything they go against! Did you lose sight of that?"

"No, I was reminded of it very clearly today," he shoots back. "And I hate feeling this helpless!"

"So do I."

"Then what the hell are we arguing about?" He asks in a huff.

"We are not arguing. You are venting and I'm agreeing," I tell him and his face instantly softens. "I'm just as frustrated as you; my life is on hold thanks to that jerk!"

XXXXXXXX

I look at her and feel instantly ashamed. "You're right," I huff; offering her a slight frown. "Here I am getting angry over what he's done to me today and your life still hangs in the balance. Yeah way to put your needs ahead of my own," I huff as I slump down on the bed in angry defeat once again. My head is warm and my stomach a bit upset, but I'm angry and just need to hit something. "Maybe we could turn the extra bedroom into a gym with a punching bag," I frown as she sits down beside me. "Sorry to yell."

"No you aren't," she tells me. "But since you let me yell at you a few days ago, I thought I'd return the favor. Flack is going to meet with us tomorrow, and we'll include Sinclair and Adam. If we can find an insider as we suspect, maybe we can give Fastido a taste of his own medicine."

"The cufflink didn't turn up anything," I sign heavily.

"I know you wanted it to, but we are still working on who they were meeting with and why and perhaps we will find what we need," she tells me. "Trust me the safe house will pan out."

"We better end this soon," I tell her. "I owe you a proper honeymoon."

She looks at me in surprise and I can only offer a weak smile. "Mac..." she starts.

"Now it's my turn to tell you not to say something you'll regret," I try.

"Well if my saying that sounds wonderful is something I'd regret then..." she tries again only to bring my face to hers and kiss my lips. "You have a lot to learn about women," she tells me.

"I know," I whisper as I pull away with a smile.

"How do you feel? Still sick?" She asks in concern.

"No, just tired," I huff. "Sorry."

"We don't have to have fun every night," she smiles.

"Yes we do," I rush in haste and she lightly laughs. "Wake me in an hour?"

"You just rest and I'm going to get something to eat," she directs.

"But..." I try to protest.

"Mac you said you were tired, so just rest," she tells me in a firm tone to which I can only comply. The sheer mental exhaustion for the days events are finally starting to catch up to me and I can do little more than roll onto my side and allow her to turn the lights off; closing my eyes and let sleep take me away.

XXXXXXXX

I leave Mac to get some much needed rest and head into the kitchen. I pull open the fridge and frown. "Well he is simple," I smile as I finally settle my eyes on whatever I can find to eat. I sit down at the table and as I eat I write up a quick grocery list and a smile starts to form on my lips. I wonder what doing normal everyday stuff with Mac will be like? So far we have been either apart or too busy to just do normal family things. I actually want to see him like a regular guy doing normal things; stuff a regular husband and wife would to together.

But my mind races with wonder at his meeting with Reno. A smokescreen to something bigger? Or just another game? And as much as I want to dwell on my anger and just spend the night in a heated fit; Mac's right, we can't allow these guys to dictate what we do; certainly not allow them to drive an emotional wedge between us. I cast my eyes toward the bedroom and frown; if either mob guy thinks they'll keep me from enjoying my married life and my husband they are wrong.

A few hours later, I am finally finished all I need to do and slowly wander into the bedroom and look at Mac asleep. His dark lashes have framed his closed eyes and he's breathing normally and I can't help but smile as he finally looks at peace. However, as I notice that he's fallen asleep on my side of the bed, I can't help but want to play a small trick on him; my clueless husband. Oh I'm sure he won't mind; and I know I won't. I very carefully head over to the bed and kneel down beside him. His soft breath tickles the side of my face and I look at his peaceful expression and smile. Poor man, I smile inside.

I very carefully open the black box and retrieve what I need. Having Mac at my mercy is making my heart race faster and it's almost unnerving how he allows me to move him into position without waking up. Part of me almost feels guilty for what I am about to do; but remind myself that I'm sure he won't mind and so press on; telling myself this is a reward for me as well. Besides he needs something drastic to take his mind off today's trying events; otherwise he'd be up beating himself up all night over what he could have done differently, and I won't allow that.

I very carefully pull one arm up and wrap the fuzzy cuff around his wrist; loop it through the headboard, and then do the same with the second until both arms are finally secured above his head. I regrettably pull away and decide it's time to put on something a little more comfortable. I glance back at Mac who's now lightly struggling and feel my desire deepen; oh the effect this man has over me, I tell myself with a wicked grin.

XXXXXXXX

Part of my tried brain registers Stella's faint scent but I refuse to pull myself out of the warm darkness of sleep. But when I finally feel some strain on my arms I know it's time to wake up. I slowly open my eyes and immediately feel that something is wrong and I can't move my arms very well.

"What on earth?" I offer softly as I try to pull my arms free but can't. I try to twist my head and finally see that what is holding me in place and I can't help but smile. What? The fuzzy handcuffs? Am I really this lucky? Yes. But why am I alone?

"Stella?" I ask softly as I lift my head to see where she's gone. Oh she didn't just leave me like this did she? I notice some soft candles offering dim lighting, otherwise our place is dark. But when I don't hear her, my heart starts to beat faster.

"Stella?" I try again; this time trying to pull myself free. When I see I'm unable and just working myself into a useless sweat I lay back in captive defeat. As much as I am turned on by this, I can't figure out why I'm alone. Did she do this to torment me? If so, it's working.

"Don't pull," she warns in a warm tone. I quickly look in the direction of her voice and offer a smile.

"Remind me never to fall asleep again," I lightly offer.

"Don't like those?" She lightly purrs as she walks up to me, wearing a short red satin nightie. The shadows from the candles bath her in warm light and my desire instantly springs to life.

"Don't like you getting the upper hand."

"Oh I'll always have that," she reminds me with a wink.

"I'm still dressed," I frown as she slowly moves onto the bed and starts to crawl toward me. She lightly straddles my waist and my body instantly floods with warm desire. However, my frown quickly turns to a smile as she her body connects with mine and my heart is racing in anticipation.

"Not completely but I can remedy some of that right now," she whispers as she very slowly moves my t-shirt up and over my chest, past my arms and letting it pool near my captive wrists.

I once again try to pull myself free; looking up at her with a look that says I need her now.

"Nice try, those are staying on for a bit."

"But..." I offer in protest.

"Sorry."

"Is this my punishment?" I ask weakly.

"Yes," she smiles as she leans in but doesn't kiss me. "This is going to teach you not to go into dark buildings alone anymore," she teases, only brushing my lips with hers.

"But if I do it again will it garner me this treatment?" I smile.

"It will garner you the silent treatment and _nothing_ more," she warns; once again only tasting my lips and pulling away; leaving me in agony.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing! Or maybe I would just leave you like this and sleep naked against you all night; denying you anything."

"That would kill me," I offer weakly as she tempts me with another kiss but not allowing to actually return the favor.

"Not fair," I frown and she smiles again.

"Do you want the silent treatment?" She questions.

"No," I huff.

"Then you'll have to learn to do things my way from now on."

"You mean these? But I thought these..." I start only to be silenced with a soft kiss.

"Before you start thinking something stupid like I used those on any other man and am going to compare notes in any way, put that thought out of your thick head. These might be open but are unused. I was saving them for _you_," she assures me and my tension instantly fades.

"Really?" I ask in doubt.

"Why do you sound surprised?" She dares to ask.

"Just do," I frown.

"Well I forgive you," she smiles as she leans in close once again; my need for her driving me to the brink.

"I want to hold you," I lightly beg, the nearness of her skin on mine, is driving me crazy.

"Nice try Taylor," she smiles. "Those arms stay where there are, until I let them go."

"Not fair," I offer in protest once more, but she doesn't give in.

I can only offer light moans as she leans in close and starts to plant soft kisses on my bare chest, sending immediate heat waves all the way down to my feet.

"Mmm you smell good," she lightly comments as she moves her kisses up my neck and then finally lands on my mouth. My lips lock onto hers but after a few seconds she pulls away and I am once again denied. I offer a look of hurt but she doesn't fall for it.

"Nice try, I know you're not hurt by my actions," she teases and I can only smile. Damn this woman! She starts to lightly drag her nails up my captive arms, smiling as I flex but once again leaving me begging for her to escalate things.

"I need you now," I moan in desire.

"You know foreplay is an art," she scolds.

"I don't like art," I rush and she laughs. "Please? Let me go?"

"No way, I like having you like this," she teases me once more, her body now right on top of mine; holding me down; her hair ticking whatever exposed piece of skin it can land on. She nears my face again and my lips latch onto whatever they can find. But once again she pulls back and then pushes herself up. She looks down at me with a perplexed look and I dont know what she's up to but the anticipation is keeping me on the brink.

"What is it?" I finally ask.

"I think I just might leave you here and go for groceries," she tells me and I offer a small gasp.

"What?" I ask in shock. "You can't leave me here like this, I'd die."

XXXXXXXX

Oh the rush of having Mac at my mercy is almost intoxicating. At work he's so in control; so in charge of everything around him; so closed off and aloof to everyone around him; seemingly untouchable. But to be able to take that away from him and hold it in the palm of my hand for even a brief moment, is very satisfying. And the best part? I know he's enjoying it as much as me, probably more? And that was the truth about the handcuffs; part of my fantasy when I met him; to see if I could take away that control he prides himself on.

I love how his arms flex once again as he tries to pull himself free; but he's not going anywhere unless I let him and that alone is also fuelling my desire. As much as I want him like this; when I feel his body go hard beneath mine, I know it won't be long until l I have to feel his arms around me; holding me captive against his naked chest.

I lean in close once more and plant soft kisses near his belly button and he offers soft moans once again. I move my lips up and I can feel the heat emanating from him; warming me even further. My lips once again meet his and his offers all he has in the way of hungry desire.

"Stop pulling," I lightly order as he tries once again to pull himself free. "I don't want you to ruin them; the way you get into trouble, I know I'll need them again."

"Nice try, next time it's my turn," he tells me.

"These are mine. You'll just have to get your own," I reply and he smiles once more.

"What? Seriously?"

"Sorry, Mac these are mine," I smile. "You need to respect that."

"Fine. So you'll let me go now?" He begs.

"No."

"Stella, this is cruel," he offers with a slight moan as I start to plant soft kisses on his neck and then before he can offer another word, I silence him once more with my lips. His body arches into me, his mouth on my mine; flooding me with desire once again.

"Let me hold my wife? Please, let me hold her so I can make love to her," he whispers, his body arching itself into mine; begging for a release. "Stella, I need a release. Please."

As much as I want to keep him a bit longer like this, my body too is aching for a release. I offer a frown and he pulls back. "I like you like this," I tell him softly, as I kiss his neck and the move my lips to his ear. "There better be a next time," I whisper.

"There will be, I promise," he offers; his tone eager. I slide my wrist up his arm, dragging my nails once more and sending small goose bumps down to his waist. With a bit of regret, I finally undo one of the clasps and his wrist is free. He waists no time in pulling the cuff through; despite the fact the other is still around his wrist and locks both arms around my body; holding me captive against his, while his lips devour mine. I offer a soft moan as I move myself into position and allow him to take me; offering all he can to whatever I need.

"I love you," he whispers as we start to make love.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later a smile is still attached to my face. Her adventurous nature toward me is surprising and almost unbelievable. When I first saw those things I was sure they had been used on someone else and I'd be denied any of that kind of fantasy. But she said she bought them for me and although I want to tell myself that she is just saying that to sooth my ego, I tell myself to just shut up and take her at face value. I've never had a woman in my life that can make me feel like I can take on the world at work and yet be the kind of man that enjoys the normal pleasures of life on a daily basis. Normal? Okay better than normal! But I never thought of myself as the kind of man that a woman would even want to try those things on; but Stella has once again forced me from a shell that I had created for myself so many years ago.

I feel Stella moving beside me and offer a small contended sigh of happiness. I want to become the kind of man she finds exciting and while I am not the kind of man who comes up with many romantic and adventurous ideas, when I think back into her black box I remembered the scented massage oil. That's something I could offer without putting myself out on a fragile limb. Funny thing, in the past, I would have feared that any other woman I would have suggested that to might laugh; Stella gives me the courage inside to just want to go for it; knowing that she'll reward me no matter how small an effort I can put forth. And as her breath tickles my chest once more I know this is certain - I don't deserve her.

However, as I hear a soft knock at our front door I look at the clock and frown; it's past midnight. Who on earth is here? I feel my heart start to race with a panicked thought that Carlito is at the door and we'll both be dead in minutes; my future happiness wiped out in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell?" I offer in a soft whisper as I quickly pull away from Stella and reach for my robe. I head for the door with my gun ready just in case. I slowly pull the door open and look in shock at the person before me.

"Agent Grier," I huff as I put my gun down.

"Like sleeping in fear Taylor?" He offers in an angry tone.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask quickly; my voice low.

"Can I come in?" He growls.

"This will do," I tell him firmly. I look at him with a frown and then at the bedroom door where Stella is still asleep.

"Come on Taylor," he says putting a hand on my chest and pushing me back into the apartment and slamming the door shut. "Just a few minutes of your time. I'm sure you won't mind!"

"Keep your voice down," I order. "What's this about?"

"I just thought I'd let you know about Fastido's latest victim. I mean it will be tomorrow's headline but I thought I'd personally tell you, as their blood is now on your HEAD!" He finishes in a shout.

I look up and see Stella standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face; Grier's eyes follow mine and rest on Stella before turning back to me.

"When did it happen?" I ask.

"A few hours ago. Roger Franklin. Forty-two. Married with three little girls. Want the rest of the details Taylor? Want to know how he died!" Grier shouts. "Want to know, because he's dead BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Mac is not to blame for this," Stella rushes in my defense.

Grier looks at her with an angry scowl. "Mrs. Taylor this is none of your bus..." he starts.

"My paperwork was revoked and because of my evidence deemed inadmissible, he's free. So this is just as much my business as it is Mac's!" She states in anger.

"Well then maybe you can go and console Mrs. Franklin. Maybe you can go and tell her that it's because of your incomp..."

"Watch it Dan," I warn in anger and he finally looks at me.

"How many more have to die before you acknowledge..." he starts.

"That what?" I snap. "That Fastido might not be the dumb ass we all think he is? That maybe he is able to actually use his vast fortune at his disposal to buy whatever the hell he wants? That maybe he has someone planted inside your organization that knew what we were doing right from the start? That maybe he wants us at each other's throats every second of every damn day so that we are blind to whatever the hell he is doing!" I shout pushing Grier up against the door, my hand near his throat; my anger starting to get the best of me.

"Mac!" Stella warns me and I finally pull back.

"You can blame him all you want for your inability to take things to the next level!" Grier stammers.

"Can't you see this is what he wants? He wants the internal strife, the arguing, the burning hatred; so that we are too consumed about stepping on each other's toes instead of seeing what's in front of us. Our office is bugged and I'm sure there is an employee plant, so you aren't the only one whose actions are being dictated by him and you aren't the only one whose team's lives are in jeopardy every day! I have just as much to lose as you!"

"Another lie Taylor? Another angle to keep the blame off yourself? An excuse? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I think you're blind!" I state firmly.

Dan and I step back and just glare at each other in anger before taking a deep breath and allowing silence to develop.

"I am sorry about Franklin," I offer in a soft tone. "But I refuse to become your scapegoat for every life that Dario takes!"

"Do you ever second guess anything you do Taylor?" He asks firmly. "DO YOU!"

"In certain things," I huff; offering a sideways glance to Stella. "But I refuse to let this monster win. I know you're pissed at feeling this helpless but so am I. I came to you remember? I helped his wife betray him! Think he's forgotten about that? Because he hasn't. HE REMINDS ME EVERY DAY OF MY MISTAKE!" I finish in a shout. "Do I second guess that? Maybe. There, I admitted it. Isn't that what you wanted? To come here and remind me that I came to you and now because of my actions he's free? And now you can say I told you so? Is that what you want?"

"YES!"

"Fine then say it and leave," I huff.

"I told you so!"

"Done, now get the hell out of my home."

Grier looks at me and frowns. "Just wanted you to know," he huffs as he turns to leave. "And stay out of our business!"

I look at Stella and frown. "I realize that I am not the most loved person at the Bureau these days but I am not going to just roll over and mind my own damn business when it comes to Dario Fastido. I found a way to put him in jail once and I swear to you know I will do it again."

"Yeah?" Grier asks, stopping to look at me. "Well we don't _need_ or _want_ your help!"

"I don't care," I snap.

"And whose death will it take for him to be put away for good?"

"Mine," I offer in anger. "Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

He looks at me with a blank stare. "That just might happen."

"Well when it does then Stella will seek you out and you can tell her I told you so," I huff. "Think you'd be as sacrificing with your scared ass?"

"Yeah well you aren't the only one who's willing to give his life for the job Taylor," Grier offers with a sneer.

"Well then maybe we can both lie side by side and then this war will be over," I finish with a small shout.

"Fine!" He lightly shouts back.

"Fine!" I respond. "Are we done?"

"For now," he huffs.

"Goodnight."

However, Stella steps in front of Grier, blocking his path and then looks at me in anger. "Are you two both finished hosing this room down with testosterone?" She lightly demands and we both exchange surprised expressions. "Seriously is this petty pissing contest over?"

I look at Dan and he can only stare back in wonder.

"Maybe your wife and I should go head to head to see which of us has the bigger ego after all the stupid name calling and childish threats," she starts. "My life is on hold in case either male ego in this room gives a damn. I am very glad that you are both willing to be sacrificial lambs to this madman but did either of you stop to think that if you just combined a little of that pent up hostility _toward_ Dario instead of directing it at each other, that maybe you could find a way to put him behind bars, instead of yourselves six feet under."

"I..." I start and she looks at me sharply and I quickly stop.

"But..." Grier starts and she offers him a scowl and he too clams up.

"Maybe I should have you both arrested for being stubborn and thick headed, because despite your anger toward each other you both have a lot in common. You are both determined, loyal, love justice, sometimes a pain in the ass, but dedicated to a fault! Mac is not responsible for Dario going free and Mac if you offer yourself to that man, make it fast because I'll kill you first if I catch wind of it. We think there is a plant inside the FBI and we already know there is one inside our office. So if you two are done shouting at each other like two year olds, I'd like us to start working as a team once again and get this bastard back behind bars where he belongs!"

I offer a frown and Grier a sigh but Stella's words make sense.

"Now tomorrow we are going to have a meeting," Stella says looking at Grier. "Our Chief will be there as well as our IT expert who has been working with one of yours to route out a possible traitor. If you two can push aside these childish antics and sit down like two mature men then maybe this will be over before another body has to fall."

She stands before us with her arms crossed and suddenly I feel the room starting to get smaller; every word she said made sense and I am almost ashamed to admit I should have thought of it sooner. The silence starts to build before I offer a small. "I agree."

"She's right," Grier finally resigns.

I can only offer a soft word of approval and look over at Stella with a small smile of pride. "We can make this work," I offer to Grier. "We both know we are clean of Fastido's grasp; that has to work in our favor."

"We can beat him at his game," Grier states firmly.

"We will," I state.

"Sorry to have come here so late," he sighs heavily.

"And I'm sorry about Franklin," I offer.

"I'll offer whatever help I can. What time is the meeting tomorrow?" Grier asks.

"Nine AM."

"Who in IT is your man working with?"

"Bill Gates," I smirk.

"Should have known," Grier finally smiles. "I'll be there."

Grier pulls the door open as I follow. "Your wife is your partner right?"

"Yes."

"She's something else," he praises.

"You have no idea," I smile.

Grier turns to me and offers the arm that isn't broken. I take his hand and offer a firm shake in return. "I swear to you we'll get him."

"And I'll be at your side when he's taken down for good."

I watch him leave and then turn back to Stella who's looking at me with a slight frown; but her arms are crossed and she's not amused.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask with a sheepish look.

"Your death will end this?" She snaps.

"It was said in the heat of the moment," I try in my defense.

"What on earth would you do without me?" She challenges.

"I don't think I would have lasted this long," I huff as I walk up to her and stand before her. "I'm sorry to wake you but I'm glad you saved my ass on this one. What was it I said in the past? I wouldn't be able to do this job without you?"

"Yes you would," she smiles. "You just wouldn't be as good at it."

"That's it," I tell her in a warm tone as I pull her close, wrap my arms around her and hold her near. "Come on, I need you."

"Need me?" She throws at me. "You'd be lost without me."

"I couldn't agree more. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we go after a traitor."

* * *

**A/N:** Well still liking this story? And still trying to balance the fluff/romance with the action, so let me know if the mix was right! Thanks again in advance for the reviews and support on this story! I'm having fun writing it. the more reviews = faster writing and updates :)


	13. Someone to Watch over Us?

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 13 - Someone to Watch over Us? **

I hold the morning newspaper in my hand and for the first time in days offer a smile at the headline: _'FBI take a bite out of Fastido.'_

"Are you actually humming?" Sid asks me the following morning as I walk off the elevator toward my office. "Mac Taylor, humming?"

I offer a cryptic smile as I try to move past.

"Being married suits you," he states in a low tone.

"It has its perks," I offer as I step past.

"So is that why you look tired?" He lightly laughs as he walks past. I offer only an amused expression as I carry on my way. Last night was one of the best experiences of my adult married life and I guess it's still showing; obviously to everyone.

"Hey boss, get lucky last night?" Adam asks with a smile.

"Do you have something useful for me?" I ask in slight annoyance.

"Ah yes, right..." he quickly stammers, his face going red. "The information you need for the meeting this morning."

I look at the name and then up at him. "Are you sure this is correct?"

"Sorry, wish I wasn't," Adam frowns. "But he's the FBI insider. Bill just sent to Dan Grier."

"Damn it! Okay let's go," I direct as we head for the meeting room that Vickers assured us is clean. I walk into the room and offer Stella quick smile, who winks at me as I try to put on my professional face; once again not lost on my younger staff.

"I guess you did get lucky. Way to go boss," Adam whispers as he hurries to the other side of the room and I just huff. Flack and Sinclair arrive and in minutes we are trying to come up with a new plan of attack. I press the speaker button and Dan Grier and Bill Gates come to life.

"Mac, this is your show," Sinclair starts.

"Okay so before we get to the IT stuff," I start. "Good work with the safe house."

"Well it was a solid lead and we were able to get a deal just as it went down. Hopefully you all saw this morning's headline," Grier replies.

"We did and it was good news," Flack states with a smile.

"And Franklin?" Stella asks.

"If we led with Mob Boss takes out another FBI agent, we know faith in us would be further strained than it already is," Grier huffs. "It was a hard sacrifice to make but one I know Franklin would have wanted."

"We are just glad it worked," Sinclair adds.

"So we were able to get a few computers that will give us some deal details that haven't happened yet. With those we can ensure some major busts which will tighten our grip around Fastido's neck," Grier tells us.

"Now I'm all for that," Flack pipes up.

"And the tighter we squeeze, the better chance we have of Fastido slipping up," Stella adds.

"Or turning against Carlito," Flack adds.

"Oh trust me I'd love to be a fly on that wall," Dan huffs.

XXXXXXXX

"You told me this safe house was clean!" Fastido's voice booms in anger toward Carlito. "Maybe all these games you are playing are taking a back seat to the real reason I hired you! To keep my ass out of trouble! Did you see this morning's paper? Does that look like my ass is out of trouble?"

"So they got lucky!" Carlito spats in return. "It won't happen again."

"You're not losing your nerve are you?"

"You challenging me?" Carlito dares.

"You threatening me?" Fastido throws back with an arched brow. "You don't have nine lives. And trust me; your fist or wallet isn't as large as mine!"

"It won't happen again."

"It better not!"

XXXXXXXX

"But we need to either keep him blind to what we are planning or find a way to maneuver him into our own trap," I tell the group. I look at Adam and give him a nod. "Adam has found us a start. Adam?"

"Billy?" He asks with some hesitancy.

"Right here Adam," a female voice replies and we all look at him in shock.

"_Billy_?" I frown.

"Short for Wilhelmina," Adam stammers. "So what did you find?"

"What the hell?" I hear Dan Grier curse. "Taylor, are you serious?"

"FBI Agent Cliff Ryder is the insider on your end. Sorry Dan," I frown. "Billy just sent us this, this morning."

"So that's how he knew how to stay one step ahead of us," Grier offers in a huff. "He was the lead on the Fastido case right from the start. Mac there is stuff here on every member of your team; looks like he was looking for a way to get even long ago."

"And that's how he was able to work with a judge to have my Citizenship revoked," Stella adds.

"Yeah well it's not a surprise that he was able to buy off Leo Bolderson," Grier offers. "So we have a crooked judge, an FBI insider'''"

"And a CSI plant," I huff. "He has all bases covered. We have to be smart. We go right now and arrest Ryder, Fastido will make him the fall guy, take him out and we are dead in the water. After that he'll have the upper hand on everything because we tipped ours."

"How come Ryder didn't know about this safe house then?" Sinclair wonders.

"Because he was busy with something over here," Grier informs us. "It was almost a fluke that he was assigned to another detail from the Director the past few days or else that would also have been a dead end."

"But Mac, if we set our own trap, won't Fastido think it's a set-up?" Flack questions.

"We need to start taking down some of his key players," Stella suggests. "We have this list of his top men, this is where we start."

"Reno Carlito is the number one guy on that list," Grier adds.

"Oh gee that'll be easy," Flack frowns.

"Well we'd need one hell of a bait to lure him with," Grier states.

"Well we know who we could use as bait for that trap," I offer. I dont dare glance at Stella as I know she's ready to kill me for even suggesting it.

"Mac, how on earth do we monitor you at all times?" Sinclair wonders. "If something goes wrong, its game over for you and you know it."

"There is one way," I lightly frown. "Dan?"

"You up for a little surgery Mac?" He asks and I feel all eyes on me.

"There is a new implant device that the CIA has created for situations like these; and they are actually willing to share with us this one time. It seems that Fastido has also crossed a few of their wires also and they want him gone. However this device ensures an Agent is monitored at all times in case he goes into a situation and is taken someplace that isn't planned," I explain.

"And it's completely undetectable," Grier offers.

"Unless an inside FBI Agent knows what to look for," Stella pipes up.

"Well in that case then we need to ensure that Ryder is busy when the trap is set," Flack states. "When do you plan to do this?"

"We need to work on a plausible set-up," I tell the group, finally looking at Stella and then Flack with a frown. "If it's a forced crime scene, I'm sure they'll know."

"How long are those effective for?" Adam wonders.

"They will last a week at the most," Grier informs us. "They can be reinserted; that's no big deal."

"So now we just wait?" Flack asks.

"We wait for a scene that will have no bearing on Fastido in any way," I tell the group. "Nothing pertinent to his dealings; that's what Reno wants. If he knows the scene is tied to his boss in any way then the FBI will be there in full force and he won't show up," I continue.

"But if it's a routine call then he knows our team will be light and he'll be there," Stella finishes.

"Think he'll chance something else this soon?" Flack wonders.

"Sadly unpredictability is an art with these guys," Grier sighs. "As we found out last night. But I'm pretty sure Fastido is getting sick of the games."

"And we know Fastido thinks he's king right now then I am willing to bet he'll make his move faster than we might realize. I know this isn't want anyone wants me to admit, but he's coming after me and I am ready for him," I mention in a firm tone, not letting my eyes lock with Stella's. once again.

"So what do we do now?" Sinclair asks.

"Dan, I need you to find out what you can about Ryder. You can get past the internal red tape that Adam can't. If he is behind anything that is coming up we need to know to what capacity. If he also had a hand in getting Stella's citizenship revoked we need to know how. Vickers is going to get us a name of the person Fastido has planted in our office and then we just try to go about doing what he can to keep them busy. We found the safe house by a small stroke of luck and we'll find the rest."

"I'll see what I can do," Grier huffs.

"And watch your ass," I frown. "Everyone in this room is more than aware of what kind of game Fastido is willing to play; for keeps and he doesn't care who he takes out on his way to the top."

A few more details are ironed out and then the group finally disperses. I look at Stella as the room finally clears and a feeling of uneasiness starts to cover me.

"Want me to say it now or later?" She frowns.

"Say it now," I huff.

"You as bait?" She arches a brow. "You knew I'd call you on it."

"And?"

"And as much as I hate the idea, I know it's you he's after," she declares in anger. "I keep telling myself there is another way but I know there isnt."

"I also want you to get an implant," I tell her.

"Mac, he wants you not me," she stammers.

"He'll use you to get to me," I tell her in haste. "I won't take no for an answer. We are used to being monitored."

"Well I guess I have been monitored by people all my life, why stop now?" She frowns.

"I didn't mean it that way," I offer in remorse.

"I know, I just hate this waiting around."

"But if we force his hand into a game we want to play we can end this and get on with our lives. I wish there was another way; but Fastido has an iron fist. If he were to bring it down without us being at least a bit prepared, I know there will be hell to pay and that means both of us dead. I can't allow that to happen."

"Can't or won't?" She smiles.

"Is there a difference?" I counter as I notice two strange people walk past the office.

"Immigration," Stella huffs. "Talk to you later."

I watch her leave and hear her sigh and know today is not going to be easy. But with a head full of determination, I head outside into the busy hallway and go in search of Edward Vickers.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella Taylor?" The very professional looking woman addresses me.

"Ms. Matheson?" I offer my hand. She takes it and gives me a firm shake. "So how does this work?"

"We want you to walk us through a typical work day," the lady informs me. "You can start anytime."

I look at her and want to give her a lecture on how this isn't fair and that I'm being used as a ping pong ball between two opposing powers. However, I know she's just doing her job and can't fault her for that. So with a heavy sigh, I offer a small nod and then get started. Mac, this is for us.

XXXXXXXX

"Who is that?" I ask Vickers, as I watch in anger the plant that Fastido has in our office place the bugs as directed.

"Still working on a face," Vickers tells me. "As you can see she keeps her face covered at all times. I am still working on a reverse angle and I should have that in a few hours. Sorry it's so slow but at least we know it's a female and she appears middle age and is probably still here."

"Keep this under lock and key and thanks," I tell him taking the file on Fastido that we have compiled so far. I head back into the hallway and notice Stella showing two rather stuffy looking people her daily routine. I can't imagine the stress she's feeling right now by having to justify herself to these people and at the same time worrying about when her life will be in jeopardy. I offer a frown and a curse in Fastido's name and head back for my office; file in hand. Mindful of the one bug still planted I make small talk to myself about a fake case and then open an email to Sinclair. My mind, however, always wondering what the hell Fastido is up to.

XXXXXXXX

"Do I even want to know who that is for?" Dario asks Reno with a heavy frown.

Reno holds small box in his hand and smiles. "It's a wedding present for Mrs. Taylor," he states as he pulls out a shiny object and attaches a small device to it. "I wasn't invited to the wedding but at least I can send this small token of my congratulations."

"What are you adding?"

"This? Oh something of my own making. It'll ensure that Mrs. Taylor feels my wrath when I need her to."

"And how do we have to wait for that? My damn patience is running low! I want both Taylor's GONE!"

"Today fast enough for you?"

"How very charitable," Dario replies.

"And once she's in the hospital on her death bed, I'm sure her husband will be thinking the same thing. Besides it's the distraction we need to lure him to us."

"Lure?"

"Fine, bring him to us."

XXXXXXXX

"So when will I get the report?" I ask with an impatient tone.

"Well Mrs. Taylor," the woman starts. She goes on to explain that they just needed to see me in action; to prove to them that Stella Taylor is a gainfully employed member of society; contributing to it rather than stealing from it; that I knew my job and could do it without any hint of funny business going on. "And our report will go in today. I don't see why you can't be back doing what you normally do in a day or two."

"Two?" I ask weakly.

"Going stir crazy?" The woman lightly asks with a small smile.

"Need to prove my worth once more," I huff.

"I understand. It won't be long," she tells me offering her hand once more. I offer a firm handshake and for the first time in days, I am actually thinking this might work. I take the preliminary report and head back to my office. I let myself into my office and then think of Mac. I know once I tell him that today went well that he'll probably dwell on the fact that things are progressing well and I'll be gone. It's funny, when Mac first asked me to marry him, I thought of a divorce right away. Mostly for his own peace of mind and some for my own as well; but as the weekend nears I realize that I am finally getting used to being a wife; coming home to Mac and wanting to plan my future around being Mrs. Stella Taylor. Will that change when my paperwork comes through?

"Stella?" Sheldon asks with a frown.

"Something wrong?"

"Just the opposite, I think we found the link between Fastido and our two dead women."

"What did you find?" I ask in eager anticipation.

XXXXXXXX

"Taylor," I answer my phone. "Dan, what did you find?"

"Agent Ryder is the one who helped with Stella's paperwork. I have sort of good news and bad, which do you want first?"

"The good," I huff.

"The good news is that we know it's him and can prove it. His name is on the forms that were used to ensure her paperwork was deleted. And it has been deleted from every Government system. So Fastido approached Ryder; obviously knowing about his gambling habit and pushing that until he gave in. Bolderson shares the same weak love of the dollar and with the two of them together, they were able to have Stella deemed an Illegal Immigrant and all her Citizenship information erased. With his name on the forms, he can deny it all he wants but in the end it's his ass and Fastido knows it."

"And the bad?"

"We can't get it back, at least not without a certain code from Ryder. If we press him, he'll just spit in our face and disappear," Grier tells me. "Then we are really screwed."

"But if we push hard enough, it might make him run. If he runs then maybe you can buy yourself some time," I frown. "So either way Stella has to wait for the system to work in our favor."

"Sorry Mac," he huffs. "But if we can find a sympathetic judge he might just overturn what Bolderson did."

"And if Fastido finds that out," I start.

"He'll be pissed and it could be game over for your wife or even the Judge willing to stand against him. Sorry."

"I'll play with my life before hers," I resign. "If you need someone to push Ryder, I'll do that. Just tell me where he is?"

"Give me some time to work on the judge angle. Director Boyles is on our side, he knows about Ryder and now we are filtering everything we do. Did you find your insider?"

"I have," I answer as Danny walks up to me; he also on the phone. "Dan, hold on a sec. Danny, what's up?"

"Sheldon's on the phone. We found the third person that Maria and Annabelle were meeting with. A Bruce Munne. Their supervisor. Guess whose payroll he's on?"

"Dan, we might have another lead. See if you can find anything on a Bruce Munne and call me back. I'll wait on my visit to Ryder until you tell me. Trust me if we can trap these guys all at once, we might be able to get back to our normal lives."

"Amen to that Taylor. I'll be in touch," he sighs as he hangs up.

"Sheldon," I say, taking Danny's phone.

"Mac, apparently Maria happened upon Dario during a deal. He had her taken out but not before she told her best friend who in turn told their boss, Munne. He is on Dario's payroll, gets freaked, asks for a meeting. Kills them both and is now missing."

"Call Flack and tell him that Munne is his new concern. That is if he's still alive."

"I'm on it," Sheldon says hanging up and I hand the phone back to Danny.

XXXXXXXX

"Right, thanks," I offer as I hang up with the Chief; looking up at Mac as he walks into my office.

"Everything okay?" He asks me in concern.

"I passed with flying colors," I smile and he smiles in return. "Hopefully in twenty-four hours I'll be back in the field. How did today go?"

"Well Dan confirmed that Agent Cliff Ryder is the man partly responsible for your paperwork being obliterated but we are still stuck in finding an easy way to get it returned. Sorry."

"Mac, it's okay. I wasn't actually holding out hope it would be found."

"Really?"

"Well I am hoping I dont have to do all the Immigration stuff but I figured with Fastido nothing is ever half ass," I lightly grimace. "The one thing he does well is mess up people's lives. But hopefully with this new information on Munne we can get something on Fastido and then end this," I tell him firmly. "Then we can both stop looking over our shoulders."

"I for one will be happy about that," he huffs, looking at his watch. "We are stopping for groceries on the way home by the way," he offers and I just a look of surprise.

"What?" He asks quickly.

"Sounds great," I smile. "We need food and I made a list."

"I have to do a few things and I'll meet you downstairs in an hour," he tells me.

"I'll be there."

I watch him leave and then smile once more; grocery shopping, with my husband. A first of many normal things to come I hope. I just pray we can wrap up this mob mess in the next day or so, so that we can get back to our lives and trying to make our marriage work. I lean back in my chair and gaze at my wedding band. I have to believe in my heart that when all this is wrapped up, Mac will still want to be my husband and make our future together work.

I turn back to my computer and try to finish my task. Tomorrow hopefully will be the first start toward the end of Dario Fastido and that is very welcome news. I know that inside I'm worried sick about him targeting Mac, but with the implant and if he takes Mac, then we can get him on kidnapping and put him behind bars. At least that's the plan and despite the fact that the FBI assures us I could work, inside I'm worried sick that I might end up a widow before my one month anniversary.

I grab my coat and head for the stairs to go and meet Mac. But just as I reach the elevator a UPS delivery man calls my name.

"Stella Taylor? Package for you. Please sign here."

I look at him in suspect but then figure that Fastido has his own courier and wouldn't have his name or anything traced back to him by means of a public courier so sign for the package and take the box in my hand as I get into the elevator. I quickly open it up and stare at the card with a slight frown.

_Stella, congratulations on your marriage to Mac. I saw this and thought of you. Alice._

"Alice?" I ask as I quickly open the box all the way and stare at the beautiful bracelet before my eyes. "Wow," I state in shock as I reach for the phone and call HR.

"Alice Wilson..." HR tells me, confirming the name of the employee. However as I do know there is an insider among us I am very leery about saying anything of import in case there is a bug. But I can't resist the urge to try it on; not realizing that is exactly what my enemy wants.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks Sheldon," I huff as I hurry out of the lab, heading for my office. The hour has passed all too quickly and it's time for me to take my leave before I incur my wife's wrath; a force almost as scary as that of the mob.

"Mac," Vickers calls me aside. "I have what you are looking for."

"Show me," I tell him firmly as I head into his small clean office. I watch as he finally brings up a facial shot and I stare at the strange woman before me with a frown. "Who is she?"

"Face ID'd as Alice Wilson," he tells me.

"Thanks," I reply as I reach for my phone. "Adam, Alice Wilson is our insider. Can you check and she what she has been up to and get back to me ASAP. We just need her to think she's gotten away with anything but if she's up to something I need to know without her suspecting we're on to them."

"Right away," Adam huffs.

"Good work," I praise my security technician as I head back to my office. I pass by Stella's and spy the Immigration file on her desk and offer a slight frown. This report will go through as I suspected it would and then just one more hurdle and her life will be hers once again. I know that thought has me worried about her leaving but with all we've been through as of late, my brain now tells me that she can't just up and leave; and in my heart I know there is no way I want to turn my back on my marriage, I want this and will fight for it.

I finally reach into my office, put the files away and reach for my coat as the phone rings. "Adam, so soon?"

"I started with most recent activity first and apparently she made a delivery today."

"Where to?"

"Here," Adam tells me.

"What did she have delivered?" I ask in dread; thinking it's a bomb or something, not realizing it's much worse.

"A present for Stella."

"WHAT!?" I half shout as I hang up and race for the stairs; quickly dialing her number.

"Mac?" Stella's happy voice greets my panicked brain.

"Where are you?"

"Parking lot? What do you sound like you're running?"

"What did you get today from Alice Wilson?"

"A bracelet that..."

"Take it off," I state in haste. "RIght now!"

"Mac...I..." she starts and then nothing.

"Stella? STELLA!" I shout as I hear a thud and then a clattering sound before the phone goes dead. I race down the stairs; my heart racing and my mind in terrible panic that Fastido put a bug in the item and now has Stella in his grasp. But as I push the doors open to the parking lot I see two people hovering around Stella trying to perform crude CPR and my heart nearly stops.

"What happened?" I ask in horror as I kneel down beside her still body; my eyes instantly watering.

"She was on the phone and then collapsed; we called an ambulance," someone tells me, but my brain fails to register who they are.

"Stella," I lightly beg as I take her hand and lean in close, pushing one aside; praying for breath. I feel her heart still beating but it's slow and I fear I am now watching her die before my eyes; helpless to save the person I care about most; Dario's unseen smile, laughing at my miserable plight.

"MAC!" Flack calls to me just as the ambulance comes to a halt right beside us. Flack pulls me back as two medics race to her side and start professional CPR.

"What the hell happened?"

"Dario," I whisper as I blink away tears, my eyes fixed on my wife's unmoving form. "She can't die," I whisper in anguish.

"I have no pulse!" One shouts.

"She's going into cardiac!" Another mentions.

I watch them bring out the Defibrillator and then as Stella's still body is shocked; her heart needing a boost to get going again.

"I'll kill him myself!" I warn under my breath.

"We got a pulse!" One shouts and I finally allow myself to exhale.

"Ready for transport!" Another calls to a driver who has just arrived. I waste no time in racing for Stella, taking the bracelet off her arm and handing it to Flack. "Get Sheldon to tell me what is in here now and tell him to be careful. The doctor will need to know what is in her system!"

I watch the two medics prepare Stella for transfer and dont wait to give Flack further instructions as I rush into the back of the ambulance and up to Stella's side.

"Please open your eyes," I beg as I hold her hand.

"Sir, are you her husband?" One asks me.

"Yes," I mention numbly.

"Do you know what caused this?" He asks me in concern.

"A mistake on my part," I offer and he looks at his partner. "Sorry, I have no idea. I think it was poison or something but my team is working on it and will call me."

"Were you with her?"

"No," I offer with a heavy frown, silently begging Stella to open her eyes and look at me.

"Then how do you..." he starts and I look up in anger. "Sorry sir, we just need to know."

"I'm sorry, but we just need to know anything so we know what to tell the ER doctors."

"I don't know and that's the truth," I admit. I know they are frustrated with me but I have no answers; I certainly didn't see this coming and if Fastido wanted to up his game, he just did it with one fell swoop.

"Stella, can you hear me?" I ask as her eyes remain closed, the oxygen mask over her mouth to help her breathe. She's already gone a shade paler and her hand is cold in mine. "Please open your eyes." But once again all I am rewarded with is her beautiful face, placid and pale, my eyes watering and my heart in pain. We finally reach the ER and I hurry in with them but have to stand back as they work to get her revived and her system flushed from whatever poison is inside.

After what seems like forever my phone rings and I numbly answer it. "Sheldon, what was it?" I ask quickly; my anger quick to rise. Sheldon rattles off the list of poisons as I head for the doctor replaying in the information. "An enemy making a strong point," I mention to the doctor.

"Well you were lucky quick action was taken," the doctor informs me. "It could have been enough to kill her if enough time passed; otherwise it's just a strong point being made and she'll be sick for a few days. Who's your enemy?"

"Dario Fastido," I offer him and he looks at me in shock. "Can I see her?"

"She's resting. We were able to flush most of the toxins in a procedure similar to that of a burst appendix; so she'll be in some discomfort for a few days. As I said, she's lucky."

"I'm the one who's lucky," I state as I offer a small thanks and then head into the quiet ER area that Stella is now resting in. I approach the bed with nervous anxiety; ready to crucify myself for my error that has caused this. Her eyes slightly flutter open and I feel myself finally relax a little.

"No grocery...shopping..." she whispers and I offer a half smile. "What...happened..."

"Bracelet had time released poison in it. UPS was traced back to Alice Wilson, who of course is now missing."

"Poor...Flack..."

"Poor Flack? Poor me," I frown and she offers a half smile.

"Already...knew that," she whispers once more.

"I love you," I tell her leaning in and planting a kiss on her cool skin. But as I lean in my eyes water once more and I squeeze her hand; probably a little tighter than I should. "Don't leave me okay?"

"Not...that lucky...Taylor," she smiles and my frown lessens.

"You just need to rest now," I tell her warmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"For how...long?"

"Forever," I answer quickly.

"Promise?" She asks.

"With all my heart. Just close your eyes and rest okay? They flushed your system with some powerful stuff and the doctor said you just need to sleep and get some strength back. I need my partner back in the field; Danny is asking too many personal questions," I huff and she offer me a slight smile.

"Mac..." she whispers and I lean in close, my ear near her lips, allowing her breath to tickle my face and warm my cheek. "I love you too," she offers and I look up to see a single tear escape the corer of her eye and try to escape before I quickly brush it away.

"I have two officers outside and I'll be here all night," I tell her. "Please just close your eyes and try to get some sleep. You can come home tomorrow but you'll just need to rest."

"Breakfast in...bed?" She asks and I just smile.

"Rest okay?"

She offers me a small nod and I just lean back in my chair and offer a heavy sigh, my eyes watching her intently; as if any second, my life will be over and I'll have wasted even a second on my own stupidity. How did I allow this to happen? If Adam hadn't found that information in time and she was in traffic then what? Or alone? My mind races with a million different terrible scenarios all with the same answer; Fastido needs to die for this all to end. The next time I know will end her life.

About an hour later I finally push myself from my chair, take off my coat and glance down at Stella. Her vitals are steady but she still looks pale and my heart breaks every time she takes a labored breath. I slowly head into the hallway and look at the two officers that I thankfully personally know, so dont have to worry about when I return from getting my coffee that my wife will be gone. I reach the now deserted coffee room when my phone rings.

"Danny, what's going on?"

"Bad news Mac, Flack found Alice Wilson," Danny informs me. "Single gunshot wound to the head in her apartment. Found the UPS receipt and Sheldon and I are heading there right now to see what else we can find. Hopefully she'll have hidden something away will tie her to Carlito but neither of us are very hopeful."

"Any word on Munne?" I ask in exasperation.

"Still on the lam but I'm guessing we won't find him alive either, sorry Mac. How's Stella?"

"She's alive thanks to some quick action on my staff," I huff. "Keep me informed," I tell him as I dial Dan Grier.

"Flack just told me, is your wife okay?" Grier asks in concern.

"For now," I sigh. "Dario is making good on his threat to take away what I care about most. Time released poison in a bracelet marked as a wedding present. Best part? Carlito I'm sure killed the person who sent it to her."

"Damn it! So we have nothing again?"

"My team is on it and trust me if there is a needle in a haystack to find they'll find it."

"I'm on my way there now. What do you need from me in the meantime?" Grier asks.

"A miracle."

I talk to him a bit longer; giving further instructions and making some arrangements for me to get the small implant tonight as I have a feeling that Dario is not going to wait; wanting to take advantage of my distracted mind while Stella is in here.

I finally head back to the room only to see some flowers sitting beside her bed. I offer a frown as I rush up to them, taking the small card and then offering an angry curse as I read the words:

_'Taylor, hope she's not allergic. D'_

"Bastard!" I curse as I rush up to one of the police officers. "Who brought these in?"

"Night nurse," he tells me as I race up to the nursing station which is around the corner from the eyes of the two officers. "When did these arrive?" I demand of her.

"A man just delivered them?"

"Did he look like Tony Soprano...the guy from the TV show?" I ask in concern.

"Oh yeah...that's who he looked like, Tony Soprano," she smiles. "James Gandolfini right?"

"Whatever! Which way did he go?"

"Back stairs!"

I waste no time in rushing for the back stairs, hoping to have a few heated words or more with my nemesis; not caring what might be waiting for me. I angrily slam my body into the door, landing outside in the cool night air, coming face to face with a man that I want dead more than anything.

"Dario you bastard!" I shout, as I don't even think about what I am doing and slam myself into the large man before me, pushing us both backward into the black limousine that is his usual ride. However in a matter of seconds two men step from the shadows, each taking an arm and dragging me back off their boss, my arms now painfully trapped behind my back, my anger raging.

"Evening Taylor," he smiles smugly at me, brushing some dust off his dark jacket and walking in closer. The two men holding me tighten their grasp on me, and if I wasn't in such a heated frame of mind, I would have allowed myself to feel the pain.

"You son of a bitch! I'll get you for this Dario," I hiss in anger as he looms in closer, a smile still on his face.

"You look a little tired Detective Taylor," he mocks with a fake frown. "Hopefully not putting in to many hours chasing a dream that'll never come true."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demand.

"Paying my respects, oh sorry...that too early?" He laughs and I grit my teeth. But then his face turns serious as he leans in closer. "Reno was right; you do just rush into things without thinking of the outcome first. Pretty stupid to come down here alone Taylor; take on one of the biggest Kingpins in our time?"

"You know the sad thing about you Dario, you can call yourself whatever the hell you want, in the end all you'll be remembered as, is a petty thief!" I spit, to which sadly, he just lands a hard blow to my stomach, making my body recoil in the arms of the two men still holding me in their grasp; forcing me painfully back to my standing position.

"I'll let that slide tonight because of your wife's _condition_," he states in anger. "But remember this, you and I will dance and it's just a matter of _when,_ no longer _if._" I am about to offer one more smart remark when he punches me in the stomach once more, my body this time trying to sag to it's knees but being held painfully upright once again.

"Petty threats," I wheeze.

"What you care about most right," he reminds me. "Like I said before, I hate men who defy me," I snaps.

"Like Reno?" I counter and his head quickly snaps back in anger.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I said go to hell," I huff, biting back the pain. He offers a strained frown but I have already planted the seed of doubt as I had wanted; hoping to cause some internal strife for two of New York's most wanted. "Assaulting a police officer is a felony offense," I mutter and he just smirks.

"Yeah? And who around here has seen it that has enough guts to stand against me?" Dario challenges.

"That would be me," Dan Grier mentions; stepping from the shadows with his gun drawn. "I would place you under arrest but I just had my car detailed and I don't want to put any garbage in it just yet. So I'll offer this friendly warning, let him go," he demands in anger; knowing that the charge against Fastido would never stand and would just put us in a place we don't want to be, we want him loose and in our planned trap so we can take him down.

Dario hesitates for a second but then nods to his two men; their arms let go and my body finally frees itself and I struggle to keep on my feet, Dan standing where he is.

"This isn't over Taylor! Next time you're guardian angel won't be around; and I swear right now on your wife's life that I will finish what I started here tonight!" He finishes with a shout before turning and getting back into his limo, the two men following and then heading off into the night.

"Mac you okay?" He asks in concern; putting his gun away.

"Yes thanks to you," I huff.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I needed to rattle his cage and plant the seed about Reno."

"Think it worked?" Grier asks quickly.

"Hope so," I frown. "You okay?"

"Never better," Grier frowns also. "This is going to go down tonight Mac. Have word that Fastido has given Reno the green light to take you. But I know you needed the implant so I'm glad I showed up when I did. We have to do it right now."

"Fine by me. Anything about Stella on his radar?"

But before I can answer my world is quickly shattered with the sound of a bullet.

**BANG**

"NO!"

* * *

A/N: Okay so still want some more? Hopefully not bogged down in the length of the chapter and too many details!...please review and let me know if you still want more. The action will have a faster pace now as things come to a head but remember when the dust settles there is still Peyton to deal with so they're not out of the tense stuff just yet!


	14. Wrong Us? Shall we not Avenge?

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 14- Wrong us? Shall we Not Avenge? **

* * *

"DAN!" I shout as I watch in horror as my rescuers and friend's body crumples to the ground. I reach for my phone when another shot misses me, forcing my eyes up into the eyes of a man who wants my blood, my gun now drawn.

"Please...put the gun down Taylor," he laughs. "It really won't help anything, much less you."

When I don't move he just offers a small frown.

"How many more will fall because of your insolence Taylor?" Reno smiles as he moves himself from the shadows with his gun drawn.

"You don't expect me to answer that do you?"

"Stubborn, I _somewhat_ admire that."

"What the hell do you want?" I demand, holding Dan's body in my one arm as best I can; his blood flowing onto the harsh cement.

"I want you to be out of my hair for good; you and your wife," Reno smiles.

"You might win this battle, but you'll never win the war!" I state in anger.

"You come with me now and she might live to see another day," Reno offers. "_Might_."

"I..." I start only to have Dan cut me off.

"Mac...don't give in..." Dan whispers as Reno takes another step closer.

My hand flinches on the trigger and Reno fires off another shot; missing me once again by only inches this time. "I really want your full attention on me," he smiles. "And your mind was elsewhere. PUT DOWN YOUR GUN!" He shouts, cocking the trigger once more.

"No!" I growl in return, my eyes fixed on him.

"You really need to listen more!" He taunts, firing off another shot.

"What the hell do you want, damn it!"

"I want your life."

I of course offer nothing in the way of a reply but hear sirens approaching and know this round will thankfully come to an end; but I fear the game is just getting started.

"What, nothing to say to me Taylor?" Reno goads. "Must have caught you at a bad time. Maybe next time I'll have your full attention; and trust me there will be a next time."

"The next time will end in your death; that I'll bet my life on!" I shout in anger.

"Then that will be a meeting I will prepare for, and trust me I won't have to wait very long," he smiles as he quickly takes his leave. Just as he ducks back into the shadows the doors open and two other officers rush out.

"Help him!" I order as they carefully lift Dan into their arms and rush back inside and into the ER; leaving me alone to search for Reno, who of course has wisely taken his leave! Finally Flack's car races toward me and he hurries up to me with a panicked look.

"Mac!"

"Dan's in the ER," I huff in anger. "No need to call the team here, the bullets are from Reno's gun, I can confirm that."

"What the hell is going on?" Flack asks in anger.

"He's just finishing up what Dario started a few minutes earlier."

"Fastido was here also? Are you serious?"

"Brought Stella flowers. Just waltzed in like it was no big deal," I inform him in anger.

"Is she okay?"

"Thankfully she was asleep."

"What on earth would make him this brazen?"

"He thinks he's untouchable now," I offer in contempt. "That he now owns this damn city and can do whatever the hell he wants."

"We need to change that tonight Mac. What do you think his next move will be?"

"I think he's going to get rid of anyone he can't trust."

"Does he trust anyone?"

"Outside of himself?" I counter. "Well he already took out the two girls that crossed his path; Alice Wilson is dead, care to guess whose next?"

"Us?" Flack asks with a sour note.

"With Dario taking out all his insiders, I'll bet anything Ryder is next," I tell him firmly. "Get Sinclair to get a warrant on suspicion of whatever he can and get his ass in protective custody; that is if he's not dead already. If Dario takes out everyone that can finger him, it'll be a long time before we ever catch the break we need. He's coming after me next, and if I fall, Stella and the team, yourself included, fall with me. That's his promise. I refuse to let that happen."

"I'm ready for whatever he brings at us. You okay?" He asks, eyeing the blood.

"It's Dan's blood," I frown as I turn to head back inside. "I'm going to get that damn thing implanted. With Ryder in jail that's all the distraction I need."

"But with Dan fighting for his life, who is going to watch your back?" He lightly demands.

"That's out of my hands now," I frown as I close the door and rush back up the stairs. I hurry into Stella's room and am thankful that she's still asleep; she looks less pale but at least she's safe and alive. But with Dario so easily able to just walk in here I know she's not really that safe and know that when he comes for me, she'll be next. And so after planting a soft kiss on her cheek I hurry back to the nurse's station to get a few things moved. After arranging for Stella to be taken to a private room that only the two of us and the two officers know about, my mind finally feels somewhat at ease. However with all the plants Dario has in the city, she won't be safe for very long and I know that for a fact.

An hour later I watch as she's moved into her new room and then go in search of a man both Dan and I trust to put the small implant in me; Dario's moved up his timetable and there is no time left to try to out think him; now we just need to be prepared to take him down when he makes his next move.

XXXXXXXX

My fuzzy brain flashes images into my eyes and my heart starts to beat a bit faster. I was in the parking lot talking to Mac when I felt a small prick in my wrist. He mentioned Alice's name and then my heart started to race and I remember blacking out; waking up in the hospital.

"What the hell..." I mumble as I slowly open my tired eyes, hoping Mac is still with me as he said he would be. But as I blink tears away I realize it's not Mac and I frown.

"Lindsay?"

"Hey," she smiles.

"Where's Mac?"

"Surgery."

"Why? What happened?" I ask in a panic.

"He's fine, he's getting some kind of implant," she mentions and I quickly calm down.

"What's going on?" I ask in concern.

"Alice Wilson, the lady that Reno used to give you the poisoned bracelet is dead. Danny and Sheldon are there right now, but I'm sure they'll find nothing. Adam is working on the bracelet but it looks like it was wiped clean, the only prints on the box are Alice's. Flack and Jessica went with two other officers to arrest Cliff Ryder and Dan Grier was shot and is in the ER. Other than that, it's pretty quiet around here," she offers with a slight smile to which I only just offer a frown.

"What happened to Dan?"

"Reno shot him," Mac informs me as he walks into the room with a concerned look on his handsome face.

"I'll get some coffee and be just outside," Lindsay tells me.

"Thanks Lindsay," Mac smiles as he sits down beside me, taking my hand and offering a soft kiss on it. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks. Reno was here? You saw him?"

"Talked to him too," Mac frowns. "Idle threats as always. You okay?"

"Mac, I'm fine. What did Reno say to you?"

"Told me I was in big trouble. As we suspected it's going to happen tonight."

"What happened to Dan?"

"Shot in the back; he's in surgery right now. He saved me from Dario who was here tonight which is why I got the implant. I'm sure he's moved up his time table and we can't afford to wait for another crime scene and just go back and forth in these games with them, hoping they'll slip up. Now I did mention to Dario that Reno might be getting ready to take him out, but again I am not going to just wait to see what they do next."

"Mac, you can't just offer yourself to these guys," I tell him in agony. "Please tell me you won't just do that."

"Not if I can help it," he huffs. "Trust me, Stella, I don't want to go head to head with either of them, alone and unarmed. But I do want this to end and I want it to end now. I want us to get back to important things like our future together as husband and wife."

"Come here," I whisper and he leans in close. I put my hand on his cheek and he places his warm had over mine; holding it captive against his face and offering a tender smile. "You better be around for our honeymoon," I tell him.

"Trust me, I'll be there," he smiles, leaning in closer and planting a kiss on my lips. "But I want you just to rest," he tells me and I just frown.

"Did it hurt?" I ask about the implant. "Can I see?"

He pulls off his suit jacket and slowly unbuttons his shirt, making me smile.

"I like when you undress for me," I offer in a soft tone to which he automatically smiles.

"I'll remember that for another time."

"Please do," I agree as he shows me his shoulder. My eyes scan the area but can't see anything that looks obvious. "Good job, I can't see it."

"I'm hoping it fools Dario also," Mac replies, quickly dressing himself. "And now you'll rest right?"

"Mac, when I close my eyes, I'll just be wondering if you'll be here when I wake up. And if you're not, what will keep me from assuming the worst? How can I rest?"

He leans back in the chair; my hand still in his and offers a heavy sigh. "Stella, we need this to end. I don't know what else to say. I know I'm next if they took out Dan tonight. The more men I have round me, the more will die? How can I let that happen?"

"Better than dying alone," I offer in sorrow, my eyes watering.

He quickly brushes away a tear with a warm finger and slightly frowns. "How about not dying at all?"

"That would be best."

"How did today go?"

"Tiring," I offer as my eyes want to close.

"Stella, stop fighting the medication and just get some rest. Please for me, okay," he gently instructs and I can do little more than close my eyes and offer a prayer that when I wake up next, my husband will be at my side; alive and safe; but I know that prayer's are not always answered.

XXXXXXXX

I wait until Stella falls asleep and then head back outside to talk to Lindsay. But just as I reach her my phone rings.

"Sinclair, what's going on?"

"Judge Marrs has agreed to give us a warrant on another Fastido safe house, we're moving in tonight. Boyles tells me a deal will be going down in a matter of hours; we get this and those guys sing we can get a warrant to go after Fastido. Marrs knows the risks but is willing to go out on a limb for us."

"Make it happen Rick, I'm going to see Flack and get Ryder's take on this," I tell him as I hang up and walk up to Lindsay.

"I trust these men, but trust you with her life even more."

"I'm here for as long as you need."

"Trust no one, even if they say they are from me. I won't send for her, you know that. Be on guard; Fastido has a long grasp and money enough to buy anyone."

"I give you my word," she assures me. "Do you think they'll come tonight?"

"I think when they take me, they'll come for her and we need to be ready."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Flack and get some damn answers," I tell her firmly. "Be back as soon as I can." I quickly take my leave, Lindsay calling Danny for backup; my eyes nervously darting around every second, knowing that at any time I could be taken by a man that wants my very soul and I might never see my beautiful wife again.

I have no doubt they'll come for Stella after I'm taken and that thought also worries me more than I'll admit to her; but I have faith in my team and now can't really trust anyone else with her life except them. I know they aren't SWAT members, but in a fight to the death, I'll place her life in their hands before anyone else's. I head back downstairs and head for the FBI Field office where I know Flack is right now.

The ride there is one of torment; my mind in a constant state of flux at what I'll either walk into or have left behind. I can't lose Stella and yet the image of her lying motionless on the floor of the parking lot after she was poisoned is forever burned into my very soul. I can't let Dario win and each day that we allow to slowly pass is just one more day closer to our extinction; this ends now. I refuse to let this city be swallowed up by a too bit crook or my future ended on a vendetta.

I finally reach the field office and race inside only to rush into the middle of a heated argument; a showdown between friend and foe.

"What the hell is going on here?" I demand, as I watch Flack and Ryder facing off with their guns pointed at each other.

"Hostile negotiations," Jessica throws at me in sarcasm.

"Ryder, give it up, you are surrounded and Dario has left you out to dry!" I order in anger; not caring if they point their guns at me. "He's going down tonight and he'll finger you for everything."

"That's what I told him," Flack snarls as I walk up to Jessica who also has her gun ready.

"Go to tell hell Taylor!"

"We're taking you all down Cliff," I inform him. "We have a warrant and Fastido's men. It's just a matter of the right deal from the DA and they'll send your sorry ass to the chair! What is your role in this?"

"Grier's dead Taylor and you're next," Ryder smiles.

"He might..." I start.

"Mac, Dan died tonight," Flack offers in anger. "This bastard was a part of it."

"Reno Carlito pulled the damn trigger, not me!" Ryder snaps, not realizing that everything he is saying is on tape and will be used against him; in more ways than one."

XXXXXXXX

"Ryder sold you out!" Fastido yells at Reno. "The cops are there now! What's to stop him from talking?"

"He's done his bit for us," Reno huffs in return.

"And I told you to leave that twit Grier alone. We didn't need him."

"Killing him was very satisfying!" Reno shouts back.

"If you like death so much, maybe you'll enjoy your own. Because you cross me one more time and I swear on my life, you'll be next!"

"What about Ryder?"

"Take him out and when you are done BRING ME TAYLOR! We finish this tonight. I'm sick of these damn games!"

"Be back soon."

XXXXXXXX

"You're next unless you tell me what I want to know!" I demand of Cliff Ryder, who now has three guns trained on him. He finally figures out what we are saying is true and despite some hesitation, lowers his gun and allows Flack to cuff him.

"What the hell do you want to know?" He barks at me in anger.

"Did you have Stella Bonasera's citizenship revoked?"

"I did, so what?"

"Who helped you?" I continue. "WHO?"

"Leo Bolderson," he finally confesses.

"Jessica, get Adam over here right now and get what we need from his computer. I want a warrant for Bolderson tonight!"

"Your next Taylor," Ryder smiles at me and I just grit my teeth as Director Boyles rushes up to us. "Dario is coming for you tonight."

"I have this place locked down Mac, what else do you need from me?" He asks in concern as Flack starts with Ryder for the front door.

"I need an undercover team sent over to the hospital to watch over my wife."

"We have the tracking piece in place; you go under and we'll be there," he tells me quickly.

"Sorry about Grier," I huff.

"Let's end this before any more good men fall," Boyles states. But just as he is about to say something else to me, I watch in horrible slow motion as the front glass doors start to shatter with glass.

"FLACK!"

XXXXXXXX

The next time I open my eyes, I see Lindsay once again looking at me with a soft smile, but no Mac. Once again leaving me to curse myself for falling asleep.

"Where did he go?"

"He went to help Flack with Ryder. His is hoping he can get some answers about your paperwork and what Fastido has planned next."

"Ryder won't know, Dario wouldn't chance that information on him," I huff as I look up and see Danny in the doorway with a sheepish grin.

"Just arrived," he informs us. "Sheldon is finishing up with Alice Wilson's place and Adam is on his way to the FBI office to help Jessica and Billy get the computer stuff. Judge Marrs has agreed to a warrant on a safe house tonight and we can catch Fastido in action and Detective Sullivan is going to get a warrant for Bolderson"

"This nightmare might finally be over," I offer with a heavy sigh. "How are you you?"

"Tired," Lindsay smiles. "It's well into the night but none of us are going anywhere until the dust settles."

I offer a nod and my team and know that both Mac and I are more than proud at their diligent effort and willingness to help out, even if it means their very lives are at stake.

"I am going to get some coffee. Linds you want anything?"

"Tea," she answers him and I just smile at the young couple before me. She looks back at me with a warm smile. "Think we'll ever get that dinner together?"

"Maybe not tonight, but I'm sure we will. What happened to Dan Grier?"

XXXXXXXX

I watch Flack duck for cover and sadly Ryder's body absorb the death shot that was purposely meant for him.

"Damn it!" I curse as I remain where I am until the shooting stops. "DON!" I yell out.

"I'M OKAY. RYDER'S DEAD!" He calls back as the glass still continues to fall. I look at Boyles and we both waste no time in pushing ourselves up and then heading for our men to see what damage has been done.

I offer a curse as I look at the bullet between Ryder's eyes and know my time spent as a free man is rapidly declining. "I'm next."

"Think Reno will be at the raid tonight?" Flack wonders as he wipes some blood from his face; Jessica finally emerging from the emergency stairs and racing toward us with a look of panic.

"No, I'm willing to bet he'll be my personal chauffer," I huff.

"Mac, you can't..."

"Don, he's just upped the stakes. If you haven't found Munne yet, you never will. The girls were just to flesh us out as part of their game, but they never counted on the safe house and now that we've spooked them they have no other choice but to take out those that can bring him down. It's already been a couple of weeks and I know Dario is growing impatient toward his roadblocks. Grier was one of those and he's gone; I'm next. Marrs is willing to bring him down and we need to act on that before that offer expires and he's taken out next. And you can bet your ass, if Dario knows about Marrs willing to stand against him, his life is forfeit and I refuse to let another good man die!"

"I'll get Sullivan and we'll get Bolderson," Jessica offers. "That is if he's still alive."

"Fastido wants me and he'll be waiting for Reno to bring me back. I'll bet anything that once I'm there, he'll send Reno back..."

"He'll just kill you, damn it!" Flack curses.

"He wants me to hear Stella die. Don I need you to watch her," I tell him firmly. "I need you to do this for me. She's my life and I trust you with that life. Please; its the only way I'll be able to concentrate on taking down Dario."

"But the FBI..." Flack starts.

"Don, I trust _you_."

"And if I'm there waiting to take down Carlito's ass, who is going to be watching yours?" Flack asks in anger.

"I'll do that," Boyles states firmly, pulling out a small device. "And now that we don't have to worry about Ryder..."

"Yeah now we just wait for them to take Mac?" Flack asks in anger. "That's just stupid!"

"Should I go flag them down instead?" I quip and he just rolls his eyes as Adam hurries up to us. "Adam, let me know what you or Billy find on Stella's paperwork? Maybe this nightmare will be over in the complete sense of the word before any more bodies have to fall."

XXXXXXXX

"Lindsay, can you please bring me my phone?" I ask in a soft tone.

"Sure Stella, hold on," she tells me as she reaches for my purse and brings me my phone. I quickly take it into my hands and dial Mac; I just need to hear his warm voice and make sure he's okay.

"Stella? Everything okay?" He asks in concern.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice," I reply with a smile and I hear him offer a sigh of relief. "How are you?"

"Ryder is dead," he tells me. "But Adam is here now and hopefully he'll be able to get an insider's look into your paperwork and then put that to rest. How are you feeling?"

"Like I should be out there by your side instead of in here being a hindrance," I state in frustration.

"Stella, you are safe there, if I can even use that word. Besides, it's better to be there then at home," he tells me in a softer tone. "I love you, never forget that."

"Can I offer you the same request?" I offer and he agrees. "Are you coming back here?"

"Yes."

"I heard Dan Grier is dead," I frown and he lightly curses.

"I know," replies. "I'll see you soon."

"You better," I hang up with a smile and then hand the phone back to Lindsay.

"Think they'll take Mac tonight?" She asks in concern.

My heart is already racing at that thought and although I know he won't be in their hands for very long; even one minute alone with Fastido or Carlito is more than enough time for them to do permanent damage.

"I hope not, I hope they just forget about their plans to do him harm, but I know that is false reasoning on my part," I answer, my eyes watering once more at the thought that Mac could be coming back to me in a coffin. "I keep telling myself this will work, that nothing will go wrong and his plan is foolproof. But I know that is only deluding myself and so put that thought aside and let reality take over. I know in my heart Mac is going to endure hell until he's back at my side and both those men are either dead or behind bars. And since I doubt that will happen that thought scares me to death."

XXXXXXXX

The ride back to the hospital is one again of nervous anxiety, my eyes darting around nervously; wondering when Reno will make his move. Thankfully the small device was inserted in such a way that an old scar covers it but inside I can't help but wonder if it will actually work. But when I reach the hospital alive, I actually allow myself to exhale as I quickly head inside. I race up to Stella's room and pause in the door; just watching her, almost afraid to wake her. I nod to Lindsay who offers a smile and heads outside to be with Danny; affording me precious alone time with my wife.

However as I take a few more steps in the room, Stella's eyes open and she offers me a soft smile.

"Is it all over?"

"I wish," I offer with a frown as I lean in and plant a soft kiss on her warm lips. "I love you."

She kisses me back, offering an, "I love you too," in return and I take her hand and hold it in mine, just sitting beside her, watching. I brush some stray hairs off her face and am thankful that she has more color.

"I hate this waiting, this not knowing," she lightly laments and I can only agree.

"I'll bet anything this will end tonight. Dario knows the longer he waits with us around the more desperate we'll become and the more he's likely to do something stupid and then he knows he's I'll be there to take him down. So far the only ones that can tie him to any of those murders is us; with Dan and his other insiders dead, we are the only ones left alive in his way."

"You promise me you'll come back alive," she tells me with a serious face.

"Only if you do me the same in return," I tell her in haste. She offers a nod and I look at the clock.

"Almost time for Cinderella to turn back into a maid," she whispers and I can't help but finally smile.

"Well I'm still waiting for Dario's chariot to turn into a pumpkin," I retort and she finally smiles at me and I squeeze her hand. "My wife," I whisper. "The most amazing woman in the world," I offer and her eyes slightly water. "That was supposed to make you happy," I mention, gently brushing away a tear.

"Mac, I don't want you to go up against them alone," she finally admits. "I know you have the implant but what's to keep him from just killing you right there."

"Because he has to come here for you, that's what he wants. I know Reno's threat about me not being around to hear you scream; but Fastido wants me to suffer as he did when his wife died and he'll make sure he gets his way before Reno does. I'll bet he sends Reno here to do that for him. He'll come for you and Flack and the FBI will be ready for him and that will allow Boyles to get to me and with any luck, you and I will be talking about this over breakfast in bed tomorrow."

"You make it sound easy."

"Hardly."

"But I am going to hold you to that," she tells me with a slight frown.

"I think I'll hold me to that also," I lightly frown as I lean in and kiss her again. "You should try to rest now, while I'm here. Please for me?"

"Okay," she whispers and finally closes her eyes and tries to rest. I stay were I am, held in place by an unseen force; unable to take my eyes away from her, not wanting to miss even one second of remembering her, even if it's to watch her sleep. I know there is the chance that I either or both of us could die tonight but I still can't bring myself to say goodbye. I hate that word, it's so final; and yet I never got to say it to Claire, would I once again be forever damned if I dont say it tonight?

I glance up at Danny and Lindsay and offer a small nod. I know they'll protect her with their lives; but I also don't want their lives taken in a rash act of heroism. I turn back to Stella and frown, my heart is now starting to pick up the pace. I am more than tempted to just call Dario and ask for a meeting and then just put a bullet between his eyes and be done with it; but I curse myself at the same time, knowing I cannot become that man. I feel hatred inside for him; the intensity is almost without match, but know that I will not allow myself to sink to his level, and for one important reason. And as much as I would like to think it's because of my innate love of justice, I know it's because of the woman I value more than my own existence. She would never allow me to walk that path and so I know I have to trust in the system and close friends this time around to set things straight before my own imperfect reasoning.

About half hour later, I finally push myself out of my chair and head back into the hallway and over to Danny and Lindsay. "Flack is waiting downstairs, and the FBI has a team across the street and scattered throughout the building. But we need Reno to make it to this floor, just be careful. If we arrest him for just walking in the building we screw ourselves and he'll spit in our face to spite us. But no one is to play hero and sacrifice themselves if it's not needed," I instruct them.

"Mac, you watch your ass," Danny huffs. "This guy means to kill us all."

"I'll never allow that to happen."

"Sheldon is on his way to help Adam," Danny informs me as my phone buzzes to life. "Who is it?"

"Dr. Adams," I huff. "Probably wants to talk about Stella. Talk to you later. But if it's not Adams and I'm not back in half hour, _prepare for war_."

They offer me a nod and I offer one more glance at my wife who is watching me with watery eyes but offers a brave smile and whispers _I love you_ before I take my leave; my heart racing and my anxiety high.

I head for the stairs, my heart stopping at every whispered sound, every hushed noise and every taunting laugh that Dario's taunts fill the air with. I reach the bottom of the stairwell and just as I am about to go out into the hallway, an arm reaches out and wraps itself around my neck and a gun is quickly pressed into my cheek; my struggling put to a quick end.

"Hello again," Reno smiles, relishing in my useless struggling. "Next time take the elevator Taylor," he laughs as two other men step from the shadows. One reaches for my gun and the other lands a hard blow to my stomach; another hit and I'm straining in Reno's grasp.

"Let's go," he orders as he starts to drag me from the darkened stairwell into the outside, a dark van waiting nearby. I know the FBI is watching but in order for this to work in our favor, this tormented reality needs to play out until we have them where we want them. Sadly I just have to endure whatever they have in mind. I offer an angry curse as I am thrown into the back of the van. Within minute my jacket is ripped off, followed by my dress shirt and then my hands are tightly bound behind my back, and I know that my stay with them is going to be pure hell. I am quickly given a full body scan with a small hand held device as I suspected, but thankfully the small implant is passed over and I offer a sigh of relief for that one small miracle.

"You'll never..." I start only to have one of Reno's men slap a heavy piece of tape over my lips, silencing me effectively.

"Sorry, can't hear you. You'll have to speak up from now on," Reno laughs as he kicks me in the gut. And with my hands bound behind my back, I can do little more than allow my unprotected mid-section to endure his assault. However, it's short lived as I know Dario wants the pleasure of my slow torment all to himself. I lay my head down on the cool van floor; hoping this all works in our favor.

And as my captor races away into the night with me as their hostage, I offer only one prayer; that if all else fails tonight; Stella's life will be spared.

* * *

**A/N:** so what do you think is going to happen? Will Mac's plan work out? Will be saved in time? Will he endure hell? Is Stella really safe? Please review and let me know.


	15. The Eleventh Hour

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 15 - The Eleventh Hour**

* * *

I look up to see Mac not at my side and Danny and Lindsay standing by the doorway just talking.

"Lindsay?" I ask in haste and she hurries to my side. "Where is Mac?"

"Dr. Adams just texted him and he's went to see him; but he's not back yet," Danny huffs, "so it was probably a set up as Mac suspected."

"Sorry, he told us just to wait here," Lindsay adds.

I swallow back my fear and ask for my bag; taking my gun and quickly stuffing it under my pillow.

"Think you'll need that tonight?" Lindsay asks in fear.

"Somehow I think I will, but this is one time I would pay to be proved wrong. If you haven't prayed before, now might be the time to start."

XXXXXXXX

I feel the van starting to slow and I know we are nearing Dario's mansion and my heart starts to pick up the pace. At any moment now, I'll be brought face to face with a man that wants nothing more than to sign my death certificate after he ensures that my wife is taken out.

Reno grabs some hair and painfully forces my face to his and offers a slow, evil smile. I glare at him in anger and he just laughs. "I hope you said goodbye to your wife, Taylor," he states firmly as he pushes my head back down and I just offer a curse into the gag and he once again just laughs.

"You didn't really think you'd win did you?" He offers into the darkened van and I feel my fists actually clench behind my back in anger.

The van finally comes to a halt and I feel myself being dragged from the van, my now exposed body meeting the cool night air; my sweat instantly cooling me; sending further shivers down my spine, my heart ready to explode at any second. I watch helplessly as I am dragged through a small dark doorway and then into the warm abode of New York's top kingpin.

I am fairly dragged into a large circular shaped room and merely deposited at the feet of Dario Fastido; a man I have come to loathe more than anything in this world.

"Welcome Taylor," he smiles down at my helpless state; my t-shirt showing signs of nervous sweat.

"Really stupid to go against me and think you actually had a chance," his loud angry voice booms as he kicks me in the stomach and the wind is instantly sucked out of my gut; once more and I think my ribs might actually break.

"See I can't kill you right now," he informs me, bending down, so his lips are almost touching my face. "I need you to hear your wife die; her screams as I take her life and then you'll know that my threats are solid and that to go against me IS SUICIDE!" He shouts in anger, punching me in the jaw, making my head hit the floor, opening a small cut on the side of my face that scraped the floor.

"Reno, here is your final task on this venture," Dario instructs, as he stands up and looks at his highest paid hit-man with a growing smile. "I want you to bring me Mrs. Mac Taylor..."

I look up at Dario in anger; my eyes narrow and if I could speak, I would be offering curses I normally would never dare to utter.

"Dario?" Reno questions. "You said..."

"YOU HEARD ME!" Dario shouts. "I don't care who you have to kill to bring her here, just do it! I want Taylor to watch _me,_ not you take from him what he cares about most!"

"But..."

"Damn it man do it or I'll kill you right now and do it MYSELF!" Dario shouts in anger; hating to be defied.

"Fine!" Reno huffs as he goes to take his leave.

I watch with a panicked expression as my eyes move from Reno back to Dario and I curse once more as Reno offers me a wink and then quickly takes his leave. I had figured that Reno would just be taken and Stella would be safe; but with Reno given these new orders my heart races that my team will also be found dead before the night is through.

"You see Taylor," Dario starts as he slowly circles my captive form. "No matter what you try to do, I'll always have one up on you," he laughs as he kicks me again. I feel my stomach lurch once more before I am roughly hauled up and forced to painfully sit in a chair before the mob kingpin. My breathing is a bit labored but with the thought that Stella is possibly on her way here my heart is now racing with panic. My eyes shift around and then finally land back with Dario, who's watching me with a smile.

"Process the room all you want Taylor. Nothing here to help you," he says smugly as he leans in close and rips the tape from my lips; allowing me to finally take a breath of fresh.

"My team...is closing in on...you tonight Dario. Your reign...is coming to...an end," I offer with ragged gasps; hoping he'll believe me...hoping to buy time and spare myself another beating, allowing me to save whatever strength I have left.

"Ryder and Bolderson are dead, so whatever you think your team is going to find on me is going to be moot," he laughs. "I guess money really can buy peace of mind."

"Enjoy it now Dario," I lightly wheeze. He leans in, wraps a large hand round my throat and starts to squeeze.

"Think your wife would agree? Think she'll see the light at the end of the tunnel as you so wrongly do?"

"Go...to hell" I wheeze, my breathing starting to constrict even further. He finally let's go and I can do little more than lean forward gasping for air. "Your friends will fall one by one after you Taylor. AND FOR WHAT!"

"For justice..." I manage.

"One man's justice is another man's leverage," Dario answers and I just shake my head.

"You have nothing and tonight when the dust settles _I will_ be the last man standing," I offer in a firm tone.

Dario offers a light chuckle as he moves in closer; placing one hand on my back and the other offering me a hard punch to the stomach; one more and he simply lets me fall to the floor gasping for air.

"As I said before Taylor...your time is up. You _will _die tonight!"

XXXXXXXX

_Mac's with Dario_, that's the only terrible scenario my mind will offer over and over again; forcing me pictures of his slow demise before Dario finally kills him. We know that Reno is on his way here but we are not sure who will survive the oncoming attack.

Despite my weakened condition I have asked for a bullet proof vest and my gun is at my side; if Reno is coming for me, I'm not going down without a fight and I am not allowing my team to sacrifice themselves for me, while I lay here and just watch.

"Lindsay," I call to my junior team member. "No heroics on yours or Danny's part. I don't want anyone to do something that isn't necessary, is that clear?"

"Should I offer you the same advice?" She quips.

"Trust me I actually want to see my one month anniversary," I offer and she smiles.

"Would be nice to throw you two a party," Lindsay offers.

"Hold onto that thought," I smile weakly as Flack's voice interrupts us.

"A bunch of cars are pulling up," Flack radios from his hiding spot. "Everyone ready?"

"You got all innocent people off this floor right?" I ask Flack.

"Yes ma'am," he replies and both Lindsay and I exchange nervous expressions.

The waiting is the worst part for me; part of my brain races with panic as to what Mac is surviving and the other part is in anticipation of who will actually pay the ultimate price when Reno walks through those doors. And unlike the time Mac was captured by Lewis and Frank, being held by a mob kingpin is a lot scarier then some two bit lowlifes.

_Hold on Mac, I pray inside, please hold on._

Over Danny's radio we finally hear the first shot being fired and we know it's only a matter of time before the carnage reaches us. I ready my gun; the tubing gone from my arm, and despite the fact that I am dizzy and still a bit weak, I am going down fighting.

About fifteen tormented minutes pass before the first man pulls the door open and sprays the area before him with bullets.

"DANNY!" I hear Lindsay shout in terror and my heart starts to race.

XXXXXXXX

Dario hauls me back up into the chair and I offer a wince as my cracked ribs feel the pressure of my chest leaning against them. I taste blood from my lips and nose and offer a weak curse as my throat is forced to swallow some of the coppery tasting sludge into my stomach.

Dario walks over to a phone and presses the speaker button so that I can hear what's going on; forcing me to be a witness to my teams supposed demise. I struggle against the ropes holding me captive and finally feel some give between the harsh cord and my sweaty wrists but wonder if I'll be free in time to have any effect on tonight's outcome. He starts to fiddle around on the computer before him; me unable to see what he's up to, but surmising it's no good for whatever he has planned for me.

"Well Taylor," he smiles at me. "Care to listen to the final moments of your team?" He asks with a laugh as we hear the first of many bad things to come. "Care to wager on who actually lives when Reno stops firing?"

"I see Messer," Reno's voice whispers over the phone and then I hear Lindsay scream before bullets start to be heard over the phone. Dario looks at me and my anger starts to boil.

"Care to wager how many bullets it'll take before your team is in the morgue?"

"It'll take less to put you down Dario," I warn and he laughs once more. "COUNT ON IT!"

"Brass balls Taylor," he snaps as he rushes up to me. "I HATE THAT!"

XXXXXXXX

"Lindsay, get back!"

"Danny, you're hit!"

"Officer down...repeat officer down!"

"Flack where are you?" I frantically ask into my two-way.

"Coming up the other stairwell, stay with the officers Stella," he lightly orders as the line goes dead.

However as I watch one of the officers standing watch over me take a bullet between the eyes, I know my time is short unless I prepare for the worst. I push myself out bed'; trying to will the dizzy spells away and very carefully make my way over to a small window and peer out. I manage to see someone that looks like Reno from what Mac described heading toward Danny, who's now in Lindsay's arms, her gun raised.

The other officer that is watching me looks at me with a frown.

"We need to get them in here," I tell him and he understands. He looks around the corner at the four men who are slowly converging on us and starts to fire.

"LINDSAY! In here!" I call.

"Danny we have to try," she urges him.

"Just say when," I watch as he readies himself. Lindsay wraps his arm around her neck and two other officers join in the firefight as the two CSI's finally scramble across the hallway and into my room; taking cover behind the bed.

"How bad?" I call out.

"Side. I'll live," Danny calls back I just huff.

Sadly I watch in slow motion as the last officer is taken out; a bullet right between the eyes, Reno's precision coming to the fore. The three of us the last ones alive on the floor.

XXXXXXXX

"Messer is down," I hear Reno's voice over the phone and look up at Dario in anger and hate. "Next the little blond."

"Don't do this Dario..." I lightly warn.

"Your wife is next Taylor," Dario smiles at me.

"DON'T DO THIS!" I yell in anger; my wrath finally getting the best of me.

"Bring her unharmed, is that clear!" Dario's voice booms over the mike to Reno.

"Yes already!" Reno snaps back.

I am about to make move when Dario quickly pulls out a gun and fires off a shot, catching me in the upper shoulder, the bullet exiting through my tender flesh but the pain now searing my weary body. I offer a cry in agony as my shoulder snaps back, my shirt immediately stained with red. However, as I think more on the place he hit, I realize he's just taken out the small tracking device and any hope of my safe rescue if things don't go as planned.

"Just in case you got any ideas Taylor," he smiles as he lowers his weapon; looking at my shoulder as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

My watery eyes shoot forth revenge at the man before me and I fear before this night is over more of my blood will be spilt to ensure he's taken down - permanently.

XXXXXXXX

"I want Mrs. Taylor!" Reno shouts over the chaos.

"Well if thinks I'm going to offer myself as a sacrificial lamb, he has another thing coming," I tell Danny and Lindsay.

"He'll have to get through us first," Danny tells me firmly.

"Flack, where are you?"

"Closer than you think," he tells me into the two-way.

Sadly just as I am about to say something else Reno appears in the doorway and glares at me in contempt. "Mrs. Taylor. As much as I would just love to put _you_ out of _my_ misery right now, Dario wants your husband to watch you die. So unless you want those two behind you to get a bullet in between the eyes you come with me and YOU COME WITH ME NOW!" Reno shouts, probably for the benefit of Mac, who I assume is forced to listen over the phone; thankfully not completely aware right now of the terrible condition his body is in.

"She's too weak!" Lindsay calls in my defense only to have to duck a warning shot from Reno.

"Another peep from the side show over there and I'll kill you both and be done with it. Mrs. Taylor...NOW!" Reno shouts once more.

However, I need to stall and buy Flack some time to get to my side and know I can't let him kill Danny and Lindsay but in reality have no other choice; so slowly stand up and lower my gun.

"Nice look for you," he smiles at the bullet proof vest over my hospital clothes.

"Death is the only look you'll be wearing when this is over Reno," I lightly warn as I take my time in putting my gun down on the table beside me.

"You sound like your deluded husband," Reno offers with a smug smile, his eyes moving from Danny to myself. "You know I have personally picked out matching coffins for the two of you."

"You are surrounded," I offer him firmly.

"You are my leverage," he states in anger. "Walk to me," he instructs with an evil tone. "NOW!" He yells as he fires off a shot that grazes Lindsay but sends her to the floor clutching her arm in pain.

"Bastard!" Danny shouts in hatred as he bends down to help Lindsay, despite his own fleshly wound.

"Now Mrs. Taylor!" Reno demands once more. "You know I'm missing them on purpose; but keep stalling and I'll just kill them and BE DONE WITH IT."

As their lives are precious to both me and Mac, I can do little more than comply, glancing back at Danny and Lindsay who are watching with worried expressions, not knowing what is going to happen. In truth, neither do I, but I know Flack will never let me be taken willingly; but even that worries me as I don't want him to die trying to protect me. Both Flack and I know that if Reno succeeds in taking me to see Mac then both of us are as good as dead and it's game over. We need to end this now.

I reach the door just as Flack emerges from the stairwell and Reno's arm wraps around my neck, his gun pressed into my damp cheek.

"Welcome to the party Detective Flack," Reno smiles. "Is that your blood or Ryder's?" Reno asks in a smug tone.

"Give it up Carlito," Flack demands in anger. "There is only one way out and that is through me."

"She leaves with me and she lives."

"Tell me another lie," Flack snides. "I let you leave and two friends are as good as dead. As I said before, you won't get past me."

Reno looks at the dark haired detective before him and laughs. "_You_ are going to stop _me_?"

"You bet I am."

"I'm glad that your husband is listening to this Mrs. Taylor," Reno taunts; his evil breath hot on my flushed face. "This way he'll be able to hear how your friends died in vain trying so save your worthless life!"

"Flack, take the shot!" I lightly demand.

"Please Detective Flack, you are really outmatched here," he laughs. "It's been amusing but GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"She stays with me."

"Think you have what it takes to bring me down Detective?"

"I sure do you smug son of a bitch!"

"Give it your best shot!" Reno goads and I start to squirm in his grasp. "Mrs. Taylor, please try to SETTLE DOWN!" He shouts in my ear, making me wince.

"Flack..." I try in a small panic.

"Yes really Detective Flack, please listen for once..."

"Never been really good at that," Flack counters.

"Show me what you got!" Reno goads.

"Stella, you know what you have to do," Flack tells me in a calm voice offering a slight smirk. I have known Flack long enough to know when it's time for me to get out of the way so he can make his move; whatever move he has planned.

"Do it!" I shout as I lower my hand, grab Reno by the groin and squeeze with whatever power I have left; which isn't much, but it's enough for his grip to loosen and me to start to pull myself down out of his grasp. The rest happened in slow motion.

Danny finally emerges from his hiding spot, aiming his weapon and offering a curse before he states, "this is for Lindsay," and fires off a shot.

At the same time, I finally push myself down to Reno's waist as Flack's bullet leaves the chamber, racing for its mark. Reno fires off a shot that heads for Flack, but because Flack moves, the bullet only embeds itself in his upper arm, while Flack's bullet embeds itself right between the hit-man's eyes; killing him instantly and sending his body back to the floor with a resounding thud. Reno never thought Flack a skilled enough shot to move out of his path and for once I was very thankful for the hit-man's arrogance.

I look at the headpiece and know that Dario is listening, if he thinks Reno is dead then so is Mac. I look up at Flack; almost out of breath and point to the headset before screaming, "Reno...you murdered him you...bastard..."

"Flack is dead," Flack tries in a voice that almost sounds like Reno before shutting it off. "Knew I had what it takes to bring him down," Flack brags with a proud smile.

"Mac will be proud," I smile and then looking at Danny with a nod. "Of all his team tonight."

"D man you okay?" Danny asks in concern.

"Yeah you?"

"Fine."

"Don you need to get that arm looked after," I tell him in concern.

"Lindsay you stay with Danny and Stella," Flack directs. "I have to go and save Mac."

"Flack, I'm coming," I insist.

"Stella, you did what you had to do, now you need to rest," he tells me, my eyes watering. "You know it's what he would want."

"But Mac..." I start in a panic, my strength spent; my energy rapidly leaving but my arms longing to have my husband in them where he belongs.

"I'm bringing him back to you alive," Flack tells me firmly. "I give you my word."

"Damn it man, you're shot!" Danny huffs as he heads up to his friend. "You can't go like that," he states as Lindsay rushes for some bandages, ignoring her own throbbing pain.

"I'll live," Flack frowns. "Just don't let Jessica come after me. Get her to wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don, hold on a sec," Lindsay directs.

XXXXXXXX

"Flack is dead," I hear over the speakerphone. Dario looks at me and although I know its Flack talking I can't take the chance, so despite the pain in my shoulder I leave my chair and charge into Dario; pushing him backward into his desk and sending the phone flying off the desk.

"Nice try Taylor!" He barks punching the shot in my shoulder, making me scream in pain as his fist connects with open flesh, sending me backward; but I miss the chair and end up on the floor. However, I know that despite the fact I know Stella is safe, Fastido is still alive and I don't know when Boyles is going to make his move now that the tracking device is useless.

I watch in silent agony from my place on the floor as Dario heads around to his desk and touches something on his computer screen. When he sees what he doesn't want he hits the desk and looks at me in contempt.

"Told you so," I reply with a firm tone.

"Clever actually," he states in anger as he pulls his phone and dials a number. I am guessing it's Reno's private cell number which of course Flack doesn't have. If Boyles is going to save my life, he better act fast.

"Damn it!" Fastido curses as slams down the phone and rushes up to me, grabbing me by the arm that isn't injured and hauling me to my feet. With a handful of t-shirt he drags me to a window and presses me up against it.

"Who's out there?" He demands in anger; offering me a hard hit to the back.

"It's over Dario," I lightly wheeze, my body in agony.

"WHO!" He yells into my face.

I keep my eyes trained on the FBI team in the dark, not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

"Reno's dead isn't he? ANSWER ME!"

"I said it's over, and I MEANT IT! You are going down tonight Dario and nothing will STOP THAT!" I shout in return to which he just backhands my face one more time before dragging me back to the desk and then gagging me once more with a piece of tape; silencing my useless attempts at trying to reason with him.

"Fine, we finish this now!" He states in anger as he grabs his keys, stuffs them in his pocket, takes his gun and then drags me to a back door; the FBI preparing to come in the front. However, when they arrive, we won't be there.

Dario drags me down a darkened hallway and I stumble, trying to buy whatever time I am allowed. Sadly for me he just digs his fingers into my bloody wound, making me yell into the gag and so quickly wins my angry consent to continue with my kidnapping.

As soon as we reach the end of the hallway we emerge at the waiting limousine and Dario calls for his driver who quickly emerges and gets into the front seat; obviously not caring about the bound and gagged police officer that his boss is hoping to kill at any time.

"Get in Taylor," he huffs as he shoves me into the back of the limousine and orders his driver to exit out the back; just as the FBI storm through the front door.

"I'm sure the FBI will find your blood on the floor and nothing else," he smiles as I just lean back on the leather seat, breathing hard through my nose; my body starting to feel the strain of this situation; my arm still on fire. I'm glad Stella is safe but now I'm damned as I want to hold her one more time; wake up to her smiling face and taste her perfects lips before I call it quits on this life. Something worth living for; those words I might now come to curse.

"Did you say goodbye to your wife before you left?" He laughs. "No? Well I'll do that for you then. That and maybe a bit more before I take her life and LAY HER NEXT TO YOU!" He shouts and I just bring my foot up and kick him hard in the face, his head snapping back against the darkened window.

Dario whips out his gun and shoves it into my cheek and cocks the trigger.

"The sad thing is, killing you in this car would just cost me money I don't care to part with. Riverside and 86th," Dario mentions to his driver who just offers a nod of compliance.

"As I said before, I have the power that money or your holy stance on justice just can't buy!" He finishes with an angry shout, pulling the gun back and putting it away in his jacket.

"I guess it's a good thing I have plenty of houses," he laughs and I just narrow my gaze. "You should have made a few better choices Taylor. You aligned yourself with Grier and what did that get you? He's dead and you're next! I aligned myself with the devil and I'll still be laughing a few hours from now when you'll be lying in a shallow grave."

I lean back on my bound wrists as best I can and cast my gaze into the dimly lit city as we race toward a part of town that isn't frequented by anyone normal and descent. And unless a miracle really does happen tonight, I might never get to see Stella again; my amazing wife; my reason for wanting to live.

XXXXXXXX

After what seems like a small eternity, Jessica rushes toward me with a panicked look on her usually calm face.

"Where is Don?" She asks in concern. "I heard he was shot."

"Just a flesh wound but he'll be okay. He went after Mac. What happened with Bolderson?" I ask in concern.

"He's dead. Sully and I were too late," she huffs. "Much like Ryder, a single gunshot between the eyes and there goes another Fastido informant. So unless Boyles can either bring Dario in or Dario is killed tonight, this isn't over. He'll claim it was Carlito and his little band of conspirators and start fresh once again and we'll never be safe."

"Damn it!" I curse in anger. "Who is over there now?"

"Sheldon. Adam found what he needed and is heading over to see Sheldon and with what they find together, they'll head over with Sully to see Judge Marrs and at least produce some of the stuff for your paperwork and then it's up to him. Sinclair was able to work with the FBI Field team and they were able to get the deal mid-action. So at least we have another Fastido safe house taken out of commission and perhaps your life reinstated."

"Mac is my life," I whisper in sorrow.

"Flack will find him, Stella. You know he has the tracking device so they'll find him."

I am about to offer something else when Danny and Lindsay get off the elevator and slowly walk toward us.

"You two should be proud of yourselves tonight, I know Mac would be," I offer as my eyes water automatically when I say his name.

"Flack will get him," Danny tries to assure me and I just offer a nod, not really believing it. I know Dario tried Reno's cell number but when it wasn't picked up probably gave Mac the beating of his life before he killed him.

"Stella," Lindsay offers as she sees my eyes water more and quickly wraps her arms around me. The thought of Mac dying helpless and alone at Fastido's hands is almost too much and I feel my knees go weak and it takes two of them to hold me upright and help me to a nearby chair.

"Stella, you should be resting in bed," Jessica offers in concern as I quickly swallow my sorrow. My body is on fire and I think I'm running a fever; my throat is dry and my head is pounding but I need Mac in my arms before I can allow myself to breathe normally again.

"I need him here. I need to feel him in my arms so I can breathe again," I offer in anguish and Lindsay squeezes my shoulders. "You said the FBI is there right?"

"Right," I reply with a firm nod of my head as Jessica calls Flack.

"Don, where are you?"

"Just pulling up to the Fastido lair now," his voice cracks to life over the small speaker of Jessica's cell phone.

"Do you see Mac?"

"Hold on a sec I see Boyles and group with him," we hear Flack tell us. We then hear him getting out of the car and then shuffling.

"Detective Flack," we hear. "I need director Boyles."

"Sorry this is closed off fo..."

"Detective Mac Taylor of the Crime Lab is in there and I'm going to find him. Where the hell is Boyles?"

"Inside."

"Thanks," Flack answers and we hear running. "Hold on guys, I'm going in. Looks safe," he mentions as we hear the door open and a variety of strange voices comes to life. I could pick Mac's smooth tone out in a crowd of a hundred people and know he's not there.

"Something's wrong," I dare to whisper.

"Do you see Mac?" Jessica questions once more.

"Boyles!" Flack shouts. "Where the hell...hey..."

"Detective Flack, we have some bad news" I hear FBI Director Boyles voice start in a nervous tone.

"_Bad news_?" I offer in a panic. "On Mac..." I lightly shudder and Jessica gently squeezes my hand.

"Where is Mac Taylor?"

"He's missing and so his Fastido. We think he got away out the back with your man. I'm sorry," he offers and I feel my breath catch in my throat.

"You put the device in him right? So you can track him! Where the hell is he?" We hear Flack demand in anger.

"I didn't want to show you this but..." his voice trails off and we hear footsteps.

"What the hell is that?" Flack demands in anger, followed by an almost inaudible, "Oh my go...does all that blood belong to..."

"That's right Flack, he _shot_ the device out of Taylor," Boyles mentions and my world comes to a complete halt.

"WHAT?" I half yell, my eyes frantically looking from Jessica to Lindsay to Danny. "Shot...it...out..."

"How is that possible? You said it wasn't traceable?" Flack demands in anger. "You said he'd BE SAFE!" We hear Flack yell.

"I'm sorry, Detective Flack, Fastido knew," Boyles huffs. "So unless you believe in miracles, Detective Taylor is as good as dead."

"No...Mac," I offer in a dead whisper, my strength rapidly declining. "No...he can't...be..."

"I refuse to believe that," Flack states in anger. "Which way?"

"There is nothing..."

"WHICH WAY?" Flack shouts once more.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Boyles shouts back. "I'm sorry. But Fastido played us all."

"Yeah well I better not find out you knew about this!"

"Are you threatening me Detective Flack?" We hear Boyles ask gruffly.

"Yeah I am. So arrest me," he huffs and we hear silence. "Guys there is nothing more I can do," Flack offers in defeat. "I have no idea where they could be and these guys aren't saying anything. I'm sorry StellaI really am. I'm on my way back as I was just told to leave and let the FBI team handle this scene. I'm sorry I feel like I failed you both."

"Flack you did your best," I try in a weak tone. "Mac wanted Reno dead and me safe; you gave your word to him and you can be proud of that."

"But if he dies..."

"Mac can't be dead," I offer in torment and Jessica sits down on the other side of me, my tears flowing freely now. "Oh god...Mac...can't be dead..." I have no more strength left to speak and so allow Jessica to pull me into her arms and offer me a shoulder while I offer whatever misery I can afford.

XXXXXXXX

My heart starts to beat faster as I feel the car starting to slow down and know that my end is almost near. Dario leans in and once again meanly rips the tape off my lips and tosses it aside.

"I think you'll like your final resting place Taylor," Dario laughs at me. "Very fitting that the next crime scene your team could be working on is you...that is if they ever find your worthless corpse!"

"I admire your false sense of security Dario," I state in anger. "There is no way this city will ever bend to you."

"Just because a few goody goodies didn't, doesn't mean the rest of the paltry citizens won't," he laughs as I cast my eyes into the night once more. "Besides, I can buy this whole damn city if I WANT TO!"

"As I said before deluded..." I state, my eyes once again searching for anyone I can get to help me; even for a brief moment.

"Give it up Taylor," Dario starts, forcing my eyes back to his. "You can look outside all you want. No one is coming to your rescue. You think that little implant in your shoulder wouldn't go undetected?" He laughs. "Why do you think I shot you there? Something to do? Give me some credit will you. Why do you think I bought off Ryder in the first place? He invented the damn thing! You are here alone and you will die alone!"

I offer him nothing in the way of reply as the car finally comes to a stop in a darkened spot at the end of the pier. Dario gets out and then grabs my leg and drags me from the car and dumps me on the cold ground; offering me a harsh kick, forcing a cry in agony from my tired lips, as he just looms over me with a smug smile.

I struggle to get up but he takes me by the arm and hauls me to my feet and starts dragging me away from the car toward the end of the pier.

"Any last words Taylor?"

"You'll never win Dario!" I spit in contempt as he finally lets go and then takes a step back, pulling out his gun and firmly wrapping a silencer around the end.

"I really would love to put a wager on that Taylor," he laughs at me as he raises his weapon. "Sadly you have nothing to wager other than your life and I own that, just like I OWN THIS CITY!"

I firmly stand my ground, my body in agony and my heart racing at the thought that my death is imminent. _I love you Stella_, I whisper in my mind as I prepare for the worst.

"Well Taylor, who's going to save you from me now?" He laughs as he cocks the trigger and prepares to fire.

"That would be me," comes a firm voice from the shadows.

* * *

**A/N:** Any guesses as to who's come to his rescue? Okay so lots more to come for the married couple for this story. HOpe you still want more for them and let me know by way of a review! thanks in advance.


	16. The Aftermath of Carnage?

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 16 - The Aftermath of Carnage? **

* * *

I sit fixed in time and eternity, waiting for the rest of the team to be fixed up of their thankfully minor wounds but my mind racing with panicked thoughts about Mac's demise at Fastido's hands. I remember the words over and over that _Dario shot the device out of Mac's shoulder_ and my heart starts to ache inside my chest. My fists have clenched so many times, and despite the fact that I have no strength, am surprised at the tiny rivets in the soft palm flesh from my short nails.

"He promised me he'd be okay," I offer in a sad whisper to Lindsay who is on one side, Jessica on the other.

"He'll be okay," Jessica tries in soft tone as Flack finally walks up to us, his jacket missing and his bloodied arm bandaged and his face worried.

"Don!" Jessica exclaims as she rushes to him and he wraps his uninjured arm around her waist and holds her close; offering her a modest kiss on the cheek. He looks past her to me and offers a frown.

"Stella I'm sorry," he offers and I simply nod.

"You saved my life Don, that's what Mac would have wanted," I mention and he replies with a heavy sigh.

"He said that was my job," Flack whispers in sorrow. "But I feel like I now failed you in keeping him safe."

"We knew the risks," is all I can afford.

"He'll be okay," Danny starts. "If anyone has nine lives, it's Mac Taylor."

"We have to believe they'll find him," Jessica offers me in a soft tone.

I reward her with a nod and a tight smile on my lips but as I look at my hands to see them slightly trembling and my heart still racing, I know inside there is a chance I'll never see Mac again. But despite the fact that I am about pass out at any moment, I refuse to remove myself from this spot until I know Mac's final outcome for sure; until I have him in my arms or see his body.

"I can't rest or sleep until I know for sure," I tell the group around me as Jessica's arm tightens around my shoulders once again. "And I would tell you all to go home and rest but somehow I think Mac has instilled in all of us his stubborn streak."

_Oh Mac, where are you?_

XXXXXXXX

I look past Dario to see a man step from the shadows dressed as the chauffeur. I blink my eyes in surprise and hold my breath as Dario prepares to fire.

"You son of a bi..." Dario starts.

I watch him ease back on the trigger, finally releasing his finger and then time holds me captive in place until Dario's head absorbs the shot; the shot for the chauffeur missing its intended mark thanks to me bumping into Dario's arm to throw his aim off kilter.

"How the hell..." I start in surprise.

"Told you I'd be at your side when he's taken down for good," Dan Grier smiles as he steps from the shadows and walks up to me. "Much like _you_ I am a man of my word."

"Good shot," I praise as he checks the mob kingpin to ensure he's really dead; before looking up at me with a smile.

"Oh I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Dan remarks as he pulls out a small knife. "This city can sleep in peace once again. As will the two of you; I guess as will we all."

"I owe you," I huff as he finally cuts my wrists free and I rub some feeling back into them; ignoring the throbbing in my shoulder. "How did you know?"

"Fastido isn't stupid. Once I heard the shot and saw your tracking light go out, I knew it was only minutes before things went south. And if I know anything about Dario, he doesn't like to drive. I counted on his arrogance," Dan smiles and I just shake my head.

"Glad he didn't disappoint. And Reno?"

"I knew Reno wanted me dead and figured tonight it would happen one way or another; but at least it wasn't a head shot," Grier smiles. "I counted on him shooting me in the back and thanks to the very natural looking blood pack we even fooled you."

"Good thinking," I huff, looking back at Dario. "And Boyles? Did he know?"

"Mac, I couldn't take the chance in case anyone else was on the same side as Fastido," he frowns. "Not after tonight's body count."

"Came at too high a price."

"Price is now paid," he frowns. "FBI is on their way; they'll take care of this. I guess you want to get back to the hospital," he mentions. "Your wife is safe," he tells me and I finally allow myself to exhale.

"Now that's the only news I need to hear," I reply as he looks at my shoulder and face.

"You must have nine lives Taylor," Grier smiles. "You okay?"

"I take a lickin' and keep on tickin'," I tell him and he lightly laughs handing me a soft cloth to clean the blood from my nose and mouth.

"You're a good man Mac," he tells me, taking my good arm and offering a firm shake.

"This isn't goodbye is it?" I ask with a frown as an unmarked car finally races toward us.

"Not getting rid of me that easily," he smiles as the car stops. "But I guess this means you're back in our good books."

"About damn time," I reply with a dry frown and Dan just smiles.

"Jackson," Dan shouts. "Give me your car, I need to take Detective Taylor to the hospital," he directs and I offer a thanks and then hurry after him and get into the car. I want to call Stella but I'm sure she's sleeping and don't want to wake her after the trying day I know she's had. It's almost early morning now and we've been up almost twenty-four hours, and despite the fact I feel and probably look like hell, I won't rest until I feel her in my arms; holding her close, telling her how much I love her.

XXXXXXXX

Sheldon finally arrives and tells us that Adam and Billy are working with Detective Sullivan on all the paperwork they'll submit to Judge Derek Marrs later today.

"Stella, it's almost four AM," Lindsay lightly yawns.

"You all should go home, I'm okay, really," I tell them but no one makes a move to leave; all still hovering around the small waiting area that I am still sitting in. A private room has been made up for me to rest in, but until I know what has happened to Mac, I refuse to leave. I listen to the team make small talk about the outcome of this case; Flack's heroics, Danny and Lindsay in the line of fire; Adam's new girlfriend and how this will all play out in the days to come. But my mind can only wonder in misery where my beloved husband is and what he's enduring.

About half hour later, we watch the elevator called to the main floor and for a second I hold my breath, my heart starting to race in anticipation.

"Probably Sully," Flack mentions and my heart sinks. But a few minutes later we all watch in shock as the doors open and the last person we thought we'd see alive, Mac, gets off the elevator and offers us his trademark smile. For a second I blink my eyes to ensure it's not just a figment of my imagination; and sure enough the last time I open them he's still there, walking slowly toward me off the elevator.

"Mac?" I ask, fresh tears dousing my weary eyes as I spy his battered condition, pushing myself to my feet and rushing toward him.

"Stella," he huffs as his arms wrap around me and he holds me tight; not caring about his cracked ribs and wound on his shoulder. "I love you, Mrs. Taylor," he whispers, his eyes closed tight and watery and his heart rate matching mine.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I whisper into his ear as I kiss him on the lips, not caring if I taste his blood on my tongue. "I love you too, Mr. Taylor."

"How the hell did you escape that?" Flack asks in shock.

"With my help," Grier smiles as he steps out from behind Mac to a course of a second wave of shocked faces and happy gasps. "I made a promise to Mac and I just had to keep it."

"We were told you died?" Danny frowns.

"Long story," Grier replies.

"One I'd like to hear," Flack smiles as he shakes Dan's hand. "Thank you."

"Well I hear you did a pretty good job yourself," Grier offers Flack. "So our thanks to you also for taking down Reno. Good riddance."

"I guess we can all stop looking over our shoulders now," Danny mentions, giving Lindsay a hug and kiss on the cheek; her stifling a yawn not lost on her leader.

"Now it's time for you all to go home," Mac tells the team, walking up to Flack and offering him a special thank you for watching over me and taking down Reno.

"Can't thank you enough," I hear Mac offer to Flack.

"Just glad you're here in person to tell me that."

Mac finishes up and heads back to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me close. But when he offers a slight wince, I am quick to notice.

"Stella its a surface shot, not even a bone broken."

"Mac you're shot, end of sentence," I mention. "You need to get that looked at now."

"And you should be resting," he tells me with arched brows. "End of sentence."

"Quite the pair," I smile and he hugs me tighter.

"Only hurts when I laugh," he lightly grimaces and then I look at Dan before offering him a hug.

"Thank you for saving my husband," I whisper and he smiles back.

"My pleasure Mrs. Taylor. Thank you both for helping us put him away, for good."

"What happened to Dario?" Flack asks quickly.

"He'll be laying side by side in a resting place of _our_ choosing," Grier replies, offering a whispered echo to the same words that Reno had said about us only hours earlier. "Mac you need to get your shoulder looked at."

"Mac, you two are taking the day off right?" Danny wonders with a frown.

"We'll be in tomorrow," Mac tells them looking at me for confirmation.

"We'll be in tomorrow," I agree with a smile.

"I think the Taylor's have earned some sleep in time or at least a day off. Trust me we'll manage," Danny tells us firmly and Mac can only nod his head in agreement. And with those firm words the rest of the team knows they can finally go home. We both wait until Sheldon, Danny, Lindsay, Flack and Jessica get into the elevator and are taken from our view. Dan is the last to leave. Finally when it is just the two of us once again, I turn to Mac and he offers me a sheepish grin.

"Want to say I told you so?" He wonders in a soft whisper.

"I have no more words," I manage with a sad whisper; being alone and finally feeling the adrenaline starting to wear off. Inside I am dizzy, weak and sick to my stomach but the fact that my husband is back where he belongs affords me the opportunity to push that aside and just hold him close.

"Stella, I'm so sorry."

"Mac, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's over now and I just have to allow myself to believe that."

"Believe that," he whispers in a husky tone; once again pushing aside his own pain to hold me in his strong arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," I offer and he frowns. "But I won't rest until you are fixed up and at my side, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Damn you're stubborn," he tells me as we slowly head toward the elevator and finally get inside; Dr. Adams already waiting for us.

"I guess you are rubbing off of me," I tell him and he smiles. "Do I want to know how Dan knew?"

"He's a smart guy who banked on Fastido's hatred of me. Thankfully it worked," Mac sighs as we stand arm in arm in the elevator; two very pale, sweaty, banged up people, with blood and bruises all over us.

"How did Reno die?" Mac wonders.

"Flack is quite the marksman," I praise and he smiles.

"Well he did his job," Mac whispers. "He promised me he'd keep you alive if I wasn't here. Everything else was secondary," he offers and I look up at him and see the torment in his handsome face, his blue eyes watery. I gently touch his cheek and he holds my hand against his face.

"You saved my life once again," I whisper as I kiss his lips, my tears making streaks down his dirty face.

"You are my life," he whispers as he kisses my cheek as the doors open. We are greeted in the minor treatment unit waiting area by Dr. Adams who looks at both of us with a stern expression; like a father greeting his teenagers who were caught sneaking in and are about to be scolded.

"Mrs. Taylor, you should be on oxygen and an IV, you are pale, flushed and look like you are about to pass out at any second. Mr. Taylor, don't even get me started on your condition. There I've said my ten second scolding. Now since you are both safe, Mrs. Taylor, can you please accompany Ms. Jenkins to a room that doesn't have bullet hole air conditioning and Mr. Taylor get your ass in my treatment room now," he directs with a half smile and we both exchange amused expressions.

"Stella, I'll be right there," Mac tells me warmly and I just look at him with a small frown. "Trust me, I'm okay now."

I offer him one more warm kiss before I take my leave and let Dr. Adams work to patch him up while I follow the nurse and happily resign myself to the treatment that I'll need for the next few hours. I finally lie down in the bed and allow the IV to be set up once again and lie in wait for Mac. I watch as the minutes tick slowly passed and am almost afraid to allow myself to believe this is finally over and we can get back to our regular routine once again.

But another thought crosses my mind as I wait for my husband to return to me alive and fixed up; all the proof that Ryder and Bolderson had my Citizenship revoked and my documents switched were found and will be presented to Judge Marrs tomorrow and then I'll be back to my original status before Mac was forced to marry me. I can't help but wonder now if he'll worry about me wanting to walk away; his mind now in turmoil thinking he'll have to face the future alone. But I don't want that and I just hope I'm strong enough to force him to believe it also.

My body tension finally starts to ease a little and I know the IV is starting to take effect and do its job. My eyes are heavy and my body needs to sleep but I refuse to fall asleep until Mac's hand is in mine. I watch them wheel in another bed and place it beside mine and finally look up and see Mac standing in the doorway with a smile on his weary face.

XXXXXXXX

I offer a small thank you to the orderly who sets up the bed and then finally allows me to walk into the room and up to Stella. She eyes me in suspicion and I lean in and tenderly kiss her lips.

"I'm okay, just a few cracked ribs and the shot as I suspected missed bone. It hurts like a damn and made a mess but otherwise I'm okay," I tell her as I sit down on the edge of her bed, and she offers a weak smile, but her eyes offer fresh tears. "What's wrong? Stella we're free now, you should be happy."

"I thought I lost you tonight," she lightly whimpers and I gently gather her into my arms and hold her close while she allows herself to express whatever emotion she has left inside. I admire her strength and her bravery and know that for the team, especially tonight, I'm sure she put on her bravest face, keeping her emotions locked away from them to keep them strong. But when it's just the two of us, she allows herself to trust me enough to open up and express how she feels for me; and in that instant I am both humbled and honored to have her as my wife.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, my arms still wrapped around her, keeping her captive against me, my body adding needed warmth to hers. Finally when her body has expelled whatever she needs it to, I gently lower her back to the bed and gaze into the green pools before me.

"Can I admit that for a brief moment I too was worried?"

"When Flack told us that Dario shot..shot the bullet...out of you..." she starts, her voice breaking, a tear escaping the corner of her eye and making a slight trail before I gently brush it away. "Mac, I just about died."

"My one fear was that I would never get to tell you that I love you at least once more."

"Mac, do you seriously want me to keep crying?"

I gently lean in and brush her warm lips with mine and am finally rewarded with a small smile. "I love you, please don't cry anymore," I whisper and her hand gently wraps around the back of my head and holds my lips captive until she's finished.

"You better not do that to me again or I swear I will bring out those chains," she teases and my grin just widens.

"I prefer the handcuffs," I smile in return as I notice her eyes teasing mine.

"I just might have to use them to keep you in line."

"Tonight?" I ask eagerly and she just kisses me again.

"You're too tired."

"Never to tired for that," I admit with a wider grin. But as I look down at the amazing woman before me I see her struggling to stay awake and know that as much as I want to spend as much time as possible enjoying her awake, she needs to sleep and get better and I need to push my selfishness aside. "You need to sleep now."

"Promise me you'll be here in the morning," she tells me in haste.

"It is morning and I'm here."

"Damn it Mac, you know what I mean."

"I promise," I answer as I kiss her once more. She looks at the small cut on my face and frowns. "You need a shave," she tells me and we both offer small laughter and the tension finally starts to fade.

"And a real shower. I smell like the mob."

"A shower for two?" She flirts with me again.

"Okay now I need a cold shower," I offer and she smiles once more. "Keep that thought for when we are at home later."

"Goodnight Mac."

"Goodnight Stella."

Finally I push myself up and very slowly head around to the other side of the bed and crawl in, my tired body offering pains at every movement I take. I let out a heavy sigh as I finally allow my body to sink into the semi-soft surface I am forced to lie on and I turn my gaze over to Stella, who is looking back with a loving smile; her face is a better color but her eyes tired, but in the aftermath of battle there is no one else I would rather have at my right hand than the amazing woman in my sights right now. I love her and after tonight I need to spend my time, proving that to her.

I watch as she falls asleep and despite the pain in my own body, coupled with the drowsiness from the pain killers, I refuse to close my eyes until I have no other choice. Part of my brain wants to believe that Dario will somehow find a way to come back from the dead and extract his retribution; but thankfully the other part tells me that we are finally safe; that I saw him die with my own eyes and the future awaits us.

After what seems like forever, I finally close my eyes and try to find some solace in sleep; not realizing that once I finally am consumed by darkness, I will be going to bed when the sun is coming up. But awhile into my sleep, I hear Stella mumbling angry words and know the nightmares for the two of us will take a few days to subside; but when she calls my name in terror I am quickly pulled from my light sleep and she looks at me in misery.

"Sorry," she whispers as forces herself to sit up. "I keep seeing him kill you."

"It's okay," I hush as I gently rub her back. She's slightly trembling and my heart breaks as she offers a cough and her complexion has small marks of sweat on it.

"Do you want to throw up?"

"No, just upset and tired," she moans as she looks at me in frustration. "Do you?"

"No energy," I admit and she frowns as she leans back down.

"How's your shoulder?" She wonders.

"Never too sore to have you lean on," I tell her and she frowns.

"Mac you'll be too sore for'''"

"Never too sore to make love to you."

"That's not what I was thinking," she huffs.

"I'm a guy, can't help it," I admit. "You know morning is the best time for us."

"Get some sleep Taylor, or you'll get nothing," she smiles, shaking her head.

"_Nothing_?" I counter and she rolls her eyes. I take her hand and hold it in mine as I lie back down and allow myself to fall back into sleep once again. I know in the back of my mind that the evidence of her paperwork that Fastido messed with has been found and will be presented tomorrow and overturned and reinstated probably within one to two more days; and then she'll be back to her original situation before this all happened. And while it's only been a few weeks, I can't imagine another day without her as my wife; I can't imagine my future alone any longer, I need her with me. Despite the fears I still carry inside, I know what I need to do to keep her with me. And with that happy thought starting to formulate in my overtired brain I allow myself to sink back into darkness and try to get some much needed rest.

XXXXXXXX

I finally awake a few hours later to see that I am alone and Mac's bed is empty. I hear him in the bathroom offering an angry curse and I can't help but worry that he's okay. He finally emerges and offers a weak smile followed by a frown.

"Sick?"

"No, just tired," he huffs. "I want to go home and sleep in our bed."

"Sounds pretty nice right about now," I smile as he sits down beside me. "Morning," he offers and kisses my hand.

"How about afternoon?" Flack says as he walks into our room with a smile. "You two look like hell."

"Thanks for the bad news," Mac replies with a dry tone.

"Got any good news for us?"

"Yeah how about the headline of today's paper," Flack smiles as he holds up a fresh copy of the New York Times. We look at the headline and both smile. "Just what the doctor ordered."

_'FBI & NYPD take down Fastido for good. City is safe once again.'_

"Even a nice mention about me," Flack grins.

"Well you earned it Detective," Mac praises.

"Grier and you Mac; you guys did it."

"We all did," Mac offers; looking at me and I reward him with a firm nod.

"Bolderson?" I ask in wonder.

"Adam and Jessica are with Judge Marrs right now and he's reviewing everything that Dario had tampered with or had revoked by Bolderson's hand. We did lose four officers last night and a bunch were injured but it's over and now we just need to start the healing process. I'm going downstairs to visit Officer Danielson and see what else still needs to be done," Flack informs us. We chat a bit longer and then he takes his leave.

I watch Mac as he slowly wanders over to the window and casts his weary gaze into the warm afternoon sun.

"Mac?" I ask in concern.

"Almost afraid to believe its true," he huffs. "Like we'll go to bed tonight and wake up tomorrow and have to work at finding another angle to bring him down while watching our backs for a shot in the dark."

I look at his tension and know that it will take a few more days at least before Mac allows his mind to be at real ease in the knowledge that Dario is dead and our lives can progress.

"It's over Mac," I tell him and he looks back at me with a small nod. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Did you?" He counters and I just huff. "How do you feel? You look better," he tells me as he moves himself onto my bed and leans back, pulling my head onto the shoulder that wasn't shot but making my body press up against his bandaged ribs. "But then you'll always look beautiful to me; especially naked."

"Flirt," I tease and he smiles as he tries to pull me onto him once again.

"Please Stella, let me hold you?"

"Mac..." I start in protest.

"Stella, I'll never be too weak to want you close to me," he whispers, kissing the top of my head. "Just close your eyes okay? Let me hold you?"

Hearing the anguish in his voice, I can't do much else but allow myself to grant his wish and so close my eyes and offer a contended sigh as I lead back on Mac's warm body and close my eyes once more; my arms holding him close.

XXXXXXXX

The next time we both open our eyes its late afternoon and it's finally time to go home. Stella is starting to wake up on my shoulder and I know that tonight we'll be back at home where we belong. Dr. Adams walks up to us and looks at us in concern.

"You two seem to attract trouble," he huffs. "Match made in heaven right?"

"More than you know doc," I answer and Stella just offers a weak smile. After a stern talking to and some simple instructions we are both cleared to go home and it's more than welcome. I take Stella's hand as we slowly head toward the hospital entrance and then hail a cab. We head for home and I just help Stella to lie down on the couch while I try to prepare whatever bit of food we can manage. The rest of the night we just rest and try to recover, taking the following day off, much to the surprise of the team but not to unexpected and to just try help each other through the nightmares and doubts about our enemy finally being gone.

"Stella, I am giving you a clean bill of health," Dr. Adams smiles as we prepare to leave his hospital office at the end of our day off; both feeling better. "Blood tests show that you are free of the toxins and I for one am actually amazed you took the whole day off today and just rested."

"Flack would have has us arrested if we didn't," I offer and Dr. Adams nods his head in agreement. "Mac, you're doing fine also. I know you won't take another day off as you both don't seem the type," he starts and Stella and I exchange amused expressions but in agreement. "But especially Stella, if you feel tired please just take it easy and rest. There could be left over side effects from the toxins in your system."

"I'll make sure she does," I tell Dr. Adams firmly; making Stella look at me in surprise. We take our leave and once again head back outside; hoping to not see the inside of a hospital room for some time to come.

"City seems alive today," she mentions as we wait for a cab and I can't agree more.

"Dario thought the city would just cave into his demands," I frown as I look out the window into the setting sun. "Thought that he was immortal."

"Well I'm glad that both of those monsters are gone," Stella tells me in an angry tone. "Now we can finally get back to the way things where," she mentions and my mind is once again in wonder as I look at her with a frown.

"You know with your paperwork getting overturned..." I start only to have her put a warm finger to my lips to stop my self-defeating sentence.

"Unless you were going to follow that with an amazing proposal line, asking me to marry you in an official capacity, then it's probably not worth finishing right?" She lightly asks, finally removing her finger. I can only smile as I take her hand and bring it to my lips, tenderly kissing her fingers.

"Too predicable," I counter and she looks at me in surprise. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Like dinner in bed or a shower for two?"

"You flirting with me?" She smiles.

"Is it working?" I ask in a husky tone, leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Yes it is," she whispers back.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Please do," she tells me, squeezing my hand.

Once inside, we both put away what we need to and then I go in search of Stella. I round the corner into our bedroom and see her staring at the plain gold wedding band that I put on her hand the day Fastido forced me into our marital arrangement.

"Any regrets?" I ask in concern.

"Only one," she tells me in a soft voice, looking up at me with a sad expression and my heart breaks. She slowly walks up to me and takes my ring hand in hers and tenderly kisses my gold wedding band. "I wish you had gotten down on one knee," she tells me and I can't help but smile as I offer a hug and hold her close, her heart keeping time with mine.

"There is lots of future ahead of us," I tell her and she smiles.

"I hope you mean that," she insists with a look of worry on her beautiful face.

"I do. Come on, we both need to eat something before we have no future at all." I gently lead Stella to the kitchen and open the fridge. "We have no food."

"Must have been too busy to stop for groceries. We will tomorrow," she offers as I reach for the phone. I order in a light meal and then we head back to the couch to sit and wait. "I know what you're thinking," she mentions after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Mac, what's going on inside your head?"

"You'll soon be a free woman," I mention with a tormented expression, my eyes not daring to look into hers.

"Mac..." she starts.

"Stella, I can't help it," I start with nervous anxiety. "I thought for sure we wouldn't get a break with Bolderson but we did and now...I guess now reality is starting to finally sink in and..."

"And now you'll just have to trust in me a little more than trusting in you," she tells me but my anxiety is still strong. "But you don't believe that do you?"

"Sure I do," I lie and she's quick to catch me on it.

"Do you seriously want to see me upset?" She counters and I offer a heavy sigh.

"No, of course not and I have tried to tell myself..." I start and she stands up and looks at me with crossed arms.

"Fine, I'm leaving right now then."

"What?" I practically choke as she turns to leave. I quickly jump up and block her path and she looks at me with a skeptical arch.

"Stella, you can't leave," I lightly beg.

"Why not?" She counters.

"I dont want you to go."

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything," I frown as she steps back and I realize that her reverse psychology has once again worked on my tried brain. But when she offers me a smile I know I have fallen for her trap. "See I'm gullible."

"Mac, only _you_ can make me leave if you want that."

"I never want that," I tell her as I take her hand in mine and tenderly kiss her ring finger. "Can you blame me for almost not believing how lucky I truly am?"

"Mac, I love you, do you believe that?"

"I do."

"Then get it through that thick head of yours that I am not going anywhere!"

I just offer a smile and pull her into my arms as we hear a knock on the door. "Damn that delivery man," I lightly curse and Stella laughs.

"Hoping for a little make up sex? Is that why you started the fight?" She goads.

"We weren't fighting and that wasn't my intent," I offer in protest. "But now that you mention it..."

"Get the door already," Stella orders and I happily comply. Stella helps with dinner and finally after we have relaxed once more it's time to rest again.

XXXXXXXX

"You need a shower," I offer to Mac as the kitchen is finally cleaned and both of us are finally full and ready to relax so we can face the world tomorrow. He looks at me with a pondering glance.

"What?"

"You probably won't believe this, but I am actually thinking I want to take tomorrow off."

I stare at him in shock before offering a small shake of my head. "What? We have already taken a day off?" I question and he just laughs.

"Stella, you and I both know that if we go in tomorrow," he starts, coming in closer and taking both of my hands in his and holding them to his chest before continuing. "That since it's already late we won't have gotten enough rest, we have no food and..."

"Are you afraid to face the inevitable?" I wonder.

"You mean about your paperwork?" He's quick to catch up on. "Can't I suggest a day off without you assuming an ulterior motive?"

"Am I right?"

"Stella..."

"Mac!"

"Fine, maybe a little," he huffs.

"As long as you don't spend the rest of the day wondering about what is going on."

"I'll make you a deal," he starts and I just arch a skeptical brow. "Just hear me out...we go in tomorrow, get what we need to get done; you get all your paperwork taken care of and then you can spend the rest of the day giving me CPR when I die of heart failure at the thought that you might leave."

I just shake my head and roll my eyes. "You are unbelievable. Good thing you didn't mention me dressing up in a nurse costume just to make sure you are fit for duty if you do manage to survive."

"Can still do that later if you'd like," he lightly flirts.

"Mac, please put your worries aside. Here is _my_ deal...just hear _me_ out," I start and he actually offers a smirk. "We have hot sex tonight in the shower and..."

"Okay let's go."

"I'm not finished," I state firmly and his smile turns to a pout and I just laugh. "We have hot sex in the shower, sleep well in our own bed, go in tomorrow and you offer me your full support when I am told by Immigration Employment that I have my complete job back and when Judge Marrs tells me that I am back to being Stella _Taylor_ again, as I was before this all happened and then afterwards, we go for groceries and then come back and I'll see what I can surprise you with as a reward for your good behavior."

"Sounds like a lot," he frowns.

"All or nothing," I tease and he just shakes his head.

"Like I could say no to you...you had me at _we._ Stella I won't fool myself into believing that tomorrow when I hear that everything is back to normal for you that for a moment I won't be worried that you'll leave and I'll be alone; forever dammed. But I am going to trust in you..." he says, kissing my lips. "Because it's safer than trusting in me."

"See, you are a fast learner."

"In a lot of things.

"Okay stop with the flirting."

"Can't help it."

"How is your shoulder?"

"Could use a bit of exercise," he smiles. "Same with a few other parts."

"Nice try mister, you are showering alone."

"What? But you said..." Mac tries in a panic and I just laugh; once again marveling at the power I have over the strong man before me; a man who helped bring down the mob and is now helpless before me. Helpless...hmmm there's a thought. "But if Dr. Adams knew you ripped open his stitching I would be in trouble."

"Trust me he won't find out," he insists taking my hand and pulling me back against his rapidly beating heart. "Isn't a wife supposed to listen to her husband?" He asks with a mock frown.

"This is the new age, it's the other way around," I throw at him and he pouts. But before he can offer another word, I pull away and head for the bathroom, leaving him standing in place in the darkened living room. I turn on the water, letting the room fill with steam and then peak around the corner to see him still where I left him.

"Oh hurry up already, before I change my mind," I tell him and he's at my side faster than I can even blink; offering a small laugh at his eager attitude. "Now undress for me," I lightly order and he offers raised brows in amusement.

But with a small smirk, he slowly lifts his t-shirt and I wrap my arms around his bare chest and plant soft kisses on them; forcing small contented moans from his mouth. "You smell like sweat."

"Is that a turn on?" He whispers, tenderly nibbling the tender flesh below my ear.

"Sort of," I tease and he just grunts.

"How about rough skin," he teases, gently brushing my now bare chest with his cheek, forcing me to offer a light giggle as the prickly bristles tickle tender skin.

"You need a shave Mr. Taylor," I mention and he looks back at me with a grin.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I really am?"

"Care to show me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Finally after both of us have dropped our clothes in the last spot we were standing we are both under the hot streams of water; our bodies pressed against each other; wet and tired. I look at his shoulder and frown.

"Stella, its fine, trust me."

"You have a real way with people you know," I just shake my head, my eyes trailing down to the bluish marks on his once perfect chest.

"I want to make love to my wife," he mumbles, his strong hands lightly gripping my upper arms and pulling me close against him again; forcing me to feel his growing desire, his warm lips hungrily devouring mine. And despite the fact that I am still not one hundred percent, I need him and want nothing more than to reciprocate the love that he is offering. He pushes some wet hair off my face, his lips travelling down to my neck, my back arching into his; one hand on the small of my back and the other lost in tangles of wet curls as he holds me captive against him; our hearts keeping time.

One of my hands gently digs into his back and he offers another moan of desire; my other hand on his wet hair, keeping his lips close to mine, allowing me to hungrily devour them until I am finished and the move to his neck; allowing his fresh scent to play with my tired senses.

"Mmm you smell good. Make love to me Mac."

"Oh god Stella, I need you now," he demands in return, his voice warm and filled with desire and need. I push him up against the warm tile wall, my warm flesh melding with his once again as we start to make love. He holds me close; almost afraid to let go, not sure if when he does the magic will end and something will take me away from him.

The one thing that is as certain to me as my love for Mac is, I couldn't walk away now, even if the opportunity was offered on a silver platter. Being Mrs. Stella Taylor is my future and I have already started to invest in it and am not about to ask for a refund.

But as our union progresses I know in my heart that I love him more than anything and _no one_ will ever take him away from me again.

_--------  
~And as those words dance around in my brain I don't know that right now someone is planning a comeback into our lives; a foe more formidable than Dario Fastido; a foe intent on destroying my future happiness; a foe with desire not death as their weapon.~_

* * *

**A/N:** hmmm well I wonder who that someone is? (don't worry she won't cause permanet trouble) lol...so kinda sappy but what did you think? Had to throw some SMEX in there just to make you all smile! ANd had to wrap up the mob thing and move on with other events! Still in anticipation? Still wanting more? Please review and let me know. THanks in advance you guys SO ROCK!!! (PS lurkers...review will ya? you know you want to! lol)


	17. Show Me What's Inside!

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 17 - Show me what's inside!**

* * *

Falling asleep with Stella in my arms was the one thing that made all the nightmares survivable. I hated to wake her and yet I didn't want to pull away and so was forced to lie awake in miserable silence; my brain only showing me images of Stella dying while I was helpless to prevent it; my ears still ringing with the dead mobster's laughter. My brow is lightly covered with sweat and my heart still racing as I hear Reno's words, _I will make her scream but you won't be around to hear_. But as I feel Stella's body tense in my grasp and her soft lips offer whispered curses I know she hasn't been spared any of the nightmares I am forced to relive. But I am thankful they have subsided as they weren't as bad as the night before. I am also thankful that Stella wanted to just rest all day yesterday as I know today we both will want to be back in the lab; especially Stella, when her paperwork comes through. Then what?

I have tried to tell myself that it won't bother me and even though she's assured me her love for me is strong and our future is secure I know for a brief moment I'll be concerned. How could I not be? Because of my stupid arrogance this all happened before it was ready. I allowed myself to believe in a dream once before and it was taken away by the actions of a terrorist; of course I'm worried about this dream as it only became possible because of the actions of a mobster. But I tell myself that at the end of today Stella will still be my wife and everything will continue as it did yesterday.

"I know you're not asleep," she whispers with a tired tone and my eyes shift from watching the door to watching her move beneath the covers in our darkened bedroom.

"Thinking."

"Happy thoughts I hope," she whispers.

"Nightmares," I huff. "You're warm," I mention, gently touching her flushed cheek.

"The word is hot," she retorts and I lightly laugh.

"Well you are that. Are you okay?"

"Keeping seeing our grave markers," she mumbles before planting a soft kiss on my bare chest and hugging me once more. "Sorry."

"Stella, what on earth are you sorry for?"

"Whatever internal battle your brain is waging war with right now."

"Then Dario should be saying sorry."

"He's dead," she lightly smirks.

"Hasn't made this any easier. Still keep hearing his threats; his and Reno's," I frown into the darkened room that holds us in bed. "But I guess it'll just take time."

"Are you going to get some rest now that you've come to terms with it?"

"Stella"

"Mac close your eyes or else."

"Or else what?" I tease.

"Gutter mind...you want me to get rough?"

"Yes."

"Go to sleep," she insists and I just smile, kissing her cheek.

"I will if you do."

"Night Mac."

I offer her a gentle squeeze, mindful of the pressure on my tender ribs and she kisses me once more and my tension finally starts to ease. But as I feel her fall back asleep and her heart rate starting to slow my eyes are still fixed on the door; wondering if Dario will step into my view and steal my future. But as I force my tired eyes to remain open my brain finally reminds me that I saw Dario die before my eyes and just to get some rest and I finally do.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, however, I find myself pulled from sleep by another nightmare. I can't lie to myself that much like Mac, my night too was filled with visions and nightmares of his death at Dario's hands; or watching the team die as Reno took them out one at a time. Today we go in and I too can't help but wonder what my first reaction to my paperwork will be. Mac told me last night before we fell asleep that he would be fine, but I knew he was lying. I know inside his insecurity is high and I just can't seem to convince him that I love him more than anything and want to make this work; I want him as my husband for as long as time allows us.

I reflect back on how this all started and have to offer a heavy sigh of wonder. All the things that Dario actually forced us to acknowledge and take hold of before either of us were ready. But early or not, it's an oath and vow we both hold sacred and have to work on the future now and not worry about present fears and past worries. Still, I know Mac is going to be fretting all day; he'll put on his trademark smile and tell me he's okay as he normally does but I know inside he'll be a nervous wreck.

I need to make sure his mind is distracted later today; I need to so something for him that'll ease all the tension he'll be carrying until tonight. But what? I got it! And as I close my eyes once again that night a happy thought occupies my brain and the next time I open my eyes it's Mac who's watching me with a loving gaze.

"Morning," I offer to Mac with a warm smile.

"How do you feel?" He asks in concern, his gentle hand resting on my face to feel my temperature.

"Hungry."

"Oh hungry for what?" He teases and I just shake my head. "It's a fact; men are more aroused in the morning."

"You said that yesterday. I have a good memory you know," I tease and he pouts.

"Just thought that..."

"Oh okay so that means no more sex before bed?" I ask as I make a move to push myself out of bed and get the day started. Mac gently grabs my hand and pulls me back down beside him. I offer a poke to his side and he laughs and I try once again.

"Yeah nice try Mrs. Taylor," he goads as he holds me captive in his strong embrace, his arms wrapping around my chest, holding me trapped against his rapidly beating heart.

"As I was saying before..." he whispers in my ear, planting a warm kiss on my neck and sending small shivers to my feet.

I wrap my arms around his neck and offer a smile. "Mmm love the smell of morning Mac."

His grin widens as his lips tenderly taste mine his body warm and inviting. But just as we are about to continue the alarm clock goes off and Mac offers a groan.

"Damn, I thought I killed that thing the other day," he frowns and I lightly laugh.

"Just hold that thought for later."

"Stella..."

"We'll be late," I remind him with a smile.

"We're in charge," he reminds me as his grip loosens and he twists me around to face him, his arms still holding me close.

"You better be on your best behaviour now, Mr. Taylor, I'm your partner once again."

"No more dark alleys alone?"

"You got that right."

"That's okay, at least no more prying questions from Danny."

"You didn't tell anything about our sex life I hope."

"Stella!"

"Well you better not."

"Trust, me our secrets are safe," Mac tells me with a small laugh as he presses his lips to mine once again. The kiss lingers as long as we need it to before I offer a small cough and the mood is broken.

"Sorry," I lightly wheeze and he frowns.

"Afraid to let go."

"Mac, you have nothing to be afraid of," I mention as my hand caresses his handsome face. "You told me you would be fine today...remember?"

"You're right...we killed insecure Mac last night right?"

"Threw him out the window," I smile. "Now are we going into today or not?"

"I guess we should; lots to get done," he answers with a heavy sigh, his face already a display of the panic I'm sure his brain will serve up in a few hours. I just shake my head as I finally take my leave and head for the closet. But within an hour we are both dressed and heading back to the office; a place that is now clear of all of Fastido's bugs; any trace of him gone.

"Well I for one am glad all the bugs are out of the office," Mac mentions to me as we walk hand and hand into the elevator.

"Afraid someone else will hear the _real_ Mac Taylor?" I tease.

"Only if the blinds were drawn and I was in a private meeting with my wife."

"And when is this private meeting?"

"Funny."

We get off the elevator and are immediately bombarded with questions from staff; concerns from Sid and the team; information from Immigration, Citizenship and Judge Marrs.

"And it starts," he huffs as he sees Sinclair gesture to him. "Talk to you later."

I watch him leave and then head for the front reception desk. "Any packages for Stella Taylor?" The clerk hands me the documents and I slowly head back to my office; called to something so they just sit and wait until I am finished.

A few hours later, I am seated alone in my office looking at various papers in my hands. The first tells me that my full CSI Level 3 Supervisory employment status has been completely reinstated. The second is from Judge Marrs and that he's had my American Citizenship also reinstated and any trace of the false information that Ryder or Fastido had changed is now undone and I am assured no further problems in that area; with the law or immigration. The third is a copy of my marriage certificate and associated documents.

I lean back in my chair and know that when Mac sees this he's going to give himself a needless panic attack so I quickly stuff all the documents into a file folder and put them away; out of his ever prying eyes. I look at the clock and figure since it's early I have time to run a quick errand and be back for a case. However, Mac heads me off at the door and I offer a slight frown.

"I hear you got your full status back," he tells me with a smile. "And everything else."

"Mac don't start," I remind him in a kind tone. "We both knew I would get everything back."

"Good to have you back," he lightly whispers with a strained tone.

"Good to be back," I offer with a tight smile.

"Everything okay?" He's quick to ask.

"Everything is fine," I offer in haste, hoping he won't want to see the documents which just put him in a heated frame of mind. I can tell by his body posture that his mind is racing and for him to just sit down and inspect what he already knows will just push him over the emotional edge.

"Stella?"

"Mac, everything is fine. New case?"

"Of sorts," he huffs. "I know we talked about only spending a half day today but I am finished our part of Dario's file and Danny is helping the rest of the team finish their part on the Fastido case and I thought I would give us a break and do an easy one."

"You, give us a break?" I retort.

" sure everything is fine? Are you feeling okay? I don't want you to push it if you dont feel up to anything."

"I'm a bit tired but otherwise I think I can handle an easy case," she offers a weak smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Now you sound worse than a woman."

"Can't help but be worried. I know Dr. Adams gave you a clean bill of health but neither of us slept that much last night," he frowns.

"I love the fact you're concerned," I mention softly as his face finally smiles. "And yes if I wasn't feeling well I would tell you, but I am finally cleared for full duty and I guess I just need a taste of the field."

"Anything else come in the mail?"

"Mac, I'll tell you if there are any problems."

"Will you tell me when you get them, period?"

"Yes," I lie. "Now can we go?"

Mac offers a sideways glance and I know he's trying to figure out if I'm lying to him or not. I just need today to end peacefully so that we can do what we must and then take our leave and just rest from the weeks harrowing events. I also dont want his head to be filled with needless doubt and worry and him asking me or worse wondering in silence if I'm going to leave. I grab my kit and in no time we are in the field and heading to our call.

"Seems like forever since I've been in the field," I mention casually, casting a frown out the window.

"Do you remember how to do everything?" Mac retorts.

"Are you offering to be my teacher?"

"Will you dress up for me?"

"You are in quite the playful mood today, Mr. Taylor," I offer with a smile. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Give me a break will you? I faced death a few times this week. I'm actually kind of upset you aren't..." he starts and I quickly give his arm a squeeze.

"Just finish your first thought okay?"

"Right."

But much to my dismay, Mac's head turns back to work and it's all business until we reach our latest crime scene and start on the body. Inside, although he's assured me he won't give in to his insecurities, I know they are there and still wanting to push their way out.

"Who found her like this?" I watch Mac walk up to the lady of the house who can't take her eyes off him. _Okay you can stop staring at my husband now_! I try to keep petty feelings of jealousy at bay but when I see the way her eyes are studying _everything_ about him, I just can't help but feel my primal instincts rise to my brain and I would like to just punch her lights out. Oh so childish of me.

"I did handsome. Are you really married, or is that ring for show?" She asks directly as her husband walks into the room.

_Now she's openly flirting with Mac?_

"I'm married," Mac huffs looking at me in haste.

"So how did..." Mac tries again and I can hear frustration in his voice as he's quickly cut off again.

"Ever swing Detective Taylor?" She asks, leaning in close and putting a hand on his shoulder, fiddling with his jacket collar. Mac looks to her husband but he just smiles back and nods his head, before looking at me with a frown and removing her hand.

"Trust me my wife is not into that," Mac offers and I can't help but stifle a smile.

"Maybe _I_ should ask her," the husband finally pipes up.

"Maybe _you_ should," I challenge and three sets of eyes turn to me as I finally walk up to Mac, hoping to rescue him from the current embarrassing predicament he's gotten himself into.

"And you are?" The husband asks me.

"I'm his wife. And trust me we aren't into this."

"You work together and sleep together?" The wife wonders as she looks from Mac to me and then back to Mac with a smile. "That's hot."

"You two would make a fine addition to the club," the husband offers, touching my shoulder and pushing some hair away from his grasp.

"I dont like to share," Mac states firmly; anger flashing in his usually calm blue eyes. The husband is about to say something else when Mac firmly takes his hand and removes it from my shoulder. And while I know that he knows I am more than capable of handling myself in these kinds of situations; I know inside his jealousy is also coming to the fore so allow him to play out his role of typical Alpha male and protect what's his.

"So back to the case?" I ask firmly. "Who found her like this?"

"The maid," the wife offers as she pulls out a card and tucks it into the breast pocket of Mac's jacket. "In case you two ever need a little spice."

Mac quickly removes the card and hands it back. "I doubt that could ever happen."

"Really?" The husband asks, eyeing me once again and causing me to just offer a firm nod. "Then you are a lucky man Detective Taylor."

"I knowso the name of the maid?"

XXXXXXXX

We finally finish up with our most frustrating witnesses to date and head back to the truck, letting Flack and Sheldon finish up, the fresh evidence coming back with us.

"You're quiet," Stella mentions to me and I look at her with a sideways frown. "Not into swinging?"

"I dont like to share," I state firmly as I start up the truck.

"Good to know."

"And why didn't you offer anything?" I ask her in haste.

"What?" She asks in shock.

"Nothing."

"Are you seriously mad because I didn't make it seem like I wasn't as interested in them as you were?"

"Just would havenever mind..." my voice trails off in quiet anger. Stella takes my hand and forces my eyes to hers and frowns.

"Mac, I love you very much and I dont think I have to run around telling every woman that looks at you that I feel jealous over you and that I am"

"Jealous?" I ask with a slight smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Yes silly, jealous over my amazing husband that I refuse to share with another woman! I mean just because you'd like to challenge every man that looks at me to an after school fight..."

"I do not."

"Mac"

"How on earth can you tell that?" I ask in wonder.

"Please, I'm a woman; you really want to put a wager on that?"

"Nojust like to hear it out loud"

"Then turn around and go back," Stella offers and I just smile.

"Nice try," I repeat trying to get my head back to the details of the case.

"How about I save it for when it really counts?" She asks, neither of us knowing the significance of her words.

"Stella" I start in a huff and she just laughs.

"Mac..."

"Will I ever be able to win with you?"

"No."

"That's what I thought," I resign and she finally allows me to get back to the case. We finally reach the office and go our separate ways to get the evidence started with the team. The case is pretty much a done deal as Flack found the maid who it turns out was jealous and so the story went.

I head over to Adam who is finishing up his paperwork and lightly tap his shoulder.

"Adam, just wanted to thank you for all your help with the Fastido case. Judge Marrs said you helped him a lot and Dan spoke highly of how you and Billy wrapped things up; both Stella and I really appreciate it," I offer and he turns to me with a wide grin.

"You're welcome boss. Actually I met a great girl out of all of this, so maybe I should thank you," he winks and I just smirk. "Stella okay now?"

"As far as having her life back in order, yes she is, thank you."

"Remember as you guys, you know progress and you need somewell pointers..." he starts with a sheepish grin. "Right no pointers."

I just shake my head and go in search of Stella but am told she's left for the day and can't help but feel that something is off. But as my eyes rest on her desk, I see the slip from Immigration and then the one from Judge Marrs office and know her paperwork has come through and I'm sure it's all okay. But why didn't she share it with me? What is going on?

"Why the hell did she lie to me?" I ask myself out loud as I pull out my phone.

"Mac?"

"Stella?" I ask over the phone with concern in my voice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What's up? I thought we were leaving together, that's what's up?" I ask with frustration in my voice.

"I had an errand to do," she tells me in haste, hesitation in her voice.

"Okay," I resign with a heavy sigh. "And everything is okay? Are you feeling okay?"

"Actually I feel fine."

"Butwhy didn't you tell me that"

"Everything is fine, there is nothing I haven't told you already. Just the official forms, nothing much."

"But Stella..."

"Mac I got my forms, I am reinstated and can work again like a normal person, the rest is history."

"But..."

"Mac, what was our deal last night?" She reminds me.

"Pardon?"

"The deal...when you are done come home, oh but we need a few things first."

"I have to shop alone?" I ask weakly and she just laughs before rattling off a list of basic things we need. Knowing I can't say no to her in any kind of situation I offer a quick I love you and hang up; my mind wondering what on earth is going on. But I did promise we'd only spend half a day here and then rest as I know she needs it, I hand the rest of the work to Sheldon and take my leave; stopping for groceries and a little something special just for her.

XXXXXXXX

As I pay for the item I want and then head for home I can't help but offer a small laugh at Mac today. One day he's able to stand face to face with a known gangster; have a small device shot out of his body and tell the man basically to go to hell and the next his insecurity over what I feel about or think of him shows through. And despite all his assured self-confidence in his work, deep down Mac is just like every other man on the planet; wanting to be wanted, needed, desired and loved by the woman he's offered his heart and future to.

Of course I'm jealous over him, why wouldn't I be; he's a handsome man who commands attention to himself with every word he speaks. Of course women look at him and are going to flirt with him. I know in my heart that I love him more than anything and I just hope he doesn't allow anything false to eat away at him. I'm sure, if he was in my office, he's seen my paperwork slips but I'm hoping with my surprise tonight, he'll soon forget all about it. I finally reach home and go about setting up my surprise for my husband; first of all arranging the dinner I bought and then hurrying to change into something a little more welcoming.

My heart starts to beat a bit faster as I finish getting ready. In truth I am tired and just want to relax more than anything so won't be offering anything to playful tonight in the way of sexual prowess, meaning the handcuffs will have to wait for another night, but I love Mac and want to show him a few other things that love and being married has to offer. I finally hear the door starting to open and my heart offer a faster beat as I head into the living room to wait for him to finally arrive. The table is set; candles offering soft lighting and even softer music to help tone down the stress of the day.

"Stella I'm..." he calls out, not seeing me yet.

"Home?" I offer in a hushed tone and his eyes finally turn and fix themselves on me. I spy the dozen red roses in his arm and offer a wide grin, nothing compared to his as he eyes the black satin body hugging mini dress that I managed to fit myself into just for him.

"Wow," is all he seems to manage, nearly dropping the small bag of groceries in his hand.

"Need some help?"

"Sure," he offers weakly as I slowly walk up to him and gently place a kiss on his warm lips.

"Missed you."

"Um Stella" he lightly stammers as the grocery bag finally slips into my hands and I just laugh. "Not fair to distract me like this."

"Why? Do you have something else you need to be doing?" I ask with an innocent gaze and he quickly shakes his head no. "These are amazing thank you."

"You are amazing," he murmurs, pulling me close, wrapping his arms around me and not caring about crushing the flowers he's just purchased. "Mmm you smell good."

"That's dinner and you're eating it," I insist as I take the flowers, denying him another kiss. I laugh when he offers a small curse and then quickly takes off his jacket and shoes and hurries after me.

"Are you for dessert?" He wonders, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back against his strong chest.

"Nice try, I even have that."

"What? I have to suffer through dinner with you like" he starts.

"Thanks a lot," I frown as I take him by the hand and lead him to the table. But before we can sit down he pulls me close once again, hungrily tasting my lips. "I didn't mean suffer but we can" he starts in a husky tone.

"No way Mac, I'm hungry and you're eating!"

He offers a small smile before kissing my cheek, "thank you."

"Besides I knew I had to distract you since I'm sure you found my paperwork."

"Stella Bonasera," he lightly whispers, looking away.

I turn his blue eyes back to mine and lean in closer. "Stella Taylor. Did you forget that already?"

He looks at me with a weak frown but offers no further words.

"Come on let's eat before you find yourself banished to the couch tonight," I tell him and he laughs. We sit down to dinner and thankfully Mac eats everything that is placed before him, much to my delight; our conversation light and nothing mentioned about my papers or the aftermath of Dario's rampage.

XXXXXXXX

Sitting across from Stella dressed like that during the entire meal was pure torment for me. Sure the food was actually very good, but my mind kept wanting to undress her and as it was she wasn't covered with that much fabric. I offer myself an inward groan but thankfully dont offer any words as I know she'll just either laugh or tell me to just loosen up and finish my meal.

"And how was dinner?"

"Actually very good," I answer and she smiles. "And dessert?"

"I have that too."

"Was hoping for you."

"You still might," she winks as she heads into the kitchen as I start to unbutton a few buttons on my dress shirt. She brings back a small pot with a candle under it and a plate of fruit. I eye the small device with a frown and then look up at her in wonder.

"You look skeptical," she notes.

"Looks like work."

"Work can be fun."

"What do I have to do?" I ask in haste.

"You..." she starts, straddling my lap and making my need for her instantly spring to life. "Just have to sit here and enjoy what I am offering."

"You?" I wonder and she laughs.

"Do you trust me?" She suddenly asks and my brain turns from desire to wonder.

"With my life."

"Good then close your eyes," she whispers as she produces a piece of black silk. I eye the fabric and can't help but feel my lips tug into a grin. "They aren't closed," she demands and I just offer a pout but she doesn't back down. "Mac"

"But..."

"This or nothing."

"Fine," I frown as I finally close my eyes and she drapes the cool fabric around them and then gently ties it around my head, blocking out the light and making me helpless as to whatever she has planned for me. "Stella..." I try only to have her silence me with a kiss.

"Just try to relax okay," she whispers in my ear. I hear her doing whatever she's doing and the idea of not being able to see what she's up to is driving me to the brink of insanity exactly what she wants. I feel something soft and warm on my lips as she brings whatever she's dipped in chocolate to my mouth as an offering.

"Try this," she murmurs as she pushes the sweet piece of fruit between my lips before crushing them with hers, her tongue removing whatever of the dark liquid is left off my lips, driving my desire for her through the roof. "Told you I dont like to share you with anyone else," she whispers in my ear, the tip of her tongue teasing my senses and my grasp around her tightens. She offers me another piece; her actions a little more daring and my urge for her is almost painful.

"Stella..." I whisper as she silences me once more with another piece of fruit, allowing the tempting morsel to play with my senses as she finishes undoing my dress shirt. I feel her warm lips starting to kiss my neck and I offer soft moans as her reward.

"I need you..." I moan once more.

"Damn it Mac, foreplay is an art," she lightly scolds in a happy tone and I can't help but smile; remembering this very sentence days ago before Dario interrupted our lives.

"I hate art, remember?" I whisper as I go to remove the blindfold.

"You remove that and you sleep alone tonight," she warns and my hand quickly is back to where it belongs, holding her close, her body still wrapped around me. Her lips start to tempt my lips once more, slowly moving to my neck and planting warm kisses, sending small shivers to my toes with her tongue.

"Stella..."

"Not yet," she insists.

She offers me another piece of fruit and I can't take it any longer, ripping off the damn fabric and hungrily devouring whatever piece of skin my lips can land on. Stella doesn't protest, thankfully, and since I know the table is already cluttered, gently lower us to the carpeted floor, not able to remove my dress shirt fast enough.

XXXXXXXX

I know rug burn is not exactly the best look but I was wondering how long Mac was able to hold out before he had to give in to his urges and take me right there. His strong arms slowly lift the tight fitting dress, offering a small grunt when it wasn't moving as fast as he would like. I finally remove his undershirt and then tenderly kiss the area around his wound before his hand grips a handful of my hair, gently forcing my lips back to his.

"Mac you're going to get rug burn," I whisper as his body shifts into a better position.

"I don't care," he whispers in return, flashing me a smug grin. I know his ribs are feeling the weight of my body on them but once again he pushes through the pain as we make love; never letting on that he's in any way dampened by his own physical limitations.

"I love you," he mumbles, his lips latching onto my neck and planting warm kisses; his reward my own soft moans as he holds my body captive against his as our bond deepens.

"Think we should wash the carpet?" He lightly asks sometime later, as we lay on the plush surface, me curled on my side beside his naked frame.

"I think we should move into the bedroom where it's softer," I answer and he smiles before he finally pushes himself up and then scoops me into his arms.

"Mac..." I frown as I see his shoulder straining to pick me up.

"Don't tell Dr. Adams," he warns me as he lightly throws me on the bed and then follows, making me laugh as he grabs me around the waist and pulls me back beside him. I lay my head on his sweaty chest, my ear listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"I love you," I whisper and he rewards me with a warm hug.

"I want to get a place that's just us," Mac finally mentions sometime later; as he intertwines some curls around his finger. I look up at him in wonder and he offers a warm smile. "Have been thinking about it for a bit now."

"Are you sure?" I ask with a slight frown.

"I think you know me well enough to know any major decision I make is one I take very seriously," he replies, his own brow deep in thought but his eyes warm and open to anything I might want to add. "What do you think?"

"I think I would like that very much," I reply slowly. "Any ideas?"

"None whatsoever. Just wanted to run it by you and see what you thought. I figured that since you seem to want to stick around awhile longer it was safe for me to mention."

"Oh you thought that did you?" I tease, poking him in the side, making him smile.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to stick around awhile longer?" He asks, with a hint of uncertainty in his blue eyes.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" I counter, wrapping my fingers around the back of his sweaty head and pulling his lips once again to mine. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Mr. Taylor, til' death do us part."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

XXXXXXXX

And as Mac wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, our hearts becoming one, little did either of us know that at that moment, in another part of the world, a person was planning a trip that would once again push us to an emotional limit; and while our lives might not have been in danger, something far more precious would hang in the balance our happy future together.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so yes I'm building for some more tension but trust me my SMACKED will be safe (it's me guys shesh) lol...so what did you think of this chappy, did it make you blush even a little? If so then it worked! Yay and please review and tell me your thoughts, it's what's keeping the story going! Thanks!!


	18. With this Ring

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 18 - With this Ring...**

**A/N:** okay this chappy is SMACKED fluff...please just enjoy!

Note: Lyrics to _'Time of my Life'_ belong to David Cook (yes American Idol winner), not me

* * *

_Our new home together..._those words of Mac's carried me into the night and for the first time in days I think I slept better than I ever have.

However, I am awake a few hours before sunup and I know that the nightmares will still need some time before they are gone completely.

I know the past few days have been hell on both of us but now that the issue of my paperwork is no longer hanging over us like a dead weight we can finally concentrate on our future. I hope that now that everything is a non issue, Mac won't be worried about me just walking out of his life. I love him and I hope he believes and trusts in that love; if he does I know it will drown out his insecurities and we can finally concentrate on being the close loving family that I always dreamed of. I plant a soft kiss on his warm chest and offer a happy sigh of contentment.

I feel Mac's grasp around me tighten in the darkness and his lips offer an angry curse and I know that Dario has once again gotten hold of his dreams and turned them into nightmares.

And while I still have lingering images of what Reno's words forced into my head; I know my mental torment isn't as bad as Mac's, as he had to endure all his torment up close and personal. But now with Dario out of the picture for good, I hope inside that Mac believes our future is secure and that nothing will ever challenge that again. However, I also know that he keeps so much still locked away, feeling that he has to bear the burden alone.

"NO!" Mac's angry voice shouts himself awake and I quickly turn on the light and see his face flush and his eyes watery. He looks at me in a panic and offers a deep frown.

"Sorry," he whispers in a huff as he slumps back into the warm pillows. I touch his face and he's on fire.

"Mac, you're hot."

"Thank you."

"Funny. Hold on a second."

"Stella, it's okay," he offers in protest but I am already out of the bed on a mission. I return to find him watching me intently as I hold a cold face cloth in my hand. I gently push myself down beside him; my thin nightshirt catching some of the cool drips as I press it to his face. I gently push some sweaty strands off his forehead and offer a kind smile before I tenderly kiss his cheek.

"Do you feel sick?"

"No, just warm. Can't seem to shake the images my brain wants to force upon me," he closes his tired eyes and whispers in torment.

"Those will subside in time," I whisper, planting another soft kiss on his warm cheek, looking at the other cheek that is almost healed from the bruise and cut that Dario left him with as a small reminder of what he had to endure.

"Sorry to wake you, I know you've been through hell also."

I smile at his kind thoughtfulness and then put the facecloth on his chest and he slightly sucks in his breath.

"Cold."

"That's the idea," I tease and he frowns once again. "Do you want anything to drink? Cold water?"

"No I just want to rest. Come here," he gently urges and I am more than happy to comply.

He takes the damp cloth and places it on the floor and then gently eases my head back onto his chest, my hair lightly tickling any exposed flesh it can land on.

"Mac, just rest okay?" I ask, as I gently reach for the light and turn it back off.

"Keep wishing I could go back to before it all started and just ensure it never happened."

"I know that would make the most sense but justice was served in the end."

"Too many lives were taken," he huffs in sorrow.

"Mac, I love you and you know I am the last person who would ever judge you on matters of right and wrong. You don't make mistakes."

"On the job."

"Fine on the job."

"Stella..."

"Why are you arguing with me? I'm a woman and your wife," I smile, offering him a small poke in the dark. He rewards me with a small laugh and I feel his tension start to ease a little; but his heart is still beating rapidly.

"Mac, what is it? What is still bothering you?"

"I just don't ever want to lose you," he whispers kissing the top of my head and pulling me closer into his strong embrace.

"I love you Mac Taylor and that will never happen, I promise."

My arm instinctively wraps around him, offering a squeeze and he whispers _I love you_ one more time before I close my eyes and try to get some much needed rest.

XXXXXXXX

Holding Stella close is comforting indeed but my mind is still active. But while Dario does take up a lot of my thoughts even now; it's our future on my mind currently. _Our place...our new home...together_. Those few words in themselves offer me hope I never thought possible and I am once again afraid I'll lose them to something I might do.

I don't want to lose her, ever. I have to ask her to marry me, officially, my mind now ponders. I want to give her the special moment she was denied. She said she regretted me not getting down on one knee and I don't want her to have any more regrets because of me.

But how?

I'm not overly romantic and don't really know how to set anything like this up. And although I know she'd be happy if I got down on one knee and proposed in the living room I want it to be a bit more special than just a rash act by a desperate man. I lightly laugh at that last thought; I was desperate before but now I think I'm starting to believe that my future with Stella at my side is secure. Dario was our biggest roadblock and now he's gone for good. Who else can threaten it? I ask in false hope.

I am not good at emotional confessions and wonder if I'll be able to work up enough courage to actually pour out my heart as much as I want to and ask her to officially marry me. She would say yes right? I have to believe that and I have to show her how true my intent to keep her in my future really is.

I allow my mind to toss around various ideas until I finally come up with one I think will suffice. I have to plan something special, and I think I know just the thing; and with that happy thought finally pushing Dario Fastido out of my weary brain I am able to finally close my tired eyes and find solace in sleep until the morning awakens us all too soon.

However, when I go to roll onto my belly a few hours later, I realize I am alone and the spot beside me is cold. I slowly open my eyes and offer a frown.

"Stella?" I ask with a lazy tone as I force myself awake.

"Morning," she greets me with a coffee cup in her hand; leaning on the door, forcing me to twist around before I can offer her a smile in return.

"You know I hate waking up alone."

"And why is that?" She asks with a smile, walking up and sitting down beside the bed, her delicate fingers teasing my bare back. She leans in and plants a warm kiss on my skin and I feel small shivers.

"I'm needy," I tell her with a small grunt as I finally flip over and she just laughs.

"Needy?"

"Needy."

"I think you _need_ coffee, Mr. Taylor," she teases, offering me a cup and then pulling away. "Thanks for buying my favorite."

"Nice try, that's my favorite, why didn't you make yours?"

"Because I like yours better," she smiles, planting a warm kiss on my lips.

"Well I like yours better."

"My what?" she asks with a tease.

"Your everything," I tease in return.

"Oh really?" She smiles. "Now get your ass out of bed so we are not late for work _Mr. Needy_."

I can't help but offer a wide grin at her playful comment but have no other choice but to push myself out of bed and hurry after her. I finally trap her in the kitchen and nuzzle my lips on the back of her neck.

"Mmm love morning Stella," I whisper and she offers a small chuckle before turning to me with a serious face.

"I love shower Mac," she counters and I just smile.

"I showered last night, remember?" I counter and she pouts. "If I showered again you might think me obsessive compulsive or something."

"Aren't you in some things?" She throws at me.

"Obsessive yes...compulsive no way. When have you known me to be compulsive?"

"Coffee."

I just roll my eyes and she lightly laughs as she hands me a cup of my favorite coffee.

"Sex."

"Pardon?"

"Well you are," she smiles as I pull her into my arms and hold her close, planting a warm kiss on her neck and she lightly laughs.

"Can you blame me? I'm married to you."

She looks at me with a warm smile before planting a warm kiss on my hungry lips. "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper, kissing her back. "Come on Mrs. Taylor, let's get into work before we really create an office scandal."

"Well we are in charge, I guess we could write ourselves up," she winks and I just smirk as I take my coffee and head back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"I like the brown pinstripe," Stella offers to me as she walks up to me and helps me with my buttons. "Mac, why are you nervous?" She asks quickly, noticing that I have matched the buttons to the wrong holes.

_I have a proposal on my mind, of course I'm nervous_. "Not enough coffee," I lightly grumble and she laughs.

"I like the red on you."

"The red it is," she smiles, leaving me to finish getting dressed on my own. However, I just watch her and although it still seems fresh that Stella is my wife and allowing me the privilege of watching her dress for me, I don't think I'll ever tire of the rush I get from being the only man on the planet with the honor to see everything she has to offer; knowing inside it's only for me.

"I feel you watching."

"Do I make you nervous?" I ask softly.

"No," she smiles.

"Thank you for the privilege," I tell her and she looks at me in wonder as I walk up closer to her. "Thank you for the chance of letting me be your husband."

"Mac?"

"Just had to tell you that."

She offers a hug and I pray she can't feel my heart beating rapidly. She doesn't call me on it and we hurry to finish getting dressed, grab our travel mugs and are out the door at our usual time.

We make small talk in the cab about the case at hand and it's nice to be discussing things other than when one of us might turn up dead at Fastido's hand or wondering when Carlito will show up with another gift bearing death. We finally reach the office and while Stella heads for the lab to get started on the evidence I go in search of Sid to get started on the autopsy results.

"You know you had a brush with death the other day and you're still humming," Sid mentions and I can't help but offer a small smile. "Seems to happen a lot around here. Same tune in fact."

"Someone else is humming the same tune?" I ask with a slight frown.

"A Mrs. Stella Taylor, do you know her by chance?" Sid counters.

"Heard the man who married her is one lucky bastard," I offer with a smirk and Sid smiles.

"That he is," Sid agrees. "Have you asked her properly yet?"

"Planning on it."

"Shesh man, what are you waiting for? Another brush with death?"

"How about _your_ results so I can go and make a phone call so I can make it happen?" I counter.

"Well that's more like it," Sid huffs as he pulls the results and I just shake my head.

XXXXXXXX

"Morning Mrs. Taylor," Lindsay greets me as I head into the lab to work on the evidence from yesterday. "How are you?"

"Much better and you?"

"Oh just a scratch. But now Danny and I get to compare real scars so it's kinda fun, well in a warped way," she finishes with a light laugh. "Don't ask."

"Wasn't going to. So what have we got?" I ask and Lindsay delves right into evidence and unlike the days before our showdown with Fastido, when I wasn't allowed in the field, I am now able to feel like a contributing member once again and my mind is at ease. In fact the day progresses almost too well and by the time Mac and I are heading back for the crime scene, it feels like nothing ever changed.

"You are quiet today," Mac mentions as we head back to the scene; where thankfully the swinging couple won't be. "Everything okay?"

"Just feels like the past week never happened," I start with a slight frown. "Oh I know that sounds silly but being back in the field; contributing in the lab on evidence I actually helped gather instead of just waiting on, just feels like Fastido was a bad memory."

"And that's good right?" He questions with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Very good," I finally turn to him with a smile; my eyes looking away from the window and into his eyes; shades of blue that hold promise of things to come.

"Talked to the Chief today," Mac informs me.

"And?"

"And the fallout from the Fastido takedown just keeps going. They found another crooked judge besides Bolderson, two more FBI Agents...one..." his voice trails off and I just offer a nod in agreement. And while I won't ever admit this to Mac, but inside I too sometimes worry that something or someone will come and take him away from me; once again shattering the future that I so desperately want for myself now.

Growing up without a real home and family it was almost too good to be true when Mac mentioned us finding a home of our own. And while I know that Claire will always have a special place in his heart and I wasn't going to mention it again until he was ready, the fact it was his idea proves to me that he wants this to work just as much as me.

"Spoke to Dan Grier also," Mac starts once again.

"Are you now on the most loved list?"

"Actually yes. I know he also took just as big a risk. I mean what if Reno had shot him in the head instead of the back like he counted on?"

"I guess there are so many what if scenarios? What if Dario just killed both of us right away?" I ask in a soft tone; my voice cracking under the thought of him getting away with murder.

"For a moment there I thought he might have," Mac offers with a heavy sigh. I know inside his mind he still worries about someone like Fastido coming out of the shadows and threatening to take away what we have worked so hard to build. But with Dario out of the picture I dont think we'll face another threat to our overall future happiness, I falsely reason. And if I had known at this moment how things would be threatened in the coming days I would have made plans to ensure it never happened.

His voice finally snaps me back to reality as we reach the scene and get back to work. It's so different now because even on a scene, the small little looks that Mac steals when he thinks I'm not looking or even when I am, just endear me to him that much more. The small things he does at the office, when out in public, around friends or just together. I never really thought being married could be this wonderful and now I hope that my marriage lasts forever.

I look around and am very thankful the couple isn't here as I'm not in the mood to have to defend our love to anyone. But I remember the wife's words, _you work together and sleep together? That's hot..._and I have to agree, it's pretty great. At work we both are the professional leaders we have to be; Mac his ever aloof presence and me the ever sensible voice of reason to those that are under our command. People know we are married but the gossip has died down and now it's just us; but in private we are two people in love and trying to make a marriage and relationship work. "It's hot..." I mumble, not realizing that Mac is now hovering over me.

"What is hot?" He asks in wonder as I slowly stand up.

"Us working and sleeping together. Mrs. Collins is right about that."

"I guess she is," Mac smiles as Flack joins us once again.

"Should I tell you two behave?" He asks with a broad grin. "What's going on?"

I listen to Mac offer Flack the new evidence that apparently the maid had help as I go in search of anything else that might help the case. We finally wrap up and head back to the office to try to close the case once again.

I offer a small frown as I go in search of Mac and find him in his office on the phone. He looks up with a nervous smile before offering some hushed words and then quickly hangs up.

"Everything okay?" I wonder.

"Yes," he answers in haste and I know something is up.

"Mac?"

"Dinner reservations," he confesses. "Ready to go?"

I look at him in shock and he frowns.

"What is it?"

"You...asking me if I'm ready to go. That's a first for you," I smile. "You sure you feeling well?" He just smiles as he nods his head yes.

"Mac?"

"Stella, everything is fine. Can't I for once suggest that we leave a little early? I don't think the place will go to hell in a hand basket that fast. Unless you don't want to."

"Leave early to go to dinner with you? Mac lighting doesn't strike twice so I better say yes the first time," I reply and he lightly laughs. But it's a nervous laugh and I am now the one wondering what on earth is going on.

"Let me get my coat."

Since I don't want to burst his bubble I turn on my heel and head for my office to dump my file, get my coat and join him in the hallway. I would ask why we aren't taking the truck home, but a cab instead and I'm sure it means either or both of us will be drinking tonight and that means something special and my heart is already beating in anticipation. But since he hasn't mentioned it I don't want to ruin anything he might be planning so just allow my mind to wander.

XXXXXXXX

"Black or blue?" I ask Stella as I head back into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

"Is that what color you want me to beat you?" She questions and I just laugh.

"No, but you can use those cuffs anytime," I flirt and she just winks.

"Careful Taylor, we still have to go out," she reminds me and I quickly dispel my thoughts for her.

"You look beautiful," I offer as I watch her slowly pull on the fitted green cocktail dress, leaving me the zipper as always. My warm fingers linger on the small metal pulley as I plant a warm kiss on tender olive skin and smile. "Damn you smell good too."

"What time is our dinner reservation?" She asks and I get the picture.

"Probably right about now," I huff as I head back to the closet; Stella in tow.

"Here," she says, reaching for the dark blue pinstripe and hands it to me. "Next to the black one, this is my favorite."

"I'll remember that," I tell her as I hurry to get dressed. I hate wearing ties but figure since it's a special occasion would just go all out. Her delicate fingers loosen the knot slightly and she plants a kiss on my cheek. "You look handsome," she whispers and my grin widens.

I help her with her coat and soon enough we are in the cab and heading for one the most romantic restaurants I can afford.

"Wow, Mac this is amazing," she offers as we shown to our table that is on a small balcony overlooking the city that is reflecting like jewels in the water below us. "If I forget to tell you later, thank you for an amazing night."

"Well I hope you won't forget," I mention as I take her hand and hold it in mine, playing with her ring and looking up at her with a smile.

"How long were you planning this?" She asks softly.

"Last night."

"What?" She asks with a wide grin. "You doing something spur of moment...well sort of."

"What can I say, you are rubbing off on me."

"I can see that. What other affect am I having on you?"

"Right now?" I slightly blush and she offers a soft musical laugh.

"Gutter mind."

"You asked."

I let Stella order for both of us, since she seems to know what I want anyways and no matter what she picks I know I'll be content with. In truth, she could order me bread sticks and water and I would think it a meal fit for a king.

We start into dinner making conversation about the areas in the city that we'd like to live. When I mentioned to Stella about getting a place on our own, I not only meant what kind of place but which part of the city suited us both and am more than happy that she's willing to try this just as much as I am.

"They have that small open air market," I mention to her and her eyes light up once again. She then goes on to explain another part of the city that I find both fascinating and strange. The more I listen the more I realize that not only would my life be empty without her in it, but my heart would be devoid of the life she puts into it; the life that no one else has been able to yet.

I finally hear the music starting to play and look at her with a warm smile.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask and she rewards me with a nod of her head, allowing me to grasp her hand and leading her to the dance floor. I hold Stella close, my arms wrapped around her perfect body, her perfume starting to play with my senses.

"Mmm you smell good," she whispers, her warm breath tickling my ear and neck. She plants a small kiss on my neck and I once again feel small shivers starting to make their way to my feet.

"Stella, are you trying to make me lose my concentration?"

"What are you concentrating on?"

"You. I love you," I whisper as I gently pull back, my eyes looking directly into hers as a new song starts to play. My brain tells me that it's time to get down to the real reason I chose this place; my heart rate starting to pick up the pace as I prepare myself for the proposal.

_~  
'Ive been waiting for my dreams  
To turn into something  
I could believe in  
And looking for that  
Magic rainbow  
On the horizon  
I couldn't see it...'  
~_

"Stella, this is both easy and somewhat scary for me to tell you," I start, looking at her with a warm smile; but my heart at any time about to explode with nervous anticipation. "But please hear me out; let me tell you what I feel I need to."

"Mac? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is just fine."

I take a deep breath and my brain tells me it's now or never.

"When I first met you I think I was dead inside; lost and alone. It's funny but when I first thought it was time to date it wasn't until you pushed me that I actually did it; I'll never forget that night how you looked and I knew one day I would work up the courage to ask you out or at least tell you how I felt."

I take a brief pause, trying once again to calm my heart. "You were one of the reasons I actually wanted to start over; to take off that ring and see what my future had to offer. Seeing you that night...how you looked and I wondered what it would be like to take that step with you. But I never acted on it."

_~  
'Until I let go  
Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn  
Now I'm coming alive  
Body and soul  
And feelin' my world start to turn...'  
~_

"Over the years we have grown together and our friendship was something that I didn't want to lose so I held back; fearing that you might actually just give up on me altogether."

I look at Stella, who is offering nothing in reply, allowing me the time to pour out my heart; knowing as well as I do that public displays of emotion for me are hard enough without feeling vulnerable and fearful or having a massive heart attack and dying on the spot, which I feel I am about to.

"Always telling me I had a thick head and although I might not have agreed out loud you were right and knew if I didn't act on what I felt I would lose you. So I finally have the courage to do something about it."

_~  
'And I'll taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
This is the time...'  
~ _

"But I'm glad that you didn't give up on me and didn't walk out of my life as I know I would have been lost. I have often feared growing old alone but you have forced me to see that future is no longer an option and I just want to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

_~  
'To be more than a name  
Or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
This is the time of my life  
Time of my life...'  
~_

Stella's grasp around me tightens and she offers me a smile of love and encouragement and I feel myself getting a bit light headed; but tell myself I have a bit more and I need to get through it all without passing out.

"I have wanted few things in my life that I would die for and even fewer that I have wanted to live for; and now that you are in my life I have a reason to want to see what my life can be with you at my side; to see what the future has to hold for a man that once thought it all over."

_~  
'Holding onto things that vanished  
Into the air  
Left me in pieces  
But now Im rising from the ashes  
Finding my wings...'  
~_

"Mac I love you."

"And it's because of that love that I am even alive today to offer my heart and future to you. I never thought I had much to offer anyone of quality; certainly never a woman like you. And while I am still surprised that out of all the men on this planet you chose me, I am truly honored," I whisper and notice her eyes are glistening with fresh tears.

_~  
'And all that I needed  
Was there all along  
Within my reach  
As close as the beat of my heart...'  
~_

I gently brush one away, take a deep breath and continue. "Stella I love you more than you might ever know or more than I could possibly tell you in one lifetime. I know when I first asked you to marry me, I was forced into it and you had to say yes and while I don't regret that I know you had one regret and I hope to remedy that now..." I start as I slowly push myself back and drop to one knee, the rest of the dance floor clearing; the music going quieter and breaths being held as they wait on my next words.

_~  
'Ill taste every moment  
And live it out loud  
I know this is the time...'  
~_

I look up at the amazing woman before me and she just smiles warmly; her eyes lightly glistening; her hand trembling in mine; my heart rate nearing critical. I look at the ring on her finger, bring it to my lips and offer a warm kiss before continuing.

"Stella Taylor, I love you more than my own life, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me as my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, " she replies with a soft whisper and a warm smile. "But with one condition," she offers, much to my shock and those around us, as I slowly push myself back up.

"What is it?" I ask in haste.

She pulls out an official wedding band for me, one to match hers and slowly takes the plain band of gold off my finger and puts it into the small pocket of my suit jacket.

"That you Mac Taylor, will do me the same honor and spend the rest of your life with me as my husband?" She asks softly as she slowly pushes the band of gold and diamonds on my ring finger; the partner to the ring I bought for her.

"The answer is yes. Of course," I tell her in a soft whisper.

I pull her close and as our lips meet, we are greeted with a warm round of applause and cheers from the rest of the patrons that just witnessed two heartfelt confessions by two people whose souls are now joined for eternity.

_~  
'And all that I needed  
Was there all along  
Within my reach  
As close as the beat of my heart...'  
~_

"I love you so much," I whisper with a warm smile, brushing away another happy tear. "Thank you."

"I love you just as much," she offers with a warm smile. I look down at the ring on my finger and back up at her with a smile.

"Now it looks official."

"Like you belong to me," she mentions.

"I think I always have."

XXXXXXXX

~London, England~

_'Flight 536 with direct service from London to New York is boarding now'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hopefully that wasn't too sappy and not to OOC...things are going to get heated up a bit more but never fear I am a true SMACKED fan so you know the trouble won't be permanent. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chappy.

PS: Remember to vote in my new SMACKED poll and check out my new story A Criminal Mind if you haven't already. thanks!


	19. Will Tomorrow Come?

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 19 - Will Tomorrow Come?**

* * *

Stella leans against me in the cab on the way home, her eyes slightly watery but fixed on the ring on her finger. She gently takes my hand and looks at the ring that she bought and I look at her and smile.

"Once again you kept me guessing. When did you...you know it doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does and you'll be wondering," she tells me and I lightly laugh; once again reaching into my brain and pulling out my very thoughts. "Remember the errand I had to do?"

"The chocolate fondue distraction?"

"Distraction?"

"Well I was distracted," I counter and she smiles.

"You seem to distract easily...when not at work."

"Good thing you added that last part, Mrs. Taylor."

"Thank you for the beautiful heartfelt confession tonight," she whispers in my ear, planting a soft kiss and sending shivers down my spine.

"Didn't think I'd actually get through it without having a heart attack."

"Well it was amazing."

"Thank you. I think _you_ looked amazing tonight. Thank you for making me feel so wanted and loved," I whisper as we finally reach our apartment and walk arm and arm upstairs.

"You are."

Stella reaches for the key and as soon as we are inside I pull her into my arms and start to hungrily devour her lips, forcing small moans which fuel my growing desires for my beautiful wife.

Stella fumbles with her coat and I quickly help her pull it off and she returns the favor; our coats on the floor and then my suit jacket is next, half way to the bedroom. I unzip the back of her dress, her lips still hungrily tasting mine and moving to my neck now that my tie is loosened and my dress shirt half way undone.

I finally get her dress all the way undone and it falls to the floor leaving only a few pieces of lace to cover her lush frame.

"You are so beautiful," I whisper as she tosses my shirt aside and grabs me by the tie that is still loosely around my neck.

"Come on handsome, don't keep me waiting," she whispers as she drags me to toward the bedroom. I offer a small laugh as I eagerly follow after her; my heart beating faster. We reach the bed and she lowers herself down, tempting me with slow movements and a warm smile.

"How on earth did I get so lucky?" I ask as she gently pulls my tie all the way off and teases me with it, a daring look on her beautiful face. She doesn't answer, but only puts her hand on the back of my head and forces my lips back to hers.

"I think I'm pretty lucky too," she finally whispers and my love for her grows. I wrap my arms around her, my fingers getting lost in wavy curls as I keep her lips captive against mine. I manage to flip myself around so that Stella is on top and I smile.

"You like woman on top don't you?"

"My favorite."

"You know my favorite?" She teases as she lowers herself into position, her back slightly arching and offering a moan that drives my desire for her through the roof; forcing me to want her right now.

"You make me feel alive Stella," I utter and her grin widens as she kisses me once more, her flushes lips moving from my mouth to my ear, offering a small nibble, my hands tightening their grasp on her soft flesh.

"Make love to me Mac," she whispers and I can do little more than happily give all I have to her.

XXXXXXXX

Hearing Mac tell me that I make him feel alive I think is the greatest compliment a man has ever offered to me during a love making session.

"Each time with you feels like the first," I whisper in truth and he is the one to offer a wide grin as we continue. His fingers are still lost in sweaty curls and my hands grip his sides and back and he offers a small moan as I devour his lips once more.

No other man has given so much of himself as Mac has given to me; body and heart. As we continue to make love I can't help but want him more and more. The fact that he went through so much trouble to make the proposal; the effort to put himself on display and the beautiful words spoken from the heart, mean more than I can probably express to him in words. He didn't have to go through all that trouble but the fact he did makes me want to be his forever.

"Stella..." he lightly gasps as his body arches into mine and he offers all he has one final time. Some time later we are once again side by side, two sweaty people laying in each others loving embrace, happy and spent.

"You were amazing, Mr. Taylor," I praise as I look into his warm blue eyes and plant a small kiss on his warm cheek.

"You were pretty good yourself, Mrs. Taylor," he smiles in return, kissing the top of my nose.

I offer a slight frown and can't stop my eyes from watering.

"Stella? What is it?" He asks in haste, looking at me in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I utter softly.

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" He asks in haste.

"No. Your confession tonight...before the proposal...was the most amazing thing I think I have heard from you."

"And that makes you sad?"

"These aren't sad tears Mac," I offer as he gently brushes one away. I take his ring finger and plant a warm kiss on it and then look up at him and smile. "Thank you for such a beautiful gift."

"Well you are a gift to me, so I guess thank you in return."

"Now you know why I am crying."

"Sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for showing me what you feel inside for me. To know that it's for me and me alone makes me feel honored to be Mrs. Mac Taylor," I confess and his arms around me tighten.

I lay my head back down on his chest, my mind taking comfort in the steady rhythm of his beating heart and I start to draw light circles on his sweaty chest. I lower my finger toward his inner thigh and he starts to laugh and gently pulls my hand away.

"Nice try Mrs. Taylor," he teases as I look up at him with a smile, some curls still stuck to his sweaty bare flesh. "I'm a little spent."

"Oh I tire you out do I?"

"Yes," he smiles as he won't let my hand go where it wants.

"I think that's your real weakness," I tell him firmly.

"You are my weakness," he mumbles as he offers a warm hug and pulls me closer, bringing the sheet up over us.

"I think I found a place that I want us to check out," I finally admit to him.

"That was fast."

"To be honest I had started looking the first time you mentioned it."

"Really?" He asks in wonder.

"But when you didn't mention it again I just left it."

"Sorry."

"Mac, don't be sorry. You told me you'd mention it again when you were ready. You mentioned it the other night and I believe you are now ready. You took away my one regret by getting down on one knee for me in front of a bunch of strangers and I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"Thanks for thinking of all this" he offers warmly, pushing some sweaty hair off my face, gently lifting my chin so that my eyes are looking into his once again. "I am ready and I want a new life with you. I want a place that's us so you just tell me where I need to be and I'll be there. Besides I was hoping you'd want to take this over."

"Take over?" I smile as I poke his side once more and he just laughs. He takes my hand and then pulls me toward him for another kiss. "You like when I take over do you?"

"Very much."

"I'll have to remember that.

"Please do," he whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too," I reply as we both whisper goodnight and Mac turns off the light and I snuggle into his warm embrace and try to get some sleep.

However, a few hours later I roll onto my side and notice the bed is cold and Mac isnt there. I quickly open my eyes and hear noise in the bathroom; Mac is sick and throwing up.

"Mac?" I ask in concern as I quickly cover myself with my nightgown and rush to help. I gently push the bathroom door open as he flushes the toilet and goes to splash his face with cold water. He has his sleep shorts on and his body doesn't feel overly warm; but when he turns around with a tormented expression his face is flush.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm not sick."

"But..."

"Trust me Stella, just nerves I guess," he huffs as I gently wrap my arm around him and help him sit down on the lid of the toilet.

"Just wait here," I offer in a soft tone as I hurry to the kitchen and bring back a cold glass of water. I offer it to him and he surprisingly takes it and drinks it slowly.

"Nervous about tonight?" I ask gently as he puts down the glass and I lean his head on my stomach and gently rub his head and back.

"Yes."

"You knew I would say yes right?" I ask in a soft whisper.

"I was pretty sure..." his voice trails off and I gently lift his face to mine and see some worry in his warm blue eyes.

"Mac..."

"I knew you'd say yes," he huffs with a slight frown. "Just nervous about doing it all."

"Mac I love you and I love all the thought and emotion you put into tonight. I know it wasn't easy to go out on such an emotional limb, but I would have said yes if you asked me over coffee at breakfast."

"First time you've ever been asked Stella, I wanted it to be perfect," he admits and my heart breaks.

"It was perfect Mac," I smile tenderly as I gently kiss his warm cheek. "Please don't worry so much."

"Can't help it," he replies with a heavy sigh as he finally pushes himself back up. "Sorry to wake you."

I just shake my head and give him a small hug. "You still have a lot to learn about me."

"I know."

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you for helping me," I whisper into her ear and she looks at me and smiles warmly.

"I love you Mac, in sickness and health, remember?" She asks and I just smirk. "Come on let's get some rest."

She takes my hand and leads us back to bed and we gently lay down, but she's at my side not draped over me as before.

"Stella, I'm not that sick."

"Mac..." she goes to protest as I gently pull her back onto my chest, her head up near the shoulder that wasn't wounded.

"You add much needed warmth," I whisper and she gives me a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you for caring so much about me," she offers in a hushed tone and I offer a smile into the darkness that envelops us. She whispers goodnight once again and I feel her heart rate starting to slow. My mind is still active and my stomach a bit upset but I'm glad I finally got my nervous anxiety under control and so finally close my eyes and try to think happy thoughts that will carry me through the rest of the night.

Thankfully it worked as when I open my eyes next my head isn't throbbing, my stomach not weak and my beautiful wife is still peacefully asleep on my chest, dark lashes framing her close eyes, her perfect lips slightly parted.

I really am the luckiest man in the world, I offer into my brain. Silly sentimentality I inwardly huff but it's true. I think about the fact that Stella has a place in mind for us and finally some of the fears about us not being together for longer than a few months is starting to subside.

As much as I will miss some of the memories of this place, I know what really counts from those memories is coming with me no matter where I go and it's time to create new memories with my new family; a woman I will devote my entire being to until I die.

She gently stirs in her sleep and I offer a smile of content as I gently push some stray curls off her face and smile once again.

"I can hear you thinking," she whispers without opening her eyes and I just smirk.

"Tell me what I am thinking."

"That you are the luckiest man in the world." I look down at her with a frown and she opens her eyes and smiles. "Was I right?"

"Actually yes. How did you do that?"

"You might tell everyone else around you that you're hard to read, but not me. I see right through you."

"That's scary."

"Is it?"

"Yes for you," I huff and she pokes my side, forcing my frown to turn into a warm smile. "Gives you the upper hand."

"Didn't I always have that?" She counters, propping herself up on one elbow and running her fingers over my bare chest, creating little shivers with her nails.

"You always will," I reply in truth. "So where is this new place you want us to look at?"

"Ah so that's what's on your mind."

"A new start for us is something I want," I tell her with a serious glance. "Something that is just us; that we pick out together."

"You know you are very thoughtful," she teases and it's my turn to poke her side and make her laugh. She tries to counter but I gently hold her arm and she's trapped. However, she knows my weak spot and gently grabs my inner thigh and my hold on her instantly loosens.

"See that is not fair," I offer in protest and she just smiles.

"Having the upper hand on my husband is totally fair," she teases me once more, leaning in close for a warm kiss; to which I happily comply.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asks in concern.

"A lot better, trust me Stella, it was just nerves," I lightly frown. "The hard part is over."

"Unless you want an official ceremony," she mentions and I look at her in wonder.

"Do you?"

"Never really thought about it much until the cab ride home last night. What do you think?"

"Redoing our vows and such?"

"Well Mac, no one else really got to be happy for us and..."

"I can see it means a lot to you."

"Does it mean anything to you?"

"If it means something to you, trust me, it means something to me," I confess and she kisses my cheek.

"That's why I love you," she offers tenderly, her fingers still playing with the back of my head.

"If you want that then let's discuss it after work and we'll do it together."

"Really?"

"Really."

She offers me no more words, only one last kiss and a warm smile before she gently eases off the bed and heads for the bathroom. "Care to join me?"

"You know what'll happen if I do," I reply in haste. "You...warm water...naked..."

"And?"

"Right..." I state with a large smile as I push myself off the bed and hurry after her.

XXXXXXXX

"You know your husband is wearing the same smile this morning Mrs. Taylor," Sid greets me as I enter his lab to get some autopsy results. "Almost as shiny as his new hardware."

"You noticed that fast?" I ask in wonder.

"My job is to notice _everything_," Sid smiles.

"I'll have to remember that."

"In any event, it looks official now. Any plans to include the rest of us in the happy festivities?"

"We talked about that..."

"And?"

"No pressure Sid," I retort and he smiles but backs down.

"Just don't lose my address," he tells me as he hands me the file that I need. I take the file and head off to find Mac.

I near his office and notice his tense look on his handsome face as he talks on the phone and decide to hold back until he's finished. Despite the fact that we are married I know there certain liberties I just can't force and certain boundaries I just can't cross; respect for his authority is one of them.

Mac finishes his call and offers a strained smile; one I can tell is put on for my benefit. "Autopsy report on Keenin?"

"Poisoning from antifreeze as we suspected. Who was that?"

"Dan Grier. FBI thinks they found Bruce Munne's body. I'm heading there now to he..."

"I'll get my coat and jo..."

"Stella, wrap up the Keenin file. Flack and I will handle this."

"What?"

"We need Jake Reynolds behind bars. If we can prove he poisoned Keenin..."

"Danny can work on Jake."

"There is no discussion here."

"Mac, I worked on Fastido's file also."

"This is just routine."

"Fine," is all I utter as I look at him with an arched brow but offer a firm nod and go to take my leave.

"Stella..."

"Mac, it's fine," I reply with a frown. "I just hope your decision to ignore me on this case..."

"I'm not ignoring you. I know this case was tough for you and..."

"It was tough on you also as I recall," I remind him before I take my leave. I offer a heavy sigh and a frown and know that the Fastido case is something that Mac will stew about for some time to come until all leads are wrapped up and the files closed. However, him choosing to keep me locked out is something that the old Mac Taylor would have done and I wonder what the real story is. I get half way down the hall and then turn back to his office with a heavier frown.

I watch him take his leave, his shoulders slumped and his countenance fallen. Something else was said on the phone and I know it wasn't the time or place at the time to push Mac but I am not going to let him just clam up when he thinks his silence will protect me.

I pull out my blackberry and text him _'you owe me a better explanation_' before I head into the lab to finish the case that I am working on.

"Don't do this Mac...don't push me away now."

XXXXXXXX

I look at the message on my blackberry and frown. She's right and I do not want her to think that I'm turning back into the man who kept everything locked away, especially after the amazing event last night.

"Mac you okay?" Flack asks as I suddenly go silent.

"Yeah fine," I huff as I send Stella a quick text back that reads, _'I promise all the details when I get back._'

"How are you two doing? You were happy yesterday and seemed stressed today," Flack notes and I just smirk.

"Very perceptive."

"I'm paid to be perceptive," he smiles. "Did you officially propose?"

"I did and she said yes."

"And now you're stressed? Mac what's up?"

"The proposal was amazing; Dario brings back bad memories," I frown as I cast my worried gaze out the window.

"That's it? Come on Mac, it's me...what gives?"

"That and I told Stella I want us to find a new place and I guess this morning when she left the newspaper clipping on my desk it and then I had phone call about it before Dan and...it just..."

"Hit home just how real this all is."

"That's it. Stella is mad because she thinks I'm keeping things from her."

"Are you?"

"Damn it Don, you sound like her."

"Answer the question Mac."

"I know how this case affected her, and I guess I just wanted to spare her certain things."

"So by keeping stuff from her you are trying to protect her? Yeah women really like being kept in the dark when they know something is bothering us and it includes them. Yeah way to go."

"I get it thanks."

"Mac, Stella can take the heat just as well as you, probably better. Now I know you well enough to know you'll not call her and apologize right now but the one thing that always keeps Jessica and I going through the tough times is that we treat each other as equal's in the information department, no matter how painful."

Don finishes his statement and I curse myself for shrinking back into my former shell so quickly. Of course he's right, that's what Stella and I always had in common, no matter how painful we always respected and cared enough about each other to confess the truth, at least for the most part; having the other there to pull each other up when it was needed.

We finally reach the scene and although I am trying very hard to concentrate on the body that is now being pulled out of the river I know I screwed up with Stella, especially after my proposal yesterday and my mind is elsewhere.

"Oh she's going to be pissed," I huff as Dan walks up to me with a tense expression.

"Mac," he greets.

"Dan."

"Everything okay?"

"I think I'm in hot water," I sigh.

"Work or play?"

"Wife."

"Bring flowers."

"Thanks. So do we know if it's Munne?"

"Yeah we do," he says holding up a plastic bag with Munne's wallet in it. "He's the last piece in the triangle."

"What else did he tell us?" I wonder.

"We were able to find his personal blackberry and Billy Gates, who is now dating your lab tech I might add," he pauses and I smirk. "Found that he was the confidant of Maria and Isabelle. He was on Fastido's payroll and was told to meet with the two girls. He was offered a generous bonus to take them out, which he did and then Fastido took him out."

"I often wondered how deep this would go."

"Well we were able to flush out a few more insiders but am glad that the key players who had access to the important inside information are now gone. How's Stella?"

"She's fine," I lightly frown as Munne's water soaked body is put on a transport trolley and the FBI CSI team prepare it for travel.

"Newlyweds," Dan smirks, shaking his head at me.

"In certain areas I guess I still have a lot to learn."

"Thats all of us Mac. I've been married for over ten years and I'm still learning. I'm going to finish up here, you're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"It's nice not to be public enemy once again."

I follow after Dan as we approach the body. A quick examination with my eyes shows Dario's signature takedown, a bullet between the eyes. I notice the cufflinks that Dario obviously gave Munne as a show of good faith.

"What is it Mac?"

"Good faith my ass. I'll bet if you examine those cufflinks you'll find a small tracking device in it."

"Probably a few of those floating around," Dan huffs. "That's how he was able to know where everyone was when he needed to take them out."

"Probably courtesy of Cliff Ryder," I mention referring to the dead FBI Director who helped have Stella's paperwork revoked.

"Dan," Flack greets him as he finally joins us. We all talk a bit longer until the body is finally taken away and Flack and I area heading back to the lab.

Flack thankfully makes small talk about the case on the ride back, but once again my mind is showing tormented images of Stella's death at Dario's hands. I know that Dario is dead but the impact he made on our lives will be long lasting. Can't Stella see that I just want to spare her all that? Sadly by not including her I know I just made things harder on us and I have to remedy it and fast.

_Flowers_? That I can do, I tell myself. _That and a groveling speech._

XXXXXXXX

"Jake Reynolds is our guy," Sheldon mentions to me as he and Danny hurry in my direction.

"It took a bit of doing but he finally confessed."

"What was his motive?" I ask in confusion.

"Art work."

"The studio? Are you serious?" I ask in surprise.

"Fraid so," Sheldon frowns.

"Yeah all those crappy finger paintings he said would be worth millions," Danny smirks. "Maybe in Monopoly money."

"Well good work, Mac wanted this one wrapped up and fast."

"Where is our fearless leader?" Danny wonders.

"In the field. Thanks."

I take the file and head back to head back to my office my anxiety high. Mac's stubbornness is starting to show through and I just hope that he's able to pull himself back away from his old tendencies and realize that I don't care what the emotional or mental cost I want to be included in everything that is bothering him; especially if it involved my life course.

"What else aren't you telling me Mac? Who was that phone call really from?" I ponder out loud.

* * *

~Upstairs~

Peyton Driscoll enters the familiar building, nervous apprehension staring to build as she nears the front reception desk; a new face to greet her as she approaches.

"Is Mac Taylor in?" She asks in a quiet voice.

"Hold on let me check..." her voice trails off as a courier approaches.

"Package for Mrs. Taylor," he hands the receptionist to sign.

"Mrs. Taylor? As in Mrs. Mac Taylor?" Peyton can't help but inquire.

"That's correct," the receptionist replies. "He's not in but did you want to speak to his wife?"

"Wife? Who did he marry? When?" Peyton asks in shock.

"He married Stella Bonasera and I believe about a month or so ago. Thanks," she says to the courier as she takes the package and puts it aside.

"I know where his office is...thanks," Peyton replies absently, a look of shock and dismay on her usually calm face. "He married Stella? Is this a joke?"

* * *

I finally watch Mac slowly walk past my office and decide to give him a few minutes before I let him know the results of the Reynolds case. I offer a heavy sigh before I push myself out of the office chair I am currently in and go in search of Mac. He meets me in the hallway with a tense look of remorse on his handsome face.

"How did it go?"

"Dario's signature shot between the eyes," Mac huffs. "Look I'm sorry..." he starts in a low tone.

"Mac you don't have to put yourself out right here, but it did hurt that you just assumed I wasn't strong enough to deal with the same things you obviously are. Dario hurt me also, remember?"

"I wanted to spare you further pain and I just ended up causing more by my own shortsightedness."

"Faith in us, remember? Not just you. Or was it something else?" I ask in wonder.

He hesitates for a few seconds and when his body tenses I know it was something else.

"Mac?" I ask in a gentle tone.

"Stella there is something else that..."

"The phone call right? It wasn't Dan Grier?"

"One of them one, the other was from..."

"Stella!" Lindsay calls to me and I offer a slight curse. "Hold on a second Mac. Please don't go anywhere until we clear this up. Please?"

"I promise."

He stands fixed in his place in the hall as I hurry up to Lindsay, answer what she needs and then turn to head back to Mac.

However, just as I am halfway there, my heart beating faster at what else is bothering him, the elevator doors slowly slide open. I stop where I am, time also holding me fixed in place as I watch in shock and emotional horror at the person exiting the elevator. A woman I hoped I would never have to see again. A woman who used to have a romantic relationship with my husband. A woman I don't and probably will never trust with Mac.

Peyton Driscoll.

"What the hell?" I ask in dead whisper.

Mac notices the look on my face, offers a heavy frown and then slowly turns his head to see what has changed my facial expression so fast. Time holds the three of us captive in place as he offers a small gasp.

A man we both love in the middle; his past on one side and his future on the other.

Destiny was about to take a giant leap forward.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so you knew it was coming...thoughts??? but don't worry, my smacked won't have any permanent damage done to their bond!

PS: My New SMACKED story "A Criminal Mind" has been updated (chapter 4 up now) please check it out.


	20. Every Second Counts!

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 20 - Every Second Counts!**

**A/N:** Okay to give you some insight into what Peyton's thinking, I have put her thoughts in _italics_, so hopefully it makes sense. As she's come back for Mac and Mac alone I can picture her instantly jealous of Stella and the marriage (as any woman would be), remorseful at her own actions and maybe a bit vindictive. If that's too OOC and there are Peyton fan's reading this I apologize in advance and while I'm no fan of hers' (duh I like smacked) I still want her a bit believable.

* * *

I look at Stella's face and then turn my head to see what's has her so shocked and I offer a sharp intake of air.

"_Peyton?_" I ask in a dead whisper as she slowly walks up to me with a strained look on her face. In the past I would have been happy and excited to see her but now I'm nervous and somewhat appalled and most certainly in wonder. I love Stella and I know I will always be faithful to her but I can't help but wonder what effect seeing Peyton will have on her and when we are alone together tonight. Strained? I am assuming that's putting it mildly. I slightly move back but Stella is also quick to converge and now I'm caught in the middle and my anxiety is high.

"Hello Mac," Peyton offers in a timid tone, her eyes staring at me. She quickly glances back at Stella but offers only a small nod and then her eyes are back on me; barely able to offer my wife even the smallest of smiles.

"What uh...are you doing here?" I ask in hesitation.

"I came to see you."

"What about?"

"Can we talk in private?" She asks in haste, her eyes dropping to the obvious band of gold on my wedding finger. _Can't believe its true; that should have been my band of gold to offer Mac._

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, given certain histories and recent changes. But I did ask a question."

"Right. Well that is what I wanted to talk to you about and that is why I am here. But first, did you seriously marry Stella?" She asks, leaning in a little closer, as Stella also nears. My nervousness starts to grow as both women converge on either side and soon I feel like I am stuck in the middle of an emotional battle, a battle where there will certainly be no winners announced right now.

"I did. Did you come here to ask me that?"

"No. I would say I came back because I missed you but it might be in vain. Please Mac just a few minutes in private. I wrote you that god awful letter and I think something in person is expected this time around." _He has to hear me out. The receptionist said they got married a month ago; and I haven't been gone that long. Could there still be hope? Knowing what kind of honorable man Mac is however, I doubt it. Damn you Stella._

I turn to look at Stella, who I can tell by her stiff posture, fake smile and the fact that she's trying to keep her eyes from watering is more than a little concerned by a past lover's sudden reappearance. My brain is racing at what interaction if any these two will have and how it will affect our marriage, if at all?

"Peyton, welcome back," Stella offers with a stiff tone.

"Stella," Peyton replies with an icy stare. _I eye her with a look of contempt; like she's taken the one possession in the world I want most and now won't give it back. _

"Everything okay?" Stella lightly questions, a hint of anger in her usually calm voice.

"Everything is fine," I state firmly.

"I need to talk to Mac for a few minutes. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" Stella retorts firmly.

"Stella, can stay," I tell Peyton.

"This is private Mac," Peyton insists. "We are all mature adults right?"

"I don't keep things from Stella."

"Please Mac?"

I look at Stella with a strained expression. What the hell do I do? But just as I am about to answer, her pager goes off and she offers a small curse and quickly looks at the number.

"I have to take this file to Danny, but I'll be back. A few minutes right?" Stella repeats before turning on her heel and taking her leave, her eyes locking with mine for a quick note of reassurance before she leaves.

"Peyton we can talk here."

"Your office has glass walls. At least offer me that dignity."

I look at Peyton with a frown before turning and heading back to my office; after my argument with Stella earlier today this is the last thing I need. What on earth is going on? Why is she here really? Peyton follows me and I ensure that there is enough space between us to keep people who are walking by from jumping to any kind of sordid conclusions or malicious gossip; especially with my wife less than fifty feet away.

"Okay, so what is this about?" I ask with a heavy frown.

"I am sorry about the letter Mac."

"You came back now to discuss that?"

"I wasn't sure when to broach the subject and...I guess it was my excuse."

"Excuse for what?"

"For wanting to see you again Mac."

"Peyton the letter was right and I don't know what there is to be sorry over. You said what you felt and you were right, it wouldn't have worked and it was over. I wasn't about to move to London; my life and home are here. Your family heard my firm stance on staying in New York and I know they were less than pleased when I said I wasn't about to move and didn't like long distance relationships. Why are you really here?" I ask in mild annoyance; mostly at myself. In truth I couldnt have predicted this but I just hope it doesn't ruin things with Stella; that's all I really care about now.

"I heard about an opening at the County Medical Examiner's office and I wanted to see if I could get my old job back. Foolishly I thought I would come back and give us another try but I see you wasted no time in asking the first girl who..."

"_You_ walked away from me remember?" I ask crossly.

"And I came back to give _us_ another chance." _Please Mac, I beg inside. Please give us another chance. _

"Peyton, I'm married."

"For a month."

"I'm sorry if you wasted your time."

"Mac..."

"Peyton there is a reason why I never called after you sent that letter. In my heart it was over when I got on that plane."

"It's funny because up until I was told upstairs that you married Stella I only assumed the moments in the beginning where you didn't want her to see us together was because of a work protocol or privacy."

"At the time it was."

"Are you sure?" She asks as she takes a step closer.

I slightly back up, but thanks to the wall have no where else to go but forward, through her. "Was there something else you wanted from me?" I ask in haste.

"Mac, I haven't seen you in a few years and I thought that..."

"That what?"

"Well...given your history..."

"That since I was alone before you came that I would just be alone until you came back again? Waiting for you to change your mind? Hoping you might come to your senses so I could beg you to take me back?" I lightly counter and she offers a slight wince, looking up at me with a frown. "No other paths worth pursuing?"

"I didn't mean it like that." _Of course I did, how could he go for Stella? She has no solid family background to hold a man like this. What does he see in her? I'm jealous but I don't care._

"Peyton, Stella is my wife and..."

"Do you love her?"

"What? Very much," I offer in haste. She leans in a bit closer and before I can react takes my hand and looks at the wedding band that Stella gave me the night before.

"Looks good on you. Should have been from me."

"Peyton..."

XXXXXXXX

My heart is racing and my mind on edge. Is that what the other phone call was about? Did he know this? Is that why he pushed me away today? It can't be, I stammer inside. Mac would have told me if she was coming back on the scene. Oh I just want to take her out back. Stella, get a grip, I command myself, you are bigger than this. I'm human! My mind a racing mix of panicked thoughts and worried emotions as I make my way into the lab to find Danny.

"Stella?" Lindsay asks, touching my arm and making me jump. "You okay?"

"Peyton's back," I utter in a soft whisper.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I just saw and sort of talked her."

"Where is she now?"

"With Mac. I had to drop this off; Danny paged me."

"You left an ex girlfriend alone with your husband?" Lindsay asks in surprise.

"I trust Mac."

"It's not him you need to be worried about," she frowns. "Give me that file."

I quickly drop the file and then hurry back to find them; not wanting to leave Mac alone in a tense emotional situation for too long. However, just as I near his office I see Peyton holding his hand, looking at the ring finger and my heart starts to beat painfully faster; emotions I thought long dead flooding back into my mind and heart with painful force.

Mac looks up and quickly yanks his hand free, Peyton looking at me with a slight scowl. Mac gestures for me to come in and I paste on my magazine smile; one that isn't real of course, and push my way into his office.

"Peyton," I offer firmly. "How are you?"

"Fine. Mac, I should be going," she turns back to Mac, barely acknowledging my presence. "I'll be back tomorrow." _Stella, naturally.__ Always around when I don't want her to be. I need to get Mac alone; really alone and talk to him in private. I'm sure we just connected._

"There is no need," Mac tries and she just offers him a polite smile before she turns on her heel and continues past me, offering me another nod but no words other than a goodnight that is barely audible. We both watch her take her leave and then I turn back to face Mac; silence starting to build.

"Stella I..."

"One question Mac, your odd behavior today. Did you know? Is that who the phone call was really from?" I wonder, trying not to cause an argument as I believe Peyton wants.

"What? No. I had no idea she was coming."

"Mac?"

"Stella, I swear to you on my life. The call was from a person with an apartment for rent and..."

"Of all the things to take on a leap of faith Mac," I lightly stammer, my eyes finally watering.

"That was it, I swear. Stella, you have to believe me."

"But I haven't given you details and..."

"I'm capable of doing a few things on my own," he huffs.

"Yeah I can see that."

"Pardon?"

"What, she just happened to take your hand and hold it for who knows how long and you just let her? For everyone to see?"

"She was looking at the wed...why the hell are we arguing?"

"Why are you defending her?"

"Stella..."

"Mac, she came back to see you, _my husband_, a woman you used to sleep with! Then she barely acknowledged me., _your wife._ You expect me to act like everything is normal? Did I miss something?"

"I am sorry you are upset, but I am not having this discussion. I love you and she means nothing to me."

"Typical for you," I offer him in anger.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You just toss it aside as any other problem because it doesn't affect Mac Taylor."

"But..." he tries just as Sheldon knocks on the glass. Mac offers a small wave and Sheldon enters.

"Is this a bad time?" He asks with a strained voice.

"Is it work related?" Mac questions.

"Yes. I need some help with a new case," he starts. And before Mac can say a word, I am the first to speak.

"I'll take it," I tell Sheldon as he offers a strained smile; reading the obvious tension between the two of us and then takes his leave.

"Stella..."

"Work awaits. Isn't that what you always tell me Mac, work comes first?"

"Stella, please..."

"No big deal right?"

"Damn it Stella..."

"See you later at home Mac. I think I just need a change of scenery."

XXXXXXXX

I watch her take her leave and offer an angry curse into the air, slamming my fist down on the table as I push myself into the leather chair at my desk. I should have told her about the phone call earlier and now doubt she'll believe me when I tell her it was from an owner of a place I had found on my own.

"Damn it!" I curse again, mostly at myself. If Peyton takes that job then I know our tension and strained feelings are just starting. Can I convince her otherwise? But how? How can I do that without meeting her alone and giving Stella more things to be unduly worried about?

But I know Stella loves me and she's mad; just like I was mad and jealous when I saw her and Rick together and even when it was over, I was upset when we had those few run-ins; when he left the gifts while she was undercover after we were married, so I can't really expect her just to act like all this is all normal; and I can't fault her for being angry. I am!

But she's right, I should have been a little more open and forthcoming with my actions today and now I am once again paying the price for my stupid silence.

I just hope it doesn't do permanent damage. I know if I put on a big show tonight she might think me guilty of something but I need her to believe that Peyton means nothing to me; in fact even before the letter, when I left London I knew in my heart it was over. The letter just cemented it for me.

I offer another heavy sigh and look at my watch. Six PM and Stella won't be home for a few hours at least and already my anxiety is higher than normal. I finish a few more things; trying to get all of today's paperwork in order, but an hour later it's a losing battle as my mind is wondering what Stella is thinking right now. I head for my coat, then for Danny.

"Danny, where is the new case?"

"Mac it's taken care of. Sheldon and..."

"I know. The address please," I lightly demand and he can tell by my expression that I mean it. I take the address and then hurry toward the stairs that'll take me down to the truck. Why now? My brain asks as I head for the crime scene. Of all the times to come back into our lives, why did Peyton choose now? In truth, no time would have been the right time and I'm hoping the job angle is a lie as that way she'll have not real reason to want to stay, however I doubt she'd make that up and so my mind is in turmoil.

I reach the scene and slowly make my way toward Lindsay. "Lindsay? I thought Stella was working this?"

"She cut her hand and went to the ER. Didn't she call you?"

"No, but thanks," I huff as I go to take my leave. Lindsay gently touches my arm, forcing my eyes to look at her in concern.

"She's upset and has every right. Wouldn't you be?"

"She has no reason," I state firmly.

"She's human and so are you. Just be open and honest."

"So I have been told," I frown as I finally take my leave; getting back into the truck and heading for the ER. Why didn't she call me? She gets injured now and it's no big deal? I offer another angry curse into the air of the darkened truck cabin as I race for the hospital. I finally reach the ER and rush inside just as I see Stella leaving Dr. Adams. Office with her hand bandaged and I am immediately struck with sorrow.

She looks up at me and offers a strained smile filled with tension and wonder as she heads toward me, her posture still stiff.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern.

"Yeah something stupid, no big deal," she sighs as we head back outside. "I guess I was distracted. Not sure why, as today was just the most normal, untense day this week. Certainly nothing _you_ did."

"Guess I deserved that."

"Sorry I'm still angry about all this."

"You have reason to be, it's my past mistake once again..."

"Mac, don't beat yourself up, that's my job," she offers lightly and I finally feel some tension starting to ease. I stop us a few feet from the truck and turn her around to face me, gently pushing a few curls out of her eyes.

"Stella, I swear to you right now that I had no idea she was coming and no she didn't call me beforehand. If she did, I give you my word that I would have told you. That other call was from a landlord for a place that I found on my own."

"I know, Flack told me," she huffs. "And that made you upset?"

"I wasn't upset, not really. I guess just like I told myself when your paperwork came through I would be okay with it but when it did I was agitated; then when you left the apartment clipping and then another landlord called; one I had called before I guess it all just hit home how..."

"How real this all is?"

"Exactly. And then Dan Grier called about another body left in Fastido's wake and things then went from bad to worse. I should have told you up front. Sorry for not being straightforward."

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Why? I was jealous when I saw you with Rick after the breakup and a few days after we were married and I jumped to conclusions. When he left that gift for you I wanted to take him out back and challenge him to a fight. Course we didn't have the bond we do now but..."

"Mac, we have always had a strong bond, that is the best thing about us."

"I wasn't holding her hand," I try in frustration and she finally offers my hand a squeeze with her left hand, the one not bandaged. "You know you can trust me, right? You know I would never cheat, right?"

"Mac, I trust you," she tells me firmly and I know by the look on her face she isn't lying and take immediate comfort in those few words. "What did she really want?"

"To take her old job back."

"What?" Stella stammers, anger in her voice once again.

"Trust me, I'm hoping as much as you that she doesn't take it. Stella, it's not easy for me to see her again either. It was hard on me also, well to a degree, remember?"

"I remember how tense you were the day you got the letter."

"You saw it right? Is that why you were at the club that night? I know you had said you had previous plans and..."

"That letter Mac, was the best thing that ever happened to us."

"Pardon?"

"It opened the way for us to be together and although I know it must have hurt to read I'm glad she sent it. That's why I came to the club that night. I figured you might be needing some extra moral support and in truth I wanted to be there, for us," she tells me warmly, a hint of tension still remaining in her voice. "Just hoped I wouldn't have to see again though."

"I did need you that night and you were right, it was just what I needed at the time. Look I know today was strained and after last night I feel guilty that..."

"Mac, please do not spend the rest of the night beating yourself up over this even though I know you will."

"Just wanted it to end on a happier note."

"It did, you are still alive right," she mentions weakly and I offer a small smile.

"Right."

We finally reach home but the tension is still there as each of us still tries to contemplate the consequences of Peyton's return and what effect it could have it she decides to stay long term. We both enter the apartment in silence and I help Stella take off her coat and then pull her into my arms and hold her close, my brain in torment.

She looks up at me with a strained smile, her uninjured hand gently touching my face.

"I'm sorry about today," I offer in a light whisper and she offers a small kiss and then pulls back. "Please tell me I haven't destroyed anything that was building."

"Mac, I love you and we are allowed to have...well I guess tense moments and..."

"Arguments?"

"Heated discussions..."

"And that means an early night right?"

"Well kinda hard to get in the mood picturing an ex-lover back on the scene," she lightly frowns and my heart breaks.

"I am not surprised but disappointed," I frown as I slowly push past her and into the bedroom, taking off my suit jacket and starting to unbutton my dress shirt. I hear her moving around in the kitchen, preparing something to eat. But despite the fact that its past supper and I haven't eaten since lunch I am not hungry and my mind is in anguish. I hadn't planned on Stella injuring her hand but wanted to offer something to make up for my stupid actions today.

"I forgot flowers," I huff in anger as I turn to see Stella standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her beautiful face.

"Flowers?"

"For my funeral," I offer as she walks up to me. "I had planned to make this evening up to you with something special but..."

"Mac..."

"No Stella, you are right. I don't want you to think I'm being extra, well I guess attentive, in light of things that happened today and you thinking me doing it just to..." my voice trails off as I look away. She gently turns my face back to hers and offers a weak smile.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure," I reply and I can tell she's not convinced. "Sorry you hurt your hand."

"Yeah me too. Hungry?"

"I guess we should have something right?"

"I guess so."

I follow her into the kitchen and help put the light meal she's gathered from leftovers and put them on the table. The tension is as thick as when we first moved in together and I hate the fact that it's partly my fault; my past actions have once again caused undo heartache, threatening a future I once thought secure.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella, I can't take this tension. This feels like the first time we had supper together after our forced marriage started," Mac mentions about ten minutes into our light supper. I for one can't agree more, but am at a loss as to what to do about it. Inside I am trying hard to put aside petty feelings like jealousy and hatred but I just can't; I don't want her here, around my husband, trying to drive a wedge between us like I know she'll try.

"Mac, I can't just start pestering you with questions about what really happened in London as you didn't offer much on your return and I decided to let it pass. But after what happened in the lab that day and...and you just up and left me to deal with everything from the explosion and..."

"And yes I deserved a royal ass kicking which you held back on when I returned. Want to give me one now?"

"You just might deserve it," I tell him lightly and he smiles.

"I can live with that. Stella, I know this is hard, her just showing up like this today but it's hard for me too. She was the first one that...well since Claire and...but it's over and now I am worried about what you'll think and...and I don't want her here either, but I can't tell her to go away as that would assume she really was here just to see me. That would be arrogance."

"It would be human," I tell him and he smirks. "When you left Mac, your arms around her, you kissing her..." my voice trails off as my eyes water. "After all we had been through that day..."

"Stella, no..." he tells me in torment as he hurries to my side. He gently takes me into his embrace and holds me close. "Please don'tI... know I deserve it, but please don't do this to yourself. It'll only cause you pain."

"Mac, you broke my heart that day. And then seeing her holding your hand today...it...it brought back bad memories," my voice finally cracks and some emotion starts to spill forth. His arms around me tighten and he plants a warm kiss on my neck. "It just hurt me."

"Stella, I'm sorry. I never would want to hurt you, ever. When I got back from London the stalker was on my mind the new case and I just...I knew you'd take care of the team but I guess I didn't show as much appreciation as I should have and..." his voice finally dies out as we stay locked in each other's embrace in our quiet living room. "It's an excuse I'm offering right?"

"Mac, it's okay," I offer in half truth.

"I never wanted to break your heart," he whispers in torment. "I wish I could go back and do many things over, that being one of them. But I can't," he pulls back and gently brushes away a tear. "I love you Stella Taylor. In my heart I always have, please believe me?" He lightly begs.

"Mac..."

"When I was in London, Peyton and I had a long, in fact many discussions with her always trying to convince me to give up everything in New York and move there to be with her. Her family also tried to pressure me to stay on a permanent basis but it wasn't in my heart. When I left there, the only person I wanted to see was you. The day I told her I wasn't coming back I meant it and I'm sure thats why she sent the letter."

"Did you call her afterward to ask for an explanation?"

"No. I didn't want one. It was over and I was glad. Please Stella, please believe me that she means nothing more to me. I love _you._"

I look at the torment in his warm blue eyes and my own heart starts to break. I know he's afraid that something else he's done will mess things up and as much as I am in emotional agony I know I have to be strong for him or I might lose him once again. And I won't lose him, not now, not ever; especially not to a woman that doesn't appreciate this amazing man that is begging me to love him.

"I do believe you. Maybe we both just need to rest and call this a day and start fresh tomorrow."

He looks at me in torment but offers nothing in return except a small nod and a slight frown. We head back to the table and clean it up in silence, Mac asking simple questions about the case and how I hurt my hand.

I watch Mac head into the bathroom and then I slowly wander into the bedroom to get dressed and then hop into bed and grab a nearby magazine and aimlessly flip through when I hear the water starting up in the bathroom. I want more than anything to push my way into the bathroom and force Mac to take me but in truth I just can't get her smug face out of my head and know that tonight it'll be my mind in turmoil.

Mac finally finishes his shower and then comes back into the bedroom, dressed in his sleeping clothes, deposits his dirty work clothes into the laundry hamper and then offers me a strained expression.

"Want me to sleep on the couch? I don't mind if you want some space."

"Mac..."

"Seriously Stella, I think I've earned it," he mentions with a sorrow filled expression; almost afraid to come any closer.

"Come here," I offer with a tired whisper as I pull the cover back and he slowly crawls in, rolls onto his side, his damp hair resting on my chest. His arms wrap around me and he offers a warm kiss onto whatever bare skin his lips can find. I close my eyes as his fresh scent starts to play with my tired brain and my lips curl into an automatic smile as his body starts to warm mine even further.

"Love shower Mac," I whisper and his grasp tightens. I gently play with some damp hair, making small swirly patterns with my fingers; but offer no words. Finally after a few minutes of tormented silence Mac finally breaks it.

"Talk to me Stella, I know today bothered you as much as me. You are usually the one pressing me to open up and I hate the fact that your silence is because of my past actions."

"I'm tired Mac."

"Damn it, now you sound like me," he sighs heavily.

"It's okay."

"Stella, I'm sure you and Peyton won't be trading friendly girl talk anytime soon."

"You're right."

"Stella..."

"Mac I don't want..."

"Please?" He lightly begs, rolling onto his back so he's looking up at me. I offer a smile down at is handsome face, feeling myself starting to drown in his warm blue eyes. "Tell me what else is wrong? I might not be able to help but I know it'll make you feel better to talk about it."

"When I first heard about you and Peyton I was shocked and saddened. I knew you had started dating her but it was only rumors at first and that was okay. Even seeing the two of you at crime scenes was almost tolerable. But despite all that I guess the first time it hit home was when you just up and left me and went to London with her."

"Stella...I'm sorry..." he starts as my eyes water. He gently touches my face and I offer a weak smile.

"Mac it's okay. I never blamed you. It's funny because I blamed her. I was mad at her for taking you away from me. It was childish and petty but it broke my heart."

Mac moves himself back up and then switches places, sitting beside me and pulling me into his strong embrace, holding me close as my body slightly trembles from my emotional confession.

"I wanted to yell at her that you were mine and she didn't deserve you..."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt sooner?"

"Mac I didn't know it was over between you two until I found the letter and even then you never talked about it much and..."

"And you didn't know how I would react," he huffs in sorrow. "Damn it!"

"Mac, I am not telling you this so you'll spend the rest of the night blaming yourself for my pain by something you did in the past."

"Kinda hard not to Stella."

"That wasn't my intent with all this. And then everything else and I guess...I was happy just to have my best friend back that I didn't want to ruin anything and so never brought it up...she never deserved you," I whisper and he leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Stella, I love you and I'm sorry I made it hard for you to confide in me earlier. I know we have talked about everything else that bothers us except how we felt about each other. I guess that's my fault."

"I should have forced you to listen," I offer with a slight laugh. "Tied you to a chair or something."

"Probably would have liked that."

"Probably would have."

"You still can."

"Don't tempt me."

"What can I say to take your pain away?" He gently asks.

"Just hold me close and never let go."

"Wasn't planning on ever letting go."

I lay in Mac's arms, my heart starting to slow but my mind in turmoil. She doesn't deserve Mac, she never did. She had a chance to make a great life with an amazing man and she turned it down. Mac isn't the kind of man that just goes from woman to woman; he would have loved her forever if she had only let him. She was selfish and I guess that's my gain. I just hope she hasn't come back to do something stupid; Mac is mine and I will fight for him if I have to. I love him and he's my future.

"I love you Mac," I whisper and his arms around me tighten. "Never forget that."

He gently lifts my face to his and I see pain in his blue eyes and slightly frown. "Stella, she means nothing to me."

"Good to hear," I lightly smile and he finally rewards me with a smile in return. "Goodnight," I whisper as I bring his lips to mine and offer a warm goodnight kiss.

"I love you too," he whispers as his kiss deepens. "Goodnight."

XXXXXXXX

Hearing the pain in Stella's voice as she told me about Peyton and how my selfish actions affected her, cut me deep inside. Sinclair gave me a royal tongue lashing when I got back, but not Stella. She stood by my side; defended my actions to my superiors and to the rest of the team and I never so much as said a heartfelt thank you.

I expected it of her and was selfish then and now I am paying for it once again. I know Stella told me not to worry about it, but hearing the pain in her voice, seeing the tears in her eyes, is almost hard to stomach and I wish I could take it all away. Sadly I know that Peyton will be back and then tomorrow will be just as strained as today.

I need to make it very clear to Peyton that her time here will be a waste. But what if she doesn't care and decides to stay anyways? I feel Stella offer a small curse and I know it's because of Peyton and today's event and know if Peyton does stay this tension is just starting.

I had hoped to surprise her with a meeting about an apartment in the area she liked but now it seems moot and I wonder if it'll ever happen.

"Go to sleep Mac," she murmurs and I just smile but my eyes don't close. However, another ten minutes later of mental turmoil, my mind finally tells my body it's time to sleep and my eyes close; my arms still wrapped around Stella's warm body.

A few hours later I am quickly pulled from sleep by Stella's angry words and offer a frown as she continues her mumbling but doesn't wake up.

I will make this up to you Stella, I promise, I offer in my mind as I finally drift back into sleep. However a few hours later we are both awake, the sky starting to get lighter but it's only after six and it's still early to go in.

"Did you sleep at all?" I ask her in concern.

"Not really. You?"

"A little."

"Quite the pair," she offers with a slight smile rolling onto her side, forcing me to push some curls off her face.

I gently kiss her cheek and smile. "You're warm."

"The term is hot," she counters and I lightly laugh. "Today should be interesting."

"Stella, we both know what to expect from today if Peyton is there."

"What do we expect?"

"Uncomfortable moments."

"And tension."

"Some arguing?"

"Just don't go into any elevators alone with that woman," she frowns and I smile; her jealousy showing through once again.

"Stella, I promise if you are there and she wants..."

"Mac, I don't want to make this high school or cause a scene at work; that's what she wants. The fighting, the tension, the mistrust; me questioning you and us being driven apart by her. Trust me I'm a woman, I know what she's thinking. I personally am hoping she got back on a plane and went home last night but I doubt that happened. I am trying to be mature about it but you'll have to forgive me in advance for being human."

"You know you have nothing to worry about right?"

"I know," she tells me firmly. "But I'm a woman Mac, so don't expect me to just see her and pretend or act like I am totally okay with her trying to make a play for my husband. As I told you before, I don't like to share."

I kiss her on the cheek once more and she finally rewards me with a warm smile and a return kiss, before twisting herself out of bed and heading for the bathroom, a heavy sigh all that is left to keep me company in the quiet bedroom. I hear the water start up and know I just need to cut the tension and get some magic back between us before this day starts as yesterday ended; tense and distant. I might not be able to erase yesterday but I am going to try to fix today before it gets out of hand. I quickly take off my sleep shirt and pants and head for the bathroom just as she's about to get in the shower.

"You showered last night."

"I don't care."

She looks at me in surprise but offers a shy smile and doesn't tell me to leave. "Told you, you had OCD."

"I don't like to share either," I whisper warmly as take off my underwear and walk up to her, the steam starting to fill up the bathroom. I follow her under the hot water, but being clean is the last thing on my mind. I love my wife and need her right now; wanting to prove that she's the only woman in my heart and mind.

"I love you Stella, let me prove that to you right now."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hopefully not to OOC but how was that? Some more tension ahead but once again nothing permanent. Please review and let me know if you'd like some more and want to know what'll happen to Peyton. Thanks!!


	21. The Games Adults Like to Play!

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 21 - The Games Adults Like to Play!**

**A/N:** While I won't dwell too much on Peyton's side of the story I felt a little insight into her mind was in order. As with the last chapter, her thoughts are in italics. And I know most of you hate Peyton but please don't stop reading....she's not going to stay for good. Yeah um hello I'm SMACKED remember (grin) Enjoy!

* * *

**~Peyton Driscoll~**

The ride back to my small hotel room is one of quiet angry reflection. Mac was supposed to be mine; from the moment I saw him that's what I thought. I still remember his warm blue eyes locking with mine the first time I saw him down in my examining room and I knew in my heart I wanted him as my future husband. Working with him that short time just endeared him to me all the more and I was sure I was returning the favor. We had worked passed his fear of another emotional commitment and I thought for sure he would be ready to give himself to me long term. When I finally worked up the nerve to ask him to London he still hesitated and I think I now know why; his actions in London and this final look before he boarded the plane told me the whole story, there was someone else.

_Stella Bonasera_; waiting for him to return to her, as I suspect she always has been. Even now, I can't think about her without contempt coming into my brain.

There is something inside a woman that offers her a feeling of instant hatred and jealousy toward another with even the simplest of actions or expressed words. I was always jealous of the bond she shared with Mac and even now, seeing her again today for that short time caused bitter anger to surge toward her once again. Although I could never see myself actually ending her life, I would like nothing more than for her to disappear forever, leaving me the man I came back to get her - husband. The fact that Mac now calls her wife instead of me incurs my hatred all the more.

"Damn you Stella," I offer in mild anger as I slowly head back into my hotel with a burdened heart. Today was supposed to be a new start for me; coming back to hopefullyl get a job I enjoyed and hoping to make a new start with the man I still love. All during the plane ride here I pictured a smile on his handsome face instead of the frown he offered when his eyes met mine. I had tried to think of the welcoming words he would offer me instead of stating my name with some horror and shock. And finally the one thing in the world I hoped he would never display; a brand new band of gold on his wedding finger, declaring him taken to the world around; myself included.

In my mind of course I think there is still hope for us and I am wondering if I do get my job back if I can persuade Mac enough for him to finally believe me? I offer an angry curse as I know that won't happen. Mac is too much an honorable man to cheat on his wife; a title I should be wearing not Stella!

But I let my mind drift to the look on her face when she happened upon me holding Mac's hand. I'll bet she's still stewing over that and I take some small comfort in their marital discord, especially if their evening ended in an argument instead of merry lovemaking. But that's what I want, to drive a wedge of mistrust and jealousy between them; if I can't have him walk away just like that then maybe I can build up enough doubt and mistrust that he'll just tire of her petty insecurities and walk away on his own. I finally wander over to the bed and slump down, devious thoughts starting to dance around in my brain as I start to ponder ways I can use my return to Stella's disadvantage. _After all, all's fair in love and war, right?  
_

* * *

"You were amazing," I warmly offer to Mac as I wrap a large towel around myself after our shower; which only served one purpose, getting clean wasn't one of them.

"Well you were the other half of amazing."

"Is my husband trying to get back in my good books?"

"Is it working?" He asks me in a husky tone, his chest bare and warm, tempting me once again to plant soft warm kisses on it.

"Maybe," I wink as I go to take my leave and get ready for the day; Mac just offering a small pout as he follows me into the bedroom. We both make small talk about the day ahead and what we can expect, both of us acknowledging that Peyton will probably be back trying to cause whatever trouble she can and both of us hoping to avoid her, giving her nothing to work with.

"I just keep telling myself she is here to cause trouble and to ignore her."

"Well trust me I won't let her take my hand again," Mac frowns, his back to me. "I don't want tonight to end like last night."

"Last night was a shock, we'll know what to expect today, right?"

"Will we?"

I look over at Mac who is once again fumbling with his buttons and slowly walk over to him, gently pushing his hands aside and helping as best I can with my sore hand.

"I love you."

"You should wear a better bandage over that," he tells me warmly as I finally finish, leaving the top two open as he normally does. He takes my hands and gently brings the injured one to his lips, planting a warm kiss on my tender skin. "I love you too."

"I'll put one on before we leave."

"Those hands might be needed for something other than work today," he lightly blushes.

"Trust me Mac, it's not my hands going into the handcuffs anytime soon," I tease and his face is quick to betray his thoughts to me with a shy blush.

"Promise?" He asks weakly.

"I guess we'll see how today goes."

"That's a no," he huffs with a heavy frown, reaching for his suit jacket. I stop his actions and force his face back to mine.

"Maybe I'll surprise you," I smile as I kiss his cheek; telling myself that I am not about to let some has-been turn my marriage into an is no more. I know inside my insecurities are high; mostly because I'm a woman and although I'm not sure what she's up to, I know what she's capable of.

"I like surprises," he offers warmly, a shy smile upon his handsome face as we head into the kitchen. We further discuss the details of our latest case, Mac and I both agreeing that we'll try to spend as much time in the field as we can if possible so as to avoid any needless confrontations with a woman we both don't want to see; however, no matter how hard we try, I know inside, today won't go exactly as planned and I need to be ready for it.

"But I am making dinner tonight," I tell Mac as we head into the office to get our day started. "Since we missed last night."

"I have come to long for dinner time at home," he tells me in a quiet tone as Lindsay walks up to us with a smile.

"That's more like it. About time you two grew up," she lightly teases as she hands me a file, Mac raising his eyebrows and looking at her with a smirk.

"Is this from last night's crime scene?" I ask in concern.

"Yeah, there was a second body discovered a few blocks away with the same MO. But we found out they are also related, Casey and Shawn are siblings. Flack is looking for the step father and Jessica is looking for the mother, but so far that's all we have."

"I'll take the second body," Mac is quick to volunteer. "Is Sheldon there already?"

"Yes he is."

"Right, see you both later," Mac replies, giving me a warm smile and gentle squeeze on my arm before he takes his leave.

"So how did it go with Peyton?" Lindsay asks as we head into the lab to start on the body that came in yesterday.

"Strained," I reply with a heavy frown. "Just such a shock yesterday and...I guess seeing your husband's ex-lover come back is..."

"Annoying?" Lindsay adds and I offer a small smile.

"To say the least."

"Well I'd like to say you'll be spared the emotional pain but she was already here this morning," Lindsay informs me.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to get a reference from Sid. I guess she's come back for her old job and she needs some local references from those that worked with her and..."

"What did Sid tell her?" I can't help but ask.

"Sid told her where to go," Sid pipes up as he walks up to us with an object in his hand. "Found this in the boy's body last night and thought I'd bring it up."

"You told her were to go?" Lindsay asks with a wide grin.

"Sid?" I question.

"Well not in nasty terms but I said it would be a conflict of interest for me to give her a reference as one of my kids is applying for the same job and since I want them to get it over her I have to remove myself..."

"But I thought your kids were..."

"Guess she doesn't know that right?" He counters with a dry tone. "Besides, I know very well the uncomfortableness and strain an ex showing up out of the blue can cause to a new marriage. Don't know if it'll do any good but we'll see what happens. Besides, she never earned the name Taylor."

Lindsay and I exchange amused expressions as Sid finally takes his leave; me filling the small space with a heavy sigh. "That's just part of itI know she'll try to get Mac alone again today, try something to make us have an argument or something tense to try to drive a wedge between us. But I told myself that I am not going to have the emotional breakdown I did yesterday as that's what she wants. And trust me after last night's strained...well whatever, that is the last thing I want for us long term."

"Then you have to play dirty," Lindsay starts.

"In what way?"

"Remember when Danny's high school sweetheart, Darcy, came back a few months ago?"

"I remember how angry you were."

"Yeah and that's what she wanted. She later confessed it in a drunken stupor, hoping to impress Danny and so I one upped her. She expected to waltz in here, and create conflict between us, laughing at me when I would be upset so I threw it back in her face; basically killing her with the one thing she didn't want, me happy and confident about me and Danny."

"How?"

"She would try to trap Danny alone and so I wouldn't make a fuss but made sure he told me later, which he normally did as he wasn't interested in her anyway. Then I would steal a kiss from him when he was back and no one was looking and then leave; whispering that I had a surprise for him later or that I wanted him right there and then went back to work; it kept him thinking about me and her wondering why I wasn't angry and mistrusting. Danny didn't care, he's a guy; if he can get it with me then he wasn't about to leave; so she got fed up and she left."

"I know Peyton wants us to draw apart, she's a woman, it's the oldest trick in the book, but what you say makes sense. Just going to be hard to try to pretend I'm happy around her."

"Wasn't easy for me either but it was worth it."

"Well it will be worth it if Peyton leaves tomorrow!"

"Might not be tomorrow, but trust me, she'll tire of the fact that you and Mac are happy and secure and the last thing she'll want to see is you two making out all day."

"_Making out_?" I ask with arched brows. "This is Mac we are talking about."

"You know what I mean," Lindsay states firmly. "Happy, in love, whatever..."

"Makes sense," I reply with a slight frown, knowing inside that I need to beat Peyton at her own game; not showing myself insecure or jealous to her and making sure Mac doesn't think I'm mistrusting or childish. I can do this, my marriage depends on it. I wonder where she is? Sadly that question is quickly answered.

"Well I guess Peyton didn't waste time in getting reacquainted with the job at hand," Danny huffs as he walks up to us.

"What do you mean?"

"She's at the crime scene right now with Mac."

"What?"

XXXXXXXX

"I heard this is the same MO as the body yesterday," I mention to Sheldon as I walk up to him. I bend down at start to work, hoping to get my mind back in the game and off the stupid conflicts that Peyton is obviously trying to cause. Being a guy I guess I don't understand the petty politics; I understand Stella being jealous as I was jealous over Rick, but he took the hint and hasn't bothered us since. Oh I know he still looks at Stella, but at least he's hasn't yet given me a reason to take him out back and kick his ass; which I would gladly do if afforded even the smallest reason, so I guess I can't fault her for feeling that way toward Peyton.

However, a half hour into the scene I hear her name and my anxiety starts to grow.

"Here comes Peyton," Sheldon mumbles under his breath and I just grit my teeth as I stand up and help Sheldon get the body ready for transport.

"Morning Mac," she greets me with a smile, to which I offer her a firm nod. "I guess I still have some clout around here, even if it's not with Detective Flack."

"You don't work here anymore Peyton, Detective Flack was doing his job. Who did you bribe to come on to my crime scene?" I ask in a firm tone, not wanting to create a scene for those around me.

"What can I bribe _you_ with?" Peyton asks with a slight smile.

"Nothing. Did you need something specific?"

"I have a work related question; can I talk to you for a few minutes alone?"

I look at Sheldon who offers a small shrug and then pushes the body past us, leaving us alone but not out of sight. "I'm done here Mac, see you back at the lab."

"Right. What's this about Peyton?"

"It's about us Mac," she starts, touching my face with her hand, leaving a faint trace of her perfume as I'm sure she wanted.

"There is no us Peyton, I'm married now..." I state firmly, quickly removing her hand before more talk ensues.

"Do you have any feelings for me at all?"

"Are you serious?"

"Mac...what can I say to make you believe that I came back here for us."

"I'm sorry you wasted your time. But I would suggest that you go back to London and try to get on with your life."

"I don't have a life; I'm in love with a married man."

"There is nothing I can do about that except tell you that it's a waste of time. I don't love you, I love Stella; my wife; nothing is going to change that. Now if you..."

"Mac, I have a secure warm family to offer and..."

"Your family didn't accept me for who I was and what I told them."

"They'll support me..."

"What was the work question?" I ask with some mild agitation.

"Mac..."

"Seriously Peyton what was the work question?"

_I look at him with a heavy frown, she has nothing to offer him, why can't he see that? I have a secure family, a loving home and me. Well if I can't get Mac here, I'll have to ensure that Stella's day is spent wondering what is going on and hopefully she'll mistrust Mac long enough for more strife and arguments to ensue._

"It can wait for later," she tells me as she turns on her heel and walks away, leaving me to just shake my head and wonder what on earth her game is? I love Stella, why can't she just accept that and go back to London?

"How on earth did she get here? I told her no," Flack scowls.

"She bribed someone else."

"What was that all about?" Flack asks me as I join him as we watch Sheldon pull away with the body. "Why is Peyton back?"

"I think she wants me to leave Stella."

"Did you tell her to go to hell?" Flack quips.

"Came close," I frown. "I don't get it."

"You're a guy and she's a woman...why bother?"

"Good point."

"How's Stella with her return? The new wife vs the old girlfriend?"

"Shesh Don you make it sound sordid," I retort. "She was surprised and a little put off as I expected her to be but nothing we can't work past."

"When you see Peyton again you don't..."

"Don't what? Have feelings for her? None at all. I tried to tell her that but she just won't listen," I huff. "Angers me but I don't know what else to do."

"Ignore her?"

"Planning on it, what do you have?"

"Well..."

I finally finish up with Flack and head back for the lab; my mind now wondering what Stella is going to say and how she'll react. She heard that Peyton was in the field and the last thing I want is more tension here or at home. I just want Stella to believe me that I am not interested in Peyton.

I quickly head into my office, dump my suit jacket and then head into the lab to find Stella and see what she's working on. I see her talking to Adam who looks up when I approach.

"Ah the boss has arrived," he teases.

"You're talking to the boss," Stella teases, looking at me with a quick wink to which I just smirk; looking at Adam's shocked expression.

"Really? But.." Adam starts.

"What? She's right," I just shrug. "What do we have?" I ask as Adam just smiles as he hands Stella a printout and we walk over to another table.

"Well _boss_," I start.

"Boss, kinda like that," Stella smiles.

"I am not surprised. I like when you are the boss...at home," I tell her in a low husky tone. And damn the guy part of my brain for instantly going places it shouldn't; can't help it, she has that effect on me.

"Just at home?" She arches a brow.

"Uh..."

"Detective Taylor, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes," she smiles.

"Good to know, what do you have?"

"We were way off on the father," Stella tells me as we head over to another table. "Take a look."

I lean into the microscope and she bends down with me; her face inches from mine.

"I like my perfume better," she whispers softly, forcing me to look at her in shock.

"Stella I wasn't...you have to belie..."

"No big deal Mac, I believe you," she tells me with a warm smile and I look at her with a frown. "What did you see?"

"I uh...okay..." I start. Okay, if she's not going to make a big deal about it then I won't. "Pink fibers? The mother?"

"The step father wanted to get the two boys away from her, she made it seem like he was trying to kidnap them but he was trying to keep them safe," Stella huffs and I look at her in concern. "But it was her that kidnapped them instead and then killed them. What a waste."

"Is she in lockup?"

"Jessica is talking to her right now. She's denying the kidnap theory, claiming it was part of her regular visitation rights."

"Well I'll go and see about this kidnap theory," I state with a firm tone.

"Well I would like to kidnap you," Stella whispers and my core instantly warms.

"I...pardon?" I ask weakly and she just smiles but says nothing further. "Stella?"

"You have an interrogation right?"

"But..." I try as my face slightly blushes.

"Get going handsome, can't keep Jessica waiting."

"Right," I mumble, my mind now distracted by thoughts of me being at Stella's mercy. Mac! I scold myself as I quickly snap back out of 'guy' mode and into work mode and hurry to find Jessica and our latest suspect. Will I ever understand women? And just like Stella wanted, Peyton has all but vanished from my thoughts completely.

XXXXXXXX

I can't help but laugh as Mac offered me a shy smile, trying to hide his reddening face as he quickly took his leave; my flirty comments obviously doing their job. And while I know flirting with Mac is very easy, trying to pretend the smell of another woman on him didn't bother me, isn't as easy. Mac would have told me if she kissed him, so I can only assume she touched his face and for that my jealousy surges once again. However, I take a deep breath and continue my work, determined not to let her beat me at this damn game!

About twenty minutes later I head back into the hallway and see her hovering around Mac's office. I grit my teeth but know if back down now, I'll only have myself to blame for my insecurity and she'll have won. He's mine lady, my mind shouts. Leave us alone already!

"Good morning Stella," she tries in a sickly sweet tone.

_I wonder how deep a wedge I can create between them today? Women are more sensitive, so maybe Stella will fall for my trap._

"That it is Peyton," I reply with a smile that isn't really that genuine. "Very good."

_Not the cheery answer I was hoping for; isn't she upset to see me? Why is she smiling at me? And why does it seem genuine?_

"Are you looking for someone in particular?"

"Have you seen Mac?" She asks, trying to obviously provoke something. "We never got to finish our private discussion in the field this morning."

_See how she likes that!_

"He's in interrogation, but he might be awhile, he just got back from the field and was a little delayed by me."

"Delayed?" Peyton asks with a frown.

_She didn't take the bait, damn it! Why was he delayed? Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?_

"Yeah he volunteered to try some new handcuffs for me," I wink. "Wasn't that great of him? But we got a little carried away as newlyweds do, and the time just flew by. But I'm sure Jessica understood; Flack is just as adventurous as Mac. Well I'd love to stay and chat longer, but I have to go," I tell her as I drop the file on Mac's desk. "I'm sure he won't be longer than an hour or so. You can wait if; you want."

"What?"

_What the hell just happened? Wait if I want? She wants me to wait? What? She'll probably give it to him later about us talking...she will, won't she? Mac, adventurous? He wasn't with me! He was in handcuffs for her? Voluntarily? I feel my teeth grit and my fists ball as she passes me by, whistling a happy tune. Damn this wasn't supposed to happen like this! Mac is supposed to be mine! Why isn't she angry at seeing me here? Didn't she hear me when I said private discussion? Why is she acting like it's no big deal?_

I take my leave, my heart racing but a smile on my lips, hoping she'll believe the lie and take her leave. I'm sure she'll wait for Mac, but I hope she realizes that she's wasting her time and just leaves so we can get on with our lives already.

"I know that smile," Lindsay offers as I walk past her.

"I just hope it works."

"Trust me, she might not show it right now, but whatever you said to her you can bet caught her off guard and she's probably angry inside."

The look on Peyton's face when I told her about us and that she could wait and then left was one of hatred and disdain and I can't help but think she's probably plotting my demise right now. But I don't care, I worked hard for my future and after beating the mob in a fight to the death to keep it secure some two bit floozy isn't going to take it from me now.

XXXXXXXX

_Damn you Stella I curse as I see her laughing with Lindsay Monroe. Should be me sharing tidbits about me and Mac. Bad enough I had hear stories about how wonderful his proposal was, getting down on one knee in a crowd full of people, professing his love for her. He never made such public displays of affection with me! Will I have to be subjected to happy gossip about the Taylor newlyweds on a daily basis? Could I handle that?_

_I feel my fists clench once more as she takes her leave, her mood happy and I am wondering how my plan to drive a wedge between her and Mac will actually fare. I know one thing, I don't think I can stand to see her that happy on a daily basis; especially if her and Mac are sneaking little make out sessions around here. He never did that before! Was never that brazen, never let others know that openly about us. Well I'll just wait for Mac and go from there. This has to work, I didn't come back for nothing!_

_However, about half hour later I hear that Stella might have to work late and so that means Mac will either be here by himself or at home by himself. I could use her being away from him, especially at home. That's when I'll make my move and then she'll be sorry._

XXXXXXXX

"Book her on two counts of murder," I tell Jessica with a heavy sigh.

"She's a real piece of work."

"Who Mrs. Dunlop?"

"Peyton. Don told me she's back. She asked him for a work reference."

"What did he tell her?" I ask in wonder.

"That there is a job opening in Vegas," Jessica laughs.

"Maybe she'll take it," I reply as I turn to leave.

I head back to my office, my mind a mix of anger toward a woman who could so easily murder her two sons; a woman who has come back to offer me tension and a woman who about an hour ago left me wanting to take her right there. Damn I need a break! However, as I round the corner I spy Peyton waiting for me and I just shake my head and offer a small curse as she turns around to face me with a smile. Oh why is she still here?

"Peyton did you need something else?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for earlier if I put you in an uncomfortable spot in the field," she starts in a nervous tone.

"Right," I frown as I try to push past her, heading for my office. She quickly blocks my way and I'm getting slightly agitated at her aggressive nature; Stella I dont mind, but she's my wife.

"Tell me Mac, what was it about us that just didn't work? The location? My family?"

"I don't understand why are you are continuing to make something of nothing? Really there is no point in dragging out something that ended long ago and will never come to life again. It's over."

"I just would like to know."

"Peyton I am not sure what you are after but it's over and that's final..." I start as I see Stella approaching. My anxiety starts to swell once again as I imagine another strained meeting; one where I'll be bearing the brunt of more emotional woes, ones I'll probably be to blame for later at home.

"I see you found Mac," Stella surprises me as she approaches; a warm smile on her face.

I look at her with a slight frown. "Pardon?"

"Peyton was looking for you earlier. I told her she could just wait."

"That's right...I uh...was..." Peyton lightly stammers.

_What is her game now?_

"Stella?" I ask, realizing that work takes priority over high school politics.

"Statement report from the ex-Mr. Dunlop," Stella informs me, her posture today relaxed and calm. What is going on? Once again, I look at my wife who is standing beside an ex-girlfriend as natural as anything and I think I'm the one about to have a heart attack wondering what is going to happen. I take the file, hoping Peyton will take a clue but she doesn't and I just look at her with a frown.

"Sorry Peyton, was there something else?" Stella inquires.

"There was..." Peyton stalls, looking at Stella with a frown and then back to me as if I should send Stella away in favor of her. "Mac?"

"My _wife_ asked you a question," I state firmly.

"Not right now. See you later Mac," she replies with a small hint of discord as she takes her leave.

_My wife asked...will I have to listen to him call her that all the time now? Damn that woman! I have one more chance tonight when he's home alone and I intend to make the best of it._

I turn to Stella who is still displaying a warm smile and shake my head.

"What?" She questions.

"Just when I think I have you figured out...care to tell my why you seem so calm right now? And why she just walked away with nothing else to say to me? Not that I am complaining. And all she did earlier was touch my face, that's it...I swear."

"I believe you. Must have been what I told her we did earlier."

"What we di...what did you say?" I ask in wonder as Stella takes my arm and brings her lips to my ear, tickling my sensitive skin with her warm breath. She tells me about the handcuff testing and little shivers of delight start to cover my whole body.

"You told her that?" I ask weakly, my face going red.

"I did," she replies in haste.

"But..."

"Have fun the rest of the afternoon."

"Stella..."

"Sorry Mac I have to finish this. See you later."

"Damn it," I curse under my breath as she lightly laughs and heads to see Sheldon who is wrapping up the case.

"What was that all about?" Danny asks noticing the smile still on my face.

"Private stuff, what do you have?"

"Work stuff. But your private stuff sounds better," Danny smiles. "Do I get details? Especially with that grin?"

"Nice try, what do you have?"

An hour later I finish up with Danny and my nervous anxiety has all but subsided. Stella is in a happy mood which means tonight hopefully won't be the train wreck it was last night and Peyton has left, hopefully for good. The sun is starting to set and I am now anxious to get home, wanting to spend some quality time with my wife; especially since the proposal.

I head into my office and just as I am about to take my leave I spy a note on my desk and am quick to pick it up.

_'My darling husband, hurry home for a surprise.__ Extra brownie points if you bring flowers. Love your adoring wife.'_

"Then I'll do just that," I reply with a wide happy grin, not able to leave the office fast enough.

XXXXXXXX

Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Ducking out a little early, my heart finally started to calm down a little after today's run-ins with Peyton. It was hard on my; each time my heart was racing and it took everything within my power to seem happy and confident around her. And while I am sure that she was probably upset over today's little displays, I'm hoping she's on the plane right now heading back to merry ole London. Not that I mind flirting with Mac at work, but I don't want to be always wondering what she's planning next or looking over my shoulder when she gets into the same elevator alone with my husband.

"Oh Stella," I chide myself in a soft tone as I hurry to set up the table for Mac. I put on an off white long satin gown with a low v-neck front, light a few candles and then add some soft music to wait. Before Peyton's interruption I had wanted to give Mac a special thank you for the amazing time he offered the night of the proposal and know that even if she's here, she's not going to stop me from enjoying being married. I love Mac and want him to know and feel that every day.

I finally hear the key turning the in the door and an automatic smile starts to unfold on my lips; even now, ten years later, he is the only man I long to be with and see at the of the day.

"Stella?" He calls out softly.

"Welcome home honey," I lightly call out and he rounds the corner, armed with flowers and a large smile.

"Wow. Now this is more like it," he mentions in a husky as he hurries up to me, and pulls me into his strong embrace. "Man you smell amazing," he whispers in my ear, my naked skin rewarding him with small goose bumps. "These are for you."

"They are beautiful," I tell him, taking the red roses and offering him a warm thank you kiss. He doesn't let go, his warm lips hungrily devouring my lips and neck.

"You are beautiful," he whispers, pressing his hard body against mine, forcing me to feel his growing desire. "I missed you."

"Mac, you are still eating my dinner," I tell him and he offers a small pout while I smile. "So I am going to put these in water and you can make yourself more comfortable."

"That will be us in bed," he pouts as he quickly removes his suit jacket as he heads into the bedroom. I take the flowers and put them into a vase and just as I set the vase down Mac's strong arms wrap around me, pulling me back, holding me close against his rapidly beating heart.

"Thought you had to work late?"

"I pulled rank, said I was sleeping with the boss and they let me go early," I wink and he just smirks.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Did you have fun at work today?"

"After your comments, hard to concentrate on work," he frowns and I lightly laugh, twisting myself around to face him eye to eye.

"That was the point."

"I'm glad we ended today better..."

"Best is still to come," I wink and his face turns warms. "But I agree. Just figured that since I love and trust you, why get myself worked up over her stupidity?"

"And it's just that Stella, there is nothing more between us. I'm glad you believe me."

"Mac, I always did," I tell him, kissing his lips once more. "But I'm hungry and you need energy."

"For what?" He asks with arched brows.

"For later."

"We can do later now..."

"Nice try _Mr_.," I tease, taking him by the hand and leading him to the table. In truth I was too nervous all day to actually put anything of value in my stomach and supper smells wonderful so know inside it's also me that needs my energy for later. We talk about the case at hand, our conversation light and upbuilding, rather than strained and argumentative; Peyton's name not even being mentioned as it should be.

"Well I do have to admit that was amazing," he praises and I raise a skeptical brow.

"You had doubts?"

"No just saying..." he starts as I gently push myself up out of my chair and ease myself into his lap, looking into his warm blue eyes, my fingers playing with his hair and the edge of his t-shirt.

"Talk like that might garner you some punishment Mr. Taylor."

"So if I say I hated it, would you..." he smiles as I pull away and try to head for the bedroom. "Stella I was joking..." he rushes after me, gently taking my arm and pulling me back against his firm chest. He plants a warm kiss on my neck, furthering my desire for him, his hands holding me captive until he's finished.

"Please don't be mad," he whispers in my ear as I finally turn around to face him. "Supper was amazing."

"What makes you think I was mad?"

"But you went..."

"I wasn't planning on being alone in there for very long," I whisper and he just shakes his head. "You do have a lot to learn about me. But I did have some punishment in mind..."

"Handcuff testing?" He teases as I slowly nod my head.

"Pants off now!"

"Being the boss now?" He smiles and my grin widens.

"Kinda like the sound of that," I offer warmly as his arms wrap around me, holding me close, forcing my body to feel his growing desire for me.

"I want you," he whispers in my ear, his soft lips hungrily nibbling on my ears and neck. "Please Stella...make love to me."

But just as I am about to push him backward onto the bed a knock is heard at the door.

"Who on earth?" I wonder, looking at Mac with a frown. As his body has already started to betray itself to me he offers a sheepish grin and I just smirk in return as I grab my housecoat and hurry for the door, pulling it open and staring in shock at the last person I wanted to see ever.

"Peyton?"

"Stella?"

"Oh no," Mac is heard in the background.

* * *

**A/N:** thoughts and reviews please?


	22. Turnabout is Fair Play!

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 22 - Turnabout is Fair Play!**

**A/N: **again Peyton's thoughts are the sentances in italics.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I ask Peyton in some annoyance.

_I could ask the same thing as I heard you were working late, I huff inside._ "I guess I wanted to talk to Mac. Is he available?"

"Mac is a little tied up right now," I wink and smile when she grits her teeth. "You know I think it's pretty sad Peyton, chasing a married man," finally not being able to hold back on telling her how I really feel inside.

"Worried Stella?"_ I wonder if I can goad her into a fight in front of Mac? Think he'll be impressed?_

"Hardly, Mac has better taste, after all he married _me._"

"And if I get my job back and decide to stay..."

"Yes and..."

"Then I'll be here everyday as a reminder..."

"To what? The fact that the _has been_ can't seem to move past a mistake _she_ made. You don't bother me Peyton, Mac loves me and every time he tells me that during the day or night, draws us closer and closer to the secure future we know we both want. And sorry that doesn't include you."

"But..." _It doesn't bother her? Why isn't this working? _

"That and the fact that today was a typical day for us. Hope you like lots of gossip, because we sure like to give it to the staff."

"I..." Peyton starts. _Damn her!_

"That's what really bothers you doesn't it, the fact that he asked me to marry him and not you. That he walked away on you and came back to me. That he wasn't here alone pining away for you, he moved on and never looked back. Well I think it's pretty sad how you let an amazing man like Mac just walk out of your life. Your family..."

"At least I have family; poor little orphan girl. If you have children, what kind of grandparents will you offer them? Ones that abandoned them for no reason? Nice pattern they set for you? Would you offer the same to your children if things got rough? Up and leave them to fend for themselves?" _HA! See if she likes that!_

"At least I didn't hide behind them; using family as an excuse because I was afraid to take a stand on something I wanted. At least I wasn't afraid to tell myself that I was going to choose love over sentimentality."

"You are wrong."

"I doubt that," I offer with a half smile. "Mac is my family and unlike you, I would be willing to give up everything and make a life with him no matter where on this planet his work was. That's it isn't it? You thought he would just give up everything for you and when you saw that he wasn't going to come crawling back you had to come back begging for a second chance. But you lost that chance for good."

"Stella...I came to see Mac." _He has to at least see what I want right?_

"Sorry he's busy. Now I would invite you in, but I don't like to share and if we are done here I'm going to go and have hot sex with my amazing husband."

"But..." _Okay, not what I wanted to hear._

"Go away Peyton!" Mac's angry voice is heard from the bedroom. "You heard my wife. Now leave us alone and don't come back! I don't want to see you!"

_Mac? But...he..._

"_Told you so_ actually seems fitting right about now. Goodbye Peyton," I tell her with a wide grin as I close the door; shutting away the last image of her shocked expression.

I firmly close the door and lean against it, my eyes slightly watering and my heart racing. I look up to see Mac staring at me with a strained expression on his handsome face.

"I don't like to share," I whisper, fixed in place.

"I love you Stella, I will love only you until I die."

XXXXXXXX

_I want to just beat the door down, toss her out the window and take Mac as mine, but I know that'll just make me look even more pathetic than I feel right now and I think I finally have gotten the point. If Mac had wanted to see me, he would have made an effort and I don't want to come across as the desperate female begging a married man to leave his wife in front of her face. At least no more than I already have; his words still stinging in my ears. Obviously my plans to drive a wedge between them have failed and I think the longer I remain here, I'll just be guaranteed more horrible days like today. _

_And if I had any lingering doubts just as I am about to take my leave I hear Mac's husky voice tell his wife something I never really wanted to hear...and I finally know there will never be another chance. It's time to say goodbye for good._

XXXXXXXX

She looks up at me with a mild smile, her face slightly flushed but I am worried that the magic might have dissipated after her heated showdown, one I was very proud to say that I was the benefactor of.

"Better not mess your with property."

"Are you my property?"

"I think you know I am Mrs. Taylor. I think I always have been."

"Mac..."

"Are you okay Stella? Your face is a little flushed."

"Remember the swingers?"

"How I was kinda upset when you didn't declare how you felt in front of them when I did?"

"That's them. Remember what I said to you Mac?"

"That you'd wait for the perfect moment to offer those words? I think this was it."

"Told you so," Stella smiles as me as I pull her into my arms. "I love you Mac Taylor. I meant every word I said; you are my family and I don't need anyone else."

"Sorry if she hurt you with the orphan comment, I think you'd be an amazing mother."

"Mac..."

"Stella, I mean it, I think you would be a very warm, kind, caring and protective mother," I tell her warmly and she looks up at me with a soft smile.

"Us parents, could you imagine?" She lightly scoffs.

"Me? I think I would be a terrib..."

"Mac, you'd make an amazing father. Strong, compassionate, kind and dedicated," she praises and I feel my heart swell.

"Would be interesting."

We stand together in silence for a bit longer, Stella's heart finally starting to slow and our bodies warming even further.

"Stella, are you okay?"

"Just a bit flushed but I actually feel better telling her those things. I know you might think them sort of petty but I have been holding them up inside since you first...since she first took you from me and I just had to tell her how I felt."

"I am not complaining," I tell her warmly, kissing her cheek. "Kinda flattered."

"Just don't let it go to your head!"

"I won't."

"Think she's gone for good?" Stella wonders.

"I hope so, tired of all this," I huff as I offer a frown when Stella looks up. "Not easy for me to hear the tension and strain in your voice. I'm sure you pasted on a smile for her but I know it was hard for you."

"My turn to say how is it that you know me so well?"

"I love you," I tell her firmly. "When you hurt so do I."

"Mac, she was right, I have no family but I know her words were spoken out of anger and jealousy and they were just petty throwbacks. I guess they kinda hurt."

"Sorry," I whisper as I hug her close.

"It's okay."

"Well if I do happen to see her tomorrow, I think I'll make it very clear, if I didn't tonight, that this ends and she's not allowed to..." I start but Stella puts a finger to my lips.

"Trust me, I'm sure she's gone. I think with your words and the few snippets I offered into our love life today would put her off. She's a woman, trust me it would have angered me to hear that about a man I was still in love with; much less hearing happy gossip or seeing them in action."

"But why? I don't love her..."

"She'll get over it, hopefully when you told her off tonight or make any kind of effort she got the hint."

"Told her off?"

"You sort of did."

"He's kinda tied up right now? I liked the sound of that."

"I'll bet you did."

"Still can."

"Well that was before," she replies and I just pout. "Sorry Mac...tomorrow?"

"Stella, I don't care what you use to show your desire and love for me as long as you do. I am happy just to hold you and..."

"Have hot sex?"

"Hot sex? That would be okay..."

"Knew you'd like that," she winks at me and my grin widens.

"Are we? Trust me Stella after a heated argument like that I'll understand..."

"You better believe it," she states, taking a handful of robe and leading us to the bedroom. I can't help but offer a small laugh at her attitude; thinking for sure that this past show down with Peyton would have left her put off, for a least while. And while I wouldn't have faulted her for wanting just to cool down I am more than excited by the fact that she's willing to put aside someone else's stupidity and enjoy the night as she had originally planned for us.

I just get my robe off when she pushes me backward onto the bed and then pounces on me, forcing my heart to race instantly. She wraps one arm around my head gently digging her fingers into my hair and forcing my lips to hers while she hungrily devours them. My fingers once again get stuck in a mass of tangled curls, keeping her lips on mine until I am finished. Her tongue gently teases sensitive skin around my ears, forcing a small moan of delight from my hungry lips. My lips move to her neck and tender breast area, forcing her to arch her back; my hands now on her bare skin, keeping her perfect body trapped against my hard one.

"My turn to be on top," I whisper as I gently ease myself around and flip over so I am looking down at my beautiful wife. "You are the most amazing woman in the world."

"Thank you for making me feel so wanted and loved," she whispers warmly.

"Thank you for making it easy for me," I whisper in return and her grin widens once more as I lower myself down onto her; moving myself into a better position for making love.

"Make love to me Mac," she lightly demands her hands gripping my back and shoulders, pulling me back down.

"Happy to comply," I murmur as I plant warm kisses around her face, my lips finally finding their way back to hers and silencing small moans our love making is forcing her to utter. Finally after all the adrenaline has worn off, covered in glistening sweat, we lay next to each other, happy and spent.

Stella's head is on my chest, a few curls pasted to the damp skin, my fingers drawing small sweaty circles on her naked shoulder and back. "You are hot," I whisper and she lightly twists herself around so that she's propped up on her arms, looking up at me, resting her upper half on my upper half.

"Told you we'd have hot sex," she teases with a poke to my sweaty side and I just laugh.

I push some hair off her face and offer a light smile. "I don't want to ruin anything by saying this but she never made me feel the way you do," I confess and Stella's face beams. "I told myself that I would never compare but I'm serious Stella, never. Sorry if that ups..." I starts only to have her quickly bring my lips to hers and silence me with a warm kiss.

"Mac, remember I said to never be afraid to tell me the truth."

"Just didn't want you to think that I was...not that I was...but you know..." I try again only to have her once again silence me with another kiss.

"Mac..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up now, I get the point," she teases and I can't help but smirk.

"Right."

I finally pull her up so that her head is on my shoulder, plant a warm kiss on her cheek as I pull the covers back over us and turn off the small bedside light.

XXXXXXXX

Falling asleep to the sound of the rhythm of Mac's heart was one of the most comforting sounds in a long time. And while I feared that my mind might keep me up all night with thoughts of what we would face with Peyton today, when I open my eyes it's not quite light out but well enough to know that I slept through most of the night; in fact both of us did.

I look up at Mac who's still asleep and smile at his handsome face, peaceful and content. I love him; he's my life, the only man I can actually see myself growing old with. He said I would be a great mother and I can't help but wonder if that's something else that he is thinking about. Maybe he said it just to be kind after Peyton's stupid words, as he's never mentioned it before? A family? Possible.

But first things first; we have a small wedding to plan and then need to find a new place to live. Hopefully Peyton is gone and we'll be able to have a normal day and then get back to the things that really need our full attention and energy - our life together.

"Thinking about me?" Mac's warm voice pulls my attention back to reality, forcing my eyes to lock with his and reward him with a warm smile.

"Always," I reply and he gently brings my lips to his and offers a tender kiss.

"Naughty things I hope."

"You tied to a chair and me doing a strip tease?"

"That'll do," he lightly gulps and I just smirk.

"Yeah thought so, gutter mind," I tease poking his side.

"Gutter mind?"

"Yes you have a gutter mind Mac Taylor."

"I'm a man hopelessly in love with an amazing woman."

"And that makes you have a gutter mind?"

"You're fault."

"You are blaming this on me?"

"Well you did offer that thought and you know I'm weak," he tells me in a serious tone.

"Have you always been weak?"

"Around you? Yes," he smiles.

"And that's my fault?"

"Yes and for that..." he leans in like he's going to fake a kiss. But instead his hands grab my ticklish sides and he starts into his tickle assault; forcing me to laugh and try to fight back. One of his strong hands grabs mine and holds my arm in the air while he offers small pokes, forcing more laughter from my lips and a few tears from my eyes. I finally show him that I can get the upper hand by grabbing his inner thigh and his hold on me is instantly gone.

"Stella..." he pouts, trying to look upset but offering me small smirk instead. I offer a few more light pokes, forcing him to laugh now and he quickly pulls me close, wrapping his arms around me, trapping me.

"Mac, not fair..."

"All's fair in love and tickle wars..." he declares as he kisses me once more. "I better get that strip tease."

"Nice try that was justa thought, nothing more."

"What? Seriously?"

"Would you do one for me?" I counter.

"What? Hardly."

"Well Mac that's not fair..."

"Stella, get serious, I wouldn't know the first...you wouldn't want me...fine you don't have to..." he pouts and I just laugh.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy time to get the day started. Let's go shower."

"But..."

"Okay, I don't mind showering alone," I tell him firmly as I manage to twist myself out of his grasp sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Stella, it's early," Mac groans as he looks at the time.

"I'm sorry Mac but I'm not tired anymore."

"Please come back to bed."

"You can just go back to sleep and..." I try as he rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Actually I didn't have sleep in mind," he smiles as he gently takes my arm and pulls me back onto the soft covers.

"And what did you have in mind?"

"This..."

Then before I can react he pushes me up to the head of the bed and pulls out the fuzzy handcuffs, dangling them before my growing smile.

"And why is my husband so playful this morning?"

"Again...your fault," he smiles.

"You want me to..."

"That's right I do, Mrs. Taylor," he starts as he gently wraps one around my wrist, trapping it over head and then doing the same with the second until I am helpless before my handsome husband. "I want you just like this and I want you right now."

"Foreplay is an art Mac."

"I hate art Stella, remember," he whispers in a husky tone as his body lowers onto mine.

I gently flex my arms, offering him light struggles until he's instantly hard and I just look up at him with a loving smile. "Didn't take you long," I flirt.

"Damn it Stella, having you like this..." he mumbles as he lowers his head to mine and starts to hungrily devour my lips. I understand his disadvantage as I try to pull my wrists so that I can hold him, but my body's actions only fuel his desire for me and its not long before our foreplay session has turned into a full blow love making session.

"Very frisky this morning, Mr. Taylor," I praise as his lips hungrily devour my sensitive ear lobe.

"Slept well, lots of energy," he whispers with a soft grunt followed by a moan of delight.

"I'll remember that."

"Please do."

Finally after we have spent all the energy we gained sleeping last night, we head into the bathroom to get our day officially started.

"Thank you for an amazing morning," I offer as I wrap my arms around him and plant a kiss on his warm cheek. "Mmm love shower Mac."

"Well thank you for being a willing participant."

"Did I have much of a choice?" I counter and he grins.

"No."

"Next time it's my turn."

"I want the strip tease. Stella you can't tell me that and..."

"And what Mac?" I dare.

"And leave me thinking that for the rest of the day," he pouts and I just give him a pat on the ass.

"Yes I can," I smile.

"But..."

"We'll see."

"Stella, you are a cruel woman."

"Come on Mr. Taylor. Time to get something actually done today."

"We just did something."

"I meant work."

"Trust me Stella, that was work."

"So I'm work now?" I tease.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" He frowns.

"Nope. Come on, now it's time to go and play," I toss at him and he smiles and shakes his head.

We finish getting ready, grab our coffee travel mugs and head for the truck, each of us with happy smiles on our faces, but inside I am now once again wondering if my nervous anxiety will be justified. Is Peyton still here?

Having Mac in such a playful mood this morning only shows me that when I don't let her stupidity affect my love and desire for him, he forgets she ever existed and acts on what he's feeling inside. The longer I dwell on the fact that she could still take that job, just grows an ache in my stomach and a pain in my temples. So for today, if she's there I am going to use the same trick I did yesterday until she's finally on that damn plane.

"Just got a message from Flack," Mac informs me. "Mr. Ryder, the Dunlop boys step father's body was found, single gunshot wound to the head, appears to be self inflicted."

"What a waste," I lightly whisper with a frown. "Those boys never had a chance."

XXXXXXXX

"I'll get the autopsy results from Sid and meet you back in the office," I tell Stella as I offer her a warm smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"Ah that's a better look for you Mr. Taylor," Sid greets me as I walk into his examining room.

"Slept well."

"Thought as much."

"Do you have the results for Mr. Ryder?"

"Right here. Late night?"

"Early morning."

"Ah yes a shower for two," he states and my face starts to flush slightly.

"Something along those lines."

"Ah something a little more frisky?" Sid goads and I just gulp back some nervousness. "Perhaps some hardware involved?"

"Sid...I...what?" I stammer, my face instantly red.

"Mac, I was married twice you know. I'm not exactly a stranger to an early morning romp in the sack."

"I know but..."

"But what? Think men my age stop having sex?"

"I do," Adam pipes up as he joins us. "Actually you and sex...yeah that's just gross..."

"Listen you young whippersnapper..." Sid starts and Adam laughs.

"Viagra Sid?" Adam retorts.

"I'm in top shape young man, I don't need any," he winks at Adam who just looks back with a shocked expression before gathering what he needs and hurries away.

"Thanks for the results," I reply in a dry tone.

"How is Stella? Can't be easy to see a past lover return."

"Gee thanks Sid, you make it sound sordid."

"Wasn't it?"

"It was hard on both of us. Even came to the apartment last night when we were...about to...anyway it was tense and strained and..."

"Is Stella okay?"

"She's doing better than I thought she would," I reply with a slight frown. "Every time I see Rick Jacobs I want to take him out back and kick his ass. Her two run ins with Peyton were handled with a mature calmness that just forced me to respect her all the more, if that's even possible."

"Trust me Mac, ten years from now she'll still be surprising you."

"That I don't doubt," I reply with a small smirk as I go to take my leave.

"What?" Sid questions, quick to pick up on my facial expressions.

"Ten years...think I'll last that long?"

"At least that long," he offers with a kind wink as I go to take my leave.

I hurry back to the office, results in hand and see Stella talking to Jessica and approach them with interest. _Ten years...at least that long_, Sid's words echo in my head. _I hope so_.

"Seems like Mrs. Dunlop hired someone to take out Ryder," Stella informs me as Jessica hands me a confession note.

"Found the bank transfer details and a few other things. Don's with her right now," Jessica tells us.

"Thanks."

I read the paper with interest as Jessica takes her leave. "Guess we don't need this," I reply with a frown.

"Sorry."

"Don't be this case is done thankfully," as I look at Stella in wonder.

"Hate to hear about children being exploited by their parents."

I close the file and offer a nervous glance around until I finally look at Stella with a strained expression.

"I haven't seen her this morning," Stella informs me.

"I wasn't..."

"Trust me Mac, I am just as curious as you to know if last night's little showdown actually worked."

"Maybe we can then get back to work and leave the flirting for home."

"What flir...are you suggesting..."

"Stella, give me some credit will you? I'm not two. It was put on for her sake right?" I ask with a slight smile. "Not that I minded."

"I think I resent that," Stella huffs and I instantly feel bad.

"It's just that..."

"So now I can't flirt with my husband and..."

"No, of course you can...it's just that..."

"Thanks Mac."

She's about to turn away when I gently take her arm and pull her back. "I'm sorry if I..." I start as she leans into my ear and plants a warm kiss near my ear, thankfully one no one saw.

"Just for that you are making dinner. _Or else..._" she whispers before pulling away and offering an arched brow.

"Might like the _or else_...and if I didn't know any better I would think I have just been played."

"You catch on fast," she winks.

"So I'm off the hook about dinner right?"

"Just try to push your luck Taylor...dinner...tonight!" She lightly orders before taking her leave, once again forcing me to just shake my head and smile as she walks into the lab and disappears from view.

"I will never understand women."

XXXXXXXX

I can't help but laugh at Mac's face as I left him standing in the hallway wondering what I was thinking. He'll never be able to figure me out completely but then I didn't think he knew about my flirting when Peyton was around so once again he too has me wondering.

"Stella," Lindsay calls to me. "Have you seen Peyton?"

"Is she here?"

"Not sure."

"Well she showed up at the apartment last night and..."

"What? What happened? Where you guys...you know..." Lindsay inquires with a slightly reddened face.

"About to," I huff. "I think she was surprised I was home which made me instantly angry but I got the last word in, an I told you so when Mac told her to get lost and never come back."

"He said that?"

"In not so many words," I reply and she smiles.

"Well I hope it did the trick."

"So what do you have?"

"Results on the bullet that killed Ryder and the second set of prints confirming that someone else helped Ryder take his life."

"All that man wanted was to help those boys rid themselves of a life of abuse and neglect and instead he ends up lying next to them six feet under."

"Mrs. Ryder will be booked on three counts of murder, if it's any consolation."

"I dont understand how a mother could kill her own children," I reply with a sullen expression.

"Not sure either but when Jessica asked her that very question, Mrs. Dunlop just stared back with a blank expression, as if it didn't faze her in the least."

"I hope she gets the chair."

"So you sure you're okay?"

"I know I will be and thanks for the advice," I offer Lindsay a firm smile. "It really did help."

"More than welcome. Besides I never really liked her."

"Yeah I hear that a lot."

"And that's good right?"

"You better believe it," I tell Lindsay as I take the ballistic results and go in search of Mac. I near his office and see him talking to Chief Sinclair, so gently pushed passed and decide to wait in his office. I watch people walking by but no sign of Peyton so far. _Could we really be this lucky? Just two days and she's gone?_

Mac finally finishes up with the Chief and then hurries into his office, a perplexed look on his face.

"I know that look..."

"Mrs. Dunlop is now claiming she's friends with Gino Sarcetti..."

"Seriously?"

"Sinclair is going to work on this, but poor Don is caught in the middle," he huffs with a heavy frown. "What do you have?"

"Ballistics report on the hit-man. He owns the gun that killed. Mr. Ryder. How on earth does she knowyou know I don't think I want to know."

"In any event, this is closed to the team now, let the police handle it."

"You okay?" I ask him in loving concern.

"Yeah just hard to see the pictures of those boys and knowing that we thought the one person that was trying to help them was the one person trying to harm them and..."

"Mrs. Dunlop played us all Mac, no one is to blame but her. And if she thinks she's going to get help from a crooked lawyer like Sarcetti then she has another thought coming."

"Right."

"But you don't sound convinced."

"Time for a new distraction I guess..."

"Work or play?" I lightly tease.

"That would be...what?" He lightly stammers, finally forcing a small smile from his worried lips. "You like doing that don't you?"

"Very much."

"Why?"

"Just had to make you smile. And the distraction I was thinking of would be work Mac."

"Damn it," he curses under his breath and I just laugh as Danny walks into the office and looks at us with a small frown.

"Is this a bad time?"

"What do you have?"

"Good news and better," he states, forcing Mac and I to exchange amused expressions.

"Tell us," Mac states firmly.

"The good news is that we have a new crime scene. And since I know how much both of you love work..."

"And the better news?" Mac asks with arched brows.

"Lindsay was upstairs and just heard Carol the receptionist talking to Peyton before Peyton got on her flight to London. One way!"

I look at Mac who offers a heavy exhale and a smile before thanking Danny and telling him we'll meet him and Lindsay at the scene.

"Told you so?" I ask Mac with arched brows.

"Actually don't mind hearing that right now if it means no more petty games and we can get back to what we were doing before."

"And that was what Mr. Taylor?"

"Planning our future Mrs. Taylor."

* * *

**A/N:** okay sorry guys but I just couldn't see Peyton being hit by a bus (best suggestion hehe) or them getting into an actual fist fight; so hopefully the showdown sufficed. More to come! Please let me know how you liked this chapter and thanks!

**PS:** The ending to Opposites Attract is up now. Please check it out if you haven't already!


	23. It's all in the Details

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 23 - It's all in the Details**

**A/N: **THanks to everyone so far for the amazing reviews...it's what is keeping this story going. So please keep it up and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"What do we have Sheldon?" I ask as Stella and I reach our new crime scene. On the ride to the scene my mind was starting to ease. As Stella chatted about the case, I could tell her mood was lifted since news of Peyton returning to London probably for good. I glace over at her as she would read the notes, look up at me and smile and then continue, warming my heart for her all the more.

_'I owe her dinner,'_ I lament inside. I can't cook worth a damn and ordering in just seems like a cop out after all she's done for me. But not being an overly romantic kinda guy I am lost as to what to even suggest or where to begin. I could take her out but I have done that and want to something a little more special. Like what? The proposal was hard enough for me. My black berry buzzes to life with a message I have been waiting for and I finally offer a sigh of relief.

"Mac?" Sheldon mentions my name, snapping me back to reality.

"Right, sorry," I frown as I bend down close to the body.

"You shouldn't be distracted now that Peyton is gone," Sheldon mentions as Flack nears us.

"I owe Stella dinner and I think everyone knows how well I can cook," I huff.

"Cook?" Flack smiles. "Do you even own food?"

"Stella makes sure we do," I reply as I take a small object off the victim and bag it for evidence before standing back up. "I owe her dinner and am lost as to a new idea."

"Ah welcome to the world of men," Flack laughs.

"As in Lord of the Rings?" Danny asks, as he joins us.

"Lord of the what?" I ask in wonder.

"Get out much?" Sheldon ponders.

"He's married now," Danny retorts.

"So that means he's probably chained to the bed at night?" Flack laughs.

"Mac would probably like that," Danny tosses in.

"I am right here and can here you three you know," I finally pipe up and they laugh.

"Just trying to help Mac," Flack grins.

"You're not."

"What is going on?" Danny asks.

"He owes Stella dinner..." Sheldon mentions.

"And since he can't cook..." Flack starts.

"Means he's screwed..." Danny finishes.

"I am not having this conversation with you guys any more. You are no help," I huff and they laugh, as I turn to leave and watch Jessica approach.

"They giving you a hard time?" She questions, looking at Flack with a frown who quickly stops his joking and heads back to the witnesses standing around.

"How did you do that?" I ask her in wonder and she smiles.

"Trust me he lives in fear," Jessica states and I smirk.

"What do you have?"

"ID on the VIC, Paul Sanders," Jessica starts before giving me the rest of the details. "Mac?"

"Got it thanks."

"You seem distracted."

I look over at Stella who is processing an object and offer a warm smile before turning back to Jessica with a frown. "I owe her dinner and am lost for romantic ideas. I'm not that kinda guy. I'm trying but if I had time...I guess...but she said tonight and...damn it, forget it."

"Trust me Mac, no guy is that kinda guy," she laughs looking at Don. "His idea of a romantic night is turning off his pager to watch the Rangers game with take out," she explains and I smirk.

"Just wanted to do something different."

"Any ideas?"

"Well I just got a text about something Stella and I both want and I am wanting to sort of put them together but don't know what to do."

"What is it?"

"It's..." I start by showing her the text.

"Ah well a friend of mine scored big points with his girlfriend by doing this..."

XXXXXXXX

I look over at Mac who has moved from the guys to talk to Jessica and I offer a small smile. I kept waiting for Peyton to show up at the scene like I was told she did the other day; my brain still not really believing she is actually gone. But as the day continues to progress without her appearance, my nervous anxiety finally starts to subside and I can really concentrate on the task at hand; garnering small looks of love and smiles from Mac when no one else is looking.

I finish up with the area I was processing and then slowly wander over to Mac who still looks nervous. About Peyton showing up? Or something else? I'm sure he'll just take me for dinner tonight and that will be just fine as I don't expect him to try to cook me something. Mac had told me when we first moved in together that unless I wanted him to start a fire in the kitchen that he would gladly order in or take me out when it was his turn to do dinner.

"What's that smile?" Mac asks as I approach him with a few items in my hands for processing.

"Just thinking back to when you said you would rather burn down the kitchen instead of make dinner."

"Thanks a lot," Mac frowns as I just laugh.

"Thought I was thinking naughty things about you?"

"Kinda hoping," Mac retorts and I can't help but smile. "Seriously Stella the flirting doesn't have to stop."

"So if I just grabbed your ass right now would that be okay?"

"What? No," he stammers, his face slightly flushing. "Fine. What do you have?"

"I think motive," I inform him, holding up the few items I found by the first blood pool. "I'm going to take this back and get started on it. I'll be in the lab when you want to go."

"Go?" Mac feigns ignorance.

"Nice try mister. You are not getting out of dinner that easily," I quickly state and he smirks as he turns back to the body. I head back to the lab and pass by Mac's office and offer a small smile as I can almost picture him there with a smile on his handsome face looking up as I walk past. And while we might not be able to be overly affectionate around each other in public, small words, kind gestures and warm smiles tell me that I'm on his mind as much as he is on mine.

"You seem happier today Mrs. Taylor," Sid comments as I head into his lab as the body finally arrives. "Was wondering how you survived yesterday."

"Did Mac tell you anything?"

"A few details. But I wanted to hear your side. Happy she's gone?"

"I hate to sound petty and small but I am very happy to not have to see her face on a regular basis. I trust Mac and know he's not the kind of man that would ever cheat on his wife, but I am..."

"Human and therefore allowed to be jealous?" Sid counters with a warm smile.

"Part of me would like to have seen her hit by a bus."

"A British tour bus would have been ironic," Sid smirks and I just look at him and shake my head.

"She came over last night and it was tense but I'm glad I told her what I wanted to before she left for London. Might have been small but it was I feel deserved."

"And better last night than early this morning."

"Why is that?"

"Well I don't think Mac is into threesomes."

"What? He told you..." I stammer, my face going red.

"You know you and your husband have a lot in common, I too am married you know and not dead. Both of you seem to forget that."

"Right," I frown as Sid finally starts into his autopsy, starting to talk shop instead of implied sex. I finally take my results and head back to the lab to get started. I open up the first piece and put it under the microscope to inspect. But I am so caught up in what I am doing that I dont hear Mac until I feel his hand on the small of my back. I offer a small gasp and he's quick to pull back.

"Sorry," he frowns. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Just caught up in this piece, I guess," I smile. "Here look...what do you see?"

"Something that looks like...that's odd," Mac replies as he pulls back and looks at me with a wondering expression.

"It's not real gold. Paul Sanders was killed over fools gold."

"Why would a gold broker, be carrying that much if it wasn't real?"

"I'm sure whoever was looking for the real stuff asked himself that very question."

"Flack is trying to track down his two partners and ex-wife, but..." Mac pauses as he looks at his watch. "I doubt we'll hear anything tonight."

"Seriously? You are wanting to quit already? Mac Taylor...being married has made you an honest man," I tease and he smiles.

"Honest?" He arches is brows.

"Playful?"

"Myserious?" He smiles and I lightly swat his arm.

"Playful!"

"Well I owe you dinner so since I wasn't sure if I would like the _or else_ I figured I would take my chances and take you out."

"Was kinda hoping you'd cook," I tell him.

"Yeah nice try," he answers in haste as we slowly leave the lab. "You want to see tomorrow don't you?" He counters and I playfully slap his ass.

"Stella!"

"Mac, that was the or else," I tell him and he just shakes his head. "Don't worry no one is around."

"Should we close the blinds and create a scandal?"

"You are in a playful mood Mr. Taylor."

"Told you so."

We both head to our offices and file what we need to and then take our leave, our coats still at home since it was warm enough to venture out without them. We talk about the case on the way home, happy once again that Peyton is gone and we didn't have to see her today, which means tomorrow we'll be assured of only thoughts that dont include her.

"So think I could get away with just wearing jeans if I asked you to dress up?" Mac asks with a frown as he stands before his small closet.

"Not on your life," I retort and he looks at me over his shoulder. "Wear the brown."

"Why?"

"Because I have a new brown dress that I want to show off."

"Uh show off?" He asks with some hesitation.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I ask walking up to him and noticing his worried expression. "Mac what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replies in haste and I am quick to call him on it.

"Spill it now Taylor!" I demand and he finally smirks.

"Well I am taking you out for dinner but..."

"But you don't know what to wear? Shesh Mac, usually that's a woman's problem."

"Thanks a lot."

"What is it?"

"If you want to show something off then save it for..."

"That's what you are worried about? Mac, showing off can also be just for your eyes only," I tell him as I kiss his cheek and he finally smiles.

"Right. Anything else for my eyes only?"

"Maybe later," I wink as I turn back to finish getting dressed.

"We can always do later now."

"Forget it Mac you are taking me to dinner."

"Will I ever win with you?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

"Smart man."

XXXXXXXX

I watch Stella so calmly walking back to her side of the bedroom to finish getting ready for what is a surprise she'll like. And while I had input into the idea, I wish I could take full credit but will have to send Jessica a thank you later. I finally finish my dressing and walk up to Stella, who always leaves me her zipper as a treat.

I gently pull the zipper up, never wanting to hurt her in any way and plant a warm kiss on her exposed neck.

"Man you smell good," I whisper as my hands gently grab her hips and pull her back against me, my lips still nibbling her neck. "Love when you were your hair up."

"I'll have to remember that," she whispers warmly. "You smell good too."

"We can do later now?"

"But if you do that any longer, you will be in trouble, so let's go."

I offer a warm smile as I help her with her wrap and we head back downstairs to the truck and get in.

"So were are we going?"

"It's a surprise," I offer and she looks at me in wonder.

"Come on Mac, one hint."

"Nice try. I have to have a few mysteries, don't I?"

"I guess so since you told Sid all about our sex life."

"What? I did not. He guessed about the handcuffs."

"What you told him about the handcuffs?"

"You didn't...wait...what?"

"Mac, did you seriously..."

"No Stella, I would never. He made a comment about _hardware_ and I just well gave him the same look you are giving me now. I swear."

"Mac Taylor if you have told..."

"Trust me Stella, I don't share details like that. The team can guess what they want but I wouldn't do that to us, believe me."

"What else did he guess?"

"Shower for two," I reply weakly and she just shakes her head. "Well he has been married twice now."

"So have you."

"I uh..." I start only to have Stella look at me in shock.

"Oh Mac...I didn't mean..."

"Stella I am not mad," I tell her in haste but it's too late, she looks away in sorrow. I gently take her hand in mine and squeeze it, forcing her eyes back to mine. "Stella?"

"Mac, I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask with a smile. "You didn't lie, I am now onto my second marriage just like Sid."

"Better not swap stories," she lightly warns before rewarding me with a warm smile.

"Trust me I'm the boss around there remember? Last thing I want is them to have any kind of clout over me."

"That's right, that's my job," she teases and I am once again at ease.

"And what kind of clout do you have over me Mrs. Taylor?"

"We don't have that long Mac."

We stop in front of a heritage style building and she looks at me and frowns.

"Mac? Why are we stopping here?" She asks with a slight smile.

"It's a surprise."

I get out of the drivers side and hurry to hers, hoping to help her out of her side but in true Stella fashion she is already on the sidewalk waiting for me with a smile.

"Do I threaten your chivalrous nature?" She teases.

"Sometimes," I frown as I offer my arm.

"Sorry."

"Stella never be sorry for being yourself. I love your strength...it gives me strength."

"Thank you."

"Let's go."

"We are going inside?" She asks in shock.

"Stella, trust me."

"But there is no resturant here."

"Please?"

She wraps her arm around mine and we head into the building, a place we had both considered for renting as our new home.

"I thought this place had no vacancies," Stella mumbles.

"It doesn't."

"Then why..." she quickly stops as she sees we are heading for the roof. She looks at me in wonder but I refuse to give anything away. Once at the top I push the door open, to reveal my surprise.

"Mac...how did..." she starts and then stops, her eyes taking in the small display before her.

I too stare in marvel at the beautiful job Jessica has arranged. A small table already dressed and waiting, candles, wine, dinner and a few more things of a personal nature. Stella turns to me in wonder.

"_Surprise_?" I offer weakly and she wraps her arms around me and offers a warm kiss.

"Mac how did you have time to arrange all this?" She asks as we head over to the table, the food still warm. I had told Jessica what time we'd be there and I see she got it down to the wire. I owe her.

"Well since I can't lie to you I had help," I admit as we both sit down at the small private table.

"Was she married?" Stella arches a brow. "She better not be thinking my husband is going to be doing this for her anytime soon," Stella states and I can't help but laugh.

"Trust me, she's spoken for by a friend. It was Jessica."

"Mac, this is amazing," she states again and I can't help but smile. We finally start into our dinner, casually talking about why we both like this area and I can't help but watch her and smile warmly. I will never understand why Peyton thought she could come back and I would want to leave Stella, my wife. She is the most amazing woman I know, smart, beautiful, spirited and she said yes to me when it counted most. I want her as my wife and the mother of any children we might be blessed with. There will never be another for me; ever.

"What?" She asks in a soft whisper.

XXXXXXXX

"You look so beautiful like this," he tells me warmly. "With the candles and all. Thank you for showing off that new dress for me. It's stunning just like you."

"Thank you and I must say that you look pretty good yourself," I offer and he gives me a shy smile. Even now, just when I have once again thought I knew him; telling myself he would just take me out to a regular restaurant he does this and I'm once again guessing as to what he has planned next. I can't help but wonder why on earth Peyton would just let him so easily walk out of her life when she could have been married to this amazing man. Handsome, smart, a dedicated husband and know he'd make an amazing father and he loves me more than anything.

"You know we still need to talk about an apartment," I casually mention.

"Did you think I had forgotten about that?" He lightly counters.

"No, but as of late we have both been...well preoccupied, I guess," I lightly frown as he takes my hands and holds them in his, kissing my ring finger.

"Well I think we are back on track now, right?"

"You better believe it," I tell him and he laughs.

We finally finish dinner and then Mac stands up and extends his hand. I eagerly take it and we walk over to the edge of the roof and look at the lights below. Mac wraps his arm around me and pulls me into his strong embrace.

"City looks so amazing from up here."

"I love you Stella, thank you for sharing this with me. It's a first."

"Well it was amazing so thank you for the honor of making me the first."

He kisses my cheek as he feels a chill and his arms around me tighten, keeping me safe and warm. We stand for a few more minutes before we head back and I finally see the plush blanket a few feet from the table.

"A blanket?" I ask with an arched brow.

"Hard to have sex on the roof alone," he frowns and I look at him in shock.

"Mac Taylor...what about public exposure?"

"Oh you're right," he states firmly. "I guess we'll have to go inside."

"Mac, I was kidding."

"Stella, come with me."

"But..."

"Please?"

"Like I could say so when you ask so nicely," I smile as I take his hand. He gathers the blanket and we head back inside the safe and private confines of the heritage building. But instead of going back to the truck Mac stops the elevator on the tenth floor and we get out.

"Mac?"

"Just come with me."

Mac leads us to an apartment and then pulls out a key and my heart starts to beat faster as I look at his face in wonder. He pushes the door open and we both step inside and he turns on the light to reveal an unfurnished but almost ready to move in apartment. Hardwood floors, vaulted ceiling, fireplace and a few other items that make it attractive.

"Mac?"

"Which room?"

"For what?"

"Do you want to have sex in?"

"Pardon?"

"Simple question really."

"Mac what is going on?"

"Stella, please pick a room," he smiles as he closes the door and then uses the dimmer switch to lower the lighting. I look at him in wonder but won't give until he tells me what is going on.

"Mac? What if someone comes in?"

"Like who?"

"The landlord."

"Well I'll just tell him that my wife and I wanted to get to know our new home before we moved in."

"I...what?" I ask in shock, not really believing what he is telling me but my lips curling into an automatic smile. "Mac? Are you serious?"

"We both liked this place right?"

"This is our new home? This is ours? All of it?"

"Two bedrooms and a den right?"

"Right."

"Like it?"

"Like it?" I ask in an almost squeal as I wrap my arms around him and kiss him hard on the mouth. "You know I do. But when...how..."

"As I said before Stella, I am very capable of doing a few things on my own."

"Mac Taylor you better not be lying about this."

"Stella, this is our new home. We both wanted a fresh start together and this is what we both wanted. So do you like it?"

My eyes instantly offer happy tears as I just nod my head and offer another happy smile. "I love you Mac. This is perfect. It was the one I wanted."

"I know."

"Thanks Mac."

"Stella you are my life and this is a new start for us. I love you too."

"Another first?" I whisper.

"You better believe it," he smiles as he takes my hand and we slowly wander through the open areas, my mind now picturing how I want our new home to be decorated.

"Finally a reason for some new furniture shopping."

"You have stuff in storage," Mac reminds me.

"But this place is just so amazing...my stuff goes and yours does for sure."

"What's wrong with my furniture?" Mac asks in hurt.

"Needs some updating," I start and then quickly press my fingers to his lips. "And don't you dare read anything into it or else!"

Mac takes my hand and tenderly kisses it. "You better make good on that _or else_ Mrs. Taylor," he murmurs before he gently cups my face in his strong hands and brings my lips to his before crushing them with warmth and passion. I put one hand behind his head, my fingers teasing his neck and keep his mouth captive against mine.

Mac who still had the blanket in his hands that he dropped before he kissed me, wraps both of his arms around my chest and gently lowers us to the blanket on the brand new hard wood floor of our new bedroom. His hands fumble with the back of my zipper but he's unable and looks down at me with a frown.

"You're on top," I whisper and he chuckles before quickly removing his suit jacket and then gently picking me up and making sure I'm now on top of him.

"But the floor...Mac..."

"Trust me Stella, I can take it," he whispers as his fingers finally undoes the zipper and gently pushes off to reveal a lace bra and then pulls me back onto his now bare chest. His fingers get stuck in the mass of curls on my head as his warm lips start to hungrily devour my chin and neck, moving lower, forcing me to arch my back and offer a soft moan of delight as his lips reach my breast.

I look back down at my adoring husband before gently moving his face back up to meet mine and then placing warm loving kisses on his face, moving to his neck and then chest, my ears rewarded with pleasurable moans as I unzip his pants and move into position.

"I love you Stella," he whispers warmly. "My beautiful wife."

"Love that term," I whisper in return as we start to make love.

"Make love to me in our new home."

Mac's hands grip my back and his fingers gently dig in, his strength always kept at bay so he doesn't hurt me in any way. My hands grip his sides and although I know I can't hurt him by doing this, when my fingers dig into his skin, his grin widens and his strength just seems to surge.

"Love you Mac!" I offer one last gasp as my back arches and he offers all he has with one last pulse. After a few deep breaths, I am still on Mac's chest, naked and content, his arms wrapped around me, holding me firmly against his rapidly beating heart.

XXXXXXXX

"Stella? Why so quiet now?"

"Just trying to take this all in, picturing a few more things."

"Just no weird colors," I state and she laughs.

"I love this place Mac thank you," Stella whispers as she props herself up on my chest, looking down into my warm blue eyes and pushing some sweaty hair off my damp forehead.

"I love it to so thanks for picking it out in the first place. Never would have found it on my own."

"Thank you for the surprise."

"Well then the stress of not blowing the surprise was well worth it."

"Stress?"

"Shesh Stella, you have no idea how hard it was to keep this from you."

"So that mysterious phone call?"

"Was the confirmation call. I asked the landlord to take down the vacancy sign as soon as you mentioned how much you liked it."

"You are very good at keeping surprises Mac. Anything else you are keeping from me?"

"Trust me I was having chest pains until now," I offer with a slight frown and she just lightly laughs and rewards me with a kiss once more. "Close to the market, closer to work, the park and few other places you said you loved."

"You remembered all that?" She asks in wonder.

"I remember everything you tell me; not wanting to let a minute pass without taking it all in."

"You are a very romantic man Mac Taylor," she praises and I slightly blush.

"I am learning."

"Good job so far."

"Well I guess you are teaching me a few new things."

"A few?" She arches a brow.

"Some?"

"You really are asking for it aren't you?" She teases and I gently bring her lips back to mine and offer one more kiss.

"I love you, that's all I ask."

"Are you sure?"

"Well maybe this..." I state as I bring her ear to my lips and whisper in it and she just laughs and pokes me in the side. But she pulls back and looks at me in amusement.

"You really want that don't you?"

"You offered yesterday. Please Stella, don't make me beg?"

"I think I can arrange it just for you," she whispers and I wrap my arms around her once more, holding her close. "After all we do have a lot of new spaces to explore."

"Might need some new hardware?" I counter and she offers a small gasp as my grip around her tightens.

"My husband has a gutter mind."

"Your fault remember?"

"Nice try Mac. You can let go now."

"No way Stella," I whisper warmly as her lips near mine once more. "I am never letting you go."

* * *

A/N: more to come and thanks in advance! I have also just updated my new SMACKED fic "Time's Up" please enjoy


	24. The Road to Happily Ever After?

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 24 - The Road to Happily Ever After?**

**A/N:** Okay so hopefully the last few chapters haven't been too sappy or boring and there are less reviews due to summer holidays and not bordom! Some more fluff/smex on the way. Enjoy

* * *

"Stella you have been very quiet on the way home," I finally mention, hoping her silence isn't something to worry about. "What is it?"

"Mac, I am still in shock about tonight," she finally admits to me, our fingers still locked together in one warm clasp. "I really wanted that place but when we never heard back and then with Peyton and...I really thought it was lost," she mumbles, looking back out the window with a slight frown.

"Didn't mean to keep it from you Stella, just wanted to surprise you," I mention in haste and she looks at me with a smile, gently squeezing my hand.

"Mac, I'm not mad at you. Just almost afraid to believe it's true. By the way when do we move in?"

"A month or so? Wasn't sure about the exact date but I said I would ask my wife and get back to them," I reply and she leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Love when you use the term _my wife_."

"I'll have to use that more often," I smirk and she just agrees. "In any case you let me know as I don't really care when we move in. We have most major things out of the way now."

"Except our wedding."

"Right, except that."

"Mac, do you still want one?" She asks me directly.

"I know you do since you were denied one in the first place."

"To be honest, I think a small intimate reception would be a nice way for everyone to enjoy our union and celebrate this with us."

"Hmmm small and intimate," Stella ponders and I can't help but offer a wide grin as I can almost picture the wheels inside her brain starting to turn.

"I know you can do it," I tell her firmly.

"So something at the Liberty Ballroom would be too much?"

"Just a tad," I answer in haste. "Remember _we_ have to pay for this," I remind her and she laughs, poking me in the side.

"Tightwad."

"I am not."

"If you suggest the Steakhouse, you are on the couch for the rest of the week," Stella tells me and I can't help but laugh.

"The club?"

"Mac Taylor!"

"Whatever you pick will be just fine," I assure her.

"Mac, this day is going to be just as special for you as for me."

"Stella, just being there with you and having our friends hear the JP prounouce us husband and wife one more time is all I really need."

"I want you to have just as much input into this as me. I know the stupid tradition says that men..."

"Stella, trust me, whatever you pick will be fine."

"Mac, you are having a share and that's final."

"No _or else_?" I counter with a slight pout and a small smile starts to tug at her lips.

"Not this time, nice try."

I just shake my head and can't help but smile as we finally reach the apartment. I wrap my arm around Stella's waist as we slowly head upstairs, pressed up close to one another in the elevator.

"Really looking forward to a place that's going to be just ours; a new start for both of us."

"I'm really glad to hear you say that," she whispers warmly, tempting my lips with hers. She deepens the kissing and I can't help but offer a slight groan.

"Stella, not in here," I mumble as she silences me once more with another hungry kiss.

"Love in an elevator?" She teases, finally pulling back when she feels my body tense. "Why should it matter, when we move we won't see these people again," she throws at me and I just roll my eyes and smirk as the elevator finally stops and we head for the front door.

XXXXXXXX

We get into our apartment and already my mind is filled with anxious anticipation at when we'll be moving into our new home. I hear Mac moving around in the kitchen as I head into the bedroom to get undressed and finally unwind from this amazing day. I knew Mac wanted the new apartment as much as me but never thought he would do something as amazing as arrange for us to take possession and get Jessica to help him plan a dinner around our new home. Even now, ten years later when I think I have him figured out, Mac manages to surprise me yet again.

As my mind remembers our new bedroom I can't help but smile as I think about how I want it decorated; the things I want for me and Mac that his apartment lacks. I hear him come into the room and soon feel his warm fingers on my shoulders before moving to my zipper.

Mac plants a warm kiss on the back of my neck and I can't help but reward him with a warm smile.

"Thinking about our new bedroom?"

"Very perceptive," I reply softly.

"Are we going to take our bed?"

"Could use a new mattress. This one has seen better days."

"Stella, this mattress has seen the best days," he warmly whispers in my ear, his lips once again sending small shivers down my spine. But as much as I know we'd both like round two to happen, when I glance at the clock, I know it's time to finally call it a day.

Mac undoes my zipper and then we both change into our pajamas and then finally crawl into bed, Mac on his back and me snuggled up beside him, my arm draped over his chest. I plant a warm kiss on his cheek, whisper goodnight and allow my mind to drift into thoughts about what our new home is going to be like.

A few hours later I roll over onto my side and notice that Mac's side of the bed is cold and I open my eyes to see that he's not there. I push myself out of bed and slowly head into the living room to see him sitting in his favorite chair, looking out the window.

I carefully make my way toward him but as I get closer I see he's asleep, something grasped firmly in his hand. I gently take the piece of paper, his fingers automatically uncurling and allowing me access. I take the paper over to the window and look at it in the street lighting; It is the tentative lease agreement to our new apartment.

"Almost didn't believe it was real myself," Mac whispers and I turn to him with a concerned expression.

"Second thoughts?" I ask in haste.

"Not for a second," he puts my mind at ease. "Just wasn't sure it was real."

"Dreams do come true Mac," I mention to him as I wander back over and ease myself into his lap, his arms curling around me, holding me close.

"You're my dream," he murmurs, planting a warm kiss on my exposed upper arm. I lean my head on his and offer a weary sigh.

"Trust me Mac, part of me almost didn't believe it was real either until we were actually inside and not kicked out," I tell him and he offers a soft smirk.

In the past I used to be more than a little worried about Mac not sleeping very much or even not at all. But now I see it's not just stubborn refusal to allow his body to rest as I once believed, it was that he worried about things he invested in or cared so much about that they might be taken away from him; he needed to enjoy them while he had them. I finally understand that now, so instead of chastising him or trying to force him to go back to sleep, I just remain in his strong embrace for as long as needed.

I know I must have fallen asleep in his arms because the next time I open my eyes, I am back in bed, draped over Mac, where I belong. I look up at his peaceful face and smile, before planting a warm kiss on his neck and he offers a small sigh of content but his eyes dont open.

I glance over at the clock but when I look back I see Mac is looking at me with a warm smile.

"Did you get any sleep at all Mrs. Taylor?" He asks in concern.

"Did you?"

"Well my brain wasn't busy all night trying to decorate our new home."

"And what was it busy doing Mr. Taylor?" I counter and he finally smiles. "_Christening_ our new home?"

"Well maybe one room," he leans in and plants a warm kiss on my waiting lips.

"The laundry room?" I tease and he gently pokes my side and I lightly laugh. "And we are not having white walls."

"Stella, I don't care what color's we have as long as when I come home each night I'm not going to bed thinking I'm living in a seventies disco parlor."

"You know for a very private man you have quite the imagination," I mention and he smiles.

"Seriously."

"Trust me Mac you are I are going to pick out the paint, put on the overalls and get down and dirty together."

"Now I really like the sound of that," he mumbles in a husky tone, his strong arm wrapping around me and pulling his lips back to mine.

"Come on shower time," I offer and his grin widens, throwing back the covers and scooping me into his arms and carrying me to the bathroom. A few minutes later we are both once again intertwined in each other's wet embrace, Mac's lips crushing mine while the hot water beats down upon us, trying to serve it's purpose in keeping us clean while washing is the furthest thing from our minds.

XXXXXXXX

"I like the green," I mention to Stella as she stands before her closet with a perplexed look.

"Actually it's another day I was thinking about dressing up for," she whispers looking over at me with a warm smile. "Our _special_ day."

"Whatever dress you pick will be I'm sure the most amazing thing I will have ever seen," I tell her as I start to do up the buttons on my dress shirt. "It's what you'll be wearing underneath that I'll be more interested in seeing."

She offers me a small gasp and I can't help but smile as she just shakes her head and reaches for a green top and black dress pants. But trying to picture Stella in a wedding dress that she picked out just for me, is making my heart beat faster.

"Do you uh...want to have separate vows?" I dare to ask and she twists around and looks at me in wonder, my back to her. "Personal ones aside from the legal ones?"

"Hadn't thought about it, do you?"

"Only if you do," I lightly gulp, heat starting to rise to my head. "I mean usually when two people are going to renew their vows they...but in our case we don't have to and..." I start in a panicked ramble as she turns me to face her and silences me with a warm kiss.

"Mac, I know you are a private man and the words you tell me in private and when you pour your heart out for me and me alone is something I will always treasure. I don't think we need to put ourselves on display with forced words to prove anything to our friends. They already know we are in love just like we do."

I take her hands in mine and hold them gently but firmly. "I would be lost without you."

"I know," she teases as she kisses me again.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Never. Trust me Mac there are certain things I want to share with you alone; my heartfelt expressions are just for you."

"And for that I am honored."

I finally feel my heart rate starting to drop as Stella offers one more kiss and we finally finish getting dressed, grab our coffee travel cups from the kitchen and finally head out the door to get work started.

"I'll get the autopsy results from Sheldon," I tell Stella who I'm sure is going in search of Jessica.

I head into my office and check my voice mail, my grin widening when I hear our new landlord's message with a confirmation of a move in date; some other details and a few more things about our new home. I can still picture Stella's beautiful face when I told her we had gotten the place she wanted. In truth I wanted it also, it would represent a new start for us and it was something we both needed. I know Claire would want me to be happy and I know there is no one else on this planet that she'd rather have love and take care of me than my best friend. I pick up the phone and quickly call back our new landlord, confirming acceptance of the move in date and then calling our present landlord and giving our notice; a call to arrange some movers and a few other things and by the time I go to see Sheldon, the case is almost wrapped up and the day half over.

XXXXXXXX

As I head for Jessica I think about Mac stressing out about the vows. Inside I would find it very endearing for Mac to spill his innermost thoughts in front of our friends, but I know that isn't him and I want him to enjoy this day as much as I know I will. Besides, it's when we are together that really count, not having to write down forced feelings on paper just to read them before people that already know us. I see Jessica and make my way toward her.

"So I take it by the look on your face the surprise worked?" Jessica asks me as I near her and Flack in the police side of the building.

"What surprise?" Flack questions.

"It was perfect," I answer thanks.

"Never realized Mac was such a romantic," Jessica smiles.

"Mac what..." Flack asks with a frown.

"He certainly has his moments," I praise.

"What surprise?" Flack repeats and Jessica winks at me as she pats his arm. "Right," he huffs as he finally takes the hint and then takes his leave.

"Jessica it was perfect, so thank you very much. Never saw it coming."

"Don't think Mac did either," she laughs. "But he was certainly game when I gave him the details."

"Well he's good at keeping surprises," I lightly frown. "Didn't spill a thing about the apartment until we were inside."

"Well I'm happy it was such a great night."

"So what did you think of the apartment?" I ask Jessica.

"Oh to be honest, I never saw it, only help set up the roof top dinner. But I heard some details. Sounds great, what's the rent compared to what you have now?"

"Well Mac's place is bigger than mine so we are able to manage. But we both fell in love with this place, and it has a fireplace and a small den," I ramble on with a few more details. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything Stella."

"Help me with a few wedding details?"

"Wedding? Stella are you serious?" Jessica asks with a happy grin.

"Very. It won't be anything major as we have already done the legal bits. But we'll just redo our vows before a small crowd of friends and...Mac and I want to share this union with this those closest to us."

"I think it would be wonderful and I would be honored to help."

"Thanks Jess."

"And Lindsay?"

"Oh trust me, I'm sure I'll find something she can help with."

"Would love to. Are you going to have a traditional setting?"

"Thought about it, but Mac isn't big on sentimentality and I think I'm too practical for it."

"_Practical_?" Jessica counters. "Stella, you're a woman."

"And Mac is a very private man."

"So no personal vows I take it?"

"Nope."

"Yeah I couldn't really picture Mac pouring out his heart in front of all of us," Jessica lightly frowns; her words confirming my earlieri thoughts. "He nearly had a heart attack asking me to help plan a romantic dinner for last night," she tells me and I just laugh. "Any ideas where you want it?"

"Ha Mac suggested the club," I lightly smirk and Jessica can't help but offer a weak smile. "So something a little more romantic would be nice. We aren't going to have very many people. Oh I have never done this before...what if I miss something important?" I lightly fret.

"You have the bride and groom, what else does a wedding need?"

I feel a bit of tension ease at her statements as she picks up the phone and calls Lindsay. In about ten minutes both women are at my side, tossing me ideas, suggestions and plans for our special day.

"I got it!" Lindsay finally blurts out. "I know the perfect setting, romantic but not overly mushy and would be perfect for this time of the year."

"Where?" I dare to ask.

She quickly types in an address on the computer and shows the picture to both me and Jessica, looking at us with a triumphant smile.

I look at the sample pictures of previous weddings and betray my delight in seconds.

"See, the cost is pretty resonable," Lindsay notes. "So what do you think?"

"That's a yes with that smile," Jessica pipes up.

"Lindsay I love it. That's perfect. So what do we do first?" I ask with some nervous apprehension.

"Well you worry about your dress and the guest list and Jess and I will do the rest," Lindsay offers.

I look at her with a small frown. "Lindsay I can't let you do that."

"It'll give me good practice," Lindsay winks and Jessica and I exchange shocked looks.

"For what?" Jessica asks in haste.

"Lindsay?" I wonder.

"Danny offered me the most amazing proposal last night in Central Park."

She holds up her hand and then squeals in delight at the modest silver band and diamond on her wedding finger. After a few hugs and many congratulations later, details given and tears wiped away, we all agree it's finally time to get our day started.

I head into the lab to find Adam and some ballistic results when my blackberry buzzes to life.

_Stella,__ gave notice and confirmed our move in date. Hopefully won't mess with the wedding plans. Also arranged movers and banking transfers. Did I forget anything? Mac._

_You forgot to say you love me?_

_I LOVE YOU!_

I offer a small laugh, forcing Adam look at me in suspect. "Big Mac?"

I reply with a smile and nod but no words, my heart now beating a bit faster at how my life is going to change once again. I gather what I need and then go in search of Mac, bumping into Lindsay in the hallway.

Her energy now seems boundless as she shows me a picture of a wedding invitation with a modest price tag and I can't help but agree, promising her a guest list in the next few days. She tells me the venue has now been booked, handing me my credit card back.

"Should I be worried?" I ask Lindsay as Mac finally joins us.

"Worried about what?" He asks in concern.

"Spending your money on your large lavish wedding," Lindsay teases as she turns on her heel and takes her leave, forcing Mac to look at me in wonder.

"Stella?" He asks weakly and I can't help but smile.

"Relax Mac, we will have money left over for our honeymoon."

"Speaking of which," he says, directing me into his office. "I wasn't going to even think about surprising you, heaven forbid you pack the wrong clothes and my life be forfeit."

"Mac Taylor, you are such a wise man," I tease and he just smirks.

"I know Greece kinda sounds predictable but..." his warm voice trails off, my eyes instantly watering. "Stella, if you cry here people are going to think I'm a bad husband and worse boss."

I offer a warm but brief hug and quickly swallow back my happy tears. "Mac, Greece would be..."

"I know we can't stay for too long but I don't think there is anywhere else I'd rather spend some away time with you than there. So that's a yes right?"

I look at him and for the first time since I can remember, I actually can't find the words to describe the happy joy I am feeling inside.

"Stella, even congress doesn't take this long to make a decision."

"Mac, yes, Greece would be more than perfect."

Danny comes in with another file and looks at us in suspect.

"Don't worry Danny when I see you and Lindsay a few months or whenever from now discussing your own wedding details, I'll forgive you."

"Wedding details?" Mac asks with a frown.

"Yeah sorry forgot to tell you," Danny replies with a sheepish grin. "Lindsay and I are getting married."

"Well congratulations," Mac offers, clasping Danny's hand firmly in his, while I wait and then offer a warm hug.

"Lindsay is driving me nuts with all these wedding things you have her doing. She's even got Adam involved on something."

"Is any of my staff still doing work they actually get paid to do?" Mac asks with a frown and Danny and I both laugh. Mac takes the file and we both watch him leave.

"Speaking of work..." my voice trails off as my pager peeps to life.

"See you later," Mac tells me as I take my leave, my grin still apparent for all to see. By the time I head into Mac's office later that day, the sun has already set and it's well past a descent hour.

"Oh where has the day gone?" Mac groans as we slowly head outside and get into a waiting cab to take us home.

"Thanks for arranging the move and stuff," I tell Mac as I lean against his shoulder.

"Forgot how much paperwork was involved with moving," he lightly frowns, kissing the side of my face. "But the hard part is still ahead."

"I guess we are going to have busy weekends until we are settled."

"Busy? You know we are always busy," he reminds me. "We aren't the type to just sit around and read the paper and do nothing."

"True," I agree as we head into our apartment.

XXXXXXXX

I help Stella with her coat and then we go about getting another small dinner put on the table and then finally sit down to enjoy.

"So where are we going to be put on display?" I ask Stella with interest.

She pulls out a piece of paper that she printed off the internet and shows it to me.

"We can afford this?"

"We can," she assures me. "Trust me Mac, we aren't going to have a million people watching."

I offer a small laugh as Stella goes on to give me a few more details about the place this event will be happening, renting a limo, picking out a hotel for the wedding night which I said I would happy take on, the menu, guest list and a few other details that by the time I look at the clock next an hour has just zoomed past.

"Want to just relax tonight?" Stella quickly asks.

I want to say I want to make love to her but if she's tired then I have to respect that.

"Sure," I answer casually as she heads into the bathroom. I slowly wander into the bedroom to get dressed and just put something on to relax in. But as soon I have stripped down to only my underwear Stella comes back into the bedroom with a large smile on her face.

"Like you like that," she whispers gently wrapping her arms around my bare chest and offering a warm hug.

"Stella, I thought we were going to just relax tonight."

"We are."

"But..."

"Turn around."

"What?" I ask weakly.

"Mac, just turn around."

"Why?"

"Hands behind your back," she lightly directs and my smile grows.

"Stella?"

"Mac, listen or else!"

I eye her in suspicion with a growing smile but finally comply.

As I feel my wrists captured with the fuzzy handcuffs my body starts to go hard. I feel her fingers starting to dance around the waistband of my underwear and know I'm going to be in big trouble very soon. She hungrily devours my lips, my wrists now straining against the cuffs holding them captive as she slides my underwear to my feet, my wide grin unable to be contained. She looks at my body with an arched brow before I get my first scolding.

"Mac, if you come right now I swear I'm going to kill you," she tells me and I can't help but laugh.

"You're kidding right? I'm handcuffed and naked before you Stella, and you can basically have your way with me, what on earth do you expect from me?"

"Mac, you better not."

She takes me into the living room and forces me into a chair and then straddles my lap, my body already starting to betray itself to her. "Just relax okay," she mumbles as she plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Can my body take this?" I ask weakly.

"You bet it can. Just relax."

My core is already starting to warm as she finally pulls back, my lips on fire and my heart racing in anticipation. I finally notice she has drawn the blinds and then heads over and starts up some soft music, before walking back and standing before me, her body now gently swaying to the music.

My mind is now racing with wonder and the longer she stands before me, starting to slowly remove her clothing I know I'm going to be in trouble; certain body parts already having a mind of their own. Her hands start to slide up her sweater and I see she's wearing new lacey lingerie underneath and my desire is instantly known.

"Damn it Mac! Foreplay is an art," she lightly scolds and I just shrug.

"You're kidding right? I'm a guy, give me a break," I state weakly as her delicate fingers gently dance around the zipper of her dress pants, slowly undoing them and then even more slowly pushing them down, her nearly naked, but certainly perfect body still swaying to the music. I gently struggle against the cuffs, but curse the fact that I am unable to get my arms free, my body aching for hers. When she had told me about a striptease I actually wasn't sure she'd go through with it, but once again she's pushing our sexual boundaries and I can't help but want her all the more; once again showing me that no other women will ever make me feel the way she does.

"Stella..." I moan as she sways before me, her hands gently moving over her tempting flesh, teasing my hands and forcing my body to beg for a release.

"Just relax Mac."

"I need you Stella..." I try to beg and she just smiles and shakes her head no, relishing in my captive state. I pull against the cuffs but they won't give; I'm trapped, my beautiful wife, inches away and I am cursed because I can't hold her.

"Stop struggling Mac, you aren't going free for a while yet," she teases as she turns around and gives me another view of her amazing body. My heart races and now my need for her is painful.

"Damn it Stella, I need you," I huff in desperation and she turns to me with a smile.

"Did you seriously swear?" She asks with a musical laugh, her body still swaying before me.

"But..."

"Mac, I am doing a striptease and you curse?" She scolds with a smile.

"Yes..." I beg and she just leans in and kisses my lips. "Please?"

"I'm not ready yet."

"I am."

"Sorry Mac," she teases again as she starts to move her fingers to her breasts, my body now begging for her. She undoes the clasp and merely allows the black lace to fall to the floor at her feet, my mouth hurting from smiling so much.

I pull on the cuffs, my body almost rocking out of the chair but she puts a hand on my shoulder, forcing my naked body back to the chair where I am now confined to watch in torment as my wife continues to tempt me with her perfect body. Her fingers once again dance around the lacy edge of her underwear and my heart starts to race as she finally pushes them down her legs and stands before me almost completely naked.

"Stella...I need you...right now..." I beg in desperation, my body more than ready for hers.

She gently sways before me before finally lowering herself down into position, her arms wrapping around my head and back, my wrists still trapped behind my back.

"Undo..." is all I manage before I am finally silenced with warm hungry kisses.

But she doesn't comply and I'm still trapped at her mercy, her mouth devouring mine.

Her fingers grasp my sweaty hair as our bodies continue to become one. I am filled with odd sensations as I have never done anything like this before, still captive in her grasp, but it is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Her lips devour my ears and neck, forcing moans of delight from my mouth my body arching into hers as we continue out heated love making session, her body gently rocking on mine.

Her lips are once again hungrily devouring mine, her aggressive nature more than a refreshing turn on; they fuel my desire for her and her alone. She gently nibbles on my lips, her tongue teasing what it can, my body offering all it has so she can take what she needs.

Finally, after we have spent every last bit of energy, Stella offers one last gasp and the room is now quiet and still, except for the soft music playing in the background.

"Stella...wow..." I state, out of breath, my head resting on the back of the chair, my wrists still cuffed behind my back. "Amazing...I can't even tell you what that was..."

"For me to."

"Honestly didn't think you would Stella, thanks for the amazing suprise."

"Well you made me want to and you made me feel sexy enough to do it."

"A first for me."

"A first for me too Mac, thanks for making it so amazing," she whispers warmly, pushing some sweaty hair off my forehead, our bodies still attached.

"See there is no way I could have done that," I manage and she lightly laughs. "Can you free me now?"

"No," she simply answers and I pout. She kisses my lips once more and then pulls back. "You know I like your arms like that, they have to flex automatically for me."

"Stella, I'm in agony here," I beg and she just shakes her head. "See told you, you were a cruel woman."

"And you love me for it," she smiles warmly.

"More and more and more every day," I admit in truth as I gaze into her warm green eyes, allowing myself to drown in them for as long as she'll allow me.

"Well thank you for making me feel sexy enough to want to do this," she whispers, her fingers still playing with some sweaty hair that graces the back of my neck. "Seriously this is only for you alone."

"Well no other woman has wanted to do that for me and I just...I don't deserve you," I offer with a slight frown as she kisses me once more.

"Your turn next."

"Nice try," I lightly laugh. "Can I think of something else? Please?"

"Mac, whatever you come up with you know I'll think it amazing," she whispers, once again giving me the added confidence that no matter what effort I put forth, I know will be rewarded with; forcing me to realize that she can make me do just about anything.

"You know I like you like this."

"Stella, I want to hold you."

We sit attached for a bit longer before she finally undoes the handcuffs, my arms free and I automatically wrap them around her sweaty back and hold her close, the heat from our naked bodies still forming small beads of sweat to drip down onto the chair and carpet.

"Good thing we're moving," I murmur and she laughs.

"Yeah hardwood is easier to clean up than carpet," she mentions and I smile, planting a warm kiss on her flushed cheek. Stella finally detaches herself from me but as we stand up I take her hand and lead us to the bathroom; a warm shower to wash us both off. Although my body is spent an unable to catch up to my brain, I pull her close and hungrily devour her lips, holding her captive as I was unable to do earlier. We finally finish and some time later are lying in each other's arms, happy and content.

"I love you Mac," Stella whispers as she kisses my bare chest and hugs me tightly.

"I love you too Stella," I whisper in return, kissing the top of her head, my arm pulling her close. I finally close my eyes, visions of Stella's naked body standing before my captive one filling my head with amazing dreams as I am whisked away into the blessed realm of sleep.

But a few hours later it's my turn to wake and find Stella just as awake as me.

"Stella?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Everything okay?" I ask in haste as I twist myself around, reaching for the light.

"Mac I'm okay."

She gently pulls my arm back down and I know that she's okay.

"You sure?"

"Yes, just a lot on my mind tonight."

"Wish you could have had my dreams," I offer and she lightly laughs. "Thanks by the way."

"Well you are more than welcome."

"So what is it then?"

"I guess like you when I was thinking about the wedding details, picturing us in that setting, my dress, the limo, the official wedding night, our new home...I guess everything I..."

"Was scared?"

"A little. Mac when I moved in here it was out of convenience and I never told you then how much I appreciated all you did, well maybe a little but not enough. But with all my stuff in storage, I actually thought I would be going back to my own home once Dario was gone. And now..."

"And now what?" I lightly urge.

"And now I am more than excited to be doing a move that I want; something I am actually looking forward to and it's still a bit hard to believe it's all real. A new life with you; a new family; one that I always wanted."

"A new start?"

"A new future for us both!"

* * *

**A/N**: stay tuned for the wedding! Hopefully that wasn't pushing the "M" boundaries too much but hopefully you enjoyed it as much as me! (Grin)

**PS:** If you haven't yet, remember to check out my new one shot "12 Ice Cubes" thanks again!


	25. An Ending Fit for Disney?

**Title: Playing for Keeps  
Chapter 25 - An Ending fit for Disney?**

**A/N:** **A special thanks to the following writers who reviewed every chapter and kept me going with amazing words and feedback. THANKS SO MUCH TO: Lily_moonlight; SMackedFan; crazy-hot; Asprine; snowangel-983; cyn23; HoshiHiKari; JackSam; brokenandlonelyangyl; sucker-4-smacked; JillSwinburne; Saturn567; Hazmatt; CSI-ncis; cmaddict; CSINYMinute; talkstoangels77; CSI Ana Lee; xxBoulevard-of-Broken-DreamsXx; x-natalie-x; shopping-luva91; 4Mim; Icabot; (if you reviwed regularily and I missed your name please forgive me!)**

AND to all the others _lurkers_ (gosh that sounds sordid lol)you know who you are and those that left the occasional review. PLEASE ENJOY!

**PS:** I got the idea of Stella's wedding dress from seeing Julia Roberts dress in My Best Friends Wedding and thought that style would look amazing on Stella. If you don't agree sorry, but this is my story (grin)

* * *

"Stella?" I ask as I finally wake from slumber and notice she's not beside me. I look at the time and frown. "Five AM..." I lightly groan as roll onto my stomach and offer a small grunt that it's already time to get up.

"Morning," Stella offers with a warm tone as she comes back into the room and sits down beside me, planting a warm kiss on my bare back. "Mmmm nice and warm," she whispers as she places her warm body down on mine, further pressing me into the warm covers.

"How come you're up so early?" I ask her in wonder.

"Lindsay wants the guest list," Stella answers and I just smirk.

"She better not be getting a cut of the profits," I tease and Stella just pokes my side, forcing a small laugh from my lips.

"Sleep well?"

"Um after lasts night's fun?" I tease as I finally roll onto my back, looking up into the eyes of the woman I love more than life itself. "Hard not to sleep well; good dreams too."

"Ah," she smiles, leaning in for one more kiss. "I'll have to remember that."

"Please do," I smile in return.

"So the only way to get my husband to sleep is to have hot sex?"

"Told you I am a simple man," I tease and she just shakes her head. "So is anyone going to be getting any work done for the next month?"

"Our wedding is work," she teases, kissing me once more.

"Right," I tell her looking at her warmly.

"What?"

"You know when I had at one time thought about getting remarried, I couldn't picture that event happening with anyone other than you."

"Are you trying to earn brownie points?" She asks warmly and I just smile.

"I love you," I offer in a serious tone her face instantly mirrors mine. "Part of me always has; now it's complete."

Stella hugs me close and we linger in each other's arms for a bit longer before we have to actually get up and get our day started.

"Do I seriously have to wear a tux?" I lightly moan as we head out the door to get some real work done.

"Yes, but I won't make you wear tails, so don't worry."

"Then Don better also," I lightly warn and she just smiles.

"Trust me, I doubt he'd mind."

"Wanna bet?"

"No, you know you'd lose."

I look over at Stella and just shake my head but can't help but smile at her enthusiasm for our big day. Claire and I had a simple wedding and I wasn't involved very much; mostly because I was working a lot and figured she didn't need or want my input as she never made a fuss about it; but Stella makes sure I have my equal say and involves me to the point that I sometimes just want to run and hide. But when I see her smile and know her love is for me and me alone, I can't help but want to be involved as much as possible; sharing this amazing memory with such an amazing person.

"Okay so I won't be upset when I see pictures of wedding cakes and dresses on the computers but when a real case comes up..."

"Mac, get real," she lightly scolds and I can't help but smirk. "This is _me_ we are talking about."

I offer her a small kiss before the elevator doors open and soon enough we are both whisked away, helping with a dozen different things.

XXXXXXXX

I can't help but laugh at Mac's nervousness over this whole event. He acts like he's okay with everything that is going on, but I can tell he's more than a little unnerved by all the attention he's getting, the talking about him and dozens of questions about our up coming wedding celebration from everyone he meets. And while we both agreed to keep the guest list small and intimate that hasn't stopped the gossip mongers from making their own suppositions on what will actually take place.

"Thanks," Lindsay smiles as she snatches the guest list from my hand and hurries in another direction. Sheldon walks up to me with an actual case file and Adam with the music list. I look at both and just smile.

"Normally work trumps play," Sheldon starts. "But this is your wedding."

"Adam, I need to help Sheldon with this, I'll be there shortly."

"Okay," he replies with a sheepish smile, Kendall dragging him to the side to talk about what they'll be wearing. Sheldon looks at me with an amused smile.

"Poor guy," Sheldon notes.

"Jessica told me that Sheila is making you two also color coordinate, so poor you."

"So much for no gossip among friends," he frowns as he opens the file for me to see. I finish up with Sheldon and then go in search of my next task. A few hours later I go in search of Mac who is talking with Chief Sinclair over the phone.

"Thank you sir," Mac offers as he hangs up.

"Everything okay?"

"Just fine. I thought you were going to a dress fitting?"

"About to leave right now," I tell him as I hand him my file. "See you later."

I take my leave and then head into my office, grab my purse and head outside and hail a cab, my heart now starting to beat faster as I head for the bridal shop; my dress in and now I'm due for my fitting. As we are just having our vows re-read before our friends, I'll only have Don walking me down the isle but we won't need anyone to stand up with us so the girls were able to pick out whatever they wanted; I wasn't going to be fussy on colors.

"Mrs. Taylor?" The bridal consultant greets me. "Please leave your shoes there and come with me."

My heart starts to beat faster as I look at the other potential brides heading into their own private fitting areas and then round the corner and gaze upon my creamy colored dress; not wanting to go for true white, although Mac said he didn't care what color I wore.

I stand before the amazing gown and my eyes slightly water.

"It's going to look stunning on you," the bridal consultant whispers in my ear. "Come on let's get it fitted."

I readily agree and in no time I have stripped down to my underwear and am being helped into the amazing gown. I have already picked out my shoes, jewelry and special lingerie for that night and have my appointment for my hair and make-up the morning of the wedding.

"Please come and stand right here," she directs me to a small platform and I stand before a room full of mirrors that show off the gown in every direction. I lightly hold my breath and smile. "_Wow_," is all I seem to able to offer.

"Breathtaking," the consultant smiles. "Trust me, your groom will think so too."

XXXXXXXX

"Seriously Mac you are going to make me wear this?" Flack moans the next day as we both emerge from the dressing room in our black tuxedos.

"I feel like a penguin also," I huff as I fiddle with the black satin bowtie around my neck. "If I have to then so do you."

"Sheldon gets a vest and a priest collar shirt?" Don looks over at Sheldon with a frown.

"You two aren't as cool as I am," Sheldon boasts and I just shake my head.

"Hey at least I just get a black suit," Danny smiles.

"Mr. Taylor?" The male consultant walks up to our group. "Everything okay?"

"For now," I lightly gulp.

"Okay so let's see how this fits."

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the weeks that followed were spent finishing up cases, finalizing details for the wedding celebration that was going to take place in Central Park, all praying for good weather. Stella's dress was fitted and delivered in a black bag so that Mac couldn't see and his tuxedo was set aside for the wedding day rental along with a few other things.

The limo was rented, the RSVP cards tallied and a few other details finally finished up; it was now the night before the big event.

XXXXXXXX

"Mac, that feels wonderful," I praise my amazing husband as I lay naked on the bed, his warm hands gently massaging fruity smelling warming massage oil over my slightly tense body.

"Stella, you are so tense," he whispers as he leans in and plants a warm kiss on my bare shoulder.

"Well in twenty four hours my tension will have eased."

"Can't wait until we can do this in front of our new fireplace."

"Sounds wonderful," I offer him with a large smile.

"Is this stuff edible?" He wonders.

"Very much so," I whisper and he kisses me again.

"Well in that case," he mumbles warmly gently flipping me over and smiling down at me.

"Do you regret not having a bachelor party?"

"Very much," he frowns and I just laugh.

"Really?"

"Stella, this is _me_ we are talking about."

"So?"

"Let's see..." he starts in a husky tone, "I could have either spent tonight with a bunch of guys I see all the time, watching them have a few too many beers and act in ways and offer stories they'll regret in a few hours later or I could spend my time with an amazingly beautiful and naked woman, let's not forget _naked_ in my arms while I get to massage her perfect skin. Yeah tough choice that one," he smirks and I just poke his side and his smile widens.

"Well then Mr. Taylor, stop talking and kiss me already."

"That I can do Mrs. Taylor," he whispers as he lowers himself down, his warm body now pressed up close against mine, his lips hungrily devouring my lips his body moving into position so that we can make love. Mac's strong hands have a hard time gripping my slippery back but I just smile and drown out his small frustrated moans with hungry kisses of my own.

Sometime later we both lie side by side, naked and happy.

"That stuff is kinda unnerving," Mac frowns as his finger draws small circles on my naked belly.

"Next time I get to cover you with that stuff," I offer and Mac kisses my cheek.

"I think I would like that. Do you think you'll sleep tonight?" Mac wonders.

"Will you?"

"Don't sleep anyways," he teases as I just poke his side and he smiles. "Tonight, however, I am too excited."

"You? Mac Taylor? _Too excited_ to sleep?"

"What's your excuse?" He asks me.

"Same as yours," I whisper as I pull his head to mine and offer one more good night kiss. Mac turns off the light and covers us with a blanket before we both are enveloped with darkness, trying to at least get a few hours sleep before the big day tomorrow. However, that is one plan that never came to fruition, instead we spent most of the night talking about our big day, the honeymoon and plans for our future, after all this has died down.

* * *

**~The Taylor Wedding~**

"Can't believe we actually slept a few hours," Stella mentions to me as we both lie wide awake early in the morning.

"Must have tired ourselves out talking last night," I tease her as she looks at me with a nervous glance. "What?"

"Never had my own wedding before," she lightly whispers, her eyes watering. "Thank you Mac," she offers and I lean in close and plant a warm kiss on her tender lips. "For making this all come true."

"Well I hope today is all you want it to be."

"I have you at my side," she smiles. "That's all I really need."

"Are you trying to earn brownie points?"

We talk a bit longer and then it's time to get up and get ready for today. We have both packed a small overnight bag, for the hotel that I booked, the honeymoon suite at the Plaza Hotel overlooking Central Park; the spot our small wedding celebration is going to take place. Stella is going to with Lindsay and Jessica to get ready and when I'm done I'll be heading over to pick up Don and Danny; Sheldon and Adam meeting us at the park.

Stella will take the limo and as I watch her packing a few things into her small overnight bag, my heart starts to beat a bit faster.

"Is that stuff um...new?" I ask eagerly, catching a glimpse of white satin before it completely disappears into her small suitcase.

"Mac, you aren't supposed to look," she lightly scolds and I just smile.

"Sorry."

"Yes it's new. Just for your viewing pleasure tonight," she winks and my face slightly reddens.

We have our breakfast and then I hold Stella in my arms as she prepares to leave; the limo driver already loading the car with her items.

"I'll see you in a few hours," she whispers kissing me warmly, her heart beating just as fast as mine.

"I love you Stella," I whisper in return as the limo driver hurries back.

"I love you Mac."

"Mrs. Taylor? We are all set to leave," the limo driver beckons.

I offer her one more kiss and then watch her leave with the limo driver, heading over to the window and watching him help her into the dark car and then feeling an odd sensation starting to develop as the car pulls away into traffic.

But I know my excitement is only going to grow as this day progresses. So without wasting any more time I quickly gather my suitcase and garment bag and head outside; thankful that warm sunshine is greeting me instead of rain.

"Don, I'm on my way."

XXXXXXXX

"Wow your hair looks fantastic," Lindsay gushes as the hair stylist finishes pinning all the curls with sparkly pins and then placing the fresh orchid on one side as I had requested. I allow the photographer to take some pictures; the female half of the duo we hired capturing all our precious moments; her husband over with Mac and the boys, doing the same.

I finish with my makeup and then nervously wait as my nails are painted, for like the first time in my life and then I try to calm my rapidly beating heart. Soon we are all finished and then back in the stretch limo and heading for the Central Park area where there is a special tent that has been erected for us to get ready in.

We arrive in the park to see Sheldon, Adam, Kendall and Sid all busy working away to get finishing touches put on whatever is left over that needs tending to. I hurry into the tent and then very carefully take out my dress and hang it up; on display for the girls to swoon over.

"Wow," they both offer at once.

"I just want to thank both of you so much for all your hard work, your love, time and attention. I really do appreciate everything you both have done to make this amazing event happen in a month."

"Hey at least Mac didn't fire us," Lindsay teases.

"I wouldn't have let him."

"It was our pleasure."

"It was fun Stella, than you for letting us be involved," Jessica adds.

"Okay you both know that I can get emotional so if you two start crying now I'm going to murder you both and make sure no one finds your bodies if you ruin my makeup," I lightly warn and Lindsay's frown quickly turns to a smile.

"Okay time to get you dressed," Jessica tells me as both of them gently take my wedding gown and I quickly undress to my special wedding underwear and finally get into my dress as it's pulled up and then fastened.

"Love the halter style," Lindsay compliments as I head over to my heels and put them on, the gown just sweeping the ground now. The halter shows modest cleavage; topping off a fitted bodice and waist that slightly flares as it reaches the ground; the dress giving me an amazing hourglass shape and highlighting everything womanly God created me with. The fresh flowers in my hair match the fresh flowers I'll be holding in my hands, my wedding band sparkling in the sun.

"Wow, Stella. You look beautiful," Jessica smiles as she looks at me while the photographer takes a few pictures to capture the moment in time. I watch Jessica and Lindsay finally disappear to get themselves ready as I stare at myself in the mirror.

I had wanted more than anything to have my father walk me down the isle, my mother waiting for me at the end, a few feet from the handsome man that was to be my husband. But I know that fairy tale endings only happen in the movies and I have more than enough supportive people in my life to close the painful gap that real family has left.

I am trying to picture Mac's handsome face when I walk down the isle holding Don's arm but I just can't. I try to picture him waiting for me but even now my brain is trying to get my heart to stop beating so fast that I hardly hear Jessica and Lindsay walk back into the room; fully dressed. Jessica wearing an amazing wine colored fitted gown, a beautiful contrast against her slightly tanned complexion and Lindsay wearing a dark brass colored gown, complimenting her brown eyes and honey blond curls. While Jessica chose to wear her hair down around her strapless top, Lindsay's hair is up like mine, gentle tendrils strategically loose.

"Can I come in?" Don's voice finally asks and I realize it's time.

"Stella, it's time."

XXXXXXXX

I nervously pace; Don has just left to go and get Stella and my heart is about to stop at any second I'm sure; I wasn't even this nervous when I was kidnapped by Dario. I offer a small laugh as Danny finally ushers me out of the dressing tent and I slowly head for the area I need to be stationed to wait for my Princess to arrive.

I greet Sid, thank Sheldon and Adam for their help and offer a few absent hello's and thank you's to those around me but my mind is completely occupied in awaiting Stella's arrival.

"Have you even exhaled today?" Sid asks me as I nervously pace the back area while the small number of guests slowly file into their chairs.

"Not yet," I huff, my heart racing at top speed.

"Breathe Mac," he smiles warmly giving me a hug, despite the fact that I just can't seem to get my arms to move.

"Well I think we're all set," Sheldon, our MC stands before me with a broad smile. "As you know when the music starts it'll just be Don and Stella walking down that isle. When they reach you..."

"Thanks, Sheldon I have done this before," I offer in a dry tone and he just smiles, giving me another hug; one of many from men I wouldn't normally embrace. These are my staff, I don't hug them!

Danny offers me a wink as he first escorts Jessica to her seat and then takes his place beside his fiance, after they too have walked down the isle. I slowly walk up the isle and take my place a few spots before the Minister, a man who offers a small chuckle as I nervously dance from foot to foot, not able to stand still for some reason. Whatever happened to the cool exterior I normally boast to those around me? _Breathe Mac, just breathe_, I remind myself.

The music starts and a hush now falls over all those gathered. I see the top of Don's head and my fingers automatically ball into nervous fists as I see them moving. I wait with baited breath for them to turn the corner and then when they do my world stops short.

_Wow_, is all my brain will offer.

She's stunning, beautiful, amazing...I can't even think of all the words to describe this amazing gift God has bestowed upon me. Suddenly everyone else fades and it's just her alone walking toward me, a dazzling smile upon her beautiful face. She wouldn't show me the dress, wanting to savor my reaction and I hope she does, because it has left me virtually speechless. Creamy satin, decorated with tiny pearls and fresh flowers, accenting all the curves that drive me crazy on a regular daily basis; she's a vision. A regular Greek Goddess.

She offers me a warm smile and my fists unclench and I think my heart has restarted and now I think I'm at ease. She nears me, Don's grin now I'm sure as wide as mine and he offers me this amazing creature.

"_Breathtaking_," is all I can seem to offer as she transfers from Don's arm to mine.

And as the Minister starts I know one thing is certain; until I draw my last breath on this planet, another woman will never enter into my mind or heart. Just like I think it always has, my future will always belong to her.

XXXXXXXX

When I take Don's arm, my heart is now beating so fast I am almost afraid I'll pass out before I even take my very first step. I remind myself to breathe, but even that seems a difficult task.

"Stella, you look beautiful," Don whispers in my ear.

"Thank you," I manage weakly as I hear the music starting to play. We take our first steps, exiting the tent into the warm afternoon sun and my heart is now racing. I know Mac is waiting for me at the front but right now it seems like I am floating instead of walking. And while I do wish my father was here to walk me down the isle, a good friend like Don who has stuck by us through everything, is the one who is more than an acceptable substitute. I love him like a brother; a role he's seemed to play all along.

I round the corner and see my handsome husband waiting for me and my heart skips a beat. I have never seen Mac in a tuxedo before but to know that he's dressed like this and waiting for me and me alone makes me the happiest woman in the world. I know there are others seated, smiling at me as I walk slowly toward my future, but all I see right now is the man before me; a man who has given more of himself than any other, a man I know that when I draw my last breath is the only one I will have ever truly loved.

His grin widens as I near and I can tell by his look that my dress today has more than captivated his love and attention. Don offer's my arm to Mac's and I take it willingly; smiling as Mac's whispers the word _breathtaking_, and then holding me close.

Much like Mac, I'm sure neither of us really heard the repeated vows by the Minister as we were too focused at looking at each other; seeing each other for the first time in a whole new light. Now it was real and we had the witnesses to prove it.

_'For as much as Mac and Stella have covenanted together before God and these witnesses, I as an ordained Minister and appointed by the State of New York...'_

We are finally pulled back from our dream like stupor as the cloud politely claps and the Minister tells Mac he can kiss his bride. Without making too much of a show, Mac's hand gently cups my cheek and his lips meet mine for a firm but loving kiss, then pulling away to a more hearty round of applause.

"Thank you," he whispers. "For making my dream come true."

My eyes slightly water at his beautiful words and in a matter of minutes we are both bombarded by friends, family and well wishers alike. I am quickly surrounded by people wanting pictures, offering me compliments on my dress and asking things about the setting in general.

XXXXXXXX

I glance over at Stella who is now swamped on all sides by people; sadly I'm just as bombarded as she. However, I know there are those that want to also share this with us but a half hour later my face hurts from smiling and I am longing for a break. Sheldon as the MC is in charge of the keeping everything on time and everyone in line; Don and Jessica are in charge of keeping the gifts and any monetary donations safe; Adam the music and Danny and Lindsay are basically running the whole show, well Lindsay is and tells Danny what to do and he happily complies.

The dinner tent has been arranged with white tables and covered chairs, numerous while and silver candles everywhere to give it a romantic glow, fresh flowers and stunning centerpieces. All in all I have to say that I myself am more than impressed with the event that I am happy to be a part of; one I am also paying for.

"Mac," Dan Grier comes and greets me with a warm smile and hug, introducing me to his wife and children. "Thanks for including us in this happy day."

"I owe you this day in part Dan, so thanks for sharing it with us," I offer a smile in return to our new friend. We talk a bit longer before it's finally it's time to steal my wife away so we can have some official wedding photo's taken before we head into the large dinner tent to eat.

"Mac, you look handsome," Stella whispers in my ear as we walk hand in hand behind our two photographers; one taking color, the other some candid black and whites.

"Stella, I can't even tell you how amazing you look," I offer with a slight frown, as I turn her to face me, our hands still joined; another loving moment caught in time for our future enjoyment. "The moment I saw you I think my heart stopped. All I wanted to do was and no offense to the dress but take it off," I tell her and she playfully swats my arm.

"Mac you thanked me earlier for making your dream come true, but if it wasn't for you my dream would still be unrealized. You gave that to me when I thought for sure dreams like this only belonged in the movies."

I plant a warm kiss on her cheek and pull back; offering another loving gaze as one of the photographers' moves us into place for another formal shot.

"Any regrets?"

"Just wish my father was here," I mention to her with a tight smile. "He would have been more than proud of the woman I am now calling my wife."

"Well I guess we have that same regret."

"I guess this day is just for us then," I tell her as I gently wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close. "I wouldn't have wanted to have shared it with anyone else."

Stella's eyes once again sparkle with tears and before one can escape and ruin her makeup, I gently brush it away; another stolen moment captured in time.

"And in case you were wondering, your hair, the flowers, the jewelry and even your shoes look pretty amazing. I have an eye for detail remember?" I tease and she lightly laughs.

"Well thank you for wearing the tux for me Mac, makes me want to devour you right here," she tells me and my grin widens.

"Well we could leave."

"Mac Taylor we are not," she lightly scolds and I chuckle. "After all _we_ did pay for all this."

"Oh right, knew I forgot something."

XXXXXXXX

"Besides, how do I even know I'll like the place we are staying tonight?" I ask him with a slight frown as we walk a few more feet for another couple of pictures.

"Nice try, but it's still a surprise."

"Mac, you have to tell me."

"Why?"

"Because you said the last surprise you tried to keep from me gave you chest pains."

Mac looks at me and offers a smirk as we both stand posed for our next photograph. He turns me with a serious look and gently touches my face; another candid moment captured in time.

"How many times can I tell you today that I love you before it becomes something you are tired of hearing?"

"Mac, I'll never tire of hearing that no matter how many times you are to tell me."

"I love you."

"I love you too," I smile warmly, as I gently touch his handsome face, my wedding band gleaming in the sun, the right amount of light hitting it for another Kodak moment.

About half hour later we slowly walk into the tent to start dinner and are immediately greeted with a happy round of applause; offering warm smiles as Sheldon announces Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. We head over to the small head table of sorts, Don and Danny on Mac's side and Jessica and Lindsay on mine; Sheldon, Adam, Sid, Sinclair, Dan Grier and their chosen partners at the next nearest table.

XXXXXXXX

"And now we'll have a few speeches," Sheldon announces as I help Stella stand up beside me and I take the roving Mic and hold it for both of us. I look at her and she offers an approving nod and it's time to say a few words.

"I'm not big on speeches as most of you know so we just want to thank everyone for being here and sharing this amazing day with us; all the time, hard work and sacrifices that went into making this possible we both appreciate very much."

I pause for a bit and look at Stella with a shy smile. "I have been truly blessed today, not only with good friends but an even better gift. Stella Taylor, I want to thank you for making this day possible," I confess and she looks at me in quiet surprise, before her green eyes once again sparkling with tears. "I love you," I whisper as I tenderly kiss her cheek and happy applause fills my ears.

I hand the Mic to Stella and she looks at me with a shy glance. "Well I do share the same thankful sentiments as my husband I too have been blessed today with an amazing partner," I offer Mac as I look into his warm blue eyes. "You made my dream come true, thank you Mac. I love you too." I too offer him another warm kiss, once again followed by happy applause.

Don and Jessica offer a few words and then Sid asks for the Mic and both Stella and I exchange amused expressions, not knowing what the seasoned ME is going to offer us in the way of a few words.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor," he starts with a warm smile. "Although my wife did get you a present I did not. However, as Mac so brazenly admitted to me, you two don't have an official song. You have both been through a lot and yet in the end, are where you both belong, side by side. So this song is on loan until you find yours."

Sid nods to Adam who starts up the music to '_When You Come Back to me Again'_ by Garth Brookes as I gently take Stella by the arm and lead her to the small dance floor in the middle of the magical tent. I hold her close and whisper _I love you_ in her ear, her face brightening as the song progresses.

"Listening to this song, I think Sid knows us pretty well," Stella offers and I am quick to agree.

"Well we both have been through a lot to get to this place; but the end result was more than worth the few years of pain."

Stella offers a small kiss on my cheek and my grip around her tightens. "I almost don't want tonight to end."

"Our life is just starting," I reply and her grip around me tightens. However, as much as I want to duck out early and make love to my amazing wife, she does remind me that we are the guests of honor and a few more dances would be in order. But it does mean holding her close and so I am more than happy to oblige; besides she's a vision.

XXXXXXXX

As much as I know Mac wants to escape even this small amount of fanfare by the time a few more hours have passed I am more than impressed at his social graces this evening; more than I would have expected. I give Don the spare key to our place, telling him we'll get it when we get back from Greece, he and Jessica being in charge of making sure the gifts are safely delivered to our place, Mac already having the money donations with him.

I offer my hugs, thank you's, kisses and well wishes to those that came to our amazing wedding; a special thanks to Jessica and Lindsay for all their hard work over the past month.

"I owe you both a million thanks," I smile as I hug them one last time, Lindsay's eyes already in tears. "I thought you said this would be good practice," I offer Lindsay with a slight frown.

"Yeah practice crying," Jessica teases and Lindsay rolls her eyes. I am once again wished all the best and told the lab will still be ours when we get back from Greece. Then I go in search of Mac; who is standing by the tent entrance, his back to me.

"Hello handsome," I offer softly as I wrap my arms around him, pulling his back tight against my chest. "Are you by any chance lost?"

"I am," he whispers with a warm smile. "Care to take me home?"

"Very much," I smile as he turns to me with a warm gaze, his eyes locking with mine before he plants a warm kiss on my lips.

"Hey get a room," Don calls out as he and Jessica continue to ferry gifts to the waiting Avalanche.

"Thanks for the suggestion, I think we will," I offer and Don just smirks.

"Are you sure you're ready to go?" Mac asks warmly as we wait for the Limo to arrive.

"It is almost midnight and we have done all we need to do and..."

_"Need_?" Mac asks with arched brows.

"Need," I echo and he just smirks. "Besides I think we have another party someplace else."

"Well then let's go."

The Limo arrives and Mac helps me into the back seat, sitting on the plush leather. He arms automatically wrap around me, holding me close.

"As much as I want to just take that dress off you right now, I know I can't," Mac whispers as he kisses the sensitive skin below my ear.

"Mac..." I warn as my skin starts to shiver from his hungrily kisses. "Too bad I don't have any special white wedding handcuffs for right now, so your hands will wait until we are in the proper place," I offer and he just smiles, pulling back with some regret.

We near The Plaza Hotel and I look at Mac in shock. "We are staying here? At the Plaza?"

"Nothing's too good for you my love," he answers with a nod of his head, taking my left hand and placing a warm kiss on my wedding finger. I am almost speechless as the Limo driver pulls up front and then helps us with our bags as Mac goes and checks in; both of us garnering smiles and small congratulations from passersby and friendly well-wishers. We slowly head up to the room and I am once again amazed at the beautiful room that is accented with fresh deep red roses and soft candlelight.

"This the hotel came up with," Mac admits as I look out the window down at the place we just came from.

"Mac, this is so amazing," I whisper as he comes up behind me and plants a warm kiss on my bare neck.

"Your perfume has been driving me crazy all day," he mumbles as his kissing moves from my neck to my ear. "Come here."

"Well handsome," I offer as I turn around to face my adoring husband. "Time to show me what you got."

He offers me a grin as I loosen his black satin bow-tie, our lips already locked in a hungry embrace.

XXXXXXXX

As much as my love for Stella is driving my actions, I know that she won't want to ruin her dress so after I have quickly removed my black jacket and white dress shirt, I help her carefully undo the dress, letting it gently slide offer her lush frame, her now standing before me in the most sexy white lingerie I think I have ever seen.

"Mac? What is it?"

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I ask weakly as she won't allow me to touch her until she has hung up her dress.

"Yes," she smiles as I quickly remove my pants, my desire for her already betrayed myself to her. "Come here," she whispers warmly and I am before her in seconds.

"How is it when I once again think I have seen it all, you manage to amaze me," I whisper warmly as I wrap both arms around her and hold her close, her heart beating faster than mine her body warm; heating mine further.

"Well you offer me just as much in return Mac," she mentions as I start to hungrily devour her perfect lips, her body arching into mine as I gently lower us to the bed. But as I move myself into position I notice her eyes slightly water.

"Stella?"

"Mac, these aren't sad tears, they are happy tears...just hard to actually express what today has meant to me...for us."

"Want to try?" I gently urge, my heart almost breaking as I tenderly brush a stray tear away.

"I used to laugh at people who would dream about happily ever after, telling themselves one day they would have it all and live happily ever after."

"And now?"

"And now I know, you and I are going to live happily ever after."

"Sounds like a fairytale," I smile in the dark room.

"Oh trust me, even Cinderella had to work hard for what she wanted," Stella offers and I smirk. "I used to read those books and watch those silly movies and dream about what my happily ever after might be like. But then I gave up hope, that is until I met you. And while I had fancied myself a Cinderella at one time, her Prince wasn't like mine. My Prince has showed me, I think right from day one, that amazing men do exist in the world, wrapped in my own special Mac package; that I am loved more than I might have ever believed and that I now want to belong to someone who wants me just as much as I want him. I love you Mac Taylor, my Prince."

Now it's my turn to feel my eyes actually water as I listen to her heartfelt words, my heart beating now just as fast as hers.

"Was that too sappy for you?" She gently whispers.

"Expressing your love for me never is," I commend warmly as I kiss her lips. "I love you."

"Every word was true."

"Well I guess it's my turn to add a bit of sappiness here and say that you have made me realize that this world does offer true Princesses that come wrapped in beautiful tough as nails exteriors and I for one am the luckiest man in the world that out of everyone around, you picked me. I love you Stella Taylor, my Princess."

And as the darkness starts to envelop us once more, I know that she's right, with a lot of love and little hard work, happily ever after isn't just for fairytales.

"You know Stella, I was thinking, I haven't really gotten you a proper wedding present. Ask anything of me that you want and it's yours."

"Another Taylor?"

"Pardon?" I ask her with a growing smile.

"An addition to our family."

"Are you sure?"

"I have always wanted a family of my own Mac, and I can't see having that family with anyone other than you. What do you think?"

"Us as parents?"

"Mac?"

"I think that would be just amazing."

"Are you sure?"

"Another Taylor it is," I whisper warmly. "Should we get started on that right now?"

"Make love to me my Prince."

"Your wish is my command my Princess."

********

_And for the next few hours nothing else in the world would matter to them. And as they started to make love, a peaceful calm washed over them both. Embracing them in its endless arms. Wrapping them in serenity. And watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the love they both needed and deserved. And tomorrow would come. The future was theirs to share together. But for now it would have to wait...because afterall..._

_~They **would** live happily ever after~_

**THE END! (for now)**

* * *

**A/N:** okay so this was totally sappy smacked fluffiness! Lol...and while I just couldn't picture Mac and Stella offering home made vows I had to add a lot of romantic moments hope you all liked this chapter.

**PS: **Sequel is "ALL I NEED" and it's up right now.

**THANKS AGAIN YOU GUYS ROCK!**


End file.
